Gotas De Solidão
by Tmizinha
Summary: Uma ex-empresária alcoólatra que procura incansavelmente sua triste e amarga solidão, pode encontrá-la quando, no momento em que todos a abandonam só com seu vício, aparece em sua vida alguém que não a deixa em paz? KagInu.
1. Solidão

_**Disclaimer:**_** Enquanto minhas rezas e oferendas a santos não funciona, Inuyasha não me pertence.**

**Até quando, eu não sei.**

**oOo**

Kagome Higurashi. Há quanto tempo não citam seu nome, a elogiam, xingam-na por atraso ou até mesmo a convidam pra beber algo?

Bom... tirando o fato de estar sempre bebendo, o convite de nada vale.

Quem é ela? Ou melhor... quem ERA ela? Engraçado saber que aquela antiga empresária de sucesso se deixou derrubar por uma simples depressão. Ou melhor, depressão não de maneira alguma! Ela diria... desânimo! Eis a palavra que se encaixava perfeitamente ao ocorrido.

Dois anos se passaram, pois então. A ex-empresária encontrava-se todos os dias em seu próprio lar, bebendo aquilo que considerava necessário para deixá-la contente perante demasiado tédio e bom... sozinha. Como sempre sozinha. Vivendo daquilo que juntou por anos em seu trabalho esperando que o dinheiro servisse de algo útil um dia.

Sim, mais útil que para sua própria existência vagabunda e desprezível.

Quando passou a seguir seus "sonhos" de ter um bom emprego, uma boa casa e um ótimo salário, não pensou que acabaria sentindo falta de tudo que não envolvesse trabalho. Escravizou-se sem sua própria percepção ao trabalho tornando-se uma pessoa distante e até mesmo menos atrativa. Não tanto quanto agora, mas... de que servira todos aqueles anos em busca de conseguir subir na vida, se fora a vida que quis levar que a fez descer novamente?

- Ora! Tédio...- Murmurava ela, ou até mesmo eu. Sim, a pobre pessoa que voz narra não passa daquela que se pergunta todos os dias o que sobrara daquele antigo símbolo de coragem.

Bebi mais um gole de conhaque vagabundo observando o grande espelho à minha frente. E era realmente engraçado saber que eu emagreci exageradamente nesses anos que se passaram.

Não, eu não gostava de comer, sério! Aos poucos as pessoas desistiram de mim. As ligações, as batidas na porta, a imprensa e até mesmo as consecutivas vezes que tocavam a campanhia em um mesmo miserável dia... pararam!

Aos poucos me via sozinha e alcoolizada. Eu não era viciada, por mais que pareça... ou não, já que sabem tão pouco da vida que chamo de minha apesar de tê-la perdido um bom tempo atrás.

Levantei-me do chão apoiando no sofá ao meu lado. Sorri quando percebi que minhas pernas não obedeciam ao comando do meu cérebro, e ah! Aquela sensação de embriaguez e liberdade que eu tanto queria chegava aos poucos, mesmo que eu soubesse que era tudo uma breve e ao mesmo tempo longa mentira.

Não que eu me importasse, não que eu quisesse fingir também, mas aquele ser esquelético a frente do espelho apenas demonstrava fraqueza e solidão.

Poderia dizer que estava triste, mas o álcool apenas deixara-me feliz e bom, não tinha outra opção a não ser comprar mais.

Que fosse vodka ou qualquer outra coisa que me deixasse dopada e no dia seguinte vomitando por horas.

Lentamente peguei minha carteira e tateando as paredes e portas da casa consegui chegar à fechadura.

Ora, ora... aonde será que eu coloquei a droga da minha dignidade?

**oOo**

Sabe, normalmente referem-se a pessoas bêbadas como pessoas que não se esforçam para nad, e bom, creio eu dizer que não é verdade.

Pessoas bêbadas se esforçam MUITO para andar, para não trombar nas coisas e para dizer palavras coerentes a fim de fazer um pedido correto. Podia dizer com toda a certeza que minha afirmação poderia ser provada, já que eu estava me esforçando demasiadamente para conseguir fazer todas as citações que acabei de fazer.

Finalmente cheguei então ao bar e me apoiei no balcão. O atendente me sorriu.

- Pois então senhorita Higurashi, o que deseja hoje? – Eu suspirei, procurando algum banco para me sentar. Não o encontrando, prostrei-me ainda mais sobre o balcão.

- Gostaria de uma vodka... qualquer uma. Me manda qualquer droga que te enviam semanalmente. – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha. Eis Bankotsu, o tão generoso dono daquela grandiosa espelunca. Estendeu o braço com a garrafa a qual apanhei sem forças.

- Está há quantos dias sem se alimentar direito dessa vez, querida Kagome? – O encarei com uma expressão contraditória.

- Pois bem, se dizer que não lembro pararia de fazer essas perguntas tão inúteis? – Ele riu baixo.

- Inúteis pra mim de fato, mas não para você afinal, quando morrer não terá que se decompor, se é que me entende. – Observei irônica ao homem de cabelos presos em uma trança a minha frente. Depois do meu fracasso não me importava mais com o que diziam, muito menos Bankotsu, que adorava me irritar sempre que tinha a oportunidade.

Obsessão maldita.

- Bela dama! Sente-se nessa cadeira, creio eu que se encontra um pouco... " desabilitada" não? – Meus olhos viraram estreitos ao ser que me chamara por "bela dama" pensando que a cortesia me agradaria.

- Alguém chamando a noiva cadáver de bela dama? Olhe só Kagome, seus ossos são atrativos pra alguém!- Não escutei o que Bankotsu me dizia. Não porque o álcool havia me provocado qualquer tipo de "surdez temporária" tanto que tal conseqüência não exista, mas certos orbes dourados me fizeram realmente ignorar aquele que tanto me irritava.

- Você é...? – Perguntei lentamente com os olhos ainda mais estreitos, se possível. Dessa vez não eram de irritação, mas sim de desconfiança.

Eu estava magra de fato, mas não tão magra como Bankotsu adorava teimar que era e bom... creio que qualquer tipo de viciado em sexo se adaptaria a chamar uma mulher em situação decadente de bela dama afim de conseguir dela algo que pudesse aproveitar.

- Não precisa me olhar dessa maneira senhorita, ou será que quer me intimidar? – As palavras dele saiam com uma ironia calma e estranha. Não que eu não fosse acostumada com tal, porém não daquela forma tão sutil como fora a dele.

- Apenas perguntei seu nome. – Meu corpo caiu pesadamente na cadeira que o ser arrastara para mim, porém meus olhos não pararam momento sequer de observar àquele a minha frente.

- Me chamo Inuyasha, e você?- Perguntou ele, escorando-se no bar onde eu estava.

- Kagome. – Ameaçou ele então iniciar um diálogo, porém me levantei antes que esse começasse. – E estou atrasada para voltar para casa e acabar com mais uma garrafa! Agradeço a cortesia, mas pode ficar com ela agora. – Finalizei me levantando da maneira mais desastrosa possível e empurrando a cadeira contra ele.

- Não precisa ficar com medo de mim Kagome, eu apenas estava ajudando alguém que necessitava de ajuda!- Suspirei lentamente.

- Eu não disse que precisava de ajuda. - Bankotsu assistia tudo animado. Ele adorava quando se aproximavam de mim para puxar qualquer tipo banal de assunto. Sabia ele tudo pelo que passei, já que de todos os que conhecia quando obtinha riqueza, apenas ele me sobrou para lembra-me diariamente o que me tornei.

- E eu disse que você havia dito?- Arqueei uma sobrancelha, mas não foi necessário prolongar o assunto. Não gosto de companhias, muito menos desagradáveis. Passei a caminhar e consegui encontrar a direção da rua.

Senti que o homem não gostou da minha atitude.

Digamos que não porque eu era interessante mas sim, porque provavelmente ninguém o trataria, ou já havia o tratado assim.

Grande coisa.

**oOo**

Eu não gostava de fumar, mas fumava e fumava incrivelmente muito quando eu estava chateada com as coisas.

O incidente havia ocorrido há umas 3 horas atrás, mas eu comecei a me perguntar então há quanto tempo eu não conversava com ninguém a não ser Bankotsu. E o mais incrível de se citar é que não eram as pessoas que não tentavam se aproximar, e sim eu que não as deixava fazê-lo.

Fumei o oitavo cigarro, a qual já me dava total sentimento de náusea. Porém, me acalmava o suficiente para não me deixar chorando no chão daquele apartamento que antigamente tão limpo, encontrava-se completamente desarrumado.

Fazia tempo que não chorava. Derramar lágrimas que me fazia humana antigamente, agora não me fazia mais. Eu segurava a amargura de todos os dias me tornando distante.

Bebi mais um gole da vodka, que aumentou ainda mais o enjôo. Já se passavam das 7 da noite e a televisão desligada era tão interessante que eu não conseguia sequer tirar os olhos da tela.

Se os tirasse, penderia para o lado sozinha, afinal.

Foi então, naquele momento que ouvi o som da campanhia tocar. Assustei-me, já que havia tempo que ninguém tocara em casa. Arqueei a sobrancelha quando os toques passaram a ser constantes.

Será que era um engano?

Levantei do chão capengando até a porta. Olhei pelo olho mágico e mesmo nada vendo, o som não parava. De maneira alguma, não parava.

Abri então a porta desconfiada. Foi então que descobri porque o olho mágico de nada revelou. Minha visão era embaçada e seria inútil tentar enxergar algo, por mais próximo que esse estivesse.

Fiz então uma cena extremamente ridícula. Cerrei os orbes com força tentando enxergar quem estava ali tocando em seus braços e alisando seus cabelos. Esforcei-me ainda mais, me apoiando com uma mão da porta e a outra em seu ombro, a qual já havia descoberto masculino.

- Então, não é que nos reencontramos?- fechei os olhos com força, tentando lembrar-se daquela voz. Era conhecida, porém eu não estava em condições de reconhecer vozes avulsas.

- Droga, quem raios é você? – Perguntei tonta, me afastando um pouco.

- Não me reconhece?- Perguntou ele, adentrando em meu apartamento sem quaisquer tipos de permissão. – Sua memória se resume a quanto?- Eu não esbocei nenhum tipo de reação. Ele me pareceu louco enquanto não o reconhecia.

- Como ousa entrar aqui?- Perguntei ignorando a pergunta que me fez. – Eu por acaso falei para que assim fizesse? – Minha voz saia mole e sem autoridade alguma. Minhas pernas encontravam-se fracas e meus olhos extremamente avermelhados.

- Eu entro aonde eu quero, desde que no local residam pessoas que abusam do álcool de maneira que possam morrer afogadas em seu próprio vômito. – Me olhou com arrogância. – Sou uma pessoa boa, não deixaria que isso acontecesse e depois minha consciência pesasse, por mais que fosse uma desconhecida – Foi então que minha lembrança me pegou desprevenida. Aquela ironia, aquela falsa preocupação só poderiam ser pertencentes ao homem que encontrei à tarde no bar.

Era óbvio que ele não havia vindo em casa para ter certeza que eu não morresse. Ele sequer se preocupava comigo, era fato! Estava ali pois teve seu orgulho atacado quando o deixei falando sozinho.

Oh, saco.

- Então quer dizer que me seguiu até aqui apenas porque o esnobei há algumas horas atrás?- Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso, divertido.

- De maneira alguma!- Exclamou. – Imagina se seria isso. – Eu entortei meu corpo para o lado esquerdo quando senti que o direito já não me sustentava mais.

- Não é capaz de admitir então que veio apenas por eu ter te deixado falando sozinho? – O cinismo que ele apresentava era incrivelmente capaz de aumentar a cada pequeno minuto que eu passava perto delo.

- Não! Na verdade eu disse que de maneira alguma te seguiria até aqui. – Seu sorriso alargou-se. – Eu pedi seu endereço a Bankotsu – Meu sangue ferveu. Quer dizer que aquele inútil patético passou meu endereço para um desconhecido? E se ele fosse algum tipo de agressor maníaco, droga?

Meus pés se cruzaram e eu encontrei o chão.

Minha cabeça rodava fortemente enquanto eu apertava as palmas de minhas mãos.

- Eu quero...- Disse devagar, ele me observou vitorioso.

- O quê? Que eu vá embora?- Eu forcei a fala.

- Não... senão ordenaria – Ele me encarou demonstrando estar um pouco assustado com a revelação.

- Então, o que quer? – Eu o observei confusa. Minha mente rodava, juntamente com minhas mãos que tremiam freneticamente agora.

- Não me lembro! – Ele riu, fajutamente.

- Pensava que tratava de algo sério, talvez se lembrasse. – Eu o fitei e senti que o olhar triste que pareceu em meus orbes, sem minha permissão por míseros segundos, despertaram a curiosidade do homem parado em minha frente.

- Das coisas mais sérias são as que menos me lembro. – Dei apenas um suspiro cansado, e debrucei-me no chão. Aquela raiva e incredulidade que até no momento pareciam incontroláveis, pararam.

Ele observou meu corpo caído, que de distante parecia morto. As horas passavam, mas os minutos, não. Ele parecia achar engraçada a petrificação do próprio corpo, creio ao menos que ninguém passou por tamanha ridicularidade em sua frente e não se importou, como eu naquele exato momento.

- Levante do chão, quero conversar novamente. – O olhei agonizando, quando minhas pernas e braços já não me sustentavam mais. Fechei os olhos enquanto ele falava palavras que desviavam de meus ouvidos.

O olhando uma última vez, ri em vitória quando percebi que estava prestes a dormir.

Tossindo rapidamente e espalhando um pouco de sangue no carpete tinha apenas uma felicidade para festejar.

O sono a qual eu cairia, o deixaria falando sozinho novamente.

**oOo**

- Você é louca por acaso? – Gritou totalmente incrédulo,quando despertei daquele sono que pareceu segundos. – Você tem realmente noção do que se passa ao seu redor? Você já parou pra contar quantas garrafas esvaziadas contém seu apartamento? – Fechei um olho devido à dor que os berros que ele dava me causaram. Esperei que ele parasse de gritar para que novamente voltasse a o encarar calmamente.

- Droga, que dia é hoje? – Perguntei com dores, a qual percebi apenas no momento espalhadas por todo meu corpo. Meus braços, pernas e coluna estavam totalmente doloridos. Ele puxou o ar fundo.

- Você não respondeu sequer uma das perguntas que eu te fiz!- A voz dele parecia estar sendo extremamente forçada para a mesma não aumentar.

- E você não respondeu a minha! – Ele controlava a raiva ao meu lado. – E, aliás, suas perguntas são irrelevantes! Eu responder se sou louca não será suficiente, pois você retrucará e eu não sou matemática pra ficar contando garrafas!- ele se afastou de mim.

Foi então nesse momento que reparei que estava em minha cama e meus braços estavam estranhamente enfaixados.

Olhei desconfiada ao homem que não parecia de certo ser definitivamente homem e vi que ele ainda se debatia internamente para não falar nada.

- Porque me trouxe para cama? – Perguntei calmamente e ele apenas movimentou os ombros, nada respondeu. – Não bastava me deixar na droga do chão? Não percebe que não te quero por aqui? – perguntei já aumentando o tom da minha voz, enquanto um misto de ódio e indignação passava por todo meu corpo.

Desde quando eu passei a desprezar pessoas? Desde quando parei de diferenciar o agradecimento da crítica?

- Você não quer que ninguém se aproxime de você – Ele afirmou voltando a me encarar. – Eu pensei que eu fosse o único dessa droga de mundo a me afastar das pessoas... mas nunca as desprezei sem motivos e você não me parece ter nenhum. – Me levantei da cama sentindo fortes pontadas de dor.

- Você não sabe nada de mim, está me ouvindo? – Perguntei me aproximando e apontando o dedo em sua face. Minha voz ainda estava um pouco mole, porém eu tinha ciência total da situação. – Se você acha que pode se aproximar, me julgar e depois ir embora achando que é perfeito, receito que não faça comigo. – Ele me observou de cima para baixo, lentamente.

- Eu não estou te julgando à toa. – Arqueei a sobrancelha, abaixando o dedo que lhe apontei. – Estava apenas conferindo se tudo o que Bankotsu disse a seu respeito era verdade. – Riu, debochado. – Não, ele não estava totalmente certo quanto a você.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Minha cabeça girava lentamente e as pontadas na mesma começaram a vir fortes. Dei um pequeno grito abafado, sentindo o começo da ressaca que estava por vir.

- Quero dizer que ele se enganou ao pensar que você fosse totalmente morta. – Eu consegui o encarar,apesar de dor, que me apanhava sem armas. – Não que eu me importe... como já deve ter percebido você não importa pra mim. – Eu me sentei no chão. Respirando fundo, tive forças para responder ao tom irônico.

- Diferente de você, eu não tenho que verificar se as pessoas mentem sobre você. – Percebi que ele sentiu-se provocado com o que eu disse. – Eu apenas tenho que verificar se você mente sobre você mesmo... e como se pode reparar, caro Inuyasha – Seu nome saiu frisado lentamente de meus lábios. – Você também está enganado, só que diferente de Bankotsu... o assunto se trata se sua própria pessoa. – Ri em um pequeno deboche. Ele se agachou ao meu lado e segurou meu rosto com firmeza.

- Você está abusando de minha boa vontade, _humana _– Suas palavras foram apenas pequenos sussurros, mas pude sentir que dali viriam grandes avisos.

- Você abusou da minha primeiro, _Inuyasha_- Ele se levantou vagarosamente, me deixando novamente só, no chão.

- Pode ficar sossegada querida Kagome, conseguiu com que eu fosse embora – Suas palavras demonstravam clareza e falsidade. Virou-se a fim de sair pela porta, quando antes voltou-se pra mim. – Mas não pra sempre. – Deu um último sorriso largo antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

Quem me dera que realmente os alcoólatras fossem totalmente abandonados.

Como eu queria que não fosse apenas mais uma mentira.

**oOo**

**Sim..., eu voltei.**

***explosão de rojões***

**Voltei com mais uma idéia que me brotou a mente e aquela louca vontade de escrever que voltou.**

**Há quanto tempo eu não aparecia pelo site, hem?**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse começo de fic.**

**Nada mais trágico, que uma empresária falida, falecendo aos poucos e trancada em sua própria e desejada solidão, não?**

**Enfim, creio não serem necessárias notas..., ainda!**

**Sim, ainda!**

**AHUAHUAHAUAHUAHAUHA**

**Espero que mandam reviews, elas me incentivam a acreditar que esse lixo todo é reciclável!**

**Beijos a todas, e até a próxima!**

**Ah claro!**

**E eu sou simpática. Cansei de todos dizendo que me odiavam quando me conheceram ¬¬'.**

**Parei agora. Sério!**


	2. Jantar

**Disclaimer: **_**Antes tarde do que nunca. **_

**Nota: ****Por favor, peço uma opinião dos leitores. Devo continuar a fic em primeira pessoa ou mudar para terceira? Qual vocês acham que se aplica melhor à fic?**

Desde já agradeço.

**oOo**

Tudo bem, ta legal, eu admito. Aquele velho excesso que me deixava sempre bem me deixava mal da mesma maneira.

Engatinhava lentamente até a privada e novamente despejava tudo o que eu (não) havia ingerido na noite anterior.

As minhas olheiras eram extremamente aparentes. Aquela face pálida e lábios roxos me deixavam com aparência morta.

Estreitei os orbes e segurei com mais força a privada. Levantei com cuidado limpando meus lábios, enquanto me preparava para escovar meus dentes... novamente.

Era desgastante me olhar no espelho. No começo, quando estava me recuperando de todo o trauma e fama daquela "empresária" conhecida que era quebrei vários espelhos. Vários e vários, não saberia dizer quantos. Parei apenas quando me contentei em crer que aquela imagem destruída era mesmo a minha e não defeito do espelho.

De modo algum.

Por ironia do destino, de nada valeu escovar os dentes, já que me encontrava voltada de joelhos em frente à privada como antes.

Observei tudo ao meu redor com lentidão e me veio em mente o homem da noite anterior.

- Maldito invasor idiota. – Sussurrei, irritada com o fato de estar pensando nele. Eu não perdia meu tempo pensando nas pessoas fazia tempo e não me deixava nem um pouco alegre imaginar que voltaria agora. Gostava de ser apreciadora da solidão, adorava com todo o meu ser não passar nenhum mísero segundo pensando em outro ser a não ser eu.

Odiei-me severamente quando notei que ele, Inuyasha não me saia da memória. Aquele sorriso sarcástico, aquela ironia sutil e aquela beleza arrebatadora voltando a cada minuto.

Levantei indo em direção ao quarto e me jogando contra minha cama. Sim, Kagome Higurashi apenas queria morrer.

Era engraçada minha mudança súbita de humor e pensamentos, mas nada me fazia não sentir vontade de estar morta.

Nada, em momento algum me alegrava de forma a me deixar realmente feliz.

O telefone começou a tocar. Arregalei os olhos fitando aquele velho aparelho extremamente empoeirado tocar.

- Não sei por que não desliguei essa merda assim que tive oportunidade. – Engoli seco quando o telefone parou, e bem...,continuou.

Não que fosse difícil saber quem era, mas simplesmente não poderia ser quem eu pensava que era. Não, de maneira alguma.

Ele não seria tão insolente a tal ponto. Eis que deixei tocar até o fim e escutei a secretária eletrônica.

Coloquei as duas mãos embaixo do queixo esperando a pessoa do outro lado da linha se revelar.

- _Kagome?_ – Droga. Sim, literalmente uma droga. _– Não que eu me preocupe se você realmente se importa em eu ter descoberto seu telefone, mas achei engraçado o ficar tocando sabendo que você está com uma tanto enorme quando desgastante enxaqueca, não?- _Meus olhos não demonstravam outro sentimento a não ser ódio.

Mordi os lábios me segurando para não atender o aparelho. Queria demonstrar que não me importava com ele e fazê-lo ir embora. Sinceramente, eu não queria e repudiava a idéia de voltarem a se aproximar de mim.

Aquela coisa toda _"humana"_ apenas me lembrava amargura e eu não voltaria a fazer parte dela. Muito menos por uma pessoa que invadiu minha vida sem sequer minha permissão.

_- Não adianta fingir que não está ai. Eu acabei de voltar do bar e você não estava lá. Se não estava por lá, certamente está no seu apartamento afinal, segundo seu querido amigo Bankotsu, sua vida se resume nisso.- _Se eu tivesse qualquer vestígio de sorriso no rosto, este sumiria no exato momento em que ele terminou a frase.

Bankotsu, maldito insolente.

_- De toda a forma, não deixaria que você saísse impune do que me fez minha querida. – _Não passou de confusão. – _Você acha que apenas porque quer ficar sozinha, todos vão te deixar sozinha, não é? Pena que cruzou seu belo e solitário caminho comigo e pensou que me deixaria inferiorizado, coisa que ninguém fez e nunca ousará fazer comigo, tenha certeza afinal, tenho o excepcional dom de perturbar pessoas, coisa que tenho certeza que não tinha ciência. – _

Suspirei com longo tédio. Percebi naquele exato momento que não me deixaria em paz. Maldito erro estúpido de tê-lo deixado falando sozinho. Maldito dia em que resolvi ir à espelunca de Bankostu. Maldito dia em que resolvi não estar morta.

_- Portanto, espero que as 7 da noite esteja pronta. – _Me preparei para ouvir a proposta que Inuyasha faria no momento. Senti medo de fato, já que o mesmo parecia fazer de tudo para me atingir de alguma forma. _– Esteja pronta, pois estarei indo te buscar para jantar. Bankotsu diz que não come nada, e quando come é algum tipo de porcaria. Então, até as sete! – _Arregalei os olhos sentindo meu coração disparar e minhas mãos soarem frio.

Corri até o telefone e o apanhei com força.

- Não faça isso!- Gritei,em desespero, entretanto apenas pude ouvir o barulho que indicava o fim da ligação. – Maldito! – Continuei a gritar enquanto literalmente quebrava o telefone quando o devolvia ao gancho, com raiva.

Havia tempo que eu não me sentia em tamanho desespero. Minha boca secou enquanto a dor da minha cabeça aumentava cada momento mais.

Apertei meus cabelos com força os puxando entre meus dedos. Aquela antiga cena doentia de ansiedade voltou ao meu sangue como uma overdose de emoções.

Odiava me sentir humana, odiava querer viver.

- Eu quero estar morta... quero morrer, sozinha, se possível. – Murmurei em uma pequena prece enquanto de meus olhos brotavam pequenas lágrimas.

Parecia impossível, mas minha essência as poucos...

Estava voltando.

**oOo**

Bateu na porta uma vez e não obteve resposta alguma. Bateu mais uma, e outra... e outra vez.

Nada, nenhum sinal de vida.

Tentava eu conter até mesmo a respiração, distante da porta para que ele não me percebesse lá.

Tudo escuro, extremamente apagado. As portas trancadas e janelas com trinco.

- Kagome abra, não temos tempo! Já fiz a reserva no restaurante e eles guardam nosso lugar apenas até as oito! – A voz suplicava, de fato. Eu o ignorei.

Não sentiria pena nem remorso por ele afinal, não fui eu quem havia me convidado, ou ainda o convidado pra sair, não é? Nem ao menos aceitei sua proposta dizendo que iria.

- Kagome não me faça abrir essa porta! Acho melhor que você mesmo a abra, assim você não poderá me acusar como fez ontem por estar "invadindo" sua privacidade. – Silêncio.

Minhas mãos voltaram a tremer e os olhos vermelhos apenas ficavam mais vermelhos ao decorrer do tempo.

Não havia colocado uma gota de álcool no boca. Não tive sequer coragem de sair de casa. Eu estava com medo ou o quê?

Não saberia responder, apenas sabia que o queria longe de mim. Meu olhar parou em algum ponto tão menos escuro da casa enquanto a dor de cabeça ia amenizando. Sim, ela me perseguiu até aquele momento.

Comecei a ficar impaciente quando percebi que ele ainda não havia partido.

- Sua última chance. Vai abrir a porta como uma pessoa normal e poderemos sair como duas pessoas normais, ou terei que abrir essa porta de outra forma e sair de outra forma, também? – Engoli seco, arqueando a sobrancelha.

Ele não iria arrombar a porta, não era louco o suficiente para fazer isso.

Seria?

- Ótimo, fez sua escolha então. – Fechei os olhos esperando o impacto na porta de madeira, quando este não veio. Arregalei os olhos quando apenas ouvi um pequeno virar de chaves. E para a minha surpresa, ela se abriu.

Não, não era possível.

- Pronto, agora levante-se debaixo dessa mesa e vá se aprontar. – Seu olhar estava prendido a mim naquela escuridão.

- Como... como está me vendo? – Perguntei com um fio de voz. Acendeu a luz, não tirando os olhos de mim.

- Digamos que apenas tenho uma ótima visão. – Respondeu, analisando todo o meu corpo ali literalmente "jogado".

- Não quero ir jantar. Você não me convidou, você afirmou que iríamos. Não confirmei minha presença a você, portanto vou ficar aqui e você não vai me tirar, pode ter certeza. – De meus lábios saíram palavras desafiadoras, porém ele sequer se mexeu.

- Ande, levante. Você está com uma imagem péssima, humana. – Respirei fundo.

- Se ontem você invadiu minha casa, pelo menos foi com ela já aberta. Posso saber onde conseguiu uma cópia da minha chave? – Arqueei a sobrancelha, engatinhando pra debaixo da mesa onde a luz batia mais forte em meu rosto.

- Eu apenas fui embora ontem quando reparei que havia três de suas chaves jogadas por aí. – Disse com desdém, como se fosse algo extremamente normal o que havia feito. – Apenas apanhei uma e fiz uma cópia. Agradeça com todo o seu coração por eu não ser um maníaco. –

- Saiba que pensei nisso todo o momento. – O tom de minha voz já possuía certo misto de raiva. – Da para... me deixar um pouco em paz?- Perguntei, sibilando para que fosse embora desta vez, para todo o sempre. Ele suspirou, se apoiando na parede.

- Estamos perdendo hora. Se ainda lembra o caminho do seu guarda-roupa, recomendo que vá para lá. Apenas quero que venha jantar e não me culpe, já que esta não tenho para mim. Não fui eu quem esnobou uma pessoa a qual não conhecia pensando que ela sumiria. Você deveria imaginar que dia ou outro isso que agora acontece, aconteceria. - Me levantei do chão com os olhos um pouco fechados. A luz machucava-os e a dor de cabeça se prolongava juntamente com a de meu corpo.

- Não quero passar mais nenhum minuto do seu lado, seja lá o que você for. Não adianta fazer um discurso bonito para me convencer a sair com você, meu caro. Se muitos já tentaram, nenhum deles conseguiu, então vá embora e deixe minhas chaves. – Ao invés de virar as costas e ir, apenas pensou em aproximar-se.

Segurei minha raiva por alguns instantes que me pareceram eternidades. Enquanto se aproximava, eu me afastava. E assim foi até encontrar a fria parede atrás de mim.

- Não me force a te carregar até seu quarto e te trocar. – De seus lábios surgiu um sorriso malicioso, esse, novo para mim. – Seu cabelo está despenteado. Seus olhos vermelhos e sua face pálida demais. Essa roupa amarrotada não combina com você. Então, não me faça esperar muito tempo. Facilite as coisas para nós dois e apenas contribua. – Eu sorri largamente. Aquele sorriso contendo o largo desejo de afastá-lo de mim a todo custo. De surrá-lo, ignorá-lo e ofendê-lo, entretanto, diferente de todos que já havia conhecido, não achava maneira para fazer nada que tinha em mente.

Era forte demais, irônico demais e orgulhoso da mesma forma.

- Eu não quero ir, será que não entende?- As palavras saíram separadamente, indicando que eu realmente não iria, dependendo ou não do que dissesse.

Em um movimento rápido ele me pegou com força, me ajeitando em seu ombro direito.

- Que bom que escolheu da maneira mais difícil. É mais engraçado de fazer. – Passei a dar-lhe pequenos murros em suas costas, afim de que me soltasse.

Gritei. Suas orelhas abaixaram-se um pouco e achei graça naquilo.

Passei a gritar cada vez mais alto mas, quando vi ele já me jogava violentamente contra a cama. O observei com ódio.

- Se eu for com você, o que ganho com isso? – Ele sorriu, com a face repleta de cinismo.

- Ganha comida de graça.-

- E se disser que não gosto de comer? – Riu então, aproximando-se novamente.

- Eu acreditaria. – Dei um longo suspiro quando meu coração estranhamente passou a acelerar. Passei a língua sobre os lábios, mordendo-os fracamente.

- Tudo bem, eu vou. – Disse, desistindo de relutar contra aquele tremendo orgulhoso. – Me dê alguns instantes. Não te garanto uma princesa, apenas posso te prometer uma estranha um pouco menos desarrumada. – Tristeza camuflada de compreensão. Apenas isso eu conseguia demonstrar. – Mas, em troca quero que nunca mais apareça em minha vida e se assim cumprir, prometo que não saio correndo, roubando whisky e batendo em cidadãos do bem dessa grande cidade nojenta. – Ele não evitou achar graça no que eu havia dito.

- Trato feito. – Respondeu simplesmente, deixando um rastro de suspeita dentre minha surpresa. – Agora se apresse, antes que acabemos perdendo nosso precioso lugar que me valeu uma fortuna. – Fechou a porta me deixando completamente sozinha no quarto.

Eu não iria aceitar pensar que estava mudando de idéia a respeito de querê-lo ou não perto de mim.

Ele era como qualquer um, eu sabia disso.

Não me magoaria novamente e não valeria à pena tentar nada novo.

Estava com saudades da sensação embriagada que estaria caso ele não estivesse por aqui. Sim... eu estava.

**oOo**

Após substituir a face pálida por algo um pouco maquiado, a velha blusa larga por uma antiga, preta e de fato decotada e a calça por uma mais decente, decidi sair do quarto.

Meus cabelos não estavam em seu perfeito e natural cacheado, mas estava bonito. Bonito perto àquele que eu estava há algum tempo antes.

Desci as escadas o encontrando sentado no sofá.

Ele me olhou rapidamente assim que cheguei. Estranhei o fato de sua ótima percepção. Não seria ele um youkai, pois não possuía a personalidade arrebatadora que a maioria dos que conheci possuía.

Portanto aquilo não era de meu interesse, não no momento. Ele deixou um leve sorriso brotar em sua face quando o olhei.

- Não é que resolveu se vestir decentemente, Kagome? – Não esbocei reação alguma. Não queria ouvir elogios, tampouco me esforcei para me transformar em uma "pessoa com aparência decente". Resolvi então ignorar, me encontrando ao lado dele.

- Vamos logo, ou não? Não vejo a hora de voltar para cá. – Disse calmamente enquanto já me encontrava em sua frente.

Ele nada respondeu, apenas preocupou-se em me seguir. Abriu a porta e a fechou, com ambos do lado de fora.

Encarei o carro em frente de casa. Bonito carro, eu diria.

Entramos no Honda quando ele deu partida. Aquele silêncio, que sempre me deixou tão à vontade me deixava desconfortável agora.

Não saberia explicar por que. Na verdade, nem me esforcei para isso.

Comecei a bater os dedos em minha coxa observando onde passava por detrás do vidro.

Ele logo estacionou o carro. Desci do mesmo, olhando maravilhada para o grande restaurante em minha frente e logo depois, apavorada.

- O quê? – Perguntei baixo. Ele me observou, sem nada compreender. – Por que justo aqui, Inuyasha? – Perguntei desta vez a ele, tensa.

- Porque esse restaurante é o melhor da cidade? – Respondeu ele, em tom curioso. Eu nada respondi, apenas presenciei meu longo silêncio diante aquele restaurante, que eu freqüentava antigamente e há tempos não pisava por perto dele.

- Existem pessoas que talvez me conheçam por aqui. – Disse, não o encarando nos olhos. – De toda a forma, apenas procure não observar se alguns me olham de forma estranha e caso alguém se aproxime de mim, chama-me por outro nome. – Ordenei sutilmente, enquanto o puxava pela mão para entrar no restaurante.

Era o mesmo de sempre. Todo requintado, com velas espalhadas por entre as mesas, um espaço apavorante e aquela beleza estranha mergulhada entre os detalhes vermelhos que jaziam nas mesas e paredes.

Tudo muito belo e atrativo, diria.

Inuyasha me guiou para uma das mesas que se encontravam no canto. Era um local mais afastado e eu sabia que ele assim havia feito, pois sabia que eu não saia de casa há um longo tempo. Sabia também que ele não sabia o porquê, mas ignorava o fato.

Sentamos então, os dois. Batia os dedos contra a mesa representado nervosismo. O coração acelerado, os olhos desviando rapidamente das coisas e minha boca seca.

Não, eu não queria estar ali.

- Por que está tão assustada? – a voz contendo riso me despertou a atenção. – Pensei que você não tinha medo e que era aquele ser extremamente detestável, olhe só! – Continuou ele, sarrista. – Você não é quase nada do que aparentava ontem.

- Não por enquanto. – Conclui, ainda desviando meu olhar, só que agora de maneira mais lenta.

- Você se encontra em pleno desespero por estar fora de casa. Ainda mais por não estar bêbada, sente o aceleramento de seu coração cada vez menos suportável, não? – O sorriso dele aumentou quando sua mão fez com que eu levantasse o rosto em direção ao dele. – Pare com isso, acho que está desfalecendo aos poucos. Não deveria deixar que isso acontecesse. –

- Eu já disse que você não sabe nada de minha vida, Inuyasha. – Disse secamente. – Não adianta fazer previsões a minha vida, nem me dar conselhos inúteis que certamente irei ignorar. – Ele não esboçou reação alguma. – Então, se percebeu que já me conseguiu tirar de um lugar a qual eu me sinto bem para me transportar para um que eu não sinto, não me chateie ainda mais. –

- Eu disse que iria te perturbar Kagome, e sou bom no que faço. – Disse quando o garçom se aproximou. – Não ache que apenas porque não faz parte daquele convencionalismo que conheço, você sairá impune de mim.- Quando o garçom nos olhou Inuyasha se encarregou de fazer o pedido.

Com muita calma pediu aquelas várias coisas que se pedissem para eu repetir os nomes, eu não saberia de fato. Pediu então também champanhe, a única coisa que eu realmente reconheci ali.

Tirei então imediatamente a idéia de que ele estava preocupado realmente com minha condição afinal, pedira algo alcoólico, o que me acalmou. Não teria ao menos alguém no meu pé revendo sempre os maus que a bebida causa ao ser humano e toda aquela coisa que sempre passa nos noticiários.

- Agora só nos resta aguardar, coração. – O apelidinho falsamente carinhoso me irritou em certo ponto. – Me sinto extremamente vitorioso sabia? –

- Aé? E posso saber por que você se sente "extremamente vitorioso", Inuyasha?- Perguntei com desdém. Ele respondeu, com charme.

- Talvez porque eu estou aos poucos conseguindo despertar seus sentimentos, novamente. – Fiz uma expressão desentendida, que realmente não foi apenas uma expressão. – Bankotsu disse que você não sentia raiva, rancor, felicidade ou tristeza. Que não sentia simplesmente nada, ao menos perante aos olhos de outrem. Haveria então forma mais deliciosa por eu me sentir vingado por aquele dia no bar?- Tossi baixo, fingindo não estar surpresa.

- Você só pensa em vingança, não é mesmo? – O tom cansado da minha voz despertou então a curiosidade que vi em seus orbes , aquele mesmo brilho da noite passada. – Se quer realmente uma "vingança" sugiro que apenas me deixe em paz. Creio que se você sente ódio de uma pessoa a ponto disso Inuyasha, o que mais você iria querer seria que ela terminasse sozinha e esquecida por todos, jogada em algum lugar por ai então, desculpe-me te lembrar, mas essa é a minha vida, então sua vingança seria concluída tão fácil quanto você poderia imaginar. – Abaixei a cabeça, respirando fundo. – Pouparia tanto seus esforços quanto seu dinheiro.

Ele nada respondeu. Senti que ele estava ali, fazendo o que estava fazendo por algum motivo mais profundo que uma simples vingança.

Então, eu me surpreendi quando senti uma de suas mãos segurarem a minha.

- Eu te odeio como nunca odiei ninguém. – Revelou ele, o que me fez estranhar a reação. – O que me fez te odiar não foi o fato de ter me "esnobado" como insiste em dizer humana. O que me faz te odiar é o fato de você ter tudo para ser alguém, mas consegue ser mais ranzinza que eu e se destrói a cada dia mais. Está se tornando um ser extremamente inanimado e me irrita saber que não faz nada pra mudar isso. – Sua mão apertou forte a minha. – Eu te odeio por conseguir ser ainda pior que eu um dia. – Desviei meu olhar para o garçom, que chegava a nós.

- Apenas quero que me deixe desistir ainda mais se possível então. – Sussurrei enquanto o garçom já colocava os pratos em cima da mesa. – Como eu disse, não adianta nada tentar adivinhar minha vida. – Não o deixei responder, nem mesmo me olhar por mais um segundo.

Observei os pratos e a grandiosa refeição posta em minha frente. Não sentia fome, não sentia um mísero pingo de fome, mas sabia que ele me faria comer a todo custo então me aventurei a colocar algumas migalhas em meu prato.

Ele me olhou um pouco frustrado, puxando o prato de minha mão rapidamente.

- Você é uma alcoólatra ou algum tipo estranho de anorexa? – Arqueei a sobrancelha o vendo encher meu prato com as diversificadas receitas que ele havia pedido.

- Já disse, apenas não gosto de comer. – Ele terminou o que havia começado, deixando meu prato parado a minha frente agora. – Não sei por que se interessa tanto por isso. Se não agüento comer muito, não adianta nada me forçar a tal. – Terminou então de fazer o próprio prato, o deixando e passando a me encarar.

- Vamos, coma. – Disse friamente. – Ou será que serei obrigado a colocar comida na sua boca e tampar seu nariz?- A voz continuava séria e eu não percebia sinal algum de ironia no que ele dizia. – Você logo vai acabar ficando doente Kagome, apenas coma e não me pergunte mais nada, tudo bem? – Fui responder, porém ele abaixou a cabeça, demonstrando que o assunto estava realmente encerrado.

Comecei a comer. Cada garfada parecia um desafio para mim. Sentia falta de minhas porcarias e tudo mais.

O ritmo em que eu comia então passou a aumentar. Eu não me enchia tão rápido, como acreditei que seria. A fome não cessava e incrivelmente só passou a existir depois que comecei a comer.

Inuyasha me olhava sorrateiramente de vez em quando e eu pude sentir que de seus lábios, hora ou outra surgia um singelo sorriso.

O champanhe chegou e me senti tentada a beber um gole e bem, foi o que fiz.

- Sabia que não resistira. – Disse ele, pegando a garrafa e completando seu copo também. – Melhor parar, antes que vomite todo o sangue que resta em seu corpo. – Não se preocupou em me olhar. Ele era estranho, não saberia traduzi-lo, nem ao menos imitá-lo. Me intimidava sempre, já que quando eu pensava que saberia o compreender, ele mudava seu comportamento.

- Não me importo. – Minha resposta foi curta e seca. Ele parou de comer, soltando um longo suspiro.

- Eu também não. – Senti relutância em suas frases, observando-o voltar a comer.

Era estranho, tudo pra mim agora, mas como prometido, depois da janta ele me deixaria em casa e logo sumiria da minha vida.

Era um esforço que eu estava fazendo para conseguir o que eu queria... coisa que há muito tempo havia esquecido como se fazia.

Comecei a mexer o garfo "brincando" com a refeição. Ele me observou e mesmo eu não o vendo, senti que ele assim fazia. Segurou uma de minhas mãos.

- Não te disseram que é feio brincar com a comida, Kagome? – Perguntou, olhando diretamente em meus olhos. Senti um pequeno calafrio com o olhar que me mandou.

- Não, do mesmo jeito que não te disseram que é feio invadir a vida das pessoas. – Respondi não sendo tão intensa, porém muito precisa. Ele respirou um pouco, senti que queria cessar algum tipo de curiosidade e foi o que fez.

- O que sua mãe diz quando te vê assim, sempre tão contrariada? – Perguntou ele. Eu apenas suspirei.

- Ela morreu. – Respondi, quando o vi abaixar um pouco os olhos arrependido.

- Lamento, e desculpe a pergunta, não esperava que... – Cortei sua frase rapidamente, evitando que eu mesma sentisse dor.

- Não se preocupe. Gente morta normalmente me deixa menos triste que as vivas, como por exemplo, agora. - Ele sorriu um pouco, soltando minha mão.

- Não entendo porque é tão relutante. – Meus orbes percorreram toda a sua feição, já voltada para a própria comida.

- Deveria entender? – Coloquei mais comida em minha boca, a mastigando vagarosamente, não tirando os olhos dele.

- Não. - Respondeu simplista, ainda não voltando a fitar-me.

O tempo lá fora parecia piorar. Cada vez mais, a ventania aumentava e por mais que dissessem-me que vento era o oposto de chuva, eu passei a desacreditar na teoria quando vi os grossos pingos caírem contra a vitrine do restaurante.

A chuva aumentava cada vez mais e agora já era de se esperar uma dura tempestade. Observei tudo ao meu redor, lentamente.

Não sei por que, mas algo me diz que Inuyasha não sairá tão rapidamente da minha vida.

A não ser que meu pressentimento esteja errado... coisa que não costuma estar.

**oOo**

**Sim, eu sei que foi cruel terminar o capitulo aí, mas achei melhor, já que o próximo se baseia no fim desse.**

**Agradeço muito as pessoas que me mandaram review, sério, foi o que me incentivou a escrever esse capitulo o quão antes possível!**

**Espero que tenham gostado, e qualquer duvida, critica ou sugestão é só entrar em contato.**

**Não se preocupem, eu não vou sumir de novo, como da outra vez! Ao menos não farei isso sem terminar a fic! AUHAUHAUA**

**Sério, isso.**

**Bom, vou responder as reviews agora. Agradeço a paciência!**

**Tahliannah-**Olá, quanto tempo guria! AHAahuaHUA, claro que não me esqueci de você, apesar de ter que admitir que o que me ajudou a lembrar mesmo foi a tijolada na cabeça x.X!

Você mudou de Nick, não? Era outro, ao que me recordo! Mas sinto-me completamente feliz por saber que está acompanhando mais uma fic minha! Tem gente que nunca me abandona mesmo *_*! Muito, mas muito obrigada MESMO pela review, afinal, você foi a primeira a mandar, não é mesmo? Fiquei completamente feliz ao ver que alguém ainda lembrava-se de mim nesse site!

Aliás, esperava pelo próximo capitulo? Aqui está! Espero que tenha gostado, viu moça? Kissus, e até a próxima!

**Day-** Fazia tempo que não lia uma fic, como assim? Você não tem noção de como me deixa feliz saber que depois de tanto tempo justo a minha foi escolhida pra você ler! Sério, fazia mais de um ano que eu não dava as caras no site, e já de cara recebo uma review assim? Você não tem noção de como é gratificante pra mim como escritora *_*!

Boêmia, e linda? Well, well, não tenho nem como agradecer a tais elogios, que pareceram-me tão singelos. Uma Kagome sofrida, não? Gosta dessa idéia de fic, senhorita? De toda a forma, agradeço a review, e saiba que irei continuá-la sim, om toda a certeza! Até a próxima, e obrigada hem *.*!

**Re-** A última review na minha triste jornada pelo começo de fic! Igualmente as duas eu devo te agradecer por isso, afinal, foram as reviews que me incentivaram a continuar o segundo capitulo, que eu já estava escrevendo!

Achou o começo da fic interessante? Certamente, demorei pra conseguir achar um tema a qual os escritores do fanfiction normalmente não usam pra fic, espero que tenha obtido sucesso xD!

Vou continuar sim, disso você pode ter certeza! E está vendo como a fic vai ficar? Creio que já está imaginando os dois juntos, não é? HAUHEUHAUA! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo! Até o próximo, moça!


	3. Atração

**Disclaimer: **Não, não e não! Mas agora tenho mais um ano inteiro pra conseguir!

**Que todos os leitores tenham um ótimo 2009!**

**oOo**

O tempo piorou, assim como eu havia previsto e o champanhe já estava no quarto, assim como ele havia.

Eu era acostumada a beber, porém o champanhe estranhamente me deixara rapidamente sonsa. Não sabia dizer se era porque eu era acostumada com bebidas mais fortes, porém não me preocupava com nada.

Era melhor, eu me sentia mais a vontade e não me sentia tão ruim fora dos meus aposentos.

Inuyasha me sorriu quando viu que eu pulava a cada trovão que surgia. Eu passei a rir também, não muito. O pouco já era suficiente para eu não ser muito o "eu" que eu mesma era habituada afinal, quem mais seria?

- Estranho te ver sorrir. – Comentou ele, discretamente. A comida já estava no fim, ao contrário da chuva.

- Normalmente eu não tenho motivos. – Respondi, molhando meus lábios na bebida.

- Passou a ter? – Minha mão deixou o copo repousar em cima da mesa.

- Não é tão fácil quanto parece. – Era bizarro. Talvez ninguém me entenda um dia, tanto que espero que não, mas sempre que a felicidade é tocada nos assuntos sinto como se o pouco que sobrou de mim fosse quebrando-se, lentamente. Eu não era um "nada", eu era o "pouco", consideravelmente mais miserável. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha quando viu que meu copo já havia terminado e eu estava a completar o outro.

- Porque você bebe tanto? O que você pensa que vai acontecer com sua angustia?- Engoli vagarosamente a bebida. Meus olhos encontraram-se com os dele, sem brilho algum, supus eu mesma.

- Não é de seu interesse. – Foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer. Olhei ao meu redor e percebi que muitas das pessoas já tinham se despedido de seus lugares dentro do restaurante. Não fazia idéia de que horas eram, mas não me preocupei em saber.

- Que não é, eu sei. – Aqueles dentes brancos à mostra me deixavam a ferver de raiva. – Mas minha curiosidade é maior que você imagina, portanto é melhor responder agora que me agüentar por vários dias fazendo a mesma pergunta sendo que as farei sempre de formas diferentes. – Passei a língua sobre meus lábios então.

- Esqueceu-se de nosso trato? – Nossos sorrisos entraram em atrito a primeira vez naquela noite. – Ou será que terei que lembrá-lo? Pode ter certeza que eu o farei sem esforço algum!- Inuyasha posicionou-se melhor sobre a mesa.

Esperei dele palavras fortes, que me deixariam sem fala ou até mesmo com muito o que dizer. Entretanto me veio o detestável "meio-termo", atitude desprezível, eu diria.

- Vamos embora, antes que a chuva aperte. – E, voalá. Estava suportando uma leve tontura e apesar de ser acostumada com ela, parecia-me diferentemente não familiar desta vez. Juntamente a ela, o homem à minha frente, que usou a tática mais suja possível de se fugir de uma conversa.

- Vamos, então. – E eu, como uma pessoa extremamente patética, me pus a simplesmente não questioná-lo pela atitude que acabara de praticar. Sabia eu, que a partir dela muitas viriam e eu não saberia rebatê-las à altura. Ao menos, não naquele momento.

**oOo**

- Ótimo!- Murmurei, ainda acompanhada da tontura, que apesar de eu ter ido embora do restaurante ela não havia permanecido lá. – Estamos em frente a uma enxurrada que, pode-se dizer de passagem, em uma das únicas ruas que levam a minha casa.- Ele demorou um pouco para responder. Senti que suas mãos seguravam forte o volante pensativo.

- Na verdade, esse seria o único. – Pensei por um leve momento que era realmente pequena a cidade em que morava, ou eu simplesmente me "escondia". – Pode passar a noite em casa, se assim preferir. – Não foi necessário gritar com ele. Simplesmente me segurei com o intuito de não vomitar palavras em cima do homem.

- Não. Já me fez muito em me tirar de casa, agora faça o favor de me devolver a ela. – Inuyasha apenas arqueou a sobrancelha em um leve momento sarcástico.

- Bom, temos algumas sugestões para sua noite.- O esperei continuar, cruzando as pernas e o encarando, com o cinto já solto se é que fora preso alguma vez. – Ou eu decido virar um super-herói, saio do carro, o levanto, pulo com ele por cima da enxurrada e novamente volto a o conduzir até sua casa... – Deu uma leve parada, fingindo estar pensando em uma alternativa mais viável. Ele me olhou como se a primeira alternativa fosse possível, dei um nó em minhas sobrancelhas.

- Continue Inuyasha, e não me faça perder mais tempo que já perdi. – Ele então continuou a esbanjar talento com tamanha inutilidade.

- Em segundo, podemos ficar aqui esperando a enxurrada passar até ela arrastar o meu carro e nós morrermos afogados em alguma parte obscura e alagada de Tókio. – Fechei os olhos levemente, esperando o momento em que seria demais e eu teria de interrompê-lo. – Ou você simplesmente sai do carro e caminha até sua casa. É tão fácil ultrapassar essa água Kagome, que eu poderia sugerir que você vá nadando. – Entreabri um pouco os lábios perante tamanho absurdo. – O que houve? Ao menos chega mais rápido isso é, se souber nadar, pois caso não saiba as coisas podem dar um pouco erradas... – Respirei fundo e logo suspirei, da mesma maneira.

Lentamente fui me virando no banco sem lhe dirigir mais palavra alguma.

Sentia seu olhar preso em minhas costas, como se estivesse devorando-se de ansiedade. Minhas mãos então moveram-se com uma calma anormal até a maçaneta do carro. E então, abri a porta sem nenhum receio – aparente. Coloquei uma perna pra fora, que em segundos já mostrava-se completamente molhada por causa da ferocidade da chuva.

Inclinei um pouco mais o corpo indicando que havia, sem dúvida alguma, escolhido sair no temporal à ficar com ele.

Senti uma forte mão me puxando novamente para dentro e me colocando sentada. A mesma mão passou por cima de mim e bateu a porta com força, logo depois a trancando.

- Esqueci de te avisar que eu apenas faço as perguntas para pessoas que estejam psicologicamente bem para respondê-las e se responsabilizar por suas respostas. - Respirou fundo, ligando o carro de imediato. – Pensei que você fosse uma dessas pessoas, porém fui obrigado a descobrir que você não é e que para você, o único com sanidade capaz de opinar em seu lugar sou eu. – Minha face se encheu literalmente de raiva.

O que aquele homem pensava que era, afinal? Um amigo... até mesmo um inimigo ou o meu pai?

Bufava enquanto sentia meu sangue circular rápido pelo meu corpo. Segurava-me afim de não surrá-lo.

- Inuyasha..., - Comecei a frase entre dentes, enquanto minhas unhas machucavam a palma de minha própria mão. – Eu não sou uma pessoa famosa, eu não tenho ninguém para notar meu desaparecimento e tampouco amigos que me ligam de vez em quando para verificar se estou bem. Você não assinou nenhum termo de responsabilidade que dizia, em letras minúsculas no fim do acordo, para você me devolver em casa sã e salva de algum tipo de ferimento ou danos a minha saúde. Se eu morrer, ou ficar doente ou não acontecer nada, ninguém da face da terra vai ligar. Portanto, você não precisa me forçar a ficar nessa droga de carro se eu quero descer e ir logo pra minha casa. – Falava com dificuldade. Minhas pernas já tremiam de frio, ainda úmidas.

Ele deu uma rápida olhada pra mim, um olhar a qual eu não pude ler qualquer tipo de reação ou sentimento. Ele era completamente estranho pra mim.

- Olha, Kagome..., - Era evidente que ele me responderia, até tardou, poderia dizer. – Eu não assinei nenhum termo e ninguém vai dar falta de você se você sumir, isso eu sei. – Apenas posso citar que nunca doera tanto ouvir como agora. – Mas acontece, que nem sequer prostitutas Kagome, aquelas meras meretrizes a qual me olham como ouro, são deixadas como lixo. – Fingi que ele não me comparou a prostitutas, muito menos não me reduziu a lixo.

- Você não me parecia um homem a ser dar por tais luxos. – Não saberia dizer, mas por um momento a única questão que ressoava em minha mente era da confissão que ele havia acabado de me fazer, não intencionalmente, creio.

- O homem sempre há de se desvalorizar com estes Kagome, mas sabe que não é a questão. – Ele me olhava duramente nos olhos, sempre que via que podia por segundos desgrudar a atenção que tinha ao transito. – Você pode até ser acostumada a ser extremamente desvalorizada ou até mesmo se vangloriar por poder tomar suas atitudes a qualquer momento por deixar claro que ninguém se importa com o que você se tornou. – Minha boca ficou seca, enquanto eu me enchia de um estranho sentimento, diferente daqueles que estava acostumada a sentir. – Mas esqueça dessas regras ridículas que você mesma colocou na sua vida para se acostumar com o que você se tornou, ao menos perto de mim. Essa sua estupidez que coloca em suas atitudes não descendem menos que de um fracasso. - Quando ele terminou a frase, fiquei exatamente como não achei que iria ficar.

Sem palavras.

E sem palavras continuei até chegar à residência que ele morava. Não sabia se sozinho, não sabia se não. Eu simplesmente não sabia de nada, do mesmo jeito que ele não sabia de – quase – nada sobre mim, apenas o que eu lhe revelava.

Eu estava me estranhando. Eu não retruquei nada do que ele ousou falar a mim e me sentia mudada por dentro. Senti-me massacrada em algumas palavras que eu sempre me dizia, mas nunca me disseram, não daquela maneira.

- É aqui que você vai ficar. – Disse diretamente. Não escondi minha expressão surpresa ao observar a enorme casa a qual ele morava.

- Residem mais por aqui?- Perguntei com a voz consideravelmente rouca, de quem não abria a boca fazia tempo.

- Não, apenas eu. Se acha que só você na vida é sozinha, mude seus conceitos. – Retorci a feição levemente.

- Eu nunca disse isso. – Estacionou na garagem, abriu as portas e enfim me vi fora do automóvel. – Eu apenas deixo claro que me preocupo apenas com a minha solidão e que dela eu quem cuido. Nunca afirmei, de maneira alguma, que não existem centenas e milhares parecidos comigo, não, não. – Ele respirou fundo, pegando meu pulso e me guiando para dentro da casa com o assunto encerrado, como eu deixei que se encerrasse o dele.

Parecia que tinha medo que eu saísse correndo, virasse um fio de cabelo e passasse por entre as grades finíssimas e perigosas do local.

Adentrei, estranhando tudo a cada passo que eu dava. Não era de se admirar, já que há tempos o único lugar diferente que pisava era um bar pouco mais longe, quando o de Bankostu fechava.

Os belíssimos quadros espalhados por todas as paredes, a grande TV e os aparentes luxuosos quartos a qual a escada levaria eram tenebrosos. Sim, eu os definiria tenebrosos, pois nem tamanha beleza conseguia esconder a tamanha indiferença que jazia em meio dela.

- Seu quarto é o primeiro do segundo andar, virando à direita. – Disse-me, jogando sua blusa de frio por cima do sofá e já tirando os sapatos. – Caso queira tomar um banho, sinta-se a vontade. Apenas temo por queimar o chuveiro, pois pelo o que vejo a chuva tardara a terminar e os raios, igualmente. – Dei ombros como se tivesse ouvido tudo, mas também ignorado.

Timidamente , - e sim, eu ainda conseguia me sentir tímida -, subi as escadas com uma estranha e indesejada leveza, deixando minhas pernas me conduzirem até meu quarto. Quando fui entrar nele, que agora era meu, senti uma mão apalpar minha barriga e me puxar para trás em um movimento sorrateiro, logo me virando abruptamente.

Inuyasha me fitava com aqueles olhos cor âmbar, de uma forma que eu nunca havia visto antes. Seus lábios ficaram perigosamente perto aos meus e eu não segurei um olhar espantado perante o susto.

- Cada vez que age de forma humana, meu controle foge, como se suas mãos o sugasse!- A afirmação acabou por aí e terminou comigo tremula em frente ao cômodo que passaria a noite e Inuyasha entrando no seu.

Ele podia ser bem mais estranho que eu imaginava, às vezes.

**oOo**

Amanheceu enfim. O tempo estava nublado e minha cabeça como sempre, doendo. Levantei da cama lentamente, indo em direção ao banheiro enquanto levava uma forte tosse comigo.

Não me espantei ao observar o sangue que saia a cada tossida que eu dava. A mistura cigarros mais bebida não fazia bem obviamente ao meu organismo, que já se encontrava literalmente o destruindo. Mas, quem se importa?

Enxagüei a boca tirando o gosto amargo do sangue que costumava ficar nela. Minhas mãos estavam tremulas e ao me ver no espelho, me encontrei pálida.

- Então não é porque bebo que fico assim?- Perguntei em um leve sussurro, passando as mãos delicadamente sobre meu próprio rosto.

Senti meu estomago revirar e me ajoelhei para expelir aquilo que (desta vez) havia ingerido ontem.

Respirei fundo, pegando ar.

- Mas que merda é essa? – Perguntei, relutando a acreditar que estava de "ressaca" sem ter fortes motivos para a mesma.

Entretanto, não discuti muito o assunto comigo mesma. Eram exatamente nessas horas que eu reparava o quão eu não me importava comigo. Seria desgastante para outra pessoa reparar algo do gênero mas para mim, de fato, não.

Sai do banheiro, com os dentes escovados e cabelos penteados. Não sentia um pingo de fome, como já era habituada.

Sai do cômodo descendo as escadas, observando novamente a casa, agora com a luz do sol a iluminando.

Lindo. Tudo muito lindo e organizado. Lembrei-me brevemente de como era minha vida antes de eu me tornar digna de pena e bom, chegaria perto da que Inuyasha tinha se fosse por alguns zeros a mais em minha conta bancária, não muitos porém, admito.

- Já acordou? – A voz atrás de mim saiu calma. Não me assustei como deveria. Virei em direção á Inuyasha, que me olhava sério.

- Sim. Já estou pronta para me levar de volta pra casa. – Afirmei de prontidão. Inuyasha porém, não me sorriu. – hanyou... - Sussurrei, sem motivo algum. Inuyasha arregalou um pouco os orbes parecendo estar surpreso.

- Realmente não sabia o que eu era? Deixe de cinismo, mulher. – Pigarreou ele, voltando a expressão que tinha antes. Um pequeno sorriso brotou em minha face.

- Apesar dos demais traços que deixam evidente o que você é, eu realmente não sabia. – Disse, ainda contente com minha própria descoberta. – Desculpe, acho que esse tempo todo passei tão embriagada, que deixei de lado a noção que tinha para distinguir coisas simples. – Falei, já virando-me e deixando de lado o fato que acabara de descobrir.

- Se arrepende do tempo perdido? – Parei de andar para onde eu estava indo, sendo que eu não sabia de toda forma. Um suspiro longo foi dado como resposta.

- De maneira alguma. São os momentos a qual eu mais me sinto bem. – Eu não demonstrava relutância em minhas palavras e justamente por isso, senti que ele recebeu como se fossem verdadeiras. Ele colocou a mão em meu ombro o que agora, me fez assustar. – O que houve, Inuyasha? – Perguntei com um tom mais seco que o anterior. Sabia do dom que o homem, agora hanyou, tinha para conseguir confundir e transtornar pessoas. Meu receio era evidente, apesar de nunca ter sido.

- Não esperava outra resposta a ser essa. – Admitiu ele, o que achei desnecessário. – Mas eu gostaria de saber como uma pessoa pode gozar tanto de um momento de embriagues, sendo que cospe sangue e vomita todas as manhãs. – Minhas pupilas dilataram-se por um breve momento. Mordi meu lábio inferior, enquanto o hanyou ainda segurava meu ombro com força.

- Você sabe de coisas demais. – Repliquei, roubando a expressão séria que ele tinha no rosto. – Isso apenas me lembra que devo me manter distante de você. – Ele soltou meu ombro, voltando sua mão para o lado de seu corpo.

- Tudo bem, eu te levo para sua casa. – Disse, se virando e caminhando até a cozinha, que encontrava-se perto de nós dois. – Apesar de não ser essa minha vontade. – A sinceridade dele aplacou minha relutância. Preferi não responder nada afinal, nada que eu dissesse seria sincero.

Eu não tinha mais controle sobre mim. Não poderia mais distinguir mentira nem verdade, não se essas partissem de mim.

**oOo**

Pisei nos assoalhos de minha sala, contente por ter voltado pra lá. Ninguém poderia negar que aquela casa cheirando a tristeza era completamente atrativa, para quem se encontrava em estágio depressivo – ou não.

Inuyasha me seguia, sem minha permissão. Não discuti momento algum para com ele, já que estava acostumada com aquele maldito invasor, que custava em entender que era errado entrar daquela maneira em propriedades que a ele não pertenciam. Mas estar de volta era minha única felicidade no momento.

- Cheira a álcool. – Comentou ele, atrás de mim.

- E vai continuar cheirando, prometo não te decepcionar. – Era estranho como eu sabia sempre quais eram as expressões dele apesar de não o estar vendo. Ri internamente ao descobrir que essa fora de desgosto.

- Você fuma? – Perguntou ele não muito alto, o que me fez perceber que não era uma novidade grande pra ele poder anotar em seu bloquinho.

- Você sabe que sim. – O olhei então pela primeira vez desde que entramos em minha casa. – Você é um hanyou e tem olfato apurado. Desde a primeira vez que me viu, sabia que eu fumava. –

- Apenas quis confirmar, já que não toma como vício.- Eu sorri pra ele, praticamente pela primeira vez.

- Eu não tenho vícios. – Ele engasgou um pouco, se aproximando de mim.

- Poderia dizer que o pior dos seus não-vícios é não se dar direito de amar ninguém, seja qualquer tipo de amor que pudesse ter. – Novamente repito que eu nunca irei entende-lo e por mais frustrante que seja, terei que o admitir sempre.

- Eu não acredito em amor. – Meus olhos não fugiam da direção que tinha os seus. – Amor é uma coisa ilusória, que o homem colocou em sua própria cabeça que era real.- Ele parecia-me curioso. – Não duvido que tenha a mesma opinião que eu. Mas não, não é verdadeiro. Mas sabe...., se tem uma coisa que realmente creio, é na atração. – Arqueou a sobrancelha, por mais clichê que fossem minhas palavras. – Atração é real. Desde os animais até os seres humanos, a atração é algo inevitável. E não digo apenas por aspecto sexual, mas sim por tudo em nosso redor. – Resolvi parar de falar, quando notei que havia um resto de conhaque em uma das garrafas –vazias- na prateleira.

Caminhei até ela e a apanhei, levando-a até minha boca e desfrutando do líquido que nela jazia. Foi então que não pude ler a feição do hanyou, já que havia temporariamente me esquecido dele.

- Por que faz isso?- A voz continha indignação, foi então que voltei ao mundo não projetável em que eu estava.

- Fizemos um acordo. Agora pode ir. – Minhas palavras foram frias e eu pude perceber que mesmo que quisesse ser mais ríspida não conseguiria, pois não foram intencionais. Era aquilo o que eu era, não podia deus ou o mundo negar.

Voltei a minha atenção a garrafa, que estava a milímetros de minha boca. Foi então que...

Ela se quebrou. Ela se quebrou caindo no chão, sendo que não fui eu que a havia derrubado.

Foi rápido e agressivo, quando me vi completamente presa a parede gelada do corredor. O olhar âmbar estava completamente furioso e penei para virar o rosto para direita a fim de não ver aquela reprovação.

Engoli seco, quando suas garras penetraram levemente em meus pulsos.

- Saia de cima de mim. – Ordenei, forçando para que ele me soltasse sem nenhum tipo de sucesso.

- Não. – Respondeu ele, com os olhos fixos em meu rosto. – Se eu pudesse descrever meu ódio latejando em minhas veias agora Kagome, você iria querer desaparecer, sabia? – A voz rouca estava sendo pronunciada ao pé do meu ouvido. Alguns arrepios tomaram minha pele.

- Como atreve dizer isso para uma pessoa que simplesmente quer sumir o tempo todo? – Não poderia saber com quanto de raiva eu dirigi minhas palavras a ele, mas o fiz sem remorso nem pensar. – Você realmente sabe o que fala? – Minha pergunta tomou tanto sarcasmo, que o fez me forçar a encará-lo.

Meus olhos não demonstravam medo, mas sim uma raiva incontrolável.

- Você quer sumir porque afinal, mulher? – A voz ríspida e o apelido não me alegraram nem um pouco. – Que raios aconteceu com a merda de sua vida para te deixar tão amarga? – Sorri então, com não menos relutância que antes.

- Você não precisa saber e não irá. – Minha certeza fez com que a pressão em meus pulsos aumentasse.

- Eu preciso sim. – Disse com convicção, tanto na fala como no olhar. – Você pode até mesmo achar que não, mas sim, eu preciso.- o ênfase que ele havia dado em "você", "achar" e "preciso" eram de extrema percepção, coisa que ele queria quando pronunciou a frase.

- Me diga o por quê.- Provoquei, com aquele antigo deboche que me mantia viva. – Será que faço sua base tremer, _Inuyasha_?- O modo com que frisei seu nome fez com que ele realizasse a atitude mais desprezível que já havia cometido comigo.

O tempo parou, e suas mãos afrouxaram em meus pulsos quando a boca dele colada a minha roubava um beijo, extremamente fogoso de mim. Não correspondia, de forma alguma. Forçava para não retribuir o beijo, quando ele me tirou de forma mais violenta que havia posto, da parede.

- Não é você que acredita em atração, mulher? – Gritou ele, com os olhos queimando.

- Tudo tem o momento propício para ser realizado, hanyou. – Minha voz saiu alta, entretanto mais baixa que a dele. – Você acha que só porque estou nessa vida de lixo, você pode me usar como uma de suas meretrizes, Inuyasha? – Perguntei com nojo. Nojo que não deveria existir em uma pessoa que não se preocupava com os atos da outra.

- Está com ciúmes? – A ironia nunca fora tão grande.

Senti o assoalho em minhas costas agora, e um corpo pesado jazia acima do meu. Inuyasha partiu novamente para cima de mim, colando seus lábios nos meus, mas dessa vez não pude evitar que sua língua invadisse minha boca a explorando literalmente, e me fazendo repudiá-lo, se possível ainda mais.

- Maldito gosto de álcool!- Gritou, socando o chão com força. – Maldita Kagome. – Completou, segurando novamente meus pulsos e voltando a me beijar. Cada vez mais selvagem, cada vez mais... tentador.

Luxúria começava a invadir minhas entranhas, quando me dei ao desprazer de corresponder ao beijo com o mesmo desejo. Ele se alimentava de meus lábios e suas mãos de meus pulsos passaram para minha cintura, atitude que novamente não me agradou.

- Saia de cima de mim. – As palavras agressivas terminaram com os lábios já arroxeados de Inuyasha voltando a tomar os meus, possessivamente. Tentei esbofeteá-lo e minhas pernas tentavam a todo custo o espantar. Segurou minha cabeça, me fazendo ficar sentada, ainda não me dando espaço para que minha boca ficasse livre.

O beijo era rápido demais e não poderia negar, saboroso. O fato de eu nunca ter desfrutado de algo tão banal não necessitava ser notado agora. Inuyasha me beijava cada vez mais afoito, não me deixando até mesmo respirar.

E então, da mesma maneira em que ele havia me deixado na parede e no assoalho, me deixou no chão, sozinha.

Quando consegui me dar conta, ele estava saindo porta afora. Respirei com dificuldade, piscando os olhos enquanto tentava me recuperar do acontecido.

Inuyasha me deu uma última longa encarada, antes de partir.

- Não te devoro como uma delas Kagome. – Apenas consegui engolir seco, com o coração acelerado. – Nenhuma delas será tão bruxa como você é, nem me despertarão tamanha curiosidade e deslumbramento, garanto. – Virou as costas, sem nenhum tipo de cerimônia, questionamento ou explicação e com passos lentos, o vi sumir de minha vista.

Se não fosse pelo pequeno costume de estar com ele, estaria em choque agora.

Tudo bem...

Admito que esteja.

**oOo**

**Sim, acabou aí.**

**HAUHAUAHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHAU**

**Admitam que eu poderia ter sido mais maléfica simplesmente parando na hora do vamos ver, vai.**

**Enfim! O capitulo não ficou tão bom quanto eu imaginava, mas eu precisava dessas cenas, já que precisamos de um atrito sentimental mais forte daqui em diante.**

**Finalizar fics é uma tarefa difícil, e não espero fazer tão já, mas também não vejo essa fic chegar há quase 30 capítulos, admito, portanto não quero demorar muito para chegar há algumas cenas, como por exemplo essa.**

**Mas calma, não se assustem, ainda tem fic pra caramba por aí, isso ao menos eu posso confirmar a vocês!**

**Muito obrigada novamente àquelas que mandaram review, e também para quem está acompanhando!**

**Que todos tenham gostado do capitulo! Até mais pessoal.**

**Reviews:**

**Lory Higurashi: **Olá guria! Primeiramente muito obrigada pela review, e estou muito feliz ao ver que está gostando da minha humilde fanfic! Está se amarrando em ler? Poxa, obrigada *¬*, saiba que tomei rumo na minha vida e decidi postar sempre pelo menos toda semana! A continuação está ai, e espero do fundo do coração que tenha gostado, viu?! Mais uma vez obrigada, e até o próximo capitulo!

**Meyllin: **Olá olá! Um assunto interessante? Poxa, você não sabe o quanto eu esperei pra ouvir isso AHauHauahuA! Demorei muito tempo pra achar algum assunto que não fosse clichê no site, e por fim, esse! Fico contente por ele ter te alegrado, de fato! O Inuyasha realmente teve a finalidade de ser "misterioso" já que não fiz questão de revelar absolutamente NADA sobre ele quando o mesmo apareceu na fic! E poxa, obrigada pela opinião, vou deixar a fic em primeira pessoa mesmo, vejo que a essa altura não tem mesmo porque mudar! Muito obrigada pela review, viu? Ela foi muito importante pra mim *.*! Até o próximo guria!

**Tahliannah: **MENINAAA! HAuAHAUhAUA! Lembrei sim, seu código chave do tijolada foi praticamente infalível pra mim! xD! Balançou meus parafusos sim, e com certeza me fez arrepender de ter largado o site desse modo tão cruel e injusto, juro, estou arrependida! Que bom que gostou do capitulo, e vou deixar em primeira pessoa sim, fico feliz pela opinião! Quaisquer sugestões suas estão aceitas, viu? xD! Muito obrigada pela review, e até mais!

**Nehereina: **Olá! Adorou o tema que eu escolhi? Poxa, realmente, você não sabe o tempo que eu demorei tanto pra escolher quanto pra arriscar por ele no site! É que eu andava lendo algumas fics e a Kagome SEMPRE ficava bêbada nas fics, porém ficava uma bêbada extremamente feliz e fazia merda ou era estuprada, e nunca vi colocarem isso por vicio, ou por uma tristeza que até mesma se agravasse a cada vez que ela bebesse! Inuyasha conseguira fazer ela sair do tédio, com certeza, afinal, percebe-se que ele se irrita profundamente com o caminho que ela enfiou a própria vida, não? Agradeço pelos elogios, e espero que eu realmente esteja conseguindo fazer o leitor focalizar a cena como eu gostaria que ele focalizasse com a narração! Logo eu revelarei o porquê Kagome tomou esse rumo, e acredite, a vida dela se tornou uma tristeza antes mesmo de ela abandonar tudo e se afastar das pessoas! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, e muito obrigada pela review, foi muito construtiva, viu? Até o próximo capitulo *.*!

**Lady Bella-chan: **Manows, MANOWS! Sim, eu voltei a escrever HAUHEUHAEA! Pode parecer mentira, mas eu voltei ao tédio do xD! Sem contar que espero uma pessoa pra fazer uma outra fic, não é ¬¬? Mas enfim, realmente eu te dei uma palhinha, mas com certeza fiz tudo ao contrário do que até mesmo eu pensei que seria! Qualquer opinião manows, me avisa por MSN que eu enfio na fanfic ! E sim, vou deixar em primeira pessoa mesmo, pelo menos as pessoas conseguem focalizar tudo o que Kagome pensa e sofre ao decorrer da fic, seria difícil a entender sem realmente saber o que ela pensa perante diversos assunto xD! Valeu pela review, vadia ! E vê se não bebe muito senão vai acabar com cirrose :*!


	4. Exagero

_**Disclaimer**__**: **_**Vou dar um tempo para Inuyasha. Meu alvo agora é conseguir o Sesshoumaru (Que por mais injusto que pareça, também não me pertence).**

**oOo**

Novamente sozinha, como eu gostava – ou não – de ficar. Idolatrar a solidão era algo cruel e estranho, mas eu já não pensava dessa maneira. Não gostava de me sentir vulgar, por mais que essa fosse minha realidade.

Inuyasha encontrava-se longe o suficiente (ao menos assim eu pensava) para me sentir segura em minha própria casa, como era pra ser.

O relógio já batia oito horas, exatamente o mesmo número que circulava a última garrafa caída no assoalho.

Eu tentava a todo custo e a toda hora não me lembrar do ocorrido da noite passada, como se fosse possível esta, nomeada maldita, por motivos aparentes. Fiz um acordo com meu próprio subconsciente de que, a cada vez que pensasse no hanyou, um cigarro seria acesso. Não necessitava ser terminado, mas sim acesso.

A conclusão fora óbvia, quando às nove horas me via na metade do segundo maço e bom, perdido a noção do tempo, terminando a nona garrafa.

Um recorde enfim, imaginar um dia inteiro bebendo. Inteiro retirando as partes que me faziam mal na história, tal quais as ânsias, tombos, tosse e tonturas. Nada tão prejudicial, em minha única e exclusiva concepção.

Suspirei fundo com aquele delicioso sorriso falso.

Oras, eu estava sozinha bebendo, fumando, sem comer e sem nenhum homem prestes a me agarrar em troco de nada. O que mais uma ex-empresária falida, beirando seus 24 anos iria querer a mais que isso?

Se não se tratasse de mim, certamente tudo o que não estava acontecendo agora.

Minha boca possuía gosto de podridão e eu lembrei o quanto –não- poderia fumar.

Meus cabelos cheirando a fumo passavam por meus ombros completamente molhados de suor, enquanto meus orbes acompanhavam a cor vermelha. Minhas palavras? Ah! Essas não saiam, nem mesmo se quisessem.

E a (in)feliz pessoa titulada narradora de sua própria e decadente sobrevivência já vomitava pela terceira vez, despejando podridão e sangue.

Engoli a pasta de dentes que depositei na escova atrás de diversão. O pior do feito foi que este realmente me fez rir e eu ria muito e verdadeiramente alto. Ora, ora, quem diria que Kagome Higurashi sentia-se realmente feliz estando bêbada?

Poderia admitir o quão passei dos limites dessa vez, mas eu não queria, não agora. Pude observar em minha última golada que estava prestes a entrar em um coma alcoólico. Junto com ela, minha própria imagem no espelho, rindo mais uma vez e jogando a garrafa contra a parede, deixando dessa apenas um fim trágico, com vidro espalhado por todo o chão com o fim que sobrava na garrafa, o molhando.

E continuava a rir. Rir eufórica e contente, como se estive dentro de uma agitada sinfonia. Passei então a praticamente lamber o chão, me arrastando por ele.

Abracei a privada em sinal de conforto. Mãos novamente ensangüentadas tateavam as paredes e apoios, afim de me por em pé.

Após encontrar algumas "entradas" para minhas mãos, consegui me levantar... temporariamente.

Minhas pernas trançaram e eu cai na pia, derrubando tudo o que habitava por cima dela, alegrando ainda mais o piso alertando perigo abaixo de meus pés.

Cortei meus braços quando, em um momento de puro êxtase me joguei em cima dos cacos, destroços e o fim de álcool no chão. Afinal, era tentador por mais que possam imaginar que não, acreditem, é muito mais que imaginam.

No lugar do desespero, o desmaio. E a partir dele, pequenos cortes em todo o meu corpo....

.... e claro. Meu ódio pelo hanyou.

**oOo**

Abri meus olhos lentamente. A luz os feria de forma imprudente e eu sentia uma forte vontade de chorar. Agonia e dor se uniam em meu ser quando eu levantei lentamente do lugar em que meu corpo se encontrava.

Caminhei lentamente, deixando pingos de sangue como trilha por toda a casa.

Meus olhos inchados olhavam para todo o lado, como se fossem conseguir uma salvação.

- Salvação. – Ri, com o meu próprio pensamento. Como alguém como eu poderia dizer que havia algum tipo de salvação para si? Ridículo.

Tossi baixo. A febre invadia meu corpo, totalmente coberto por cortes.

Caminhava ainda muito devagar, sem arrancar alguns cacos que ainda estavam presentes em meu corpo. Gemia de dor. Não estava agüentando, já que essa vez foi muito diferente das outras.

Eu havia exagerado.

Batidas frenéticas e fortes na porta começaram a ecoar pela casa. Senti que a pessoa atrás dela possuía muito ódio para descontar em mim.

- Kagome, abra. – A voz severa me fez tremer. Porque eu estava me importando com o que ele pensaria? – Abra logo de uma vez. Sinto o cheiro de seu sangue há metros de distância daqui, no começo quis acreditar que não pertencia a você, porém chegou uma hora que não deu para mentir mais para mim mesmo. – Engoli seco, olhando pra porta.

O que ele imaginava chegava perto do que eu estava? Será que ele imaginava uma pessoa com as roupas rasgadas e a casa toda imunda por sangue humano?

- Eu não quero que você entre. – Minha voz saiu baixa, fraca e sem nenhum tipo de autoridade. – Apenas quero que vá embora de uma vez, assim como prometido. – Em meio a algumas palavras, minha voz travava e eu contorcia meu rosto ao sentir o gosto do sangue por toda minha boca. Inuyasha deu um último soco na porta, este, extremamente violento.

- Abra, e eu não estou brincando. Da primeira vez, admito que não arrombaria por um propósito chulo de levá-la para jantar sendo que a convenceria de toda a forma a fazer isso. – Inuyasha parecia estar preocupado. Novamente tive motivo para rir. Eu acreditava em coisas intolerantemente imbecis.

- Eu não vou abrir. – Passei a língua sobre meus lábios secos. – Eu não quero... – Conclui. Minha cabeça balançou forte e eu cai sobre o sofá, sozinha. Dei um pequeno grito de dor ao sentir alguns cacos forçando minha pele.

- Kagome, abra!- Ele gritou, com a voz em desespero. – Abra, antes que eu tenha um ataque!- Continuava gritando com a voz chorosa. Pensei por um momento este, que me deixou cansada o suficiente para parar.

Sem saber exatamente o que eu fazia, levantei-me e peguei as chaves. Com certa dificuldade a coloquei na fechadura, a abrindo.

Inuyasha adentrou minha casa rapidamente. O olhar assustado por toda a minha casa não foi nada comparado ao quando seus olhos pousaram sobre mim.

E, ao invés de ódio despejado, senti seus braços me enlaçarem com cuidado.

- Você está com febre. – Disse, me encarando nos olhos. – Precisamos ir a um hospital Kagome... – A fala dele parecia muito desconcertada, diferentemente de todas as outras vezes sim, todas, as que falou comigo.

- Não me importo. – Um suspiro foi basicamente o que eu consegui dar. – Eu não quero ir pra um hospital... por favor, apenas não roube esse direito de mim. – Ao encará-lo, sentia o suor pingando de meu rosto. Meus dentes batiam e eu sentia um frio invadir lentamente meu corpo.

Inuyasha e aqueles grandes orbes dourados me olhavam, sem saber que direção seguir. Pegou-me no colo me levando em direção ao banheiro de casa.

- Olhe só. – Disse, tentando engolir seu susto. – Seu banheiro está mais arrebentado que eu imaginava. – Eu não o olhava, pois minhas forças se limitavam apenas em respirar. – Pelo que vejo não podemos usar seu banheiro para te limpar. – Me apertou ainda mais em seus braços, tentando me passar segurança esta, que não valeu de nada.

Saiu de casa comigo ainda nos braços da maneira em que eu estava.

- Não me leve para o hospital. – Delirei, sentindo minha pele queimar. Inuyasha me olhou duramente.

- Não importa da forma que esteja, você continua sendo uma imbecil!- Agradeci por não poder encarar sua face contorcida. – Eu não vou te levar a uma droga de hospital e sim para minha casa. – Ele sentiu minha reprovação, mesmo eu não podendo expressá-la. – E dane-se o que você pensa, se eu assim não fizer, você morre. – Aos poucos, fui vendo minha visão se apagar.

Vi Inuyasha me colocando no banco traseiro do carro e sorri como uma criança indefesa.

Porém, diferente do pensamento de qualquer pessoa, não por estar sendo salva. Mas sim por estar morrendo.

**oOo**

Quando acordei estava em uma banheira, repleta de água quente. Meus cortes estavam um pouco limpos e eu ainda não conseguia respirar direito por culpa da febre, estranhamente já amenizada.

Eu não havia morrido apesar da sensação ser de quem havia. Fechei meus olhos fortemente querendo olhar para baixo e me encontrar ao menos de calcinha e sutiã, o que não aconteceu.

Arregalei os olhos quando vi o hanyou entrando pela porta com um shampoo nas mãos. Se tivesse força o suficiente gritaria, sem sombra alguma de dúvida.

- Quem te deu o direito de tirar minhas roupas? – Perguntei, voltando um pouco a agir como uma pessoa sóbria. – Você vai me pagar por isso. – Ameacei entre dentes, tentando me esconder imersa na água.

- E quem te disse que fui eu quem tirou suas roupas?- Ele pareceu não se importar momento algum com meu tom, o que me fez forçar ainda mais o atrito entre meus dentes.

- E quem foi, um fantasma, Inuyasha? – Perguntei irônica, esperando que ele me olhasse nos olhos. Minha voz ainda saia abatida e baixa.

- Se é um fantasma, não sei! Apenas tenho consciência de que seu nome é Sango e nos conhecemos há mais de 4 anos. – Finalizou ele. – Eu não tirei suas roupas, eu a chamei. Infelizmente aconteceu algo com a família dela, o que a fez ter de sair praticamente correndo daqui e me deixar sozinho com você. – Aproximou-se de mim, o que me fez ficar extremamente vermelha. – Eu te deixaria em paz, se soubesse se cuidar sozinha.- O gosto amargo de tudo voltou a minha memória.

- Eu sei me cuidar sozinha. – Disse. Dessa vez, eu não possuía deboche na voz, pairava sobre mim uma leve tristeza. – Poderia me deixar ao menos para me banhar? – Perguntei. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, já ficando com um pouco de raiva.

- Você não vai ficar sozinha, porque se você se ensaboar vai chorar de tanta dor que vai sentir. Ao menos comigo a ajudando, você teria que se machucar apenas com a ardência , e não também com a movimentação de seu corpo.

Suspirei baixo o olhando com temor. Ele entendeu o comunicado, ainda não deixando de se afastar de mim, ensaboando meus cabelos. Em uma atitude impensada, ele beijou meu rosto com ternura e voltou a me ensaboar.

- Não sei como uma mulher da sua idade ainda pode ter tanta vergonha de um homem. – Preferi não responder. Sentia eu, que uma das maiores curiosidades dele era essa e preferi até mesmo para não me magoar, não comentar nada a respeito.

- Apenas não gosto. – Meus olhos tristes encontraram-se com os seus. Eu realmente não tinha força para fazer muito mais que ele fazia.

- Solte seu corpo, de toda forma não conseguiria o ver já que está dentro da água. – A voz dele não expressava autoridade, o que me deixou um pouco aliviada. – Eu quis te espancar quando me certifiquei de que o cheiro era seu. – Disse não fazendo menção de me encarar. – Você é mais estúpida que eu pensava, pirralha. – Meus olhos estreitaram-se com o mais novo apelido que ele havia me dado com tamanho "amor".

Puxou meu braço direito pra fora da água passando sabonete por esse. Fiz uma expressão incontrolável de dor.

- Dói muito? – Perguntou, não deixando de fazer seu trabalho.

- Mais que você imagina. – Respondi, enquanto de meus olhos caiam pequenas lágrimas. O hanyou me encarou.

- Até pouco tempo atrás nunca imaginaria te ver chorar, seja de tristeza ou de dor. – Confessou ele, parando um pouco com a tortura necessária. – Não sabia que me abalaria tanto, por mais que sentisse ânsia de te ver mais humana. – Suas palavras esbanjavam sinceridade. – Chora de quê? – Desviei meu olhar, afundando meu braço na água.

- Que remédio me deu? Sinto minha febre ir embora. – Questionei fugindo do assunto, o que não pareceu o agradar muito, mas não deixou de responder.

- Sango trouxe alguns remédios caseiros de sua mãe, aparentemente eficazes. – Ele não insistiu no assunto. Meus olhos estavam repletos de lágrimas. Por que deus eu não morri? Quanto tempo ainda eu teria de suportar viver, sendo que não pedi por isso?

Quando percebi, havia lábios presos aos meus, iniciando um beijo. Não estranhei, já que minha boca tinha gosto de enxaguante bucal, sabe-se lá como e com qual objetivo. Não correspondi ao beijo apesar de ele não ter sido dado com qualquer forma de repelir o ódio que estava segurando dentro de si.

Inuyasha segurou minha nuca, colocando a língua dentro de minha boca o que me fez ter de mover meus lábios contra os dele. Ele colocou uma perna dentro da banheira, o que me fez arregalar por completo os olhos, tentando o repelir de perto de mim, porém uma de suas fortes mãos, propriamente a que sobrara entrou na água segurando minha fina cintura, ficando sobre mim. Eu estava entrando em um desespero. Delicioso desespero, por mais que esse nunca foi um de meus gostos.

Consegui tirar minha boca da dele, respirando fundo. Sua mão forçava minha nuca em sua direção.

- Pare. – Ordenei, tentando me debater, o que não funcionava muito. Não por causa da minha fraqueza, mas sim porque de qualquer forma ele era mais forte que eu. – Por favor, pare! – Minha ordem agora veio em forma de súplica. O hanyou entretanto não se abalou de forma alguma e seus lábios pressionavam os meus novamente, com um beijo sedento. Uma lágrima escorreu por meu rosto, mas ele não parou, de forma alguma.

Tirou seus lábios dos meus, agora. Sua boca percorria meu rosto e foi parar em minha orelha.

- Eu gostaria de parar se você apenas sentisse desespero. – As palavras dele vieram em um doce sussurro. – Amaldiçoe-me por ser um meio-youkai e não resistir ao doce cheiro de excitação. – Não consegui ter reação alguma perante o fato. Inuyasha sorriu me olhando profundamente, por mais que eu não fizesse o mesmo. Cobriu-me novamente e sua mão de minha cintura já se encontrava em minha barriga. Com muita força, sai das garras do hanyou.

- Saia de cima de mim! – Gritei alto em uma de suas orelhas, o que fez gemer intensamente e sair de cima de mim. Eu não encontrava fôlego nem controle. – Não ouse relar suas mãos em mim, maldito!- Disse com os olhos em chamas, ele me olhou, ainda repleto pela dor. – Eu preferia estar morrendo que ter passado por isso! – Meu insulto não foi suficiente para tirar o sorriso cínico dos lábios de Inuyasha.

- Acredito que não. – Seu sorriso se alargava com o tempo. Senti que sua raiva se oprimia em seus lábios, que antes experimentavam os meus. – Eu não consigo entender como a pessoa mais problemática que apareceu na minha vida é a única que me afasta. – Dizia ele, se afastando da banheira ao invés de se aproximar. – Eu não sei como o ódio que sinto de você me faz te fascinar. De alguma forma, eu vou conseguir arrancar de você ao menos um gemido, que tentou a todo custo controlar.- Tudo nele representava perfeitamente o quando ele não admitia perder.

- Você acha que só porque se deita ou deitou com quase todas as mulheres que quis, pode me ter também. – Respondi a altura, ainda que sentisse dores por meu corpo. – Desista, eu não sou como elas. – Inuyasha apertou a palma das próprias mãos.

- Disso eu sei sua idiota!- Respondeu, aparentando perder a calma, como havia acontecido em casa. – Eu sei que não é como elas e por isso sinto tanto rancor quando vejo que me sinto atraído por você. – Diferentemente de toda a mulher, meu ego não inflava apenas me trazia preocupação e desespero ao coração. – Eu te odeio, mulher amarga! – Enfatizou ele, saindo do banheiro e me deixando com a banheira e todo aquele sabão.

O que eu faria agora? Deixei-me deslizar totalmente dentro da banheira, sentindo que eu não estava bem. De todas as formas, tanto psicologicamente como fisicamente, não tinha forças para nada. Aquele frio e aquela experiência de quase se ver morta, fora demais para um único dia.

Engoli seco, com meus olhos novamente repletos de lágrimas, a ressaca e a dor.

Não sabia mais o que fazer de mim.

Eu estava me sufocando com a solidão que tanto implorei para que viesse.

**oOo**

Sai do banheiro algum tempo depois. Minha cabeça doía e eu estava destruída, poderia afirmar.

Meu estomago revirava e o gosto de sangue não me abandonava. Poderia, apesar de tudo chamar ainda o remédio caseiro da mulher que Inuyasha citara extremamente milagroso.

Minhas ressacas duravam pouco porque sempre que estavam pra acabar eu já estava bebendo. Mas tenho certeza que nenhuma se curaria tão rápido quanto a que eu teria, isso é, sendo que a bebedeira me ocasionou uma quase morte.

Coloquei uma blusa grande que o hanyou já havia posto em cima da minha cama. Senti muita falta de sua ajuda quando estava a subir as escadas, a dor em meu corpo ainda me deixava quase sem fôlego, mas o remédio feito de ervas que ele deve ter passado em meus ferimentos antes do banho me fizeram melhorar um pouco.

Sentei no sofá da sala enfrente à ele, que não me lançou nenhum olhar ou palavra.

Vi que ele cheirou o ar, sentindo que alguém estava chegando. Vi então a maçaneta da porta virar e ela se abrir, dando passagem há uma bela mulher de cabelos morenos e corpo escultural.

Com urgência seu olhar caiu sobre mim, mas conversou com Inuyasha.

- Então é ela?- Perguntou a mulher morena depois de decorridas 4 horas, no momento em que adentrou na casa.

- Poderia bater na porta, dizem que isso se chama educação. – Vi Inuyasha ironizar, sem motivo algum pra fazer isso, já que para invadir casas ele era o melhor de todos presentes na sala.

- Sou eu o que? – Perguntei, contrariada. Um já me bastava, dois seria demais em minha vida.

- Inuyasha disse que uma amiga estava passando por problemas sentimentais e psicológicos, portanto necessitava urgentemente de mim para tirá-la da banheira sem que ela bebesse toda a água para conseguir manter seu vício. – Olhei friamente para o hanyou. Estúpido e infame, era isso que era. Respirei fundo, estalando meus dedos.

- Sinto dizer, mas ele te enganou. – Inuyasha não me encarava, e sentia que ele se divertia internamente. – E você seria a... San... – tentei a todo o custo lembrar-me do nome dela, mas acho que meus neurônios estavam em falta, depois de tanto os prejudicar na noite passada. Não me preocupava, afinal voltaria a matá-los sem dúvida.

- Sango!- completou ela. – Vejo que pela primeira vez na vida Inuyasha me apresentou para uma pessoa antes de eu a ver..., ao menos com consciência! – Me sorriu amarelo, este a qual eu não retribui. Não era minha culpa ter a personalidade que tenho, muito menos de não gostar do clima "amigável" no ar, este, que eu não me recordava até o momento.

- Mas... – O começo de minha frase fora inocente, porém o hanyou já percebeu que eu me vingaria de forma descarada. – Inuyasha, é ela aquela sua antiga namorada? – Sango o encarou interrogativa. – Sim, sim, você disse que sua ex-namorada me ajudou a tirar as roupas e me por na banheira! Era ela que você conhece há um bom tempo, e fez de tudo para conseguir que a amasse, tivesse várias noites com ela e a namorasse? – Fingi uma expressão de extrema curiosidade. Eu não saberia o que inventar sem conhecer a moça e senti que o que eu usei não foi nem um pouco maléfico. Sango o fitou com ódio nos orbes castanhos.

- Ela é uma alcoólatra Sango, que chegou toda arrebentada e alcoolizada. Você realmente acredita nela? – Não esperava aquele tom ríspido vindo de Inuyasha partido de uma simples brincadeira. Sabia eu, que eu não brincava, mas imagino que ele não.

- Acredito sim. – Virou os olhos em minha direção, já com a raiva amenizada. – Aliás Kagome, vim ver como estava! Fico feliz por estar se recuperando. – O sorriso que ela foi capaz de lançar me deu até mesmo uma sensação incrível de segurança, o que considerei um pensamento deveras desnecessário e inútil. – Agora que estou indo embora, vou apenas te avisar. – Inuyasha naquele exato momento arregalou os olhos, implorando com eles para que ela não dissesse nada, fato que ela ignorou. – Eu comecei a dar banho em você, mas quando cheguei você já estava sem roupas. Então te colocamos na banheira e te dei o chá, que pareceu funcionar muito bem, até que tive que ir ver minha mãe no hospital! – Vi que preferiu não comentar sobre o ocorrido, a qual agradeci. - E tente não abusar novamente do álcool, pelo que percebi seu organismo está destruído. – Eu não consegui fazer outra coisa a não ser ranger meus dentes.

Eu era uma alcoólatra que quase morri ontem. Tenho uma droga de um psicológico abatido e realmente queria que não acontecessem situações inusitadas como essas. Eu gostava de ser triste e odiava que algum homem me visse ou tocasse. Inuyasha sentiu que eu estava o matando com o pensamento, em total silêncio e o senti me encarar.

- Bom, então já vou indo! Até mais Kagome e _boa sorte _Inuyasha. – Frisou ela, dando um último sorriso e saindo pela porta a qual havia entrado.

O clima era pesado, ele sentia. Eu respirei fundo, me virando e indicando que estava prestes a subir as escadas.

Eu estava com raiva e com nojo daquele maldito hanyou que certa noite resolveu invadir tanto minha casa, quanto minha vida. Eu estava ficando com medo, afinal.

Senti uma mão deslizar em meu pulso, o que fiz menção de puxar novamente para mim.

- Não toque em mim. – Palavras que representavam amargura e tristeza o tiraram do devaneio. – Não precisava mentir seu estúpido, aproveitador e maníaco sexual. – O olhei de rasteira observando sua boca entreaberta.

- Você me chamou de quê? – Perguntou ele, voltando a pegar em meu pulso.

- Em qual das vezes? – Perguntei, puxando-o e cruzando meus braços. – Se foi o último insulto merecido e verdadeiro, esse foi de maníaco sexual, coisa que eu pensei de você desde a primeira vez que vi esses seus olhos dourados e dignos de desconfiança. – Arqueei a sobrancelha esperando alguma das reações medonhas de Inuyasha. Ele me imitou, cruzando os braços enfrente ao peito.

- Eu não sou um maníaco sexual Kagome, senão teria te estuprado enquanto estava nadando nos cacos de vidro ou cheirando a vodka barata escondida embaixo da mesa da sala. – Preferi não responder a clara provocação.

- É só isso que tem a dizer? – Ele esforçou-se um pouco, parecendo lembrar de algo, mas parou.

- Sim, só. – Levantei as duas sobrancelhas e balancei a cabeça em negação.

- Bom, saiba que esse pouco não foi suficiente para eu não acreditar que você seja um grande de um tarado. – Dei ombros continuando a subir as escadas, mas parei bruscamente ao ouvir uma voz atrás de mim.

- Você está com muito ódio? – Perguntou. Estranhei e até mesmo senti vontade de o encarar quando pensei ter captado um tom meio que...

- Você está arrependido? – Perguntei completando meu pensamento. Virei agora por vontade própria.

- Não disse que estava apenas queria saber se está com sei lá... muito ódio. – Eu nunca havia o visto tão desconcertado naquela maneira. Esbocei um pequeno e quase imperceptível sorriso irônico.

- Sim, eu estou com muito, mas muito ódio de você. – Ele abriu um pouco a boca, e sua expressão se "desleixou".

- Oh! Estava estranhando seu súbito silêncio. – Percebi rapidamente que ele estava quase me pedindo desculpas, o que ele notou. – Não que você nunca fique quieta, ou que eu tenha me importado, afinal eu salvei a sua vida e em vez de se queixar você deveria estar beijando minhas mãos e me agradecendo. – A face séria voltou e eu não evitei que o pequeno sorriso se estendesse por meu rosto.

- Vamos fingir que você virou "machão" novamente porque é o seu jeito e não porque está desconcertado. – Ele pareceu engolir uma bola de ansiedade. – Nada que você fizer ou insinuar vai deixar de fazer eu te odiar, Inuyasha. Se eu estava quase morrendo, saiba que eu não pedi por socorro e eu estou querendo te estapear por ter tirado minhas vestes. – Ele levantou as duas mãos pro alto.

- Bom Kagome, enquanto você estava desacordada eu imaginei ter ouvido um "sim" quando eu perguntei se poderia. – Debochou. – De toda forma, não deve ser tão constrangedor assim mulher, admita. – Suspirei longamente.

- Se você pensa isso, ótimo. Eu odiei sua atitude e continuo odiando de forma a sentir repudio de você. Não queria que me visse nem tocasse, mas agora que já fez não posso fazer nada. Logo volto pra casa e tudo será esquecido rapidamente. – tentei ser convincente ao fato de não ter me atingindo muito o que ele havia feito. Mero erro acreditar que seria capaz.

- Você não me engana... mas não entendo pra que tamanha relutância em tudo o que você faz. – Dei ombros indicando que eu também não fazia idéia.

- Eu sou assim, o que posso fazer? – Ele coçou a garganta, lambendo seus lábios.

- Você não é assim e também nunca saberei como é. – Coloquei uma de minhas mãos em seu ombro, o apertando.

- Espero que nunca saiba. – Abri um longo sorriso pra ele a qual se fechou após segundos. Nunca demorei tamanho tempo apenas pra subir uma escada, estava conseguindo meus recordes durante aqueles dias malucos.

- Você trabalhava em que? – A pergunta fora de repente. Respirei fundo, tentando não me lembrar do meu passado. – Você pode ao menos me contar isso, ou será que sua vida está trancada em um baú? –

- Segunda opção. – Disse rapidamente, o fazendo se calar. – Mas de toda forma, bom.., eu era uma empresária. – Suspirei levemente. – Espero que essa informação tenha mudado sua vida. – Mania calorosa de sempre ter uma tendência irônica em qualquer tipo inocente de conversa. Não apenas vindo de mim, como já devem saber.

- Empresária? – Não preciso explicar o pulo que eu dei quando Inuyasha veio a praticamente gritar o que eu havia acabado de dizer. – Você era uma empresária e hoje se encontra dessa maneira, por quê? – tive vontade de rir ao ver a expressão de indignação presente no hanyou.

- Quis saber demais. Já fiz bastante esforço em responder a primeira, agora não abuse da minha boa vontade. – Ele se recompôs do susto, observando os degraus que eu teria de subir.

- Bom, podemos fazer um trato. –

- Não quero dinheiro. – Meus olhos estreitos não mudaram a idéia que ele formulava na cabeça. – Não negocio minha vida por tão pouco. – Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- Se me contar um mínimo que seja eu te carrego até o topo da escada. – Prendi a respiração e logo fui a soltando lentamente.

- Porque quando consegui ser o que tanto queria, não consegui satisfação e sim vicio. Sim, sou uma pessoa adepta a vícios. Já falei o porquê agora me leva. – O sorriso dele ia de uma bochecha a outra.

- Quem era a pessoa que não negociava a vida por tão pouco?- perguntou, com aquela cara digna de chute.

- Eu quase me matei ontem, não venha dizer que acreditou nesse papo de valor a própria vida. – Ele me colocou "delicadamente" em seus ombros.

- Poderia ser menos radical às vezes. – Disse ele quanto à resposta que eu havia dado.

- Digo o mesmo. – Murmurei, me acostumando a ficar em seu ombro. Em menos tempo que eu havia calculado já estava devolvida ao chão. – Afinal, porque eu subi? – Perguntei mais para mim que para ele.

- Porque seu quarto fica aqui em cima? – Eu o empurrei levemente.

- E quem disse que eu vou dormir aqui? – Ah, eu diria que me arrependi quando o vi bufar daquela maneira.

- Você está de brincadeira não é? – Mordi o lábio inferior.

- Na verdade, não! – Ele alisou meu braço com a feição contorcida. Eu nunca admitiria que até seria bom esperar meu banheiro voltar a ser um banheiro. Permaneci séria, afinal eu era Kagome Higurashi e estava com raiva, não estava?

- Não me arrependo de ter tirado sua roupa. – Disse simplesmente me dando as costas. – Tenha uma ótima noite e parabéns pelas pernas, são muito bonitas!- Com desdém passou a caminhar sem olhar para minha face atônica.

- Desgraçado. – Apreciava com rancor suas costas enquanto ele ia cada vez mais se afastando. – Aproveitador, mesquinho, maldito. – Sibilava cada palavra aumentando o toque de raiva em cada uma delas. Estalei um dedo quando o vi despreocupadamente entrando em seu quarto. – Maníaco viciado em sexo. – Ele saiu do quarto com rapidez.

- Ei, pare de me chamar assim, mulher! – Disse apontando o dedo pra mim.

- E se eu disser que não paro? – Ele voltou a se aproximar. – Você quem me provocou e provou ser ainda mais um maníaco elogiando minhas pernas. – Ele ficou frente a frente comigo.

- Que ainda estão a mostra, não? – Eu olhei pra baixo e encontrei um pouco de minhas coxas aparecendo devido a camiseta de Inuyasha não cobri-la inteiramente. – E olhe só que incrível! Não vejo você morrendo de vergonha. – Cruzou os braços.

- Melhor eu esconde-las rápido, antes que o maníaco resolva me atacar! – Coloquei minhas duas mãos em minha cabeça, encenando uma pessoa indefesa assustada. – Me ajudem, oh-meu-deus. – Fui parando a voz fajuta aos poucos.

- Você devia ser engraçada – Engasguei. Detestava quando o hanyou mudava seu humor de forma tão ligeira.

- Não. Eu era uma viciada em trabalho e em café. Posso até dizer, por incrível que pareça que a vida que levo hoje não foi pior que a que eu levava antes. – Minha sinceridade fez com que eu abaixasse minha própria cabeça.

- Você é muito misteriosa. –

- Você também. – Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso. – O que é normal, já que maníacos sexuais não podem sair por aí comentando sobre suas vidas, é arriscado eu entendo que....-

Vamos recapitular. Sim, Inuyasha era um maníaco sexual. Apesar de Bankotsu sempre viver dizer que eu era uma mulher feita de pele e ossos, o hanyou sempre me atacava quando podia, aparentando ter uma forte atração física por mim, apesar de todo o estraçalho espalho por meu corpo.

Dessa vez, seus lábios foram usados para me calar e uma de suas mãos estava do lado de minha cabeça, ficando assim com ele me prendendo na parede, enquanto segurava com força minha cintura.

Dei um grito afogado por ele, que passou agora as duas mãos em minha cintura, abraçando totalmente meu corpo. Cedi ao beijo, apesar de todo o meu pensamento negativo sobre aquele que me prendia.

Descaradamente a mão direita passou para minha coxa a erguendo da altura de sua cintura. Me descontrolei naquele momento, empurrando seu peitoral para longe de mim, ato que apenas fez com que ele erguesse minha perna ainda mais alto.

Apalpou minha bunda me fazendo arregalar os olhos. Me beijava afoito, como ele mesmo dizia, "devorava-me". Com a outra mão livre fazia um leve carinho em meu cabelo. O gosto de sangue em minha boca então tornou-se doce e eu esquecia-me dos meus princípios.

- Adoro esse cheiro. – Disse ele, passando a língua maliciosamente sobre os lábios e não como costumava fazer indicando confusão.

- Que bom, agora pode me soltar? – Sim, eu fiz esforço pra isso. Eu não precisava confessar toda hora quando eu fazia algo que não queria ao meu eu-interior, mas creio que meu psicológico realmente está atacado. Inuyasha passou a beijar meu pescoço, não me dando ouvidos.

A mão que fazia carinho em meus cabelos agora os puxava para trás, tornando a cena cada vez mais sedutora e inadequada. Sentia a ereção de Inuyasha roçando em mim e a camiseta que eu vestia subindo cada vez mais que sua mão me explorava.

- Não me faça gritar. – Alertei, quando comecei a tomar novamente consciência da situação. – Droga Inuyasha, me solta!- Aumentei o tom da voz levemente, tentando me livrar da luxuria que ele me proporcionava. – Está me machucando! – Exclamei, agora desfazendo totalmente minha expressão de prazer.

- Eu sei que não estou. Faço de tudo para não fazer com que sinta dor, e sou bom nisso. – Aquele sorriso safado me dava ainda mais certeza que deveria dar um jeito de fugir daqueles braços.

- Saia de cima de mim Inuyasha. – Frisei toda a frase, mas ele não parou para me encarar. – Eu não sou como elas, já disse. Não vivo minha vida por sexo e não quero, será que não me entende? –

Minhas palavras ecoaram pelo corredor e depois disso apenas vi sua mão soltando minha perna e socando com raiva a parede. Suas duas mãos estavam ao lado de meu rosto, me mantendo fixa no meio. Ele ainda mantinha-se perigosamente próximo.

- Droga, Kagome! – Gritou ele, perturbado. Fechei um pouco os olhos, temendo sua reação. – Você.... você não tem cheiro de homem, por que? – Os gritos ficavam cada vez mais alto e amedrontadores. – POR QUE? – Dessa vez me encolhi um pouco contra a parede. Não é toda pessoa confiante que não sente medo, não?

Ele segurou meu queixo, me forçando a encará-lo.

- Isso não é da sua conta, quando vai entender isso hanyou? – Perguntei com um tom um pouco elevado também.

- Isso é da minha conta desde que você apareceu na merda da minha vida. Agora para de engolir seus segredos e me conte logo o porquê você não fede a homem! Há quanto tempo não transa Kagome? Oras, você tem 24 anos, é impossível não ter tido nenhuma relação sexual, mas nenhuma droga de vestígio, mulher? – Minha paciência se esgotava com aquele questionário desnecessário.

- Não me trate como se eu fosse propriedade sua, seu imbecil! – Gritei, agora igualando meu tom ao dele. – Pouco importa há quanto tempo eu não transo, se eu quisesse transar ontem ou há anos atrás isso seria apenas problema meu!- Me aproximei ainda mais se possível, com os olhos mais estreitos que os dele. – E só porque você é acostumado com o cheiro forte de mais de nove homens em cada mulher que paga pra dormir vem descontar essa paranóia em cima de mim, você está ficando louco! – Gritei ainda mais alto, o que estranhamente não o fez recuar, como da outra vez.

- Não é questão do que eu sinto em outras pessoas. Eu sei diferenciar cheiros Kagome e você não tem cheiro de homem algum e sim, foda-se, se diz que estou ficando louco, estou ficando louco por você e essa sua vida de lama, mulher!- Se afastou bruscamente, cheirando forte o ar. – Me responda qual foi seu último homem e me livre dessa dúvida nojenta! Eu não ligaria se sentisse um cheiro forte em você, mas é revoltante não sentir nada, sendo que também não sei nada da sua vida! – Impulsivamente ele segurou meus ombros e passou a sacudi-los com força.

- Você está me machucando!- Gritei, cravando minhas garras em seus antebraços, o que o fez parar um pouco.

- Então responda! Eu estou ficando maluco com todo esse mistério apenas em você!- Ele arfava, respirando com uma longa dificuldade.

O tempo parou por alguns minutos. A respiração dele foi se acalmando enquanto eu soltava minhas unhas do braço dele.

- Ninguém nunca a possuiu? – Perguntou então o que estava engasgado desde a primeira vez que insinuou sobre tal assunto. Engoli seco, o afastando de mim.

Não o encarei muito menos lhe falei alguma coisa.

Minhas costas foram a última coisa que ele viu antes de eu entrar no quarto e fechar a porta, encostando-me a ela e deslizando até o chão.

Ouvi seus passos rumando até onde ficaria seu quarto e logo ouvi a porta sendo batida com força.

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu por meu rosto, contornando-o e caindo em meu colo.

Eu não poderia estar apaixonada. Não por ele nem naquele momento.

Afagar minhas tristezas em minhas próprias mentiras seria o melhor a fazer por enquanto.

Fora a única solução que eu encontrei, afinal.

**oOo**

**Eu sei que todas estão loucas pra um hentai. Mas sou má, malévola, e como o número de reviews também não cresce eu fico mais maléfica ainda.**

**MUAMUAMUA!**

**Logo mais personagens aparecerão na fanfic!**

**Gostaria que opinassem quanto eu só ficar entre Kagome e Inuyasha. Ficou muito cansativo? Sério, gostaria de uma opinião, que fosse.**

**Agradeço do fundo do coração aos que me mandaram reviews, essas que vou responder agora!**

**Beijos a todos os leitores e até mais!**

**Respostas das reviews:**

**LORY HIGURASHI – **Olááá! Olha só amore, que bom que está gostando da fic! Eu normalmente demorava umas três semanas pra postar antigamente, certamente iria morrer de raiva de mim se me conhecesse antes XD! Falando em suas fanfics vou dar uma olhada nelas, prometo, viu? Fico feliz por ter gostado da cena final, porque continuei repetindo a idéia da "agarração" nesse capitulo, como você pode perceber! Muito obrigada pela review, viu? Beijos e até o próximo!

**MEYLLIN – **Olá guria! Foi um presente de Ano Novo? Fico feliz, porque não dei nenhum pra ninguém a não ser esse (sabe como é, sou pobre). Saiba que sua review também foi um presente, e vai continuar sendo mesmo sem ter dias especiais XD! O Inuyasha sempre fala umas boas verdades pra Kagome, eu estou adorando fazê-lo dessa forma tão rude e direta, vejo que também gostou *.*! E quanto a calar ela com um mega beijão, acho que já percebeu que ele adorou essa tática XD! Acabei de aderir a sua comunidade postando o capitulo AHUEHAUEA, e continuo participando, pode deixar! Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!

**TAHLIANNAH- **Sabia que eu sempre erro quando vou reescrever seu Nick? AHUEHAUHEUA, okay, okay, voltando. Olá moça! Fico feliz por ter gostado do capitulo, e sim sim, eu poderia ter deixado rolar mais um pouquinho da cena, como poderia ter feito novamente nesse capitulo, mas pode deixar que logo eu vou fazer desenrolar completamente, se é que me entende XD! Até eu estou feliz por ter voltado a escrever, me da uma sensação de liberdade total *.*! E bom..., pode deixar que eu posto sim..., sabe como é, não me dou muito bem com dragões *sai correndo*. Beijos e até o próximo capitulo..., sem dragões, se puder Ç_Ç!

**LADY BELLA-CHAN – **HÁ! Não me lembre da nossa fic o caralho ¬¬! Você já esta na praia, quando voltar para nossa bela cidade quero ver se vai mesmo pegar firme pra escrever, sua ruiva maldita do inferno ùu! Eu sei que você poderia jurar que teria mais da cena, até eu pensei AHUEHAUHEA, mas eu vou esperar um pouco mais pro hentai, e vou deixar você morrendo de ódio até me convencer a fazer antes, como sempre fez ¬¬! Espero que esteja toda preta e torrada no sol da praia HUEHUAHA! Também te amo MANOWS , e espero que tenha gostado ! *_*! Beijo vadia!

**MAIANA – **Olá Ma! Fico contente por saber que curte minhas fics, aliás, não tem como não ficar feliz sempre que descubro que existem pessoas que acompanham alguns de meus projetos! Esse começo está começando a se desenrolar agora, e espero que não pare de gostar depois do desenrolar nem que se decepcione com nada, porque eu estou quase perdendo cabelo de tanto puxar de nervosismo pra saber se essa fic está boa ou não Ç_ç! Espero que eu tenha muita inspiração também AHEUHAUHEA, porque eu adoro ter crises, sério ¬¬! Beijos moça, obrigada pela review, apareça mais vezes e até o próximo capitulo *.*!


	5. Entrega

_**Disclaimer: **_**Ah, essa parte é chata e me deprecia, vou pular. **

**Nota: Não esperava que saísse tão "fofo", juro!**

**oOo**

Acordei um longo tempo depois do ocorrido. Lágrimas secas em meu rosto eram visíveis, coisa que observei imediatamente ao me olhar no espelho.

Minha vida estava confusa. Antes eu era apenas uma pessoa triste e que bebia. Agora sou uma pessoa triste, confusa e que –ainda- bebe.

Essa confusão, apesar de ser apenas uma a se acrescentar mudou totalmente minha vida e eu já não posso negar.

Estou extremamente atraída pelo hanyou, coisa que não poderia acontecer. Não que eu seja alguém que tenha princípios contra casais apaixonados, mas eu não poderia fazer parte de um, simplesmente não podia!

Eu via meu mundo cair e meu coração acelerar toda a vez que pensava que estava prestes a me entregar para um cachorro ou melhor, meio-cachorro como Inuyasha. Minha cabeça doía mais quando eu imaginava como seria minha vida com e sem ele, que uma forte ressaca.

Eu estava perdida, e não tinha a quem recorrer, ótimo!

Kagome Higurashi não se cansa de se meter em enrascadas como essas. Ela simplesmente não cansa em aumentar ainda mais sua infelicidade e desespero.

Suspirei pensando que teria que encarar o hanyou mais uma vez, senão muitas. Lavei meu rosto e alisei a camiseta que me vestia. Sai do quarto então, enquanto meus olhos procuravam avidamente Inuyasha, a qual não encontrei.

Desci as escadas ainda sentindo pequenas pontadas de dor, nada comparado ao que sentia antes, mas ainda que perturbava.

Ouvi uma voz estridente vinda da cozinha e, mediante ao fato, apenas encostei-me na parede atrás da mesma, feito que estranhamente não fez o olfato de Inuyasha me descobrir. Não que eu adorasse escutar conversas, mas essa em especial me despertou um pingo de curiosidade.

- Você acha mesmo que não perturbarei se vir aqui mais vezes? – A voz feminina despertou meu interesse ainda mais. Fechei um pouco os olhos me pondo sentada agora.

- Claro que não Kikyou, afinal você sempre me foi uma boa companhia – A voz de Inuyasha me parecia diferente agora. Não tinha aquele tom de irritação ou curiosidade, apenas calma emanava do mesmo.

- Fico feliz em me receber tão bem depois de tudo o que fizemos juntos, ou até mesmo o que fiz com você. – Agora parecia arrependimento. Um amargo arrependimento jazia na voz da desconhecida, agora nomeada por Kikyou. Meu coração começou a bater com força, enquanto eu fechava minhas mãos com uma certa raiva (?).

- Passado é passado, minha cara. Sabe que tivemos muitas noites juntas e se preferiu Naraku, certamente não tenho mágoa de você. Claro, na época tive muita e admito que ainda é estranho te encarar, mas quem sabe possamos ser amigos... ou até algo mais. – Eu e minha ótima percepção sobre faces-do-hanyou indicaram que agora era de pura malícia.

- Eis o maior erro da minha vida!- Implicou a mulher. – Desculpe-me pela dor e sofrimento pela qual te fiz passar, mas digo-lhe que faz tempo que eu e ele não nos vemos e... – Inuyasha a cortou subitamente.

- Primeiramente sinto cheiro de Naraku em você, não duvido que não o veja faz tempo, mas que ele seja longo, sim. E não precisa me dar explicações de sua vida, eu não faço mais parte dela agora. – Um breve silêncio ameaçou se preservar entre as duas figuras prostradas no meio da cozinha.

- Sinto falta das suas carícias e... – Ela parou. – Tem certeza mesmo que posso vir mais vezes? Sinto falta de você, Inuyasha. – Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso, ao menos em minha mente doentia. – Talvez tudo seja esquecido e do passado sobre-nos o futuro! – Ouvi passos e esses eram de algum dos dois se aproximando.

- O que aconteceu antigamente não se repetirá novamente Kikyou, tirando as partes de nudez. – Ela riu baixinho, coisa que me fez espiar para dentro do local. Observei então o mais novo " casal " se abraçando, como se estivessem em um "caloroso e feliz" reencontro. Bufei enquanto rezava para que nenhum dos dois percebesse minha –indesejável- presença no local.

- Espero que das íntimas surjam as mais eternas. – Sim, eu entendi o recado. Ela estava literalmente dizendo para ele que através da relação seus laços amorosos se reatariam. Arregalei um pouco os orbes quando vi que ela ficava com a ponta dos pés afim de beijá-lo. Engoli seco ao reparar que ele fechou timidamente (apenas aparentemente) os olhos e enlaçou a cintura da mulher, esta que como ainda não citei, contendo uma fúnebre e grande quantidade de atributos que lembravam a mim entre eles, a cor e forma dos cabelos, e até mesmo o tamanho e cor de pele.

Sem saber qual reação tomar, levantei do chão gelado adentrando o cômodo. Como se não tivesse visto a cena, dei um pequeno pulo e levei a mão à boca, indicando susto.

- Me desculpe casal, não sabia que estavam se agarrando na cozinha, lugar que normalmente serve para comer... comida. – Ao invés de deixá-los a sós passei por ambos e abri a geladeira, apanhando o leite.

O Hanyou me observava, normalmente estranhando o fato, tal de eu ter entrado subitamente e por ter aberto a geladeira, sendo que quase não comia.

- Não sabia que tinha um caso. – A voz irritantemente estridente me aplacou. – Poderia ter me contado Inuyasha, assim não passaria por idiota. – Senti olhos grudados em minhas costas. Fechei a geladeira depois de ter apanhado o leite e dei ombros.

- Eu e ela não temos nada. – Olhei diretamente nos olhos de Inuyasha procurando alguma pista de que ele estava preocupado por eu estar ali. – Ela apenas ficará em casa por alguns dias, sem contar que ela quer ir embora o quanto antes. – Encarei minha "rival", tal que demonstrou apenas frieza.

- Engraçado saber que Inuyasha agora anda abrigando pessoas. – O pequeno sorriso não me atingiu. – Será que poderia nos deixar a sós, se possível? – Dei novamente ombros andando lentamente em direção a porta.

Esperei alguma voz dizendo para eu parar, esperei realmente para que acontecesse. Eu não estava parecendo ser eu, certamente que não.

Meus pensamentos, modo de agir e até mesmo de falar mudaram diante ao aceitar minha paixão pelo meio-youkai e por ter me deparado com a cena que não queria ter visto.

Pena dizer que esperei inutilmente e ainda mais penoso saber que quando fui dar uma última olhada, o casal se enlaçava enquanto o beijo ficava mais fervoroso.

Mordi meus lábios não sabendo que direção seguir, mas bem, eu sabia.

O bar não era tão longe assim.

**oOo**

Bêbada. Bêbada em um bar praticamente vizinho a casa de Inuyasha com a blusa que ele me dera e a calça que eu usava na noite anterior, já seca, porém totalmente rasgada.

A garrafa estava pela metade e minha mão direita encontrava-se em minha testa, demonstrando clara decepção.

Sentei em frente ao bar, esperando que "Kikyou" saísse da casa em que eu estava alojada. Minha casa estava longe e eu realmente não iria a pé até ela. Minha vontade de voltar para casa não era tão grande quanto antes.

Bebi mais um gole e atrás desse muitos que terminaram com mais dois copos.

Eu não beberia mais que uma garrafa hoje. Meu eu-interior gritava que eu estava viciada como nunca havia gritado antes, mas esse vício diminuiu quando pensei em tristeza. Era para aumentar de fato, mas eu não sentia nem ao menos vontade de beber.

Kagome, Kagome, porque deixou se iludir, sendo que nunca deixaste?

Deixei a garrafa e o copo de lado, ignorando totalmente o que as pessoas, em sua maioria homens, diziam.

Logo vi a sombra da mulher magra, branca e semelhante a mim saindo da casa de Inuyasha, lhe acenando com um sorriso em sua face. Virou-se em direção contrária a minha e seguiu em frente, saltitante.

O hanyou olhou diretamente para minha direção, não parecendo contente. Mas, o que ele poderia dizer agora, sendo ele causador de minha dor?

Levantei do chão caminhando em direção à ele, não o encarando.

- Foi divertido? – Perguntei demonstrando sarcasmo.

- Mais que você imagina. – Senti uma pontada atravessar meu orgulho. Passei por ele e caminhei até a sala. Joguei-me contra o sofá, sentindo pequenas tonturas que me invadiam hora ou outra.

- Quando vai me levar pra casa? – Perguntei, sem nenhuma intenção agora.

- Quando quiser. – Respondeu, passando pelo sofá e entrando na cozinha. Pegou o leite que eu havia deixando no chão e colocou dentro da geladeira.

- Hum... – Continuei vidrada em algo que eu não sabia o que era. Me joguei ainda mais no sofá, balançando minhas pernas e tirando a calça masculina de meu corpo. O silêncio pairou entre nós dois, que não pronunciávamos palavra sequer.

Eu porque realmente havia perdido ainda mais se possível, a vontade de viver. E Inuyasha por motivos que obviamente desconheço.

Senti um peso ao meu lado, e o dono dele que pegou levemente minha mão.

- O que houve? – Perguntou, chegando perto de mim. – Tudo bem o fato de estar quieta e de ter bebido, mas não estar respondendo as minhas claras provocações está me intrigando. – Colocou a mão em meu queixo, forçando a encará-lo.

- Nada que te interesse. – O fitei, sem esboçar reação alguma.

- Será que pode me dizer o que aconteceu? – Perguntou, cerrando os dentes. – Não tenho paciência com você, só sabe guardar seus segredos para si mesma! Não sei nada da sua vida e você insiste em não dizer, então se não quer me conte ao menos porque está aqui agora. – Ele começou a se desesperar quando viu que eu nada falava. – Kagome, por favor.... – Suspirei o encarando por um longo tempo antes de pronunciar algo.

- Eu comecei cedo, sabe? – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, não entendendo a que ponto eu iria chegar. – Aos 18 anos já tinha certeza que queria ser empresária, era um sonho que eu tinha! Estudei, estudei fervorosamente até completar os 18 para investir em meu maior sonho. Nunca tive interesse em namorar e meus pais me apoiavam sempre em minha escolha de dedicar-me aos estudos e não a uma vida mesquinha e sem objetivos.- Vi que Inuyasha apertou mais forte minha mão e mesmo não sendo youkai como ele, podia jurar que sentia até mesmo o cheiro de sua curiosidade.

Aquele olhar dourado se prendeu a mim, como o de uma criança interessada em um conto antes de dormir. Não parei, apenas puxei a mão que ele segurava contra mim.

- Enquanto eu completava o terceiro grau eu já investia em tudo o que podia. Meu sonho estava se realizando! Fui chamada a bons postos que me levariam a ser uma empresária com sucesso profissional! – Dei um pequeno sorriso desiludido, antes de continuar. – Enfim, quando estava completando quase vinte anos já estava sendo reconhecida. Uma empresa de design, olhe só! Fui chamada para trabalhar até em lugares a qual não tinha noção dos afazeres. – Inuyasha se acomodou mais no sofá.

O olhar comendo as informações que eu soltava, pouco a pouco.

- Eu não poderia negar que era incrível! Mas pessoas incríveis têm suas formulas inegáveis para tal, a minha era o isolamento e esforço. Eu trabalhava horas por dia, comia pouco e fazia muitas horas extras. Era viciada em café e em trabalho, simplesmente. Meu sonho tornou-se minha prisão e eu não percebi o quanto aquilo me prejudicava. Enquanto muitos tentavam se aproximar eu apenas os afastava. Não como agora, mas não era por prazer e sim porque apenas pensava nos meus afazeres. – Respirei fundo, olhando para um ponto qualquer no chão.

- E então, o que aconteceu? – Preferia não ter ouvido a voz do meio youkai, mas isso não me impediu que continuasse.

- Então, ao invés de ser parabenizada por meus feitos, apenas recebia mais cobranças, pois sabiam que se entregassem a mim eu faria e entregaria tudo no dia marcado. Fui até mesmo explorada, afinal eu gostava não gostava? Gostava de me afundar em vários papéis e fazer uns três relatórios por dia e vários pequenos serviços que trariam sucesso a empresa. – Passei a língua sobre os lábios.

Fechei os olhos por algum tempo, lembrando-me de cada momento frustrado que havia se passado por minha vida.

- Enfim, tinha poucos amigos lá dentro, porém esses não se importaram quando joguei tudo pro alto e decidi me afastar. Um ou dois ligavam pra mim perguntando como eu estava e dizendo preocupação. A imprensa ficou louca atrás de mim, que não lhes atendia e aos poucos tudo parou. Eu fiquei sozinha como queria. Meus pais já estavam mortos naquele tempo e eu, de outra maneira, também. – Encarei por alguns segundos Inuyasha. Ele demonstrava carinho e tristeza, coisa que claramente estranhei.

- Se quiser parar tudo bem. – Disse ele tentando por a mão em meu ombro, toque a qual desviei.

- Minha vida parou, mas o dinheiro que eu ganhei com todo esse aprisionamento que eu mesma proporcionei me sustenta até hoje. Aquele sonho tão delicioso na realmente era amargo. Eu pensei que tinha ganhado a vida quando me aceitaram, e tentando ser a melhor e mais prestativa, acabei me afundando. – Abaixei a cabeça, esforçando-me para que uma lágrima não caísse. – Bebo, quase me mato, mas a dor é menor que a de antigamente. – Inuyasha engoliu seco, sem reação alguma.

- Por que resolveu me contar? – Abri um pequeno sorriso debochado.

- Porque preferi contar meus "segredos" que dizer o porquê fiquei deprimida hoje! – A expressão de indignação em seu semblante foi exagerada. – Agora não pode dizer que não conto nada, afinal contei-lhe tudo. – Levantei do sofá lentamente, trançando um pouco as pernas. Ele se levantou, me abraçando por trás em um abraço acolhedor.

- Se quiser me abraçar tudo bem. – Fiquei apavorada com a atitude. Preferia ter repetido minha história cem vezes ao escutar o que havia escutado. – Olhe, está tudo bem, eu não queria te deixar triste. – Arrependimento! Aquela maldita voz de arrependimento e preocupação que fizeram meu coração balancear por aquele maldito invasor. Comecei a respirar rápido, com medo de qualquer atitude idiota que eu poderia tomar.

E foi isso que aconteceu, tomei a atitude mais hipócrita, nojenta e asquerosa que poderia.

Me virei para abraçar Inuyasha. Um abraço forte, a qual deixei com que as lágrimas caíssem de meus olhos enquanto a bebida me fazia exaltar ainda mais. Inuyasha acariciava meus cabelos em sinal de proteção. Meus braços me prendiam ao hanyou, que beijou minha testa e fez com que minha cabeça apoiasse sobre seu ombro.

Logo, me afastou do mesmo, se aproximando lentamente.

- Então minhas suspeitas estavam certas. – O pequeno sorriso amargo brotou em minha face. – Você me surpreende mulher! – Aproximou-se lentamente em mim demonstrando querer me beijar. A aproximação ficou perigosa e as forças que eu teria para corresponder, tornaram-se para empurrá-lo longe de mim.

- Mas você não! – Ele assustou-se com minha reação. – Você acha que eu sou o que, Inuyasha? – Ele entreabriu um pouco os lábios, sem saber o que dizer. – Pode ficar com ela, mas não tente se aproximar de mim. – Abri um sorriso sarcástico que percorria todo o meu rosto. – Você fede a mulher. – Me afastei dele, demonstrando nojo.

- Kagome, olha... – Eu o fiz parar quando tentou novamente me abraçar em meio ao seu desconcerto.

- Estou olhando, tanto que olhei muito bem antes de sair dessa casa. – A voz era uma mistura de zombaria com raiva. – Você nem ao menos se preocupou se eu estava lá ou não! Me agarrou antes de eu ir dormir, fez com que eu correspondesse e olha só! Mal eu acordo já está com outra nos braços fazendo juras de amo.... – Parei de falar ao lembrar exatamente do ocorrido. – Sexo! Juras de sexo e convites pra sua deliciosa cama ao lado esquerdo subindo a escada. – Aquele semblante assustado mudou-se para outro. Dos lábios do hanyou um pequeno sorriso surgiu, seguido de um olhar debochado.

- Então quer dizer que está com ciúmes? – Perdi a fala. Tentava falar algo, mas minhas palavras paravam antes de serem pronunciadas. – Não era você que mandava eu me afastar? Eu me afastei de _você_, oras. – Cerrei os dentes o fuzilando com o olhar.

- Isso não se trata de ciúmes e sim de honra! Você poderia ter esperado, sabe? Você vivia dizendo o quanto suas "prostitutas" lhe proporcionavam prazer, mas nunca imaginei que iria beijar uma na minha frente, sendo que antes dizia que estava fascinado por mim! – Dei ombros em um curto suspiro. – Tudo bem que uma ex-namorada é praticamente impossível de se rejeitar, principalmente como ela, que acredita que através de sexo vocês conseguirão se apaixonar novamente. – Ele fechou um pouco os olhos demonstrando desconfiança. Coloco a mão abaixo do queixo, aumentando ainda mais o sentimento.

- Bom, então quer dizer que estava ouvindo nossa conversa, não é? – Várias cores passaram por minha face, a deixando por último levemente azulada. Sim, azulada, o vermelho foi a minha primeira reação quando fui descarada por Inuyasha. Kagome e sua maldita e nojenta boca grande.

- Ouvi, ouvi sim. – Respondi com simplicidade após um tempo. – Qual o problema? Pessoas fazem isso, não fazem? Pensei até mesmo que você havia me percebido ali com o seu olfato super apurado. – Indaguei demonstrando despreocupação. Inuyasha me puxou pelo pulso, colando meu corpo ao dele.

- Ora, vamos, admita que está com ciúmes. – Disse ele se aproximando. – Pessoas sentem isso, não é de se estranhar que você também, já que apesar de ser diferente da maioria, ainda sim é um ser humano. – Torci meus lábios, sem saber que reação tomar. – O mais irônico da estória é que me contou tudo sobre sua vida para não contar porque estava magoada e acabou deixando escapar! – Aquele sorriso vitorioso me fazia pensar apenas em mandá-lo ao inferno, local apropriado para ele. Suspirei, dando pequenos golpes nele ganhando distancia.

- Não é ciúmes. Apenas pensei que fosse digno de confiança. – Os olhos dele ficaram triste e o sorriso desapareceu. Suspirei longamente,e resolvi que não valia a pena ficar guardando o que eu pensava e mesmo que eu sempre fizesse isso, as coisas mudavam quando eu estava com Inuyasha. – É normal. Você não foi o primeiro homem a tentar me beijar e também não foi o único que se aproximou para ganhar sexo com uma bêbada qualquer. – Meu sorriso murchou. – Você é homem, não precisa se preocupar em fingir que não é. –

- Kagome... – Chamou meu nome suavemente, sem palavras no momento.

- O que mais quer dizer? Quero subir ao meu quarto. – Ele me impediu, pegando minha mão.

- Não posso deixar você ir assim. Sei que te magoei e farei o máximo para que não se repita, Ká!- O apelido me fez sorrir por um instante. – Eu te adoro... eu te adoro muito. A Kikyou não é nada perto do que você representa pra mim, e se eu a beijei é porque você disse que me queria longe, então tentei te esquecer. – Curvei o pescoço o olhando nos olhos.

- Me esquecer beijando outra? Eu nunca fiz isso! – Coloquei as mãos na boca a tampando enquanto o sorriso de Inuyasha crescia.

- Então quer dizer que queria me esquecer, por que hem? –

- Merda. – Praguejei baixo. – Por que você apareceu na minha vida, Inuyasha? – Perguntei, desistindo de fazer aquele jogo entre nós. – Você simplesmente poderia ter me deixado ir, ou ter me esquecido em casa aquele dia. – Dei ombros. – Uma pena, mas não consigo te perdoar por isso. – Virei de costas agora caminhando. – Até mais tarde, Inuyasha. – Ele não disse nada nem segurou meu pulso.

Coloquei o pé no primeiro degrau desconfiada com a ausência de alguma ação bizarra de Inuyasha.

Coloquei o outro, subindo a escada, e relaxei quando me vi ao topo dela. Quando fui entrar no meu quarto senti uma pressão atrás de meu corpo me empurrando pra dentro dele, mas não sozinha. Um corpo se pôs sobre o meu, tomando meus lábios com fervor, enquanto segurava meus pulsos acima de minha cabeça.

- Achou mesmo que eu fosse te deixar ir? –

- Não. – Rebati de imediato. – Mas também não imaginava que fosse parar na minha cama. – Pronunciei baixo, tentando o afastar e não demonstrar que ao mesmo tempo em que sentia medo, também tinha curiosidade. Inuyasha passou a beijar meu rosto, distribuindo caricias por ele.

Levou as fortes mãos em meio das minhas pernas, as abrindo e se encaixando em meio delas. Soltou meus dois pulsos, fazendo um leve carinho em minha cintura, enquanto me beijava.

Me segurei para não corresponder ao desejo, mas parecia incontrolável. O pouco que havia bebido hoje me ajudou a não se controlar, já que me deixava mais vulnerável às carícias do hanyou.

- Olha, eu não quero. – Sussurrei, não fazendo esforço para tirá-lo de lá. – Gostaria que saísse de cima de mim. – Ele sorriu gentilmente.

- Você não quer porque tem medo de quê exatamente? – Olhei para o lado totalmente confusa.

- Você acabou de transar com uma mulher, Inuyasha, e ela não era eu. – Ele virou meu rosto em sua direção.

- Eu não transei com ela Kagome, nós apenas conversamos. – Ri debochadamente.

- Eu conheço essa história, normalmente contada por viciados em sex... – Ele me cortou antes que eu terminasse a súbita provocação.

- Eu e ela apenas conversamos. Kikyou era minha ex-namorada e terminou comigo no momento em que eu mais a amava para ficar com outra pessoa, que certamente já havia a beijado enquanto estávamos juntos. Creio que se meu olfato não fosse tão apurado, ela nem teria me contado. – Foi chegando mais perto a mim com a voz rouca. – Eu não fiz nada com ela e também não queria fazer isso me sentindo atraído por você. Errei ao beijá-la, mas não me afundei em erros maiores. – Engoli seco, ouvindo aquelas deliciosas palavras.

- Eu estou apaixonada por você. – Revelei sem me exaltar. – Eu não queria isso, eu apenas gostaria que minha vida continuasse do jeito que estava e eu realmente te odeio por ter me perseguido até acontecer esse trágico evento. – Ele me sorriu.

- No fundo você não me odeia. – Suas últimas palavras terminaram em um leve beijo repleto de ternura e amor.

Esqueci de toda aquela loucura e desisti de o afastar. Naquele momento, perdi a consciência de tudo. Esqueci o que poderia ou não fazer e deixei me levar.

As orelhinhas de Inuyasha vibraram ao receber meu toque e sorriu largamente entre meus lábios enquanto eu correspondia ao beijo.

**Desceu para meu pescoço, fazendo com que nossa proximidade ficasse ainda maior se possível. Suas mãos passaram a massagear minhas coxas, as apalpando fortemente.**

**Gemi contra seus lábios, ato que Inuyasha não fez questão de fingir que não notou.**

**- Finalmente resolveu colaborar. – Olhei para baixo e o senti apalpar fortemente minha bunda contra seu corpo.**

**- Pena que você não deixou de ser um idiota. – Ele sorriu pegando minha blusa e a subindo. De momento a segurei, mas aquele olhar transmitindo segurança me fez soltar a blusa e deixar com que ele deitasse sobre mim novamente, agora comigo apenas trajando roupas íntimas. **

**- Não precisa ter vergonha, afinal já te vi nua. – Senti vontade de esbofeteá-lo.**

**- Pena que você ainda não deixou de ser idiota. – Respondi sem elevar o tom da minha voz. Inuyasha desabotoou meu sutiã me livrando dele. Observou meu corpo seminu, levantando-se um pouco.**

**- Você fica mais bonita assim que desacordada. – Sorri levemente. – Incrível como aquele ser magro possui tantos dotes que não faz questão de realçar a ninguém. – Abocanhou meu seio direito, enquanto eu fazia um leve carinho em seus cabelos.**

**Descaradamente colocou a mão dentro de minha calcinha massageando meu sexo, movimento que me fez gemer alto.**

**- Você não sabe a delicia que é esse seu cheiro único que exala inocência. – Não conseguia o encarar. Aqueles olhos zombeteiros que conhecia não estavam presentes em Inuyasha, nem a pessoa impostora que ele era. Parecia-me tão doce e perfeito que não tinha forças para olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos como costumava fazer sem receio.**

**Penetrou um dedo em mim, em um calmo movimento ainda sugando meu seio. O deixou então, colocando-se ao meu lado e ainda sim me masturbando.**

**- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntei, virando o rosto para o outro lado.**

**- Te observando. – Respondeu. Senti um arrepio percorrer todo o meu corpo ao ouvir o tom possessivo que saiu de seus lábios. Tirou minha calcinha, me deixando agora inteiramente nua. Posicionou sua cabeça em meu sexo, o assoprando levemente.**

**- Não acredito que estou fazendo isso. – Ele sorriu passando a me lamber com varocidade. Apesar da nova carícia, a antiga se fez presente e ele me penetrava com o dedo enquanto me dava espasmos de prazer.**

**- Nem eu acredito. – Disse ele quando parou de me sugar, logo depois voltando ao ato. Respirava fundo, enquanto meus seios já estavam inteiramente rígidos e os arrepios iam e vinham todo o momento. Senti que não poderia mais agüentar e me apertei contra Inuyasha, que abriu ainda mais minhas pernas e segurou com força minha cintura. Chupou com força meu clitóris depois de ter me molhado totalmente com sua saliva. Meu sexo estava pingando de excitação e ele abriu minhas pernas o máximo que pode para lamber minha entrada. Entrei em êxtase e meu corpo se cansou já no primeiro ato do hanyou.**

**- É detestável saber o quanto você é experiente no assunto. – Ele se colocou por cima de mim, me dando um leve selinho.**

**- O mais incrível é saber que todos esses anos de experiência não me deram tanto prazer que você está me proporcionando agora, mesmo sem fazer nada. – Finalmente o encarei confusa. – Nunca imaginei que você seria minha, não totalmente. – Senti seu membro começando a penetração. Sentia-o rígido e me espantara observar o tamanho que ele possuía. **

**Tentava manter a calma mas não a alcançava. Inuyasha pressionou seus lábios contra os meus, voltando a me beijar. **

**- Fique calma, prometo que não vai doer muito. – Sorri ainda demonstrando um pouco de sarcasmo.**

**- Disso eu sei. – Ele riu, sussurrando em meu ouvido.**

**- Se sabe, então porque está tão apreensiva? Relaxe Kagome, eu estou no comando agora. – Inesperadamente pra ele, meus braços envolveram seu pescoço e eu me deixei relaxar. Inuyasha me abraçou também, passando a iniciar a penetração. – Vinte e quatro anos já era tempo! – Se fosse antigamente eu o bateria pelo comentário, mas apenas o que fiz foi sorrir. Fiz uma pequena careta perturbada, mas Inuyasha não parou.**

**Logo eu comecei a me acostumar com a presença do hanyou lá dentro, mas não poderia deixar de citar que ele realmente era grande, tornando assim a experiência um pouco mais dolorosa que deveria ser.**

**Quando senti que já estava bem o suficiente, minhas unhas lacraram-se em suas costas o fazendo gemer.**

**Deixou de me abraçar, colocando as palmas das mãos sobre a cama se levantando um pouco, mas ainda penetrando.**

**- Você é linda. – Disse-me em meio a outro gemido.**

**- E você é grande. – Ele riu maliciosamente.**

**- Eu sei. – Seu rosto se contorceu em uma grande tortura enquanto continuava com as estocadas lentas dentro de meu corpo. **

**- Pode ir mais rápido..., se quiser. – Ele deu um suspiro aliviado aumentando o ritmo. Gemi alto ao sentir a força com que ele me possuía, sendo essa deliciosa.**

**- Se eu fosse um pouco menos orgulhoso te colocaria por cima pra provar. – Passei as unhas em seus braços fortes e músculos, objetos atrativos de desejo. **

**- E o que isso tem a ver com orgulho. – Ele sorriu, enquanto cerrava os dentes perante as unhadas fortes que eu dava por seus ombros, agora.**

**- Eu não te darei a liderança tão fácil, minha Kagome. – Fiquei envergonhada rapidamente ao ele nomear-me sua. – Não agüento mai ..., esse seu cheiro de pureza se misturando ao meu cheiro está acabando comigo. – Eu lhe sorri, agora deixando fortes marcas em seu peitoral bem definido.**

**- Então termine com isso. – Ele sorriu, saindo de mim e me pondo de quatro. Não tive tempo de protestar quando o senti escorregar por dentro de mim. Era rápido e forte, tal que me fizeram novamente contrair e junto a Inuyasha, entrei novamente em êxtase, já que seu pênis deslizava ainda mais fácil para dentro de mim.**

**Meu corpo cansado caiu sobre a cama no momento em que gozei, já que Inuyasha tirou sem membro para assim fazer, mas era calculável que foi no mesmo momento.**

Também cansado, seu corpo caiu sobre o meu, me abraçando por trás.

- Finalmente sinto cheiro em você. – Ele riu, fungando em meu pescoço. – Nunca me senti tão feliz. – Saiu de cima de mim pondo-se ao meu lado. Sorri delicadamente acariciando seu rosto.

- Nem eu... – Ele me abraçou forte ao ouvir o que eu havia dito e eu adormeci em seus braços.

Estávamos ligados por laços mais forte que a ironia e curiosidade, agora. Nem deus, nem o mundo, muito menos eu ou ele poderíamos negar.

**oOo**

**Estou esperando meus presentes por ter feito o hentai. Ande, vamos, ouro e prata são bem vindos também D!**

**Ta, falando sério agora. Agradeço do fundo do coração as pessoas que estão mandando review, mas ultimamente o andamento do site está lento, e estou recendo de 3 a 5 reviews por capítulos apenas. Não que eu esteja achando absurdamente ruim, mas se continuar assim acho melhor finalizar a fic mais depressa que eu imaginava terminar e tentar outro projeto que agrade mais ao geral!**

**Se não fossem as pessoas que me mandam as poucas e preciosas reviews que recebo, essa fic já estaria deletada, confesso.**

**Mas enfim, deixando de lado o choro e a melancolia vou responder aos comentários e desejar que todos tenham gostado, claro!**

**Um beijos a todos e até mais!**

**MEYLLIN – **UAHAUHAUAHUHA se recuperando do capitulo anterior? Quero ver você se recuperar desse XD! Mas realmente, a Kagome estava toda acabada e como mágica acabou sendo agarrada dentro de um banheiro, quem dera, não? Sua dúvida pelo hentai já deve ter sido esclarecida, já que saiu nesse capitulo! Sinceramente eu não achei que fosse sair tão cedo, nem mesmo queria, mas foi inevitável de acordo com o rumo que o capitulo estava indo, resolvi me entregar de vez então XD! O resto das revelações está nesse capítulos, tirando algumas coisinhas que ainda estão por vir, claro! Eu resolvi deixar mais sobre a Kagome e o Inu, mas colocar algumas partinhas que outros personagens participam só pra dar um ar diferente na fic (Acho que você é a única que lê minhas notas ¬¬) ! Vou continuar participando, pode deixar HAUHAUA! Beijos guria, e até o próximo!

**AGOME CHAN- **Sim, sim, sim eu parei numa parte dessas sem sombra de dúvida! HAUHAUAHAU, normalmente é engraçado e maquiavélico sentir a reação das leitoras quando paro em partes interessantes do capitulo, mas saiba que se eu não tivesse parado talvez esse capitulo tivesse tomado outro rumo e nem o hentai teria (Tmizinha tentando persuadir a leitora que não fez apenas por maldade HAUHAUA) ! Toma aí o capitulo novinho em folha pra você! E não se jogue muito no chão você pode acabar se machucando *risada maquiavélica*. Muito obrigada pela review moça, e espero que tenha gostado! Ah, claro, e até o próximo XD!

**TAHLIANNAH – **Ah claro, dragões são realmente fofinhos, quem sabe aqueles que costumam aparecer em forma de animação não é? ¬¬" E pare de passar a mão nesse "bicho" perto de mim, sinto que ele vai me devorar (e eu sei que se eu demorar ele vai) a qualquer instante em que eu estiver dispersa eu meus mais lindos e profundos pensamentos Ç_Ç. A Kagome ta ficando cada vez mais humana realmente! Demorei pra conseguir esse ênfase no fato de ela ter deixado de ter emoções, ainda bem que os leitores captaram a minha mensagem XD! Já acostumei com seu Nick, nem fico olhando mais pra digitar HAUHAUHAUHAUAH! Espero que tenha gostado (Não só do hentai ¬¬), e até o próximo capitulo!

**MAYLOVE – **LEITORA NOVA, LEITORA NOVA (comemora junto com a torcida do Corinthians). Você não sabe a extrema alegria que me deu quando eu vi que tinha tanto uma nova review como uma nova leitora, quase chorei *-* HAUHAUAHAU! Está amando a fanfic? Sério? Poxa, muita satisfação de minha parte ouvir isso, ainda mais na parte em que diz que eu escrevo bem, estou me esforçando para não cometer delitos que cometi nas primeiras fics que fiz XD! Gostinho de quero mais? Acredite, eu fui treinada pra fazer isso na pior maneira possível MUAHAHA ! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, ao menos eu não fiz vocês esperarem bem na hora que ia começar o hentai, pense positivo, sempre ùu! Kissus guria, continue acompanhando e até mais *_*!


	6. Felicidade?

_**Disclaimer**_**: Isso virou uma tortura!**

**Prometo que – para a (in)felicidade geral ou não – o próximo capítulo terá várias pitadas de ****sal**** ! **

**oOo**

A claridade bateu forte em meus olhos através da fina cortina em frente à janela. Sentei-me na cama, com o cabelo extremamente amassado e os olhos temendo encontrar mais claridade que aquela.

Levantei-me da mesma e caminhei até a janela, tentando fazer com que a fina cortina tornasse-se grossa, inutilmente.

Observei-me lentamente, me descobrindo nua e lembranças vieram com voracidade em minha mente. Lembranças de uma noite repleta de carinhos que não deveria ter acontecido.

Claro, tirando o fato de eu a ter adorado, posso citar vários motivos para odiá-las.

O principal delas é o fato do hanyou ter consigo me "ter" completamente, depois de se enlaçar com sua ex-namorada extremamente prepotente e fazer com que além de eu revelar minha vida, também revelasse meus sentimentos.

Se antes eu achava que não sabia que rumo tomar, hoje vejo que tenho na verdade, certeza.

Peguei o camisão que vestia na noite anterior antes do meio-youkai tê-la arrancado de mim, e a coloquei novamente.

Bocejei, andando até a porta do quarto. Nada mais romântico, ser uma alcoólatra vivendo sentimentos ridículos e inevitáveis após acordar na cama a qual perdera a virgindade vergonhosamente aos seus 24 anos, e o pior, sozinha.

Sim, o senso de romantismo de Inuyasha ao que me dei conta limitava-se até o outro dia, quando me deixaria solitária e desceria as escadas fazer não sei o quê e não sei onde.

Não poderia dizer se eu estava repleta de felicidade ou incertezas. Também não sabia se me sentia arrependida ou concretizada.

Confusa, confusa, como sempre costumei ser.

Relaxei os ombros descendo as escadas, apoiando-me no corrimão. Minhas finas canelas bambeavam, não de embriagues, mas sim de sono.

Vi Inuyasha aparecer na batente da porta me encarando furioso.

- O que houve, pensou que me daria dinheiro e eu sumiria? – Perguntei, arqueando a sobrancelha. Minhas palavras foram mais rápidas que meu próprio pensamento, ditas com certa provocação.

- Não, Kagome. – Disse, ainda não tirando a máscara indicando braveza. – Apenas suba novamente ao quarto. – Levantei as duas agora, com um leve sorriso formando-se em minha face.

- Oh! O que houve, alguma nova mulher "no pedaço"?- Inuyasha deu um longo suspiro, balançando a cabeça lentamente.

- Sabia que você não era a típica mulher apaixonada que viria correndo, me daria um beijo e diria que ficaria comigo pra sempre. Mas também não achei que viesse com tantos espinhos pra cima de uma pessoa tão inocente quanto eu. – Passei a língua sobre os lábios, debochadamente.

- Vamos concordar que a pessoa que existe em você pode realmente ser inocente, mas a parte youkai nem tanto. – Ele se pôs a sorrir agora, apoiando-se na parede. Uma sensação estranha de alegria me abateu ao ver o enorme sorriso que ele adotou para si.

- Apenas quero que suba, pois diferentemente de você sou uma pessoa romântica. – Cocei a garganta, dando pequenos passos até ele.

- Ah claro. Havia me esquecido que na primeira regra do romantismo existe a passagem que diz claramente o quão se é romântico abandonando sua amada sozinha no lugar que a possuiu no dia anterior. – O sorriso dele brilhou quando este passou a aumentar.

- Estava apenas tentando... – Frisou com força a última palavra, após continuar o que estava dizendo. – ... terminar o seu café da manhã antes que você acordasse. Pena que foi um fracasso. – Deu ombros, com seu semblante repleto de uma falsa depressão. – Vejo que nunca acerto quando estou com você. – Não agüentei o olhar de Inuyasha e também sorri.

Senti que seus olhos ficaram fixados ao meu sorriso, algo que me fez lembrar o pouco que eu havia sorrido verdadeiramente perto de Inuyasha.

Não me importei, talvez pela única vez depois de tanto tempo, afinal.

Todas as pessoas que já havia conhecido se deram ao luxo de amar, sem exceção de uma sequer. Senti minha melancolia pela vida indo embora lentamente de meu corpo, me deixando para ao menos viver intensamente um momento de minha vida.

Ri ao imaginar que até mesmo minha tristeza tivesse se orgulhado a me ver feliz. Então, embriagada com o perfume que Inuyasha exalava o vi aproximar-se de meu corpo e me abraçar com força, a qual retribui.

Histórias de amor nunca foram minha preferência, e eu podia afirmar que nem ao menos gostava delas.

Mas viver todo aquele "açúcar" foi deixar o peso em que eu carregava em minhas costas. Foi deixar de me esconder às escuras e evitar dar os deliciosos trocados que Bankotsu recebia quase que diariamente. Foi até mesmo... ver-me feliz, num instante qualquer.

- Adoro sentir seu cheiro. – Sussurrou em meu ouvido, preso a mim.

- Sério? – Perguntei, sem abandonar o sorriso em meus lábios. – Poderia saber que cheiro eu possuo? – Ele riu. Uma pequena risada abafada em meu ombro.

- Sabe... cheira a jasmim. – Revelou-me. – E ficou ainda mais gostoso aspirar seu perfume com meu cheiro impregnado a ele. – Deferi um pequeno tapa em seu braço.

- Você é muito exibido. – Dei um nó em minhas sobrancelhas, com o nosso abraço já desfeito.

- Apenas quando estou apaixonado. – Piscou o olho, virando-se e entrando na cozinha. – Vem, pode vir. Já estragou minha surpresa, mesmo. – Senti o aborrecimento divertido em sua voz.

Virou então, com um prático banquete em mãos. Aquele tradicional prato com alguns pães, manteiga, torradas, café e fatias de frutas. Achei graça no esforço que deve ter tido em deixar tudo perfeitamente arrumado, mesmo que eu tivesse que desfazer seu trabalho para comer o que havia preparado.

As orelhas balançando no topo de sua cabeça eram irresistíveis a meu ver, e não agüentei me segurar nem mais um segundo para tocá-las. Inuyasha fechou levemente os orbes, com a respiração um pouco descompassada.

- Sinta-se honrada. Nem minha mãe podia as tocar. – Esperei o semblante debochado, mas não o encontrei. Senti um leve "ronronar", e observei Inuyasha colocando o prato em cima da mesa para que as mãos livres abraçassem minha cintura livremente. – Assim você vai me fazer levá-la novamente pra cama sem comer. – Soltei minhas mãos de suas orelhas, pegando a refeição.

- Você pode até mesmo não acreditar, mas fez o milagre de me deixar com fome. – Ele sorriu, completamente malicioso.

- Eu sei que sim. – Não evitei que o deboche tomasse conta de minha expressão. Ele molhou os lábios com leite que jazia em um copo que até então eu não havia percebido. – Mas acredite que desta vez até eu fiquei esfomeado. – Piscou o olho como havia feito anteriormente, e logo me conduziu até a sala. Acomodamos-nos no sofá onde toda a discussão havia começado.

Voltou a me encarar no momento em que eu degustava do sabor de cada pequena refeição contida no prazo.

Sentimentos invadiam furiosamente o meu ser a todo o momento, e por mais que eu me calasse, eles não se permitiam calar.

O meio-youkai delicadamente me puxou para si, fazendo com que eu ficasse praticamente deitada sobre ele, enquanto comia. Não poderia negar que era estranho aquilo pra mim, e também que me irritava o fato de não ser para ele, mas resolvi continuar a ver as coisas pelo lado positivo, coisa que eu literalmente não costumava fazer.

Da noite pro dia, uma relação tão balanceada torna-se totalmente amável? Bom, preferi realmente esquecer.

Qual é o problema em ser feliz uma vez em minha miserável vida?

Por enquanto, acho que nenhum.

**oOo**

Lábios unidos, mãos se apertando com suavidade e uma felicidade surreal. Um momento novo e prazeroso que devolveu a mim tantos anos perdidos em meio há falsas alegrias e esforços em vão.

E incrivelmente, tudo foi quebrado pelo som nada nobre na campanhia, que soou por toda a casa, até chegar aos delicados ouvidos de Inuyasha, que mexeram-se em desgosto.

- Atenda. – Pedi suavemente em um fio de voz, separando-me dele. O olhar pidão era algo difícil de negar. Sua respiração se tornou mais forte quando o som viera novamente, agora de forma mais frenética.

- Tem certeza que é isso que quer? – Perguntou calmamente. Entendi que a visita tratava-se exatamente da pessoa que menos queria por perto. Porém, dei-lhe ombros, insinuando para que abrisse, sentando-me no sofá. Inuyasha abriu a porta, receoso.

Kikyou como de seu feitio, ou ao menos como eu o imaginava, entrou sem esperar qualquer tipo inusitado de convite. Ridicularizando ainda mais o que meus olhos poderiam ver, abraçou Inuyasha quase deferindo um pequeno beijo em seus lábios, esse a qual, para minha felicidade foi bruscamente negado.

- Por que? – Perguntou com o tom decepcionado, o encarando confusa. Logo, a direção dos orbes castanhos achou o que tanto procurava. Pousando-os sobre mim, não conteve o leve riso em seu semblante endurecido pela própria frieza. – Está fazendo algum tipo de piada sem graça, Inuyasha? – Perguntou, se aproximando novamente do hanyou depositando as mãos em seu peitoral.

Mantive-me em silêncio, como deveria ficar. A única atitude tomada por mim fora observar cada movimento de ambos. Inuyasha parecia-me nervoso, sentimento que poderia me agradar ou não.

- Não estou fazendo piada. – Finalmente pronunciou, aproximando-se de meu corpo que não se movera até então. – Existe algum problema eu querer me relacionar seriamente com outra pessoa? – O estridente riso poderia ser ouvido há uma boa distancia de onde nós nos encontrávamos, atitude a qual apenas me fez sentir um incômodo nojo.

- Você quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso? – Perguntou, com passos largos e firmes, em nossa direção. Segurou meu rosto com certa força, fazendo a encará-la nos olhos. – Você quer que eu diga que acredito que me trocou por uma prostituta qualquer, Inuyasha? – Antes que ele pudesse agir em meu favor, peguei a mão da mulher em minha frente com força, a fazendo tirar as mãos imundas de meu rosto.

O olhar de ódio direcionado a ela não passou despercebido por nenhum dos dois. Afastou-se, então.

- Você por acaso tem noção da idiotice que acabou de dizer? – Perguntei engolindo seco. – Não sei se percebeu, mas o único tipo de prostituta, extremamente escandalosa, oferecida e vulgar presente aqui cabe a você e não a mim. – Torci meu rosto, segurando-me para não avançar em "Kikyou", que parecia não ter se importado com o que eu havia dito.

- Inuyasha, Inuyasha, quantas você precisa ter em um dia para se contentar, hem? – Deu ombros, virando as costas para nós dois, já se encontrando na porta em que havia entrado. – Não vou continuar vendo essa cena ridícula de vocês dois, sinceramente Inuyasha... não pensei que cairia a esse ponto. – Deu ombros balançando a cabeça em negação. – Quando perceber que não a ama e apenas está com ela por sua estranha fascinação por pessoas diferentes, me avise. Estarei te esperando. – Antes de esperar qualquer resposta saiu fechando a porta atrás de seu corpo.

Suspirei deixando meus ombros caírem, tentando apagar da memória cada cena que acontecera no local, infelizmente não com muito sucesso.

- O que ela quis dizer com fascinação por pessoas estranhas? – Perguntei enquanto meu coração batia com força. Não queria dar ouvidos a ela, realmente não queria. Não era de minha índole, e não queria estragar os únicos momentos em que sentia-me liberta por causa de palavras que vieram da boca de Kiyou, que era símbolo de egocentrismo e ridicularidade.

Porém, era forte a sensação de medo que pulsava em minhas veias, após lembrar-me que bem, a regra 1 do jogo baseava-se em Kagome Higurashi nunca ser feliz.

Inuyasha me abraçou com força, como se eu pudesse escorrer por entre seus dedos e sumir, de vez. Não tentei fazer com que me soltasse, e senti que o coração dele também encontrava-se de certa maneira acelerado.

- Não dê ouvidos a ela. – Pediu ele, me encarando nos olhos, agora. – Acredite, eu nunca encontrei alguém tão perfeita como você, Kagome, e não quero te perder. – Perfeita? Uma pessoa sem passado e possivelmente sem futuro sendo considerada perfeita?

- Inuyasha eu não sou... – Colocou a mão em meus lábios, enquanto seus olhos marejavam de cristalinas lágrimas teimosas.

- Você foi à única mulher que realmente me encantou, apesar de todo o tipo de ironia e tentativa de se afastar de mim. Eu nunca lutei mais que duas horas pra ter alguém comigo, e por mais que seja extremamente repugnante ouvir isso, é a verdade. Você me fez querer descobrir pouco a pouco de você, e não apenas vomitou verdades, mentiras e frustrações em cima de mim. Eu me descobri apaixonado por seu modo totalmente duro e igualmente inocente de ser, e eu não sei como seria te ver longe de mim depois de tudo que fiz pra você me notar da forma com que eu te notava Kagome, me querer como te queria. – As lágrimas então caíram lentamente, sujando seu rosto de tristeza.

Deixei-me sorrir.

- Tudo está acontecendo rápido demais, não é? – perguntei em um meio sorriso, o que fez sorrir também. – Eu não estou me reconhecendo, acredite. – Disse em um desabafo. – Eu às vezes tento me convencer que tudo está bem, tento sonhar um pouco, mas tudo não passa de medo. – Inuyasha passou a mão em meus cabelos ondulados, procurando palavras.

Não as encontrando, pareceu incomodado, movendo os orbes com a respiração decerto descompassada.

- Acha isso certo? – Perguntei, passando a língua sobre os lábios. – Não que eu tenha me arrependido, ou que queira voltar à vida melindrosa que costumava ser. Mas... não faço idéia o que pensa a respeito. – Puxou fundo o ar em suas narinas, tentando passar o máximo de sua confiança.

- Qual o problema em temer? – Oh, aqueles olhos indicando ironia, pois então, me deram a alegria que eu pensava que não reconquistaria tão cedo.

- Nenhum, nenhum. – Respondi, levantando-me do sofá. – Aliás, se pretende me prender aqui pra sempre, poderia ir até a minha casa e pegar alguma roupa que me sirva realmente? – perguntei-lhe, abrindo os braços e mostrando a única roupa que eu usava desde o dia que havia chego em sua casa.

- Claro madame, problema nenhum. – Os caninos afiados foram mostrados novamente, e aquela "fofura" do meio-youkai me aplacou. – Nunca se relacionou com ninguém, bruxa? – O olhar curioso me fez dar ombros.

- Bom, na realidade, não. Porém não posso negar que houve casos em que fiquei com a corda no pescoço, de tanta pressão que me colocaram. – Confessei, e ouvi um pequeno rosnar, esse a qual ignorei. – Naraku, era o nome dele. Um pouco mais persistente que Kouga, outro que não me deixava em paz, entretanto Naraku chegava a ser paranóico, tentando a todo custo me ter apenas para ele. – Encerrei o assunto, ou pelo menos foi isso que pensei.

- Vamos, conte mais. – Pediu, com o costumeiro semblante.

- Porque deveria? Não poderei receber nada em troca, já que seus casos foram tantos que se quisesse os contar nos dedos, não conseguiria. –

Sim, sim meus caros. Sendo antigos ou não, os casos que ele tivera me deixavam deveras perturbada. Tal meu ciúmes, esse que eu não assumiria, e nem mesmo achei que fosse capaz de ter.

- Bom, você pode. – Ótima conclusão, Inuyasha. – Vamos, me conte mais um pouco sobre esse homem. –

- Pois bem. Apenas antes, se puder, sirva-me de alguma bebida, se possível. – Fingi não ter visto seu olhar estreito em minha direção, devorando-me.

- Você não precisa disso. – Replicou, dando-me as costas, parecendo magoar-se. Coloquei minha delicada mão em seu braço direito, o fazendo virar novamente. – Por que quer beber tanto? – Se tentasse ser mais sincera, não conseguiria, não mais que fui no momento.

- É como perguntar por que respiro, ou até mesmo por que o céu é azul. - Poderia não ser considerada resposta, mas sim uma singela explicação perante o que eu sentia sobre meu próprio vício. – Seria perguntar o porquê vivo. -

Sem relutar mais, completou um copo com algum tipo de licor que possuía em sua luxuosa estante, o estendendo em minha direção.

- Eu mal entrei na sua vida e quero que seus vícios saiam como demônios, devo estar sendo ridículo. –

- Em partes, apenas quando diz que sou viciada. – O olhar tentado que lancei em direção ao copo foi extremo. O apanhei delicadamente, apreciando o gosto do álcool.

- E você afirma que não? – Perguntou-me, irônico.

- Claro. Você me conhece, sabe que não pode me considerar alcoólatra! – Um olhar debochado percorreu seu semblante.

- Justamente por conhecer que a considero. – Me puxando com força para seus braços, depositou um leve beijo em meus lábios, sentindo o cheiro de meu hálito. – Mas acredite que um dia estará tão viciada em mim, que nem lembrará que um dia teve o pudor do beber um gole sequer de tudo o que já ingeriu em sua vida. – Um sorriso cruel fez com que eu cortasse até mesmo minha respiração por alguns instantes.

- Isso é algum tipo de ameaça romântica? – Ele negou, virando-se bruscamente.

- Não, apenas um aviso. – Brincou comigo, me deixando angustiada ao deparar-se com suas costas. – Uma pequena faísca de todo o romantismo que ainda lhe darei - Ao que percebi, já havia esquecido completamente de o porque serviu-me de bebida. Havia esquecido até mesmo da própria curiosidade.

Já que nunca fui acostumada com o amor, discutir sobre tal não sei.

Portanto o fim da conversa foi com o "aviso" que Inuyasha me dera.

E eu realmente não tive vontade alguma de respondê-lo.

Da maneira que fosse.

**oOo**

O dia passou então, sem mais nenhum tipo bizarro e desagradável de interrupção.

Inuyasha foi a minha casa, esta a qual eu não quis ir. Não queria voltar pra ela tão cedo, que ironicamente seria tarde, se fosse há algumas horas atrás. Pegou algumas roupas, e trouxe a notícia que meu banheiro continuava totalmente arrebentado.

Vamos fingir que ele poderia, de alguma forma sobrenatural se reconstruir, apenas pra fazer a notícia inteligente do meio-youkai valer de alguma coisa.

Sentia-me em paz, então. Não conseguia me livrar da sede de álcool que eu alimentei por tanto tempo, mas isso _ainda_ não me preocupava tanto.

As tosses repletas de sangue, ah, também nem pararam, tampouco as súbitas e inevitáveis vontades de vomitar hora ou outra. Nem achei que parariam, afinal seria infantilidade de minha parte acreditar que fossem.

Kagome Higurashi vivendo um romance! Se eu ainda estivesse na imprensa, seria primeira página nas revistas. Ou talvez não... depois que descobri que me esquecer é tão fácil, esse tipo de pensamento virou uma dúvida para mim. Sim, mais uma.

Inuyasha tomava banho enquanto eu esperava na sala, sentada em frente à televisão fingindo, como de costume, assistir alguma coisa.

As dúvidas que o hanyou me trouxe hoje me lembraram uma parte de minha vida que eu não queria lembrar. Não exatamente uma parte, mas sim uma pessoa, Naraku.

Não que ele seja um monstro, ou um ser que se alimente de sangue humano. Ele se alimenta da alma, persegue, insiste e sufoca. Incrivelmente, depois da visita de Kikyou essa tarde, senti que o homem não se encontrava tão longe de mim.

- Oras, estou ficando paranóica agora? – Sim, só poderia ser, afinal não o via há mais de 1 ano, e seria algo surreal ele se materializar em minha frente, como um velho fantasma.

Arrepiei-me então quando me lembrei da ameaça de Kikyou antes de ir embora. Parecia-me extremamente confiante de que conseguiria Inuyasha de volta, mesmo depois de tê-lo traído, sabe-se lá com quem.

Enfim, não gosto de me pegar pensando em coisas meramente banais, como essas.

Senti fortes mãos por cima de meus olhos, os tampando. Dei um meio-sorriso, colocando minhas mãos sobre seus pulsos.

- Oh! É tão difícil saber quem é, sendo que nessa casa só estamos eu e mais uma pessoa ... – As mãos soltaram-se e um peso "extra" foi posto ao meu lado.

- Que coisa sem graça brincar com você! – Disse, fazendo uma pose excessivamente magoada. – Pensei que demoraria pra descobrir quem era! –

- Não vou nem perder meu tempo comentando a respeito. – Apoiei minha cabeça em cima de seu ombro, me aconchegando no hanyou.

- Seu tempo é muito valioso para ser perdido com alguém tão insignificante como eu, não é? – Perguntou, ainda fazendo "charme". – Tudo bem! Se é assim, não irei mais te perturbar, faço minhas malas e volto pra casa. –

- Ah, cale a boca!- Inuyasha riu, se acomodando no sofá, junto a mim. Uniu suas mãos as minhas, fungando levemente em meu pescoço.

Novamente o estranho arrepio me percorreu. Não por conta da carícia de Inuyasha, mas sim por outro motivo, que irritantemente não sei citar qual é.

Olhei para trás, sentindo-me observada.

Ri largamente, voltando minha atenção ao meu "companheiro", o enlaçando pela cintura e deixando que ele se colocasse por cima de mim.

A minha esquizofrenia poderia ser do tamanho que fosse, mas ela não tinha olhos biônicos que atravessavam as paredes da casa de Inuyasha e olhava o filme em que nós encenávamos.

Eu odiava estar errada.

Mas agradeceria se dessa vez eu estivesse.

**oOo**

**Pessoal, pessoal, sem palavras para agradecer as reviews, que me encheram de vontade de prolongar a fic!**

**Pena que esse capítulo foi extremamente difícil de se fazer, mesmo não parecendo.**

**Mudar a personalidade dos personagens para poderem viver um envolvimento mais real foi um desafio pra mim, assim como está sendo incluir Naraku agora. **

**Porém, farei o máximo pra conseguir colocar um rumo nessa fic. PROMETO òó! **

**Perdoem-me o capítulo curto, o próximo será mais comprido, garanto!**

**Enfim, as reviews! **

**--**

**THATA – **Oi Oi! Você está me acompanhando desde o começo, sério? Poxa, que ótima notícia moça! O hentai foi bom, é? XD! Fica preparada, porque ainda vem muito por aí AUAHUHUA! Sobre mandar review tudo bem, o site complicava o sistema mesmo ¬¬' Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo viu? E até o próximo !

**LORY HIGURASHI – **Não precisa se desculpar por não ter mandado review moça, eu sabia que não ia me abandonar xD! Eu também não imaginava o hentai tão cedo, e o foda é que ele acabou me ferrando ¬¬, mas enfim! Acredite , a Kikyou vai ser a mais vadia possível HAUHUAHUA! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, e pode deixar que vou atrasar o fim da fic ! Beijos guria, e até mais!

**MEYLLIN – **Tempo pra se recuperar do capitulo? Imagine, ficou tão inocente, não sei por que o espanto XD! Já tirei a idéia de finalizá-la mais cedo, garanto! Ownnn, gosta tanto da minha fic é? (olhos brilhando)! Fiquei feliz agora HAUAHUAH! Mas não precisa ficar angustiada, já prolonguei mesmo o tempo de vida dela XD! HUAHAUHA Inuyasha é um exemplo de modéstia, cá entre nós! Demorei um pouco, mas ao menos postei no prazo de uma semana, não é XD? Beijos guria, e até a próxima!

**ÓPTIA – **Não! Não acabarei a fic logo, depois das reviews que recebi, nem teria mais como! A troca de "elogios" entre os dois de fato está divertida, pena que tive de a deixar um pouco "fora" este capitulo, coisa que me doeu fazer, portanto ela estará presente até o último capítulo, isso ao menos posso lhe garantir! A Kikyou entrou pra apimentar mais a história, realmente, papel que Naraku vai exercer também, com certeza xD! Meus erros básicos me perseguem, falo sério, precisava seriamente de uma beta pra me ajudar, porém como ninguém se habilita eu me ferro totalmente com eles, mas agradeço pelo elogio, viu? O capítulo tardou mais que os outros, porém está aqui, prontinho pra você XD! Espero que tenha gostado, apesar de o mesmo infelizmente não ter me agradado muito ! Enfim, até a próxima, e muito obrigada pela review!

**BECKY BAH – **MORENAA! HAUHAUA e teria como me esquecer de você? XD! Eu lembro sim, claro que lembro! Creio que você ainda está apegada ao nosso grande amigo "café", não é mesmo? Maldito que nos persegue! Pode ter certeza que a fic não vai se finalizar MAIS cedo que planejo, realmente, eu ia a terminar logo, mas depois que vi as reviews desisti da idéia! XD! Me manda de novo teu MSN guria, pra eu te add, ta? Voltaremos as noites insanas que tínhamos antes, sem sombra de dúvida AHUEHA! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo viu? E até a próxima, mundícia XD!

**TAHLIANNAH – **Ahh, demorou nada! Pense pelo lado positivo, era pra aparecer lá pelo décimo capitulo só, adiantei metade AUHAUHU! Não existe nenhum problema com dragões, tirando o fato que eles podem acabar com minha vida em míseros segundos hehe AHUEHUAHEUA! A fic está ótima? Obrigada moça XD! Não pretendo matar a Kikyou, esse não seria o pior castigo pra ela ¬¬! Também acho que a Kagome não devia ter deixado, mas quem resistiria ao Inuyasha, hem? AHEUHAUEH! Espero que tenha gostado hem? E deixa esses dragões em paz (recuando de medo) ! Até a próxima AUHEUHAEA!

**LADY BELLA-CHAN – **Ae ruiva maldita xD! AHUEHAUHEUA! Postei enquanto você estava nadando como uma bela sereiazinha ¬¬ AHUEHAUHEA! Bom, o hentai sempre é favorável, se bem que eu também pensei bem antes, já que ele tinha beijado a Kikyou, PORÉM, foi maior que eu, e eu tive que fazer, tava no clima, no momento ideal, eu não tive culpa, culpe aos hormônios da Kagome x.X AHUEHUAHEa! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, afinal, sabe que eu me fodi pra fazer ele, não? ¬¬'! Também amo tu, manows! Até o próximo !

**AGOME CHAN – **Olá, olá XD! Acompanha minha fic desde o começo? Oh! Que delicia saber que tenho mais seguidoras! E eu não vou acabar com a fic pode deixar, mas por favor, pare de me ameaçar com dragões Ç_Ç! Você já é a segunda HUEHUAHEA! Me ameace com facas e espingardas, é mais agradável T_T! Amou o hentai? Que bom! Pois é a única coisa que eu sei escrever que presta ¬¬! Um filhote de dragão? Acho que é genético eles me odiarem, não quero ter um AHUEHUAHEA! Enfim, me dê uma armadura que eu farei a fic ficar do tamanho que você quiser XD! Até a próxima guria! Kissus!


	7. Naraku

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Já tentei de tudo! Melhor parar antes que acabe em suicídio ._.!_

**- Alguns capítulos terão de ser divididos em 1ª e 3ª pessoas para as coisas ficarem mais esclarecidas! Desculpem o transtorno!**

**- Capitulo dedicado para Lady Bella-Chan, que fez aniversário ontem, dia 29! Essa vaca me conhece a mais de 7 anos e simplesmente se tornou e é minha melhor amiga até hoje! Te amo, manows, sua vaca! S2**

**- Ao capítulo!**

**oOo**

**( Narração em 3ª Pessoa )**

- Então quer dizer que você cruzou com Kagome Higurashi? – Perguntou a voz sombria, que cobria o ambiente repleto de fumaça e sarcasmo.

A moça que o acompanhava apenas assentiu com a cabeça, abrindo um sorriso vitorioso, este, moldado por um batom vermelho gritante.

Então, a figura com longos cabelos negros não evitou sorrir enquanto tragava o charuto que carregava sempre consigo, e seus orbes escuros denunciaram uma mórbida possessão.

- Estava acompanhada? – Perguntou então, a olhando sorrateiramente.

- Oh, sim! Inclusive apenas a encontrei por sua companhia!- Apertou a palma de sua mão com uma força a qual não calculara. Kikyou observou o ato, um pouco assustada, mas ainda muito contente. – Por que a revolta, _Naraku_ ?- Perguntou então, deixando a pergunta evacuar pelo ambiente e voar longe, enquanto o homem continuava a se remoer ao seu lado.

- Acredite, você não gostaria de saber. – Respirou fundo, "tragando" o charuto, tentando se conter, mesmo que inutilmente. – De toda a forma, você encontrou uma Kagome, e a forma que a descreveu não me deixa dúvidas de que é ela quem procuro há tanto tempo. Muito obrigada, meu anjo! – Seria estranho o ver elogiar alguém, ainda mais agradecer, porém os motivos que o levaram a isso eram maiores que a própria personalidade.

Virou-se e em um movimento rápido tomou a mulher em seus braços, a beijando vorazmente, enquanto lançava o charuto para longe e apertava com força sua cintura.

O beijo cessou, e o olhar contendo desejo dizimou aos poucos.

- Qual é o nome dele mesmo? – Perguntou, passando a língua sobre os lábios. Kikyou sabia que o interesse que ele tinha nela era apenas por sua imagem, e incrivelmente não se importou. Aquele homem nunca lhe pertenceu, mas Inuyasha sim, e era exatamente ele que queria.

- Taisho, Inuyasha Taisho. – Respondeu, puxando o ar fundo em seus pulmões. Recobrou a postura, alisando a própria roupa, essa a qual Naraku não fez questão de remover, como sempre fazia. – Por que se interessa tanto? Não é ele que quer. – O homem apenas sorriu, imensamente.

- Você o quer. – Afirmou de prontidão. – Vou devolvê-lo a você, mas tire Kagome do caminho. –

- E como imagina que eu faça isso?- Kikyou demonstrava total confusão em seus orbes frios, mas seu companheiro apenas tocou-lhe o ombro, acendendo outro de seus caros charutos.

- Apenas volte à casa de Inuyasha e o beije, simples. – A moça revirou os olhos, se mexendo desconfortavelmente.

- O problema está ai. Acontece que me parece que ele realmente se apaixonou. – Ambos caminharam até o fim do corredor, onde Naraku serviu-se de um pouco de uísque, molhando delicadamente os lábios.

- Então dê um jeito. É tão clichê, mas sempre funciona. – Ela riu debochadamente.

- De fato, extremamente clichê. Isso não fará com que eu o tenha de volta em meus braços, apenas o fará sentir raiva de mim, mais ainda do que sentira naquela época. – O semblante masculino contorceu-se quando se deparou com um problema. Odiava enfrentar problemas, mas sempre vinham como pragas.

- Então use o que sabe. – A mulher o olhou rapidamente, e não foi preciso que perguntasse para o outro saber que deveria responder. – Você teve Inuyasha na palma de suas mãos, e não tem absolutamente nada para que a faça se afastar dele? Não conhece os segredos íntimos do hanyou? Alguma coisa que sirva como isca? – Ela deu ombros.

- Da mesma maneira fará com que ele se afaste, e não dela, mas sim de mim. – Naraku a fitou nos olhos, a encarando firmemente, enquanto sorria.

- Então apenas o confunda. – Ela então pareceu entender rapidamente o que ele dissera. – Ele pode ter se iludido, pode até mesmo ter desejado sua morte, naquela época Kikyou. Se você realmente o tinha nas mãos, use dos dias felizes para balanceá-lo. Kagome pode ser a paixão do momento, e ambos sabemos que paixões são fortes e seguras, entretanto você pode muito bem deixá-lo sem saber o que sente. – Virou o copo contendo uísque, o completando novamente.

- Genial, como sempre. – Colocou as mãos em seu peitoral e logo enlaçou seu pescoço. – É uma tarefa um tanto difícil, mas se conheço um ponto fraco de Inuyasha, esse é o amor que sentia por mim. – Deu um leve selinho no homem, que enlaçou sua cintura.

Apenas frieza era emitida dali.

**oOo**

**(Narração em 1ª Pessoa)**

Não consegui parar de pensar momento nenhum em Kikyou, desde o momento em que acordei hoje. Ela realmente conseguiu tornar-se, em tão pouco tempo, um fantasma em minha vida.

Inuyasha parecia feliz, e não demonstrava quaisquer tipos de desconfiança ou temor. Não parecia nem ao menos confuso, sentimentos esses que eu carregava comigo.

Eram aproximadamente quatro horas da tarde, e ele havia saído há um tempo procurar algum tipo de mecânico a fim de levá-lo até meu banheiro e consertá-lo, atitude que agradeci fervorosamente.

Entretanto, por mais que eu não quisesse pisar novamente em minha residência tão cedo, ficar sozinha me causava certo medo.

E então sorrisos giram a minha volta e perguntam como isso é possível, certo? Minha cabeça dói toda a vez que me pego com tais questões como essas.

Eu não sei. Simplesmente não sei e me contento em não saber.

- Será que ele ainda a ama? – Oh, e novamente meus pensamentos me pegam pela boca. Estou completamente insegura, admito.

Deveria ter me envolvido mais antigamente, se assim tivesse feito, por pior rumo que minha vida levasse, eu saberia como agir. Sim, eu saberia.

Sou um ser repleto de ciúmes e orgulho, coisas que não combinam de maneira alguma, mas me amam a ponto de não me abandonar.

- O que eu faço? – Eu queria ser feliz. Eu queria realmente ser feliz.

Sinto que eu estava realmente chegando lá, mas me falta algo, me falta alguma prova divina de que tudo dará certo, que eu não estou tendo nenhum tipo maldito de esquizofrenia, por deus!

Soquei com uma força considerável a mesa em minha frente, tentando descontar a raiva contida em mim.

Eu estava odiando ser tão irritante às vezes. Odiava ter maus pressentimentos, odiava desconfiar da minha sombra, eu simplesmente me odiava.

Lágrimas marejaram meus olhos, e eu me senti extremamente inofensiva.

- Sim, eu voltei a ser o que era. – Não passaram de murmúrios, e eu me encontrei abraçando minhas próprias pernas, procurando um consolo que não existia.

A antiga Kagome Higurashi viciada em trabalho um dia fora assim. Havia dias em que chegava em casa cansada e se abraçava para chorar em paz, esgotada. E ela voltou, agora com problemas que considero pior que um simples trabalho.

Problemas amorosos, esses qual ela não sabia que iria lidar um dia, e o que menos se importou sua vida toda.

- Por que eu fui justo me envolver com alguém que é perseguido pela ex e já amou tantas e tantas mulheres? – As lágrimas se deixaram cair. E então, a depressão voltava aos poucos, e eu realmente queria saber o que tanto me incomodava e estava por vir.

Eu estava sendo ridícula, em todos os fatores. Parecia-me com a "mocinha" protagonista de novelas mexicanas, que apenas chora e fica se remoendo por seu amor incompreendido, e se mergulhando em mais lágrimas quando não consegue encontrar uma saída para seus problemas.

Sim, sim, eu era exatamente uma figura frágil de mulher ridícula. Nada me fazia pensar de outra maneira, mas o que mais eu poderia fazer?

Eu saí de uma vida "lixo" para entrar em uma vida em que meu coração pulsa toda hora, seja de dor, medo, ansiedade ou amor. E agora, o que exatamente eu sinto?

Mordi meus lábios quando percebi que alguém chegava ao apartamento. Lentamente a porta se abriu, revelando o dono tanto de minha felicidade quanto de minhas angustia.

Sorriu-me, chegando perto de mim e pegando-me no colo, em um abraço apertado.

- Sinto o cheiro de suas lágrimas metros daqui! – Disse, tentando encontrar meu olhar. – Será que quer conversar? – Perguntou, colocando-me no sofá e sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Não. – Respondi rapidamente, tentando limpar os rastros de minha tristeza.

- Olha, eu sei que não sou seu pai, e sei também que nem namorado você me considera, mas desde que te conheço não agüento te ver segurar suas dúvidas. – Ele me parecia sincero, como sempre. Quando irei vê-lo mentir, então?

- Inuyasha... – Iniciei o dialogo, respirando fundo.

- Kagome. – Me cortou, repousando a mão em meu ombro. – Acredite ou não eu estava pronto para entrar aqui e te alfinetar daquela maneira que você tanto gosta. Eu sei que nossa relação é estranha, mas eu perdi totalmente a vontade de ironizar você quando percebi que estava triste. Não acho que deve ocultar seus sentimentos, e nem achar que nós dois vamos dar sempre coices um no outro. – Eu lhe sorri, empurrando-o gentilmente.

- E quem disse que eu pensei isso? – Perguntei, colocando os pés em cima do sofá e os cruzando. – Eu não costumo conversar de maneira tão "liberal" com as pessoas faz um longo tempo, e me desculpe, mas por mais rápido que tenha sido o que aconteceu entre a gente, é difícil pra mim ser tão confiante. – Ele segurou meu rosto fortemente.

- Então é isso que te incomoda! – Maldito. – Você não se sente confiança ainda no que está acontecendo... – Levantou-se, não demonstrando pingo algum de mágoa. – Eu te entendo, e isso não me chateia. Eu nem mesmo esperava que você se transformasse de um dia para o outro, mas eu esperarei a eternidade, se preciso. – O sorriso galanteador fez um par surreal com a piscada de olho que ele me lançou. – Apenas tente controlar a forma com que mente, Kagome. Mentir sobre sentimentos não é necessário quando você sabe que existe um vazio enorme dentro de você clamando para ser preenchido. –

- E como você pode ter tanta certeza? – Perguntei, um pouco alterada. Sabia que ele não tentava me provocar, mas eu ainda sim odiava a forma de 'moldarem' o que sinto, 'adivinharem' minha personalidade. Rangi os dentes, mesmo não querendo fazer isso com o hanyou, que têm sido meu apoio ultimamente.

Ele agachou ao meu lado, percebendo minha leve irritação.

- Digo por mim. Me sentia exatamente dessa forma antes de te conhecer. – Sorriu então, coisa que me fez rir a ele também, mas suas palavras deixaram-me desconfortável em certos pontos, talvez por não poder dizer o mesmo pra ele.

- Você fez muito por mim, Inuyasha. Me fez recobrar a consciência, me fez até mesmo querer viver momentos em que sempre desprezei. – Disse a ele, achando necessária uma resposta. – Mas ainda não consigo mergulhar nesse mar de rosas, não consigo me libertar dessa angustia que me prende. Eu... eu preciso aprender a ser feliz. – Disse finalmente, soltando pequenas verdades entaladas em minha garganta.

Ele apenas me puxou para um abraço forte, que me fez o bem que eu precisava.

- Eu te amo. – Murmurou em meu ouvido, movimento que me fez sentir calafrios. – Eu nunca estive tão certo disso. – Completou. Eu fechei meus olhos lentamente, sentindo o calor que suas palavras emanaram.

- Poucos dias foram suficientes para fazer você sentir algo tão forte? – Perguntei, ainda não me desgrudando dele.

- Foram ainda mais do que eu precisava, bruxa! – Eu abri um leve sorriso ao ouvir o apelido.

E apesar de todo o sentimento, de todo o envolvimento e demonstrações afetivas como aquelas, não foram suficientes para eu esquecer a mulher de face gélida.

Ela voltará. E não adianta mais negar algo que para mim está tão evidente.

Ela nunca o deixaria tão fácil assim.

**oOo**

Delicioso. De fato, delicioso sentir o amor nas próprias entranhas da maneira mais simples possível, eu diria.

Inuyasha tem tudo o que eu quis em uma pessoa, incluindo o sarcasmo evidente em sua voz. Másculo, bonito, inteligente, excitante e compreensivo. Quem dera saber que um dia estaria em braços tão másculos e receberia um olhar tão sincero.

Talvez eu me sinta bem apenas estando com ele, talvez triste por esse motivo também.

Ah, meu meio-termo delicioso.

Inuyasha me abraçava por trás, enquanto eu encostava meu corpo contra o dele, na cama. Estávamos de mãos enlaçadas, e minha camisola recém resgatada nunca esteve tão confortável.

Ele cheirava meu cabelo, vez ou outra mexendo nele de todas as formas possíveis. Me fazia rir vez ou outra quando agia como um completo 'cachorro', me farejando continuamente.

Sorri a ele, quando ele me apertou forte contra seu peito. O meu medo de ter de partir por algum motivo, certamente também era o dele.

Queria-me por perto, eu sentia isso. Todo aquele calor reconfortante me dava a incrível sensação de alivio, e eu nunca evitava sorrir. A luz da lua nos iluminou por um instante. Eis um romance, apenas para pobres tolos, como essa que me tornei.

- Não quero que isso acabe. – Disse ele, ao pé de meu ouvido. – Não quero que isso seja apenas ilusão, brincadeira de criança. Não quero voltar a te ver daquela maneira deprimente, não quero te perder nem ter que aturar por muito tempo sua saúde escorrendo entre seus dedos. – Estiquei meus braços e o abracei, na mesma posição que estava.

Pisquei os olhos continuamente, tentando fazer o sono ir embora. Bocejei, me aninhando ainda mais em Inuyasha, o encarando.

- Sabe, nunca te perguntei, mas você trabalha em quê? – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, estranhando a pergunta, mas normalmente a considerando necessária.

- Pois bem, você vai rir quando eu disser. – Esperei calmamente pela continuação. – Mas bem, não sei se você já pediu um Milk Shake e viu que ele veio com uma tampa plástica, para colocar o canudo... – Bufei, extremamente entediada com o rumo em que ele levava a conversa.

- Inuyasha, estou perguntando sobre seu trabalho, e não sobre sorveterias. – Ele calmamente pegou em minhas duas mãos, olhando diretamente em meus olhos.

- Já viu ou não? – Perguntou lentamente, sem soltar minhas mãos.

- Já, já vi. – Respondi com a mesma calmaria irritante que ele tomou para suas falas.

- Pois bem, sorria! Meu falecido pai quem inventou e patenteou. Pode ser algo bastante ridículo, mas a cada tampa daquela vendida, 30% do lucro vem pra mim. – Eu levantei as duas sobrancelhas, de fato assustada com a revelação. – Agora imagine todas as tampas já vendidas no mundo a cada minuto que se passa. – Abriu um imenso sorriso vitorioso.

Não evitei uma gargalhada estridente. Inuyasha me empurrou, fazendo um enorme bico enquanto cruzava os braços.

- Eu não estou rindo de você! – Comecei, entre um riso e outro. – Mas acho realmente incrível o modo com que você conseguiu tudo isso! Não acho que você não se esforce, até seu pai morrer ao menos, você fez algo para se sustentar, eu sei, mas isso foi realmente hilário de se ouvir! – Ele começou a rir comigo, não agüentando.

Aquele rude que sempre levava consigo uma ironia sutil, era agora uma pessoa amável, que me enlaçava novamente.

- Se eu soubesse que seria assim, teria te ignorado bem mais no bar, aquele dia. – Ele mordeu forte minha bochecha, ato que me fez estapeá-lo fortemente no braço, o encarando com braveza. – Isso dói, sabia? – Perguntei, dando vários tapas em seu peitoral. Calmamente, apenas segurou meus pulsos com uma mão, suspirado.

- Acredite. Dezenas desses não me fariam nem ao menos tentar me esquivar. – Respirei fundo pronto para responder, mas o sono me pegou, me fazendo bocejar novamente. O hanyou então me puxou deitada no travesseiro, fazendo leves carinhos em meu cabelo.

- Dorme, gracinha! Não é que está com soninho? – Tentei evitar a face distorcida causada pela voz ridícula de bebe que ele havia feito, porém até esta não conteve muita firmeza. Meus olhos tornaram-se pesados, e eu não agüentei por muito tempo, já contemplando o começo de um sono profundo.

Inuyasha se pôs por cima de mim e me deu um beijo demorado no rosto, logo se levantando e apagando a luz do quarto.

Adormeci, e ironicamente nem mesmo o som da _campanhia _impediu com que eu finalmente dormisse.

**oOo**

Acordei com vozes alteradas. Ainda sentia meus olhos pesarem, mas meus ouvidos não deixaram com que eu voltasse a dormir.

Fiz esforço para me levantar, apoiando na cama. Logo finalmente me toquei de que as vozes alteradas não eram simples vozes alteradas, e sim, vozes alteradas de Inuyasha, o que significava que ele estava se alterado com outra pessoa que...

- Que não sou eu!- E aquele momento drástico em que a ficha finalmente cai e eu consigo ver o que o sono me causa. Respirei fundo, esquecendo-me da deliciosa coberta em que eu estava, e fui (com passos duros) até a sala.

Eis que a discussão passava-se na cozinha, e eu (assim como da outra vez) tive o pudor de colocar meu corpo contra a parede, levemente agachado.

Ahá, eu sabia que ela viria! E eu nem ao menos precisei verificar o rosto imundo da mulher presente na casa do hanyou, já que era óbvio demais.

Prendi a respiração e a vontade de entrar no meio da briga e encerrá-la. Não seria difícil pra mim, já que ao que se pode perceber eu, apesar da mais alcoolizada, era também a mais sã entre aquele bando de loucos pseudo-possessivos.

Okay, estava me referindo apenas a Kikyou, mas não importa.

Resolvi então prestar mais atenção no que acontecia, afinal, já era madrugada, e Inuyasha pela lógica não deveria nem ao menos ter deixado aquela vagabunda entrar em casa. Sim, em casa.

E a cena se repetia. Incrível, mas foi justamente como no outro dia, a única diferença é que agora eu estava com Inuyasha e eles não conversavam sobre sexo. Ótimo.

- Mas Inuyasha, o que você tanto viu nela? – É uma delicia quando percebemos que as pessoas nos rebaixam, não? – Olha, eu sei o que eu te fiz, sei muito bem todo o mal que te causei! Mas Inuyasha, você não entende, ele me forçou a isso! – Ri internamente, coisa que o meio-youkai fez questão de não fazer, lançando-lhe uma risada até mesmo forçada.

- Agora aquela velha história do "ele me forçou"?- Pude sentir os olhos de pena lançados pela morena, quando ele deu mais uma formidável risada cínica. – Incrível, não é mesmo? Quando eu estava disposto até mesmo a casar com você, você se deu ao luxo de ir embora com outro, a qual nem o nome eu lembro! – Ele parecia revoltado. – Agora você vem e diz que me ama, que quer ter filhos comigo, e quer que eu largue da pessoa a qual eu mais estou dando apoio e me orgulho disso? – Me abracei um pouco mais, tentando ficar ainda mais transparente.

Interromper essa conversa seria a última coisa que eu iria querer fazer, de fato.

- Olha Kikyou... – Ele respirou fundo, e pelo barulho pude perceber que colocou a mão forçadamente contra a mesa, se apoiando. – Vá embora. – Disse da maneira mais seca possível.

- Mas por.. – A voz dela era chorosa, e senti que Inuyasha estava balanceado.

Sim, ele estava claramente BALANCEADO.

- Vá embora, e não cause mais transtornos a minha vida que você um dia já causou. Vá embora, e se possível, não volte mais! – Quando pude sentir ao menos um sorriso vitorioso em minha face, senti que alguém se interessava por ele também.

Não tive o tempo calcular quantos segundos o ser da penumbra demorou para tapar minha boca e me puxar para fora da casa.

- Olhe só! – Sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Não sei por que o sorriso vitorioso, minha dama! – Naraku. Não havia dúvidas de que era ele. Aquele tom, aquela voz... que tanto me causou rancor voltou subitamente. Por que o azar cisma tanto em me perseguir? – Se ele realmente gostasse de você teria sentido meu cheiro há uma grande distância daqui, e até mesmo o seu! Mas não, ele não foi capaz disso, e sabe por que? – Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo.

Bufei em suas mãos, tentando me desvencilhar. Quando ele finalmente se tocou que a mão em minha boca me impedia de dar qualquer tipo de resposta, riu baixinho, ainda em meu ouvido.

- Porque ele a ama! Por mais que ele a mande embora ou a ignore, sequer consegue perceber nossa presença, de tão entretido que ele está! Afinal, Kikyou foi à única mulher que ele realmente amou como eu te amo, minha querida. – Tentei socar-lhe o estomago ou fazer com que soltasse, mas ele apenas me puxou num solavanco, e logo me vi definitivamente fora da local.

De camisola, no frio, com um homem que certamente vai querer me devorar e depois me matar.

Ótima ironia, deus!

Jogou-me com rudez no carro, batendo a porta e logo entrando no banco do motorista. Olhou para trás, observando a posição em que fiquei, extremamente indecente devido ao pijama que eu trajava.

- Sabe, isso não fazia parte do plano. – Disse com uma calmaria fria. Deu ré no carro, tirando do lugar que havia estacionado.

- Muito importante eu saber disso, me sinto um tanto quanto prestigiada pela notícia. – Ele sequer se importou, mas seus olhos se viraram rapidamente quando viu um meio-youkai saindo da casa, aparentemente desesperado.

- KAGOME! – Inuyasha gritou, já correndo atrás do carro. Naraku acelerou, pisando no com força no acelerador, já virando com certa brutalidade na primeira esquina que pôde. Quando o hanyou alcançou a esquina, infelizmente Naraku já se encontrava no meio da outra.

Claro que não podemos disputar a velocidade entre ambos, já que apesar de Inuyasha ser incrivelmente rápido, nem mesmo ele alcançaria o carro de Naraku, que em questão de velocidade, era de "matar".

Coloquei a mão da cabeça tentando me acalmar. Eu não era acostumada com carros em fuga, e odiei saber que minha testa sangrava, devido à pancada que dei contra o vidro quando fizemos a curva.

- Maldito. – murmurei, tentando não me movimentar junto com o carro.

- Fique quieta. – Ordenou. Inuyasha sempre teve uma personalidade sarcástica e rude, mas nada se comparava a maneira de Naraku se portar.

Digamos que ele sempre foi um tanto quanto assustador com cada obsessão que tivera. Desde os lápis que ele colecionava até as borboletas mortas. E enfim, claro, chegou até mim, que fui à última delas, e claro, a única que ele não conseguiu obter. Até aquele momento, ao menos.

Torci a face, esperando que nada me acontecesse. Claro que os olhos violeta me observavam a cada instante, projetando diversos e incansáveis sorrisos à face do homem.

- O que você quer, me matar? – Perguntei, superando em partes a angustia que eu levava. Claro que ele sorriu, claro! Sorrir parecia novo pra ele, assim como seria para os recém-nascidos. Engoli seco, quando ele freiou o carro com força, me fazendo "voar" contra o acento.

- Ora, Kagome, meu doce! – Segurou meu rosto, me fazendo encará-lo. – Eu te procurei por tanto tempo, sabe? Fiquei desesperado ao saber que você abandonou tudo, meu anjo... fiquei tão preocupado. Dias se passaram, e então semanas, e quando vi... anos. Anos sem te ver, anos sem te tocar, anos sem ouvir sua delicada voz. Você acha que depois de tanto tempo eu iria apenas te matar? Passei longas horas sofrendo para depois te ver sumir novamente, e dessa vez em definitivo? – Soltou-me, depois dando dois pequenos tapas em minha face. – Não seja bobinha, acho que ainda está dormindo! – Assustador.

Meu mundo parou quando assimilei a cada palavra que ele me dissera. Aquele tom de voz arrepiante, aquele sorriso que moldava seu rosto... aquele olhar.

- Eu apenas queria que Kikyou fosse até onde vocês estavam e novamente fizesse Inuyasha se apaixonar por ela, sabe? – Quando digo que tenho pressentimentos, é porque eu realmente os tenho. – Mas, depois que arquitetamos tudo, senti que ela não poderia fazer isso. Quem sabe ele não a perdoasse, sabe? Não, não passou momento nenhum por minha cabeça que ele deixou de amá-la, mas... aquela mulher as vezes é realmente inútil, se é que entende. – Continuei na mesma posição que antes, tentando controlar minha respiração descompassada.

Apertei minhas próprias mãos, tentando me posicionar ainda mais contra o canto do carro. Em partes, apesar de um ser recoberto de nojo, Naraku não mentia.

Inuyasha realmente teria sentido nosso cheiro se não estivesse tão concentrado na conversa que tinha com Kikyou...

Deixei um longo suspiro escapar, e não me surpreendi ao me encher de tristeza. Tudo bem, eu entendo que antigos amores não se esqueçam tão facilmente mas.... droga! A quem estou querendo enganar? Eu não entendo nada, simplesmente nada! Estou em perigo por causa de uma paixonite que deixou o hanyou confuso com seus sentimentinhos de merda.

- Então, entrei na casa. – Como se eu realmente quisesse ouvir. – E como eu havia suposto, aquele meio-youkai desprezível não conseguiu nem te notar há alguns insignificantes passos dele. – Riu em escárnio. – Me diga que isso não é verdade, meu doce? Eu pretendo lhe dar muito mais que ele te deu, mas você precisa cooperar, sabe? Não gosto de coisas forçadas. – Bom saber que ele não gosta, mas nem por isso não vai fazer. Pensei em dizer várias coisas, sério.

Pensei em falar muito, em dar-lhe uma bronca, gritar, chorar e espernear. Mas nada saiu, nada. Eu abria a boca, mas não conseguia emitir nenhum som através dela.

- Eu não valho nada! Não valho fortuna alguma, não sei porque insiste em me raptar, pense só! Existem mulheres por aí que valem ouro, e eu, meu caro, que nem lembrada sou, fui à escolhida? – Eu sei que estava agindo de uma forma ridícula, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Estava desesperada, e apenas rezava para que algum tipo de discurso forjado funcionasse. Pessoas com medo, de fato, não pensam bem.

- Está cheirando a medo! – Assisti a cena de risos forçados por um tempo. Se fosse alguma amiga de Inuyasha o ironizando, tudo bem, até mesmo eu me daria ao luxo de sorrir, mas alguém prestes a me prejudicar, não faria nem esforço. Naraku cessou voltando a expressão normal, me fitando longamente. – Você não vale nada? Claro que vale, vale ainda mais que bronze, prata ou ouro! – Disse-me, voltando a dirigir. – Não se faça de sonsa, sabe bem o que sempre significou pra mim.-

Sim, claro. Um objeto para se por na instante e intitular sua.

Vi cada vez mais o carro se afastando do lugar em que me sentia tão segura nos braços de um certo alguém. Pena que esse alguém não se sentia seguro o suficiente ao meu lado para não ter seu amor balanceado.

Justo eu, que achei que ele fosse incapaz de mentir...

**oOo**

Cheguei há um ponto em que as náuseas eram quase impossíveis de conter. Estávamos virando esquinas e esquinas e o lugar que ele queria chegar simplesmente... não chegava.

Hora ou outra fumava um charuto enquanto me olhava galanteador. Não tentou tocar em mim momento algum, estranhamente.

- É aqui! – Anunciou ele. Tenho que confessar que para um cativeiro ele foi um tanto quando "amável", assim dizendo. Ao que me parecia não era aquela coisa "thrash" de paredes de madeira, muita palha e um único colchão, surrado e cheio de doenças, muito pelo contrário! Era uma casa, pequena, mas ainda sim aparentando certo conforto. Paredes amarelas, e janelas brancas, típica casinha da "vovó", toda meiga, que não parecia nem um pouco com Naraku.

Não tentei reclamar nem agradecer, já que não tive tempo. O homem me pegou pelo braço com firmeza, me puxando para fora do carro. As mãos faziam uma pressão excessiva em meu braço, me fazendo soltar um pequeno gemido.

Quanto amor, hem?

Jogou-me então para dentro da casa, que como eu imaginava, era até certo ponto confortável. Percebi que fui lançada contra um sofá, vermelho e bem almofadado. Respirei fundo e bem... senti apenas cheiro de limpeza, nada mais que isso.

Arqueei a sobrancelha encarando os cômodos a minha volta.

- Que tipo de seqüestrador é você? – Perguntei. Era incrível que qualquer tipo de beleza poderia ser estragada pela simples presença de um homem.

- Um seqüestrador inteligente que acima de tudo ama a pessoa que raptou! – Piscou os dois olhos rapidamente, tentando e conseguindo ser ridículo. Logo se colocou sobre meu corpo, segurando meu rosto e me beijando. Não responder ao beijo era meio difícil quando a outra pessoa puxa seu cabelo com força a cada tipo de negação que você da a ela.

Cedi finalmente quando o não-beijo tornava-se doloroso. Senti suas mãos passarem por meu corpo, alisando-o. Minha cintura pareceu interessante, já que ele parou na mesma e a apertou com força. Gemi alto, por pouco tempo, já que sua boca voltou a cobrir a minha.

A mordeu então, mas não delicadamente, pelo contrário. Senti sua feição deliciada a me ver sangrar.

Me lançou contra a parede, e me viu deslizar por essa até cair sentada no chão. O encarei soltando um longo suspiro. Meus olhos repletos com a esperança (que eu já não tinha) já não eram os mesmos. Sempre fui acostumada a desistir, mas justamente agora que era minha vida em risco?

Sim, admito que eu sempre quis morrer. Sempre, sempre e sempre. A melancolia em certa parte de minha vida sempre foi presente, e voltou duplicada, devido a dor que o meio-youkai me causou.

Eu sei que ele está me procurando em algum lugar, mas... seu erro foi deixar com que me levassem, foi se importar mas com ela do que comigo!

Oh , droga.

- Acredite que você não estaria passando por isso se não tivesse me traído! – Contorci minha feição, contrariada. Aquela era uma frase típica de Kouga, mas ao que percebi Naraku tornou-se tão obsessivo por mim que conseguiu se tornar ele mais Kouga, coisa que eu achava ser impossível até aquela hora. – Sabe... eu te trataria feito rainha, Kagome, mas justo por ele? – A face dele estava sofrida. Um sofrimento a qual eu gostaria que fosse pro inferno.

- Vai me surrar até quando? – Perguntei em um fio de voz. Ele então se levantou, me pegando pelo braço e me pondo em pé também.

Levou-me até o quarto e me colocou presa a cama, certamente por uma algema comprada em alguma sex shop barata.

- Até quando achar que teve o que merece. – Respondeu, me olhando de cima para baixo enquanto lambia os próprios lábios. – Acredite, meu anjo, logo será tratada como merece. – Comecei a tossir fortemente, enquanto as algemas feriam meus pulsos. – De toda forma, vou tomar um banho. – Abriu um largo sorriso, repleto de ironia. – Não saia daí, viu? – deu uma última risada estridente antes de me deixar só no quarto.

Ah, claro, e no escuro.

Por mais confortável que fosse a casa, com certeza não seria eu a desfrutar do conforto. Respirei lentamente, fechando os olhos enquanto encostava minha cabeça na parede, praticamente rendida.

Eu fiz bem em não retribuir a todo o sentimento de Inuyasha, eu fiz realmente bem em não me entregar de toda a alma pra ele.

Apaixonada, sim... poderia considerar, mas agora, extremamente desiludida.

Como eu pude cair nessa armadilha de maneira tão humilhante? Ele gostava da Kikyou, sim ele sempre a amou, foi justamente como Naraku havia me dito! Se fossem palavras avulsas, sem sentido, eu as ignoraria, mas fatos são fatos, e eles estão aí, para eu não poder sequer contradizê-los.

Então de duas, uma. Ou o hanyou se aproximou de mim por, como a própria Kikyou havia dito, fascinação por pessoas estranhas, ou por minha aparência, que por mais repugnante que seja é a quase idêntica a de Kikyou.

Então, a única coisa que posso concluir é que amar realmente não é algo que eu deveria fazer. Pensei que fosse me tirar à dor, mas apenas me fez sofrer ainda mais.

Se conseguir sair com pele desse lugar, sequer quero voltar a ver Inuyasha. Lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos com o pensamento, porém eu não posso ignorar que a insensibilidade de antes me fazia uma pessoa melhor que a de agora.

Não poderia negar que nenhuma tristeza que já sofri se comparava a essa.

E nem que eu adoraria estar bebendo, agora.

**oOo**

**Gente, gente... a nota estúpida do dia é que infelizmente não sei quando terei tempo de escrever a fic! Minha faculdade começa segunda-feira, e certamente terei menos oportunidade para continuar a fic, mas não irei parar de escrever, viu?**

**Apenas essa a nota, simples e rápida XD!**

**Espero que todos tenham gostado!**

**Um beijo a todos os leitores!**

**Reviews:**

**THATHA – **O Naraku apareceu! uHAUAHUAHAU XD! A Kagome sofreu, realmente, mas a única coisa que me move é quando eu penso em a Kagome sofrendo mais e mais e mais. Sim, eu sou maquiavélica D! A Kikyou é um ser que sempre vai aparecer pra atrapalhar, é praticamente impossível não colocar ela pra foder tudo, mas o final é sempre mais delicioso, não é mesmo? Os personagens foram românticos, de fato. Eu não gostei muito de vê-los assim, mas acho que é difícil eles sempre serem rudes um com o outro. A fic ta me pegando de um jeito que você nem imagina ._.'! Mas bem, o próximo capitulo está aqui, e espero que tenha gostado, viu? Kissus e até o próximo!

**MEYLLIN – **Não demorei pra postar? Ai, que bom x.X! Não consigo acreditar que to realmente conseguindo postar um capitulo por semana, é surreal, sabe? XD! Sim, sim, o capitulo foi romântico, e não tem como não gostar da ironia que os dos trocam, fato! Mas a fic apesar de tudo é meio "dramática" pela história da Kagome e tudo mais, e não podemos negar que o Inuyasha realmente se "apegou" a ela, então ta sendo difícil pra mim fazer essa fic não jogando-a totalmente para um lado ou outro. Ai, eu arranco tufos de cabelo, sabia? X.X! Sim, sim, a fic vai ser prolongada, e o Naraku surgiu justamente para azedar tudo... em partes! Claro que eles vão acabar se unindo ainda mais depois e Bla bla bla, mas enfim, que vai ser o limão da história ele vai, com certeza xD! Muito obrigada pela review, viu? Espero que tenha gostado e até o próximo capitulo!

**ÓPTIA – **Primeiramente, antes de tudo, uma observação! Sua review foi extremamente deliciosa para meus olhos, um colírio perfeito para eles, senhorita! XD! Agora, continuando AHUAUHUAHA! Incrível? Você realmente achou incrível? Pois bem, muito agradecida pelos elogios, eu diria! Sem contar que você foi a única pessoa que disse que a troca de ironias foi preenchida com profundidade, e ah! Em algumas pessoas fico feliz em saber que isso caiu tão bem, apesar de me proporcionar muitas xícaras de café, e claro, tufos de cabelo a menos! Masoquismo faz parte do ser humano, acredite! E realmente, a cada vez mais que eu alongo as fics, mais você tem que esperar, então simplesmente contente-se com seu triste futuro provocado por suas próprias decisões XD! E sim, sim! A Kikyou vai ser a super-vaca, tenha certeza disso. Se tem algo que me da prazer, é rebaixá-la, seja da maneira que for! Sobre as gargalhadas fatais de Naraku é só ler o capitulo. Naraku sempre com sua estilosa forma de ser o vilão da história, há! Quanto a doença de Kagome, não precisa de desculpar! Vou confessar, mas só porque você me perguntou, senão eu não falaria nem sob tortura ¬¬! Tuberculose desde o principio me tentou para ser a doença escolhida, mas eu ainda não sei se será, já que Kagome pode estar assim por problemas causados pelo excesso de bebida e até mesmo de fumo, já que deixa o organismo totalmente vulnerável, e tudo mais! Mas bem, isso será assunto pra depois, então depois eu penso nisso, já que é mais dor de cabeça, se possível Ç_Ç! Sua review não foi idiotice senhorita, e acredite, me deliciarei com cada uma dessas que possa me proporcionar! Muito obrigada pelo tempo que perdeu a escrevendo! E por ultimo, espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, claro! E até a próxima!

**LORY HIGURASHI – **Sim, sim, sim! Eu vou prolongar a fic! Acho que até eu fiquei feliz em saber disso! Sério! As reviews aumentaram, e eu fiquei realmente feliz em saber que as pessoas não querem o fim da fic, sabe? To iluminada (olhos brilhantes)! AHUAHUAHUAHUA sim, você deixou extremamente claro o seu ódio pela Kikyou! Mas pode se expressar quando quiser, porque eu também a odeio!XD! Está com pressa mas mesmo assim deixou uma review! Sem comentários pra você, leitora fiel (olhos brilhando ainda mais XD!) Ainda mais que gostou do capitulo, guria! E sim, Inuyasha vai chorar ainda mais, tenha certeza MUAHAHAHA! Beijoss Lory, e até o próximo, viu?

**AGOME CHAN – **UHAUHUAHUAAHUAHUAHU! Que bom que o brinquedinho do seu pequeno e inofensivo animal não sou eu ._.! Concordo plenamente com você e até te ajudo nos seus planos maquiavélicos! Vamos jogar a barrenta aos ferozes e deixar ela morrer em paz, com seus membros sendo arrancados um por um, vai que assim ela morre de vez, não é? ¬¬! Você matou a charada XD! Verdade, essa coisa de "sal" com certeza só trará mais açúcar depois! Você foi a primeira a comentar isso, e de fato é inevitável que não aconteça! E eu retiro que hentai é a única coisa que eu escrevo bem, eu retiro! (Sério, eu não quero servir de comida pros dragões ._.!). Minhas fics, ótimas? ANHAA, que felicidade (olhar brilhante)! E pode deixar, que vai ter mais hentai logo, logo XD! Pode deixar que o fim da Kikyou e do Naraku vai ser tão trágico que você não vai me dar uma armadura, e sim DUAS ¬¬! Espero não ter demorado, viu? E que tenha gostado do capitulo! Kissus, obrigada pela review e até o próximo!

**NANA-CHAN - **_! Ta postado, guria, ta postado .! Espero que tenha gostado, viu? AAIAIAHUHAUAH, beijos e até o próximo! Ah, e obrigada pela review, fico feliz em saber que está acompanhando a fic (olhos brilhantes). Kissus!

**BECKY BAH – **Morenaaa! AHUAHAUhAU! Também me deu saudades de você, poxa! XD! Te add no MSN, viu guria? Quem sabe a gente da sorte de se encontrar, não é? HAUHAUAH saber que você ainda está apegada ao café não foi nenhum tipo de surpresa! Eu sabia que sua resposta seria sim, senão não seria você, de modo algum XD! Sim, eu inclui o Naraku pra realmente demorar pra acabar a fic. Sabe como é, por mais maldito que ele seja, não tem como negar que ele sempre ajuda a tardar fins indesejáveis de fics XD! Pra alguma coisa ele presta! Bom, espero te encontrar ! E ah... sua maldita, sim MALDITA! Estou lendo sua fic **The Filthy Rich, **e como deu pra perceber, a senhorita também não é muito boa em postar rápido, hem? Pois POSTE òó! Senão eu faço greve aqui! HAUAHUAHUA! To amando sua fic, meninaa, continua ela ._.! Um pedido suplicante, apenas XD! Enfim, espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, e até o próximo!

**LADY BELLA-CHAN – **Oi meu anjo ruivo HAUEHUAHUEA! Capitulo dedicado pra você, vaca da minha vida! XD! Quanto a sua review, realmente... você acertou x.X! Eu estava TOTALMENTE perdida no começo do capitulo, eu estou me ferrando literalmente com a fic, mas espero que logo ela tome um rumo ¬¬! Sim, eu consegui colocar o Naraku! Da pra acreditar, manows? (Olhinhos brilhando) Hem, hem? HAUHEUAHUEHAEA! Bom, ta aqui o capitulo! E mesmo que não tenha perguntado, eu sei que você gosta de hentai, então saiba que logo vem mais ( a toa, assim mesmo AHUHUAHUEA)! TE AMO MANOWS! Até o próximo!


	8. Raiva

_**Disclaimer:**_** me Inuyasha pertence não.**

**- Não me matem. Obrigada.**

**oOo**

Dei um longo suspiro enquanto ouvia Naraku cantar enquanto se banhava. Ridículo e ainda mais nojento, se possível. Eram músicas românticas, que ao invés de me dar delírios, me davam medo e calafrios.

Remexi-me desconfortavelmente no chão, enquanto puxava meus pulsos tentando me livrar das algemas, coisa que eu sei que não conseguiria fazer, mas ainda sim tentava.

Via partes de meu corpo levemente arroxeadas, e gemi baixo quando me lembrei do homem apertando minha cintura com brutalidade.

Minto se disser que não sinto medo que ele faça ainda pior.

Ouvi o barulho do chuveiro sendo desligado, e em um ato de desespero puxei ainda mais as algemas, me debatendo.

Grande droga de destino, grande e imensa droga.

Saiu então do banheiro me encarando de cima pra baixo, apenas com uma toalha envolvendo sua cintura. A tirou então, lançando-a praticamente em cima de meu corpo, ato que odiei. Virei o rosto com firmeza quando vi que ele se aproximava, mas apenas colocou a cueca, essa, que repousava em cima da cama.

- Não se preocupe, anjo... – Sussurrou ele, se abaixando ao meu lado. – Aqui debaixo não há nada que não verá muitas e muitas vezes depois. – Riu lambendo meu rosto, logo se pondo em pé.

- Aonde vai? – Perguntei quando o vi colocando uma camiseta branca social (em meio a poucas roupas que jaziam em uma mala), com a esperança de que fosse sair, ignorando ser madrugada ou não. Ele abriu um sorriso imenso.

- Você acha mesmo que te deixaria sozinha? – Oh... – Estou apenas me vestindo do modo que você merece! Sempre fora tão intelectual minha doce Kagome, quer dizer que seus hábitos mudaram do dia pra noite, então? – Uma onda de tosse violenta percorreu meu corpo, e o homem agachou. – Quer dizer que te deixei com febre? – Perguntou com a feição levemente contorcida.

- Não!- Respondi, agora com a tosse acompanhada de sangue. – É normal! – O que foi, vocês realmente esperavam que eu respondesse o que?

Fingindo não estar sozinha... digna de pena.

Olhei para os orbes de Naraku, e esses pareciam furiosos.

- O que houve? Não é você quem está quase morrendo! – Disse-lhe, estressada com a situação. Eu estava literalmente irritada, sentia até mesmo meus olhos faiscarem ódio.

Maldito Naraku, e ainda mais, maldito hanyou nojento.

- Por isso mesmo! – Exclamou, com a voz grossa. – Droga Kagome, você não pode ficar doente, sua desgraçada!- Sinceramente, apesar de o apelido "anjo" não me agradar em seu total, preferia ele que os que aparentemente estavam por vir.

- E você acha que eu tenho culpa por estar doente? – Rangeu os dentes, me puxando pelos cabelos, como se esquecesse que a algema me impedia de ficar literalmente de pé.

- Claro! Você não se cuidou... eu espero anos pra te ter em meus braços, e quando aparece fica por aí cuspindo sangue? – Esbofeteou-me o lado direito da face, me deixando cair sentada no chão, como antes. Tentei massagear o local atingido, porém as algemas faziam o ato impossível.

Gemi, mordendo o lábio e esperando a tosse, agora fraca, passar totalmente. Naraku respirava continuamente, puxando o ar fundo em seus pulmões, tentando manter a calma.

- Isso também faz parte do castigo? – Ousei perguntar, detestando a posição inferior em que eu me encontrava.

Morrer, morrer... morrer seria melhor que passar o que eu estava passando, oras!

- Acredite, vagabunda.. – Começou ele, olhando dentro de meus olhos, como se afogasse minha alma. – Você tem culpa por tudo o que me fez passar, e eu te farei pagar por cada segundo que esteve longe de mim, trepando ou fazendo qualquer coisa por aí. – Trepando? Seria engraçado se ele soubesse o quanto eu adoraria ter "trepado" por todo esse tempo.

Levantou-me a mão novamente e eu apenas fechei os olhos com força, me acolhendo na parede. Entretanto, a agressão que estava por vir não veio, e eu abri lentamente os olhos, livrando-me da posição em que estava.

- Você chamou a polícia? – Eis então que tomei uma expressão assustada. Chamei a polícia? Só se fosse por telepatia!

- O quê? – Perguntei extremamente indignada. – Você me bateu, me algemou e ainda acha que eu conseguiria por meios sobrenaturais chamar policiais pra cá?- Então que, como imaginado, descontou o ódio em mim, puxando novamente os fios embaraçados de meu cabelo, me levantando e empurrando-me contra as paredes. Senti um filete de sangue escorrer por meu braço por um ferimento ocasionado pela algema.

- Vadia! – Murmurou entre dentes. – Eu vou voltar, tenha certeza que eu vou voltar... e se você acha que é boa em esconde-esconde, saiba que eu também sou!- Cuspiu em mim, batendo minha cabeça com força na madeira da cama. Quando consegui o encarar, deferiu um beijo violento em meus lábios, apertando meu corpo contra o seu. – E saiba que será tão minha quanto um dia foi de alguém. – Ameaçou, soltando meu corpo e entrando por uma "porta" que dava acesso ao porão da casa, onde obviamente havia alguma forma de escapar do local.

Na hora em que a fechou vi a porta principal sendo arrombada, e alguns homens entrando por ela. Policiais abriram o local que dava acesso ao esconderijo assim que o revelei, e então vi um homem sem fardas "quebrar" as algemas e me abraçar com força. Lágrimas mancharam minhas roupas, e então observei as orelhas no topo da cabeça do rapaz...

- Inuyasha? – Chamei. Esse então me encarou e passou as mãos em meus cabelos, os arrumando enquanto debulhava em lágrimas.

- Me perdoe, pelo amor de deus, Kagome!- Pedia freneticamente enquanto distribuía beijos em todo o meu rosto. – Eu não soube o que fazer quando não sentia mais seu cheiro! Chamei os policiais, me perdoe à fraqueza, mas não fazia idéia, estava tão desesperado... – Eu apenas o encarei, a face gélida. – Eles me disseram que havia casas longe da cidade, e então corri pra cá, mas insistiram em me acompanhar, o que apenas tardou todo o processo. Quando cheguei à esquina já senti o seu cheiro forte juntamente com o de seu sangue e ah... não me segurei, corri pra cá e derrubei aquela maldita porta! – As palavras se engasgavam vez ou outra, e eu quase não entendia o que ele dizia por causa da rapidez com que falava.

Com meus pulsos agora finalmente livres, passei as duas mãos por seu rosto, o prendendo entre elas.

- Já fez o que deveria ter feito, agora vá embora. – Senti ele engolir seco e me olhar assustado. A respiração parecia ter parado e a face se entristecido ainda mais. – Não entendeu, pode ir? –

- Mas por qu... – O cortei, não querendo ouvir as migalhas que ele me lançava.

- Apenas vá embora Inuyasha. – Fui firme em minha ordem, não me deixando levar pela vontade de abraçá-lo com força. – Eu não estou feliz por ter-me "salvado" e sim por ter cometido a burrice de me levarem! – Lágrimas corriam livres por seu semblante, enquanto ele apertava minhas mãos entre as dele.

- Olha Kagome, eu sei que errei, eu sei! – Disse, me fitando hora ou outra. – Eu não deveria ter me entretido na conversa, eu não... eu não deveria ter nem mesmo deixado a Kikyou entrar, eu sei! Mas olha Kagome, eu não a amo, eu sei que não amo, por favor, vamos passar uma borracha nessa história! Você está bem, por deus... está viva e.. – Consegui me levantar com uma brutalidade a qual achava que não tinha forças para tal. O empurrei, passando por ele.

- EU ESTOU BEM? – Gritei, enquanto o encarava derrubado no chão. – Claro, Inuyasha, estou muito bem! Olhe só, NEM PARECE QUE FUI RAPTADA! – Apontei para os ferimentos em meu corpo e passei as mãos em meus cabelos, totalmente desarrumados. – E meus sentimentos? Ah, estão bem também! Imagine que NÃO ESTOU NEM UM POUCO TRISTE, Inuyasha! – Arregalava os orbes toda a vez em que eu aumentava o tom de minha voz. – Não venha me dizer como se eu realmente estivesse bem, é repugnante... quem está bem é você, por que conseguiu chegar antes que ele me estuprasse! – Agora eu mostrava-me mais calma, com as palavras baixas. – Se antes eu queria morrer, saiba que agora sim, me sinto como se estivesse morta. – Nos encaramos por alguns instantes, antes da ambulância chegar e me colocarem em uma maca, apesar de verem que conseguia me manter em pé.

Fizeram seu trabalho, então, aplicando soro em mim e colocando algumas gazes em meus machucados.

Chegamos ao hospital rapidamente, e observei que Inuyasha me acompanhou o trajeto todo, dentro do veículo.

Não trocamos palavra alguma, nem mesmo permiti que trocássemos olhares.

E então, apenas me senti confortável quando me vi deitada na cama, ainda que hospitalar. Odiava hospitais, mas aprendi a gostar depois do susto de alguns minutos atrás.

Apesar do meu desprezo pelo hanyou agradecia-o mentalmente por ter-me salvo a vida, ou o corpo, se assim preferir. Ele então se colocou ao meu lado, apertando minha mão.

- Olha eu queria começar de novo. – Não o fitei, mantendo-me calada. – Admito que pisei na bola, e sei que qualquer pedido mixuruca de desculpas não vai fazer com que me perdoe mas... você não sabe o desespero que senti ao ver que ele te levava Kagome, e ainda mais por não conseguir te alcançar, ser insignificante e incapaz! – A voz dele era chorosa, e até mesmo estranharia se não fosse. – Eu sei que não fui o homem perfeito em deixar que te levassem mas... – Coloquei o dedo por cima de seus lábios.

- Inuyasha... eu não quero mais ouvir. – Baixou o olhar, encarando o colchão tristemente. – Você simplesmente esqueceu-se de mim, e nem mesmo seu olfato apurado fez perceber que eu estava em perigo... apenas por que ela estava lá, entende? - tentei me manter forte e apertei a palma de minha mão com força. – Agora se quer honrar o pouco que resta de você, vá embora. – Ele me abraçou, desistindo de falar por alguns instantes.

- Eu não quero ir! – Disse finalmente, pegando-me levemente pelos ombros. – Não quero deixar você novamente. –

- Mas eu quero, e se essa é a minha vontade, por favor, respeite!- Dei um nó em minhas sobrancelhas, esperando por uma discussão que duraria horas.

Mas então, o mais surpreendente aconteceu.

Levantou-se da cadeira e, sem mais nada a dizer que um simples "melhoras" acompanhado com o olhar de suprema desistência...

Partiu.

**oOo**

Sim, minhas crianças... voltei a minha casa assim que me deram alta, pela manhã. Minhas roupas foram pegas por um taxista qualquer, a qual me fez esse favor por alguns dólares a mais que pude lhe oferecer.

Covardia ou não, não quis e nem conseguiria o encarar depois de tudo.

Deitei-me no sofá esticando minhas pernas. Meus olhos então centraram-se na mesa no centro do sala, e não pensei duas vezes antes de apanhar o maço de cigarros e o isqueiro prostrados por cima da mesma.

Acendi o primeiro então, e a leve sensação de podridão veio com a de calmaria. Meus olhos transbordaram-se em lágrimas então quando me lembrei de Inuyasha me dando costas.

Era o que eu queria, mas não... de uma maneira que confirmasse tão friamente todas as minhas suspeitas. Meus sentimentos simplesmente quebraram-se como um delicado fragmento quando percebi que ele a amava o suficiente para dar-me um adeus tão amargo.

Olhava ao redor de toda a minha casa e apenas encontrava solidão. Uma solidão triste, e não aquela que eu tanto queria... uma que me deixava ainda pior, deixava-me seca.

Caminhei até o meu quarto, observando a cama de solteiro, comicamente ainda desarrumada, como o dia em que a deixei. Toda a casa havia sido limpa, creio que por ordem de Inuyasha no mesmo dia que consertaram meu banheiro... menos a cama.

- E eu realmente acreditei que me amasse... – Suspirei me jogando contra ela e abraçando o travesseiro com força. Lágrimas cristalinas desciam livres e uma tristeza amarga apertava meu peito.

Se Bankotsu visse minha condição, teria motivos pra sorrir a tarde e a noite toda.

E bem... ele veria.

**oOo**

Contei mentalmente até vinte, já que até dez não foi suficiente. Conseguindo obter coragem o bastante e entrei no bar, caminhando até o balcão.

Bankotsu limpava alguns copos de costas viradas para mim, o que facilitou meu trajeto, e, apesar de não me encarar, sabia exatamente que havia alguém ali.

- O que deseja? – Perguntou, sem ainda virar-se. Coloquei-me totalmente debruçada, e finalmente consegui dizer algo.

- Qualquer droga que te tragam semanalmente. – Subitamente então parou de secar o copo ficando com o corpo rijo.

- Kagome, é você? – Perguntou lentamente. Estranhei o fato de não ouvir gargalhadas bizarras nem a voz dele sibilando ironia.

- Não, sou um mutante. – Não consegui segurar a resposta ríspida, já que sabia o que me aguardava.

Porém ( e sempre o maldito porém ), os olhos azuis de Bankotsu encontraram os meus e um imenso sorriso formou-se em seu rosto... de felicidade.

- Dama cadáver...- Apesar do apelido, ainda não encontrava nenhum tipo de deboche impresso em sua feição. – Pensei que não voltaria!- Confessou deixando o copo e saindo detrás do balcão, enquanto me abraçava fortemente.

Não evitei sorrir, mas ainda não entendia o que acontecera com meu velho amigo, que guardava horas de seu dia apenas para me atormentar.

- Você está legal ou é alguma forma de me sacanear? – Perguntei desconfiada. Ele então fez com que eu o encarasse.

- Porra mulher, você me fez falta! – Eu poderia ouvir as batidas no meu coração, martelando. – Tudo bem, sei que não fui muito "legal" com você esses anos, mas como pôde simplesmente sumir assim? – Arqueei a sobrancelha, lembrando-me de quando conheci Inuyasha e...

- A culpa foi toda SUA! – Apontei o dedo em sua direção, o culpando. – Você passou a Inuyasha meu endereço e telefone, não é mesmo? – Engoliu sua própria saliva lentamente, abrindo um sorriso amarelo.

- Bem, eu não achava que ele fosse te fazer mal! – Estava prestes a insultar Bankoktsu. Abri a boca para que ele escutasse o que tanto ficou entalado por todos esses dias e... – Mas vejo que se deram bem, afinal, sinto o cheiro dele em seu corpo inteiro! – Sim, o sorriso malicioso me parou, tirando cruelmente as palavras de minha boca.

- Me dá logo algo pra beber. – O sorriso dele triplicou ainda mais quando evitei responder a pergunta. Então rodopiou e buscou um litro de conhaque, o colocando em minha frente.

- Esse vai de graça. – Disse enquanto se apoiava no balcão. – Mas acho melhor que pare Kagome... você me preocupa. – Os olhos dele realmente continham preocupação, e eu poderia jurar que estava ficando com medo dessa mudança de Bankotsu. – Vamos começar de novo? –

- Sério, o que você quer? – Perguntei de imediato assim que ele esticou a mão para que eu a apertasse.

- Qual é o problema, hem? Eu senti sua falta, eu admito, okay? Apesar de todos os tipos mesquinhos e ridículos de confrontos que nós tínhamos diariamente eu gosto de você Higurashi, e eu apenas mandei seu endereço porque aquele rapaz se interessou por você de uma forma em que eu vi que ele poderia me devolver a antiga Kagome! - Palavras que me deixariam feliz conseguiram me deixar imensamente triste. Apunhalei o litro que jazia no balcão e me virei em direção à porta.

- Conseguiu o que queria... e quanto a sua proposta de recomeçarmos, saiba que está aceita. – Antes que pudesse proferir mais qualquer palavra, continuei, deixando com que minha franja caísse ainda mais sobre meus olhos. – E quando digo que conseguiu, é porque realmente conseguiu... e saiba que por essa causa perdi totalmente o resto "oculto" da minha vontade de viver. Seu amigo que parecia me querer tão bem, era apenas mais um daqueles caras que simplesmente tentam enganar seus próprios sentimentos. Se você verdadeiramente queria me fazer algum bem... esteja ciente que não o fez.- Dei alguns passos severos, e levantei a mão direita, ainda de costas. – Até amanhã, Banko!- Antes que eu saísse completamente do local, ouvi a voz arrependida atrás de mim.

- Até amanhã, K-chan! – Suspirei, tentando esquecer-me um pouco as coisas enquanto voltava rumo a minha casa.

Observei uma pedra e comecei a chutá-la alegremente, com a mão livre dentro de meu bolso. Pensava em como os dias em que passei com o Inuyasha haviam sido felizes e intensos... eu tinha vontade de comer, sorrir e até mesmo motivos para festejar! Eu sentia-me como se tivesse um verdadeiro e único lar... feliz.

Abri o conhaque na rua mesmo, bebendo no gargalo. Ignorei os olhares alheios a minha pessoa, enquanto tentava enviar ao inferno toda a tristeza que sentia.

Lembrei brevemente de que nem cheguei saber se Naraku havia sido pego pela policia... mas sei que não me encontraria por aqui, afinal, foram anos e ele apenas me encontrou porque Kikyou literalmente o levou até mim.

Eu estava começando a acreditar que nada me jogaria mais ao fundo do poço, quando cuspi todo o pouco liquido que havia restado em minha boca.

Inuyasha havia virado a esquina, completamente bem vestido em um terno enquanto sorria largamente.

O problema não era o sorriso que Inuyasha vestiu em seu rosto, muito menos o terno que usava e a elegância que exalava, mas sim... quem o acompanhava.

- Puta merda ... – Foi à única coisa que consegui murmurar quando Kikyou enlaçou sua cintura e beijou-lhe a face com ternura.

Então ele me viu, e seus olhos cruzaram com os meus. Da maneira mais repugnante possível, acenou-me com um sorriso terno e voltou suas atenções a Kikyou. Entraram em seu carro estacionado no meio do quarteirão, e eu fiquei olhando a cena horrorizada, sem sequer me mover.

Se eu achava que estava no fundo do poço, saibam que até mesmo o fundo caiu.

**oOo**

- Esqueça ele Kagome, esqueça ele. – Murmurava a mim mesma continuamente enquanto o conhaque já varava pela metade da garrafa. – Ele não é nada, ele não presta e só te usou! Olhe, ele _só_ te usou, poderia ter sido pior! – Ria nervosa, estalando meus dedos.

Virei mais uns goles de conhaque enquanto fumava um dos 20 cigarros que já eram aproximadamente 12. Não me importei com o fato, e dei alguns pulinhos de felicidade e nervosismo.

- Ótimo, eu estou feliz, eu estou feliz! – Repetia tentando me convencer de uma mentira. Eu sabia que não haveria mais ninguém para ameaçar arrombar a porta e me impedir de morrer, e sabia também que eu não teria com quem discutir e persuadir o quanto eu não me importo comigo mesma.

- A questão é que me importo. – Dizia enquanto arrastava algumas letras e chorava alto. – Droga, não é possível, aquele hanyou maldito! – Senti revirar meu estomago, e mesmo assim continuei a dar várias goladas, lançando o terceiro copo, ou ainda se não me engano o quarto contra a parede, o quebrando em vários pedaços.

Sofrer de amor? Eu não saberia dizer se chorava de amor, tristeza ou decepção. Ou os três, maravilha!

Então aquela coisa ridícula que sempre acontece em novelas realmente acontece com as pessoas sempre que possível? Sabe, eu sei que não sou uma pessoa religiosa, sei que não acredito em deus, anjos ou demônios, mas estou começando a crer que se realmente existe alguém sentado em um trono todo dourado, ele me odeia.

Ele simplesmente me odeia! Ele joga os dados quando quer e como quer e...

- O que eu estou dizendo?- Traguei o cigarro lentamente enquanto meus pensamentos difusos aos poucos paravam. – Ótimo.- Murmurei objetivamente enquanto meus olhos já pesavam. Pesavam tanto que nem senti a cinza do cigarro cair por cima de meu ombro desnudo, apenas vim a reparar depois.

A calmaria de antes estava voltando, e apesar de toda aquela mágoa, eu sabia que voltaria a tomar rumo em meus pensamentos e voltar a ser a mesma de antes... assim ao menos esperava.

- Senhorita Higurashi? – Ouvi uma voz baixa chamar meu nome enquanto batia fraco na porta. – Senhorita? – Ora, ora, então um de meus supostos vizinhos sabem meu sobrenome? Curioso, mesmo que para uma bêbada.

Levantei enquanto me saciava de mais um ou outra golada bem dada daquele conhaque. Então quer dizer que em menos de uma semana apenas uma garrafa de conhaque me deixa a trançar as pernas?

Sim, e ainda por cima de graça.

- Você está ai? – Apenas lembrei que alguém batia na porta quando voltou a bater novamente.

- O que quer? – Perguntei me aproximando enquanto o ser desconhecido demorava pra responder.

- Apenas vim verificar se está tudo bem.. – Sorri com a inocência com que o rapaz dizia. – Sou Houjo, moro do outro lado da rua. – Resolvi então abrir a porta o encarando. Era um jovem rapaz de cabelos castanhos e curtos, olhos azuis e com a expressão doce. Senti os olhos preocupados percorrerem meu corpo.

- Então já que perdeu seu tempo, saiba que estou! – Traguei o cigarro, soltando a fumaça na posição oposta ao rosto do jovem. – Pode ir, rapaz!- Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, tirando o toco do cigarro de minha mão.

- Você já está queimando o filtro! – Disse enquanto o lançava para longe. – E você não está bem, me parece altamente alcoolizada... você é tão bela, não deveria fazer isso. – Sorri amavelmente ao jovem prostrado na batente da porta. Não é que ele realmente parecia já me conhecer?

- Quer entrar? – Oh, estúpida! Houjo me deu uma longa olhada antes de sorrir largamente.

- Não me leve a mal... mas adoraria aceitar o convite! – Suas bochechas ficaram graciosamente rosadas, e senti que estava envergonhado. – Não que eu queira nenhum tipo de segunda intenção com você, mas é que me preocupo se piorar... adorarei te ajudar caso algo pior ocorra! – Dei espaço para que entrasse.

Se antes eu espantava as pessoas pra perto de mim, agora as aproximo.

Era essa a tal chamada "carência"? Medo de "ficar sozinha"? Não sabia dizer se era ou não, apenas sabia que no momento eu apenas queria esquecer de Inuyasha, sendo com alguma companhia que apareceu "do nada" assim como Houjo, ou sozinha, como antes.

- Tudo bem, mas fique despreocupado! Não terá de me ajudar com nada!- Pisquei um olho (maldita mania a qual peguei de Inuyasha) e me joguei contra o sofá voltando ao campeonato de goles. Ele me olhava assustado como se nunca tivesse visto algo igual. Engoliu seco "n" vezes tentando falar algo, mas apenas abria a boca e logo após a fechava.

E foi assim até o momento em que tomou fôlego e se aproximou de mim, sentando-se a minha frente.

- Olha Higurashi, sei que não tenho nada a ver com que rumo toma a sua vida mas poxa... – Olhou-me diretamente nos olhos, perdido em suas próprias palavras. – Eu tenho ótimos remédios em casa e muitos deles até mesmo ajudam a cortar o vício sabia? – Coloquei os cotovelos em minhas pernas, chegando meu rosto a milímetros de onde encontrava-se o dele.

- Okay! Se algum dia eu encontrar algum amigo ou parente preso em algum vício te avisarei! – Quando nossos rostos quase estavam se chocando puxei meu corpo para trás em um solavanco, o deixando com uma expressão abobada.

- Mas bem... eu me referia a você! Aparenta-me ser tão jovem, e tenho medo de que sua saúde comece a piorar, muitos comentam por aqui a seu respeito. – Arqueei a sobrancelha, forçando a visão. Apontei o dedo em sua direção, isto é, não exatamente em sua direção devido a minha falta de coordenação, mas tudo bem.

- Como assim "muitos comentam por aí a seu respeito?" – Estreitei os olhos visivelmente interessada no assunto. Houjo respirou fundo e pude notar que ele martelava-se mentalmente diante ao comentário.

- Bom, Higurashi, acontece que você sempre está em casa, aparentemente não trabalha e muitas pessoas já viram à senhorita bêbada saindo ou entrando em sua residência... desculpe-me, mas normalmente vizinhos costumam comentar sobre a vida alheia das outras pessoas e... – O observei com o olhar pegando fogo.

- Um bando de "fofoqueiros", isso sim! – Bufei enquanto acendia descoordenadamente outro cigarro. – E o que mais dizem, posso saber? – O rapaz parecia pensar no assunto, mas em um ato inesperado sentou-se mais a "vontade" no sofá dando ombros.

- Sinceramente eles dizem coisas muito maldosas, sabe. – Abri um pouco a boca enquanto tentava controlar a raiva que havia acabado de nutrir por meus vizinhos, esses que eu ao menos sabia os nomes ou os reconheceria na rua. – Algumas pessoas dizem que você não faz nada, que não sabe o que é viver, apenas quer chamar atenção! Muitos até mesmo dizem que é "vagabunda" mesmo, e existem alguns comentários que quero até mesmo evitar de lhe contar pois são fortes... – Esperei que ele continuasse, mas ele apenas me encarou duramente. – Sobre de onde vem o dinheiro, entende?.. – Engasguei com a fumaça do cigarro, tendo uma curta crise enquanto tossia. Houjo que até então mantinha uma feição calma e conversava com uma certa "naturalidade" espantosa assustou-se e me deu leves tapas nas costas afim de me livrar da tosse.

O olhei com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto tomava fôlego novamente. Quase havia morrido asfixiada, afinal.

- Como assim, vagabunda? Eles ao menos me conhecem!- Disse em um tom alterado de forma até mesmo transtornada. – Olha Houjo, eu simplesmente nunca me importei com os boatos, mas de uns dias pra cá eu tenho passado por algumas crises que não tem me ajudado muito.... – ele pegou minha mão levemente, a beijando.

- Mas saiba, senhorita, que nunca participei desses comentários banais, já que não passam de inveja, falta de caráter e do que fazer das pessoas que a rondam! Todos aqui sofrem na boca desse povo que apenas pensam em julgar. Tenha em mente que sempre te observei ao longe e sempre te achei muito bela, totalmente deslumbrante! – Os olhos dele possuíam um brilho estranho, e logo começaram a marejar em lágrimas. – Nesse ultimo tempo tenho notado que emagreceu, e que sumiu nesses últimos dias, mas saiba que te admiro, e acho até mesmo que se assemelha a um anjo, Higurashi! É uma honra poder estar em sua companhia! – Engoli uma "bola de pelos", olhando para ele sem tomar reação alguma.

Reprocessando algumas informações... notei que pessoas que sequer conversei na vida perdem tempo falando a meu respeito e supondo coisas sobre minha vida, e, ao mesmo tempo, descubro que o jovem (que também não fazia idéia de quem era) que mora em frente a minha casa esconde uma paixão por mim desde que mudei para cá.

Ótimo.

- Bom eu... – Ele me olhava fixamente enquanto um sorriso começava a crescer em sua face. – Eu apenas... bom – Uma pequena lágrimas rolou por seu rosto enquanto sua mão apertava a minha.

Meu coração começou a bater rapidamente quando notei que não seria fácil sair da situação em que eu estava.

Peguei o conhaque com a mão livre e voltei a bebê-lo de forma desesperada, enquanto o cigarro permanecia entre meus dedos. Ao abandonar a garrafa em cima da mesa ( e com a outra mão ainda presa a de Houjo), dei uma longa tragada no cigarro, segurando a fumasse e dando um outro longo gole de conhaque para apenas depois soltar a fumaça.

E se meu motivo era ficar ainda pior, eu consegui.

O rapaz soltou minha mão fitando tudo o que acontecera. Após a seqüência ridícula, soltei todo o ar preso em minha garganta tentando me acalmar.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou vagarosamente o jovem. – Quer ajuda em algo, ou sei lá, prefere que eu vá embora? – Captei o tom amargurado em sua voz, e neguei brevemente a pergunta.

- Não, de maneira alguma! – Lhe abri um sorriso amarelo ao mesmo tempo em que tentava descobrir o que eram exatamente todas aquelas visões embaçadas em minha mente. – Eu apenas não acho que esse é o momento propício para conversamos sobre um assunto tão sério, tal como seus sentimentos! Deixemos para um dia em que eu esteja sóbria, não quero magoá-lo com coisas que posso falar por estar sob o efeito do álcool! – Ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio assim que terminei de falar. Da forma mais bizarra possível Houjo abriu um imenso sorriso, rindo e dando alguns pulos de felicidade.

-Então quer dizer que não quer falar agora porque não quer me ver triste? – Arqueei a sobrancelha sem sequer piscar os olhos. – Não acredito, Higurashi! Sempre tive tanto medo de me aproximar, afinal, sempre foi de tão poucos amigos, notava sempre que afastava outrem de perto da senhorita e bem... – Piscou os olhos em admiração. – É realmente tão doce quando aparentava em meus sonhos. – Passando a língua sobre os lábios e sentindo uma longa ânsia me envolver, tentei manter a pose diante ao rapaz supostamente apaixonado.

Quando eu digo que eu não nasci para ser feliz, não é questão de eu ser extremamente pessimista sem motivos, não, não!

Eu estava passando por uma triste decepção amorosa que será motivo para me fazer chorar, "encher a cara" por vários dias e pensar o quanto fui estúpida para confiar naquele maldito hanyou, e, por mais que pareça ruim, terei ainda que suportar uma pessoa que parecia-me realmente sincera a declarar seus sentimentos sempre que cruzarmos, independente do local ou momento.

Houjo me fitava com o semblante iluminado, piscando os olhos descontroladamente enquanto sorria, voltando a puxar minha mão. Ótimo, iludi um pobre coitado da mesma maneira que Inuyasha.

Oh, não... Inuyasha me "comeu", é uma grande diferença.

Apertei as mãos com força quando meus olhos desviaram-se para a porta. Aquele meu pressentimento "meia-boca" não falhava... nunca.

Estreitei os orbes esperando para que se abrisse, e abriu.

- Precisamos conversar. – A expressão dura de Inuyasha não me fez arregalar os olhos, ou ficar assustada, de maneira alguma.

Ele esperava impacientemente enquanto olhava para minhas mãos entrelaçadas com as de outro homem. Começou a bater os pés no assoalho, enquanto eu observava sua feição ficar ainda mais enraivecida.

Soltei um suspiro em relutância.

Droga.

O que será que esse grande "filho da puta" quer aqui, agora?

**oOo**

**O capítulo estava pronto desde quarta-feira. Perdoem-me fazê-los esperar, queridos leitores!**

**Eis que a faculdade não está me atrapalhando tanto, já que ainda consigo ficar de madrugada na internet, e claro, no Word.**

**Muito obrigada a quem mandou reviews! E um beijo a todos os que acompanham a fic!**

**Até logo.**

**--**

**MEYLLIN – **Sim, imagino que você destroçaria Naraku, se pudesse, eu também daria umas boas porradas nele xD! Ainda bem que gostou do capitulo, guria! E quanto ao Naraku aproveitar da "situação", sem sombra de duvidas! Ele adorou o fato de Kagome estar abalada sentimentalmente, isso com certeza é algo a qual não podemos negar. É meio complicado não mudar a personalidade de Kagome, pois ela varia sempre, em cada situação, mas fico feliz que tenha gostado do modo em que estou "brincando" com ela XD! Aulas de faculdade matam, não é mesmo? Mas agradeço MUITO pela consideração comigo, e claro, pelo esforço a cada review que me manda! Sobre ficar careca não se preocupe, já comprei uma peruca XD! Beijos Meyllin, muito obrigada pela review e até o próximo!

**ANAMBBD – **Não, de maneira alguma, não existe nada que "inibe" totalmente cheiros! A questão, é que devido ao rumo que quero tomar para fic, não posso ser totalmente fiel ao anime, se assim eu fosse, Inuyasha conseguiria facilmente "pular" em cima do carro assim que Naraku tentasse fugir, não é mesmo? É complicado explicar, mas chega uma hora em que o cheiro não fica tão forte, como por exemplo no episódio em que o Kouga rapta a Kagome ( no próprio anime), quando ele começa a subir a montanha o próprio Inuyasha não consegue sentir mais o cheiro dela, digamos então que na fanfic o cheiro de ambos diminuiu assim que entraram no "carro" e ainda mais quando ficaram distantes de Inuyasha, assim como já vi em muitas vezes no site. O olfato de Inuyasha é apurado, mas sabemos também que quando ele se encontra com Kikyou ele muitas vezes não percebe a presença de Kagome, talvez por seu foco ser a outra. O capítulo de hoje já estava em minha cabeça, e como se pode ver ao Inuyasha aproximar-se de onde Kagome estava ele sentiu fortemente o cheiro dela, pela aproximação, mas não a nada que impeça de ele parar de senti-lo com tamanho "ênfase" quando a distancia é grande, ainda mais quando estão em um local desconhecido e fechado. Espero que tenha esclarecido sua duvida! Muito obrigada pela review e pela observação! Beijos e até mais!

**AGOME CHAN – **AHUAHAUHAUAHA! O titulo desperta realmente o ódio do pessoal, que isso gente! Naraku é tão bonzinho XD! Quanto ao seu dragão ele pode mastigar o Naraku até virar pedacinhos, mas deixa ele intacto até terminar a fic, porque as vezes a gente precisa dele e você sabe, não é? XD! Eu não sei se vou realmente demorar pra postar, pois estou estudando a noite! O problema mesmo é se eu tiver que trabalhar, daí fode tudo ¬¬! Você faz faculdade de quê, hem? Eu adorei a idéia da cadeira elétrica... já pensou? A Kikyou morrendo desse jeito em uma fic? AHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUA, morri só de pensar XD! O Inuyasha chegou cedo, ele sempre faz isso, esse safado ! E sobre o hentai não vai demorar muito, e nem tem como! As circunstancias levam ao ato (Gota). Pode deixar, Kikyou e Naraku se "foderão" no final, com o estilo de sempre! Pode deixar que eu capricho, mas manda mesmo as armaduras, via e-mail se puder XD! Beijos guria, e muito obrigada pela review! Até o próximo!

**NANA-CHAN – **Oiii! HAUHUAHA! Que bom que você ta acompanhando a fic, guria! Ah, eu também sou insegura, viu! Se um dia eu for traída eu corto os testículos também! Tadinha da K-chan mesmo! Mas é sempre bom ver ela sofrendo um pouco (MUAHAHAHA)! Logo, logo (segundo prevê a pobre escritora da fic) o Naraku levara muito mais que coices XD! Ah, o Naraku merece sofrer bastante, nisso eu também concordo! E sim, eu conheço a "cadeira da bruxa", seria realmente perfeito XD! Mas tem também aquela tática by Hitler de colocar um arame quente dentro da uretra, isso também seria bem cruel, também (Ai... dói só de imaginar, e isso porque é com homem, hem x.X)! Eu vou dar um jeito neles, pode deixar, adoro quando chega o fim da fic só pra fazer isso! Se bem que a Kikyou se deu bem na ultima fanfic que eu postei no site, mas tudo bem (gota). Muito obrigada pela review e pelo "boa sorte" na faculdade. Eu vou precisar, viu ._.! Desculpe a demora, e até o próximo!

**BECKY BAH – **Ahhh meu amor HAUHEUHAUEHA! Mundicia você, cara! Por sua culpa e daquele testezinho estou apaixonada por um celular, vê se pode ¬¬! Quanto ao poder ler a fic só quando mandou a review, eu acredito sim. Aulas matam a gente em todos os sentidos, não acha? ¬¬! Que bom que esta gostando da fic, isso me deixa muito felizona (olhos brilhantes). Seu lado psicopata gosta de ver a Kagome sofrer? E o meu então, que gosta de FAZER ela sofrer HAUHGAUHUAHAU! Finalmente está escrevendo sua fic! Porra, não sabe como eu gostei dela, quase morri quando vi que não tinha continuação Ç_ç! To feliz sim, pode ter certeza que sim ! Boa viajem quando for... se é que já não foi HUAHAUH! Um beijo Becky, sua morena viciada em café! Até o próximo!


	9. Mágoa

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha não me pertence. Ele pertence à Rumiko Takahashi. ( E daí?)

**- Preparem-se para uma Kagome histérica. Provavelmente ela aparecerá nos próximos capítulos. Não, não vai ser legal. ( A não ser, claro, que eu mude meus planos).**

**oOo**

Não vou mais te perdoar, Você foi longe demais

Meu amor, não sou tão só assim

Não consigo entender me trocar por outro alguém

Traição já é demais, então você me diz

Que me ama, que sem mim você não vive

Que foi apenas um deslize, que você preza pelo meu amor

Tenha dó, não mereces o afago nem de Deus nem do Diabo

Quanto mais da mão que um dia eu dei pra ti

A saudade vai bater mas o meu amor se vai

Tempo voa e quando vê já foi

Não me fale de nós dois, não preciso mais saber

Indo embora, deixo-te um adeus ao vir dizer

Que me ama, que sem mim você não vive

Que foi apenas um deslize, que você preza pelo meu amor

Tenha dó, não mereces o afago nem de Deus nem do Diabo

Quanto mais da mão que um dia eu dei pra ti...

Laiá... laiá... laiá...

Laraia...

Laiá... laiá... laiá...

Lararaia...

_( Los Hermanos – Tenha dó)_

**oOo**

- Precisamos conversar! – Repetiu com a voz mais alta, batendo o pé com ainda mais esquizofrenia. Bufei, enquanto estalava lentamente cada dedo da minha mão direita.

Houjo olhou para nós dois parecendo curioso a respeito. Dei ombros, passando a língua sobre os lábios com o intuito de molhá-los.

- Suma daqui. – As palavras vieram ásperas, mas Inuyasha apenas cruzou os braços, demonstrando que não sairia do local onde estava.

- Não dificulte as coisas. Você e sua mania de sempre atrasar as coisas, isso tudo para mim não passa de simples charme! – Dei algumas tossidas forçadas e indignadas, o encarando.

Charme? Como assim, "charme"?

- Então está dizendo que depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre nós, e após eu ter visto a cena mais nojenta e repugnante da minha vida toda, você se acha no direito de abrir minha porta sem permissão, e ainda por cima dizer que tudo o que estou fazendo é por puro "charme"? – Ele apenas me encarou duramente antes de assentir.

Apertei minhas próprias mãos, tombando para o lado esquerdo enquanto tentava manter o equilíbrio, ainda que inutilmente.

- Então tudo bem, vamos facilitar as coisas! – Houjo apenas assistia a conversa, permanecendo sentado no sofá sem fazer qualquer movimento brusco. Inuyasha abriu um largo sorriso vitorioso, desencostando da batente da porta.

- E esse "pirralho", vai permanecer aqui? – Lançou um olhar retalhador para o jovem, que apenas encolheu-se, arregalando um poucos os orbes. – Não quero nenhum tipo de intrometido metido a besta aqui ! – Rosnou, começando a se mover lentamente.

Em alguns passos incertos parei em sua frente, ficando entre ele e o rapaz. Me encarou interrogativo.

- Eu disse que iríamos facilitar as coisas, mas não da sua maneira! – Arqueou a sobrancelha, aparentando ficar com cada vez mais raiva da situação. – Se você acha que é fácil esquecer do meu "charme" e conversar com você, sinto que mais fácil que isso é você ir embora. Eu não te quero perto de mim, você tem a Kikyou a hora que quiser e não sei por que você está aqui e não na sua querida residência. Eu não te chamei aqui e não me lembro de dizer que queria, ou até mesmo aceitava conversar com você... – Estreitei os olhos, pegando agilmente uma de suas orelhas com força.

- Kagome, solta! – Ordenou rangendo os dentes, ato que apenas me fez apertá-la ainda mais. – Kagome, eu estou FALANDO SÉRIO! – O olhar maníaco não fez com que eu recuasse. Apanhei o conhaque bebendo um gole do mesmo e o devolvendo até a mesa. Todos os gestos que eu fazia levava o Inuyasha comigo, ignorando totalmente os pequenos gemidos de dor.

- Kagome, você está brincando com fogo, sabe muito bem que quando eu me soltar você vai sofrer duramente as conseqüências.- Abri um pequeno sorriso irônico enquanto o arrastava até a porta. Suspirei em tédio quando ele estava do lado de fora do local.

- Você estava se achando no direito de me tratar como uma "qualquer" e depois aparecer aqui como se nada tivesse acontecido? – Ele afirmou levemente, com medo de se ferir. – Pois bem, Inuyasha. Você entrou aqui já expulsando Houjo, que sinceramente está aqui dentro porque eu o convidei, já que EU moro aqui, e não você. – Mostrou os caninos enquanto lançava outro olhar fuzilante para o rapaz, que brincava com cautela com a garrafa que eu havia depositado na mesa. – Vá embora de uma vez, seu desgraçado! – Soltei-o na mesma hora em que o empurrei para trás. O vi pegar em sua orelha levemente a massageando.

Não esperei que me olhasse para fechar a porta com força. Quem sabe ele não voltasse, assim como fez quando eu estava no hospital?

E tão fácil, não é mesmo? Então simplesmente que me deixe em paz. Talvez sofrer não seja algo tão difícil quando se está com ódio.

- Que cara é essa, Houjo-_**kun**_? – O garoto que até então não havia se proliferado virou o pescoço velozmente a fim de me encarar. Abriu um sorriso imenso, enquanto me entregava a garrafa.

- Não foi nada senhorita! – Respondeu-me educadamente, enquanto sentávamos novamente um em frente ao outro. – Me deixou com muito calor no coração a forma com que me tratou agora, gostei muito do modo com que disse meu nome, parece-me realmente um doce! – Não sabia se ficava assustada ou arrependida, mas no momento apenas queria aproveitar-me no fato de que Inuyasha estaria ouvindo ou não à conversa, mas o mais provável é que estivesse escorado na porta, diante aos fatos e a maneira em que havia agido.

- Obrigada, Houjo! – Respondi enquanto hora olhava para ele e hora olhava para a porta, esperando o hanyou raivoso entrar por ela.

Eu sei que o queria por longe, e sei muito bem o rancor que estou nutrindo no momento por ele, mas como toda a mulher certamente não consegue aceitar o fato de ser totalmente esquecida, caí nessa rede de peixes melancólicos, que certamente esperavam que ao menos pudessem descontar na pessoa que as deixaram desse modo toda a raiva que engoliram até o momento.

E incrivelmente, eu não pensava em nada mais a não ser vingança. Inuyasha conseguiu me balancear, conseguiu me fazer sentir-me amada e protegida, mas tirou tudo de mim, sem pingo qualquer de piedade.

Eu pedi, de fato, para que fosse embora, mas não esperava que ele fosse tão frio a ponto de aparecer com Kikyou a minha frente, como se simplesmente tivesse "brincado" comigo, coisa que, infelizmente, aconteceu.

- Está se sentindo bem? – A voz baixa tirou-me do devaneio em que estava, e apenas lhe sorri, um sorriso um tanto quanto amarelo e torto, mas ainda que apareceu acalmá-lo. Senti minhas mãos formigando e uma deliciosa sensação de felicidade me invadir.

- Sim, sim, estou! – Disse-lhe enquanto soltava alguns risos altos. O rapaz me encarou curioso quando eu virei à cabeça o observando, e voltei a rir. Levantei-me do sofá caminhando até a cozinha, fazendo um esforço tremendo para que minhas pernas não trançassem e eu caísse.

Ótimo, os efeitos começaram, e justamente na presença de Inuyasha, mesmo que fora do recinto.

Maravilha total.

- Senhorita, desculpe-me a pergunta, mas porque chegou abatida a sua casa pela manhã? Tinha algumas gazes no corpo, foram ferimentos? Perdoe-me realmente a insolência, mas está com roupas maiores agora, e não consegui ver se eram realmente hematomas. – O encarei, com a expressão alegre. – Sofreu algum acidente? – Aproximou-se perigosamente de mim com o semblante curioso. Então ele me observava até mesmo quando eu chegava em casa?

Wow.

- É, um acidente! – Balancei levemente a mão e logo depois me apoiei na mesa da cozinha. Houjo aproximou-se repousando a mão em minhas costas, praticamente me abraçando.

- Espero que esteja melhor! – Sorriu, e quando eu me vi soltando mais uma pequena risada ouvi passos duros em direção aos dois.

- Ótimo, ótimo. Agora dá para pararem com esse teatrinho ridículo? – Os olhos âmbares me fizeram graça, e as orelhinhas mexeram-se no topo da cabeça. Os caninos estavam à mostra, e ele mexeu os dedos levemente, mostrando as garras. – Tire a mão dela, seu pirralho! – Houjo olhou para mim e logo depois para ele.

- Por que deveria o obedecer? – Perguntou simplesmente. Inuyasha pareceu por um momento ficar sem fala, mas logo se recompôs.

- Por que ela não te quer por aqui! – O olhei com tédio, ensaiando um leve bocejo. – Diga a ele Kagome! Droga, eu me esforcei demais pra conseguir conquistar sua simpatia, daí você vem e da maneira mais simples possível o trata desse modo? Diga a ele que não o quer por aqui! – Tive uma súbita e quase incontrolável vontade de rir, só que dessa vez com motivos claros.

Então o meio-youkai se acha no direito de fazer o "caralho a quatro" comigo para depois vir aqui e tirar satisfação sobre a maneira que trato outros homens? É realmente muito hilário.

- Fique, Houjo. – O enfrentei com o olhar, e nós ficamos em atrito. – Inuyasha, desculpe o modo com que estou te tratando, mas acho que não é nada mais merecido que isso! – Ele pareceu tentar controlar todo o ódio que segurava dentro de si, e era cômico saber que ele nunca havia perdido o controle daquela forma perto de mim.

- Droga Kagome! – Praguejou antes de não agüentar mais a pressão que eu o fazia e puxar o rapaz para longe de mim, o jogando para a porta da cozinha, enquanto se aproximava. – Eu quero conversar, que mal existe em eu querer me explicar? – Senti uma leve tontura, e meu corpo caiu levemente para o lado. Inuyasha, porém, foi rápido e me apanhou antes que eu encontrasse o chão.

- Me larga, seu maldito! – Apenas abriu um pequeno sorriso sarcástico. Então novamente reconheci o Inuyasha, não o de antes, mas sim aquele Inuyasha. – Eu não pedi por sua ajuda, e não quero que toque em mim! Se quer a droga de uma conversa, então tudo bem, mas não ouse relar novamente suas garras em meu corpo. – Disse-lhe ríspida. As palavras embaralhavam-se no meio da fala devido ao consumo do álcool, e eu ao menos sabia tomar uma posição fiel as atitudes que realmente queria tomar.

Atitudes que o levariam para longe de mim e acabariam com meu sofrimento.

- Houjo-kun.. – Assim que proferi o apelido, olhei de soslaio para o hanyou, que tentava não parecer irritado. – Poderia nos deixar a sós? Agradeço muito a companhia, mesmo! Mas estou com alguns problemas, e prefiro os resolver logo, senão fico com a cabeça quente! – Houjo me olhou tristemente, mas percebi que ele entendia a situação. Sorriu mais uma vez me dando um beijo no rosto. Minha voz havia saído mole, e era ridículo imaginar como eu estava naquele exato momento.

Mas assim, como antes, não me importava.

- Caso queira alguma ajuda ou algum tipo de remédio senhorita Higurashi, pode me procurar! – Começou a se afastar e me deu um leve aceno. – Moro logo à frente, pode me chamar quando quiser! – Concordei lhe acenando também, e o vi fechar a porta atrás de si.

Agora somos apenas eu e ele. Perfeito.

- Não acredito que ficou com conversinha com esse moleque! – Disse-me pegando em meu pulso de modo com que eu o encarasse. – Você queria que eu me afastasse pra quê, pra "arrastar asas" pra qualquer outro que aparecesse em sua frente? – Levantei as duas sobrancelhas, me sentando na cadeira.

- Não, Inuyasha, não por isso, mas agora vai começar com esse teatrinho de ciúmes? – perguntei observando minhas unhas, que estranhamente aumentaram de tamanho e dimensão. Pisquei os olhos rapidamente fazendo-as voltarem ao normal. – Sinceramente, eu pedi para que me deixasse em paz, e não é que você realmente o fez? – Perguntei esnobe, o encarando. – O pior não foi ter me dado as costas, e sim ter voltado, Inuyasha, e ainda por cima com Kikyou, que por mais engraçado que soe, foi o motivo da nossa "separação". – Sorri em escárnio para o meio-youkai, que apenas suspirou.

- Se eu vim aqui conversar com você, não foi à toa, e de toda a forma, se me pediu para que fosse, apenas obedeci sua vontade. Desde que nos conhecemos Kagome, eu tenho vindo atrás de você apesar de todo o tipo de "coice" que você tenha me dado, sem contar todas as vezes que mandou para que eu me afastasse de você, e bem... acontece que dessa vez eu finalmente o fiz. – Rangi os dentes, o fitando com um rancor mortal.

- Então quer dizer que você me "atazanou" esse tempo todo hanyou, para apenas quando no momento em que eu depositei todo o meu amor, até então que eu nem sabia que possuía, e confiança em você, resolver ir embora? A questão não foi nem mesmo você ter me deixado no hospital, até mesmo porque eu confesso que eu queria mesmo que se afastasse, e digo-lhe com toda a certeza que era essa a minha vontade, porém aparecer por aqui com Kikyou, mulher que sempre vai atrair Naraku a mim? Você é algum tipo de retardado mental por acaso? – Eu sentia meu corpo queimar e um vasto calor me atingir. Minhas mãos tremiam de nervosismo, e minha face se contorcia em raiva.

Levantei-me rapidamente da cadeira e fiz um sinal para que Inuyasha não me seguisse. Apanhei o maço de cigarros que havia deixado no sofá para voltar ao local da conversar e acender mais um, com o objetivo de tentar me manter mais calma.

- Olha Inuyasha. – Traguei lentamente e observei meu mundo girar. Engoli seco quando senti minha visão fraquejar, mas me recompus antes que algo pior acontecesse. – Se você a ama, ótimo, fico muito feliz por saber que ama alguém, mas não venha querendo tomar parte em minha vida, se você, hanyou "de merda", foi o causador de toda a dor que eu estou sentindo agora. – Começou a bater os dedos contra a mesa, respirando calmamente.

- Kagome, seu sofrimento não é apenas culpa minha, me desculpe por tudo o que te fiz passar, mas apenas fiz o que você queria. E eu não a amo eu sei que... – Peguei sua mão, mas não no intuito de fazê-lo sentir-se bem, mas sim de calá-lo, a apertando fortemente.

- Cale a boca, seu demente. – Inuyasha arregalou um pouco os orbes diante aos insultos que eu lhe dirigia vez ou outra, mas nada realmente preocupante ou que fizesse questão de ser notado. – Não é apenas culpa sua, imagine que não! – Ri em uma ironia fajuta. – E você também não a ama! Esqueci que você me amava, mas bastou ela aparecer para que deixasse eu me "foder" na mão de Naraku, não é? Não é amor, imagine que não... é simples dizer que ama uma pessoa mas na presença de outra esquecer desse amor. – Cuspi as palavras em sua face, levantando-me rapidamente.

- Kagome, eu não vim para discutir, e sim para explicar essa porra toda que está acontecendo. Eu não estou com Kikyou por amor, vi que errei, e gostaria muito que você entendesse exatamente o engano. – Tombei meu corpo pra frente, dando um longo trago enquanto o encarava.

- Dane-se seus motivos, você a abraçou, a beijou e certamente fizeram sexo, se fez isso ou não por uma boa causa, eu simplesmente não ligo, seja pelo motivo que for, eu não vou te perdoar! – Cada palavra que eu dizia soava com uma ironia gritante, e até mesmo dava ênfase que aquilo se tratava de um aviso, e não apenas de uma conversa.

Inuyasha se levantou, ficando frente a frente comigo, de maneira com que nossas respirações se chocassem.

- De fato, eu a beijei, mas foram pouquíssimas vezes, e nenhuma vez deixei de pensar em você, Kagome. Nós não fizemos sexo, toda a minha felicidade forçada não chega ao ponto de suportar tamanho arrependimento se assim o fizesse. – Ri alto, caindo ainda mais pra frente. Nossos lábios de tocaram levemente, mas eu recuei.

- Então é fácil e simples assim? " A beijei, mas pensei em você!". Ora hanyou, eu já cai nessa uma vez e definitivamente não cairei nessa merda de erro novamente! – Estreitei os olhos arranhando a mesa feita de madeira. – Se é tão normal isso pra você vou pegar e beijar três ou quatro homens e dizer que o fiz, mas pensando em você e no amor que nutro no meu peito que anseia por nós dois! – A respiração dele começou a ficar descompassada, e senti que ele começava a se descontrolar. – Grande merda o que você anda fazendo, hanyou, mas eu tenho nojo, raiva e magoa de todas essas atitudes nojentas e egoístas. Você diz com simplicidade porque é fácil você entender que VOCÊ faz isso por algum motivo que eu nem sei qual é, mas se fosse eu a fazer o mesmo, não entenderia. Seu mundo sempre foi esse, seu mundo cheio de "luxos", não é? Me esquece!- O empurrei com força, e meu corpo tombou pra trás.

Observei o cigarro saindo do meio dos meus dedos, já totalmente enfraquecidos , tal como minhas pernas, que nem meu corpo mais agüentavam sustentar.

Perdi totalmente o foco e meus olhos fecharam-se assim que a grande " luz branca" os atingiu.

A última coisa que senti foram dois musculosos braços me apartarem rapidamente e um murmúrio ao pé de meu ouvido.

- Me perdoe, minha Kagome.. eu te amo demais, me perdoe. – O clarão acabou quando senti uma lágrima, não minha, caindo em meu ombro e eu me encontrar já totalmente inconsciente.

**oOo**

Acordei com a cabeça latejando. Não era algo do tipo que eu iria me orgulhar mais tarde, e nem um fato que me deixou assustada, afinal, aquilo não era novidade.

Meus olhos avermelhados percorreram cada centímetro do meu quarto, e gemi baixo lembrando-me da conversa totalmente desagradável que eu havia acabado de ter.

- Maldito hanyou. – Mordi os lábios já sentindo a ânsia invadir meus sentidos. Grande coisa! Isso mesmo, grande coisa! Ninguém se preocupava.

Simplesmente ninguém estava "nem aí".

A não ser, claro, o vizinho que nutria um grande amor platônico por mim. Fora ele, só um hanyouzinho que achava mesmo que eu acreditava no que ele dizia.

Procurei por ele por toda a extensão da casa e ri sozinha ao notar que ele definitivamente não estava por lá.

Olhe só, grande e infinito amor que ele sente por mim. Eu pego, desmaio e ele vai embora. E então nós vemos a ridicularidade desse amor fajuto. Há!

Muito boa, muito boa mesmo.

Arqueei a sobrancelha ao notar um jornal esticado sobre a mesinha central da sala. Normalmente quando as coisas ficam "jogadas" assim é para serem vistas.

Apanhei o jornal amassado e dei uma olhada rápida na coluna.

- Oh, puta que o pariu! – Murmurei enquanto meus olhos abriam-se lentamente. – **Naraku escapa das grades**. – Eis que de meus lábios saíram as linhas que eu havia acabado de ler. Tudo bem, eu seria uma covarde se estivesse com medo dele e não o entregasse pra polícia.

O engraçado é que nem mesmo a polícia sabe onde ele está agora.

Inuyasha certamente queria me dizer algo com essa notícia. Usar a Kikyou, talvez? Mas bem, dependendo ou não da situação, eu não iria me rebaixar e perdoar novamente o meio-youkai, muito menos em uma troca fajuto de proteção.

Joguei-me contra o sofá sentindo meus ombros pesarem.

Naraku é um tipo de psicopata que quer me empalhar e guardar-me como enfeite na estante da casa dele, tudo bem. Mas apesar de ser louco, burro certamente não é. Apareceria sim, mas tardaria a isso. A única felicidade que posso comemorar é por ele não saber onde eu moro.

E enfim, ser uma total esquecida valeu-me de algo.

A depressão voltou-me aos poucos quando eu me lembrei dos momentos breves que estive ao lado de Inuyasha. Talvez... talvez eu devesse realmente esquecer.

Quem sabe me reerguer?

Tudo bem, piadas a essa altura do campeonato não servem de nada. Nem mesmo para despertar o humor.

Sinto-me melhor às vezes, quando lembro que ao invés daquela tamanha depressão também sou capaz de sentir raiva. Irônico, mas um sentimento só em peso de vez em quando não é muito saudável.

Tudo bem, "felicidade" fora algo que eu senti brevemente. Nem quando minha mãe fingia que me amava que soube o que era felicidade como há dias atrás.

Sabe-se lá onde ela anda agora. Minto ao dizer que em um caixão, mas assim prefiro.

Para mim, soa igual.

Levantei-me com aquela deliciosa dor de cabeça. Observei todo local que me rondava, e me senti estranha. Aquela solidão, aquela tristeza. Aquela vida que eu levava.

Tossi fortemente sentindo o sangue ensopar minha mão, que acudiu minha boca. Minha face pálida era assustadora. Morrendo, quem sabe.

Lavei as mãos respirando fundo. O telefone começou a tocar, e eu decidi, como sempre, ignorá-lo. A caixa postal era a única que realmente o atendia.

Aquela sensação de que era Inuyasha apenas me trazia ódio. É fácil, não é? É fácil mesmo você usar e abusar dos sentimentos de uma pessoa e depois voltar dizendo que a ama. É fácil demais.

Até eu faria isso, se fosse para meu próprio bico.

_- Alô, K-chan?- _Arqueei a sobrancelha rapidamente. Olhei pra trás com a boca entreaberta, fitando o telefone, assustada. _– Sei que não apareço há um bom tempo. Sei mesmo que não ligo mais, não mando cartas... mas é sempre bom encontrar o nome de uma parente praticamente desaparecida em uma lista telefônica antiga, não? – _Engraçado como ninguém havia pensado nisso. Ninguém, fora ela. _– Uma parente um tanto quanto próxima... sinto saudades. Talvez você nem lembre de mim, né? Fui tão imaturo ao te deixar, mas era preciso, e talvez você me entenda. Espero que você esteja bem, agora. – _Meu coração batia descompassadamente.

Corri em direção ao telefone, o apanhando com força.

- Kouga? – Minha voz saiu tremula. Nunca vou saber se de emoção, tristeza ou ressaca. – Kouga, é você?- Ouvi uma baixa risada, e me pus a sorrir também.

- Vejo que já me perdoou... – As lágrimas escorriam por minha face. Tanto tempo sem vê-lo, sem senti-lo.

- Há muito, mas muito tempo mesmo... – Pude sentir, mesmo de longe, que ele sentia-se feliz. Mais que eu, já que parecia conhecer o verdadeiro significado dessa palavra.

- Sinto muita saudades de você... _irmã_ –

**oOo**

**Sim, eu sei que o capítulo foi curto, e sim, eu sei que demorei.**

**Perdões e perdões queridos leitores, prometo não cometer essa falha novamente!**

**Espero que todos tenham gostado e muito obrigada a todos que me mandam reviews! Sem elas, eu nada seria. (Drama)!**

**Mas eu amo todas, isso eu digo com toda a certeza do mundo!**

**Kissus e Já Ne!**

**oOo**

**CAROLSHUXA – **Hey, hey! Como vai guria, tudo bom? XD! Amou a fic? Ainda mais prazeroso de se ler que alguém amou o capítulo, e ver que alguém amou a fic! Muito obrigada por dizer que está ficando linda, sério! Eu surto toda a vez que vejo que tem mais leitores! Eu demorei pra postar pois estava com problemas com o computador, mas ta tudo certo agora, desculpe a demora, espero que tenha valido a pena, apesar do chapter curto! O incrível é que por mais que a gente saiba que no fim tudo vai dar certo, é delicioso ver as partes em que tudo da errado, né? AHUEHAUHEUA! O Inuyasha não foi falar merda, pelo o que você pôde ver, mas infelizmente não valeu de nada. E coitada da Izayoi mesmo, porque o tanto que a chamam de puta não é fácil de agüentar não, viu! HAUEHUAHUEA! Obrigada pela review, e espero que continue acompanhando, ta? Kissus e até o próximo!

**NANA-CHAN – **AHUAHUAHA! Ainda bem que eu postei, mesmo. Se eu demorasse muito mais que isso não sei se estaria viva pra terminar essa fanfic, viu! A Izayoi realmente tem sofrido com as pessoas a chamando de puta. Logo, logo ela se acostuma, ninguém mandou ela ter um filho como Inuyasha, não? XD! Eu também sou apaixonada por táticas de tortura... mas não gostaria de ser vítimas de nenhuma delas, claro AHEUHAUEA! Eu faço faculdade de psicologia (acredite se quiser), e você, pretende fazer de que? Vestibular nem é tão difícil mesmo, mas camela mesmo, porque eu não camelei nada HAUEHUAHUHA! Acho que o ff cortou sua review, mas não tenho certeza! Da uma olhada nas reviews depois, viu? ( FF sempre da esses coices na gente!). Enfim, obrigada pela review e por estar acompanhando, viu guria? Kissus e Já Ne!

**AGOME CHAN – **Ainda bem mesmo, viu! Mas eu estou planejando mais maldades da parte do Naraku, só que um pouco maléficas demais... enfim, enfim! Sobre ele desistir, realmente, você está certa! Não teria nexo ele desistir tão facilmente, fato. Eu havia imaginado que o 'sim, minhas crianças" iria dar a impressão de que seria o final de capítulo, mas foi inevitável XD! O Inuyasha não saiu com a Kikyou pra provocar ciúmes, tanto que ele conhece o temperamento suicida da Kagome, mas digamos que quando ela estiver "melhorzinha" talvez ele faça dessas com ela (dicazinha). Eu sei como é essa vida de quase não ter vida. Estou morrendo com minhas aulas de psicologia, e olha que elas nem começaram! Acho interessante mudar modelos com photoshop. Vou começar a te usar pra modificar minhas fotos em troca de algumas sessões ( - Ah, claro, eu te induzo a fazê-las, inclusive!). Maneiras de acabar com Naraku e Kikyou normalmente não faltam, pode acreditar XD! E espero que o capítulo não tenha demorado muito! E sim, o hentai não vai demorar mesmo (HAUEHUAHEA)! Enfim, muito obrigada pela review, viu? E claro, pela dica de como mexer no avatar. Ser loira nunca ajuda nessas horas ._.! AHUHEUHAEA! Kissus guria e continue acompanhando! Até o próximo!

**LADY BELLA-CHAN – **Há! Eu sei que desse você gostaria. Você adora barraco, mundicia HAUHEUAHUEHAU! Normalmente o Inuyasha sempre ouve tudo o que eles conversam, fato. Mas acho que ele já viria arrombando portas, paredes e quebrando janelas, então coloquei como se ele tivesse "acabado de chegar", mesmo. Ainda bem que gostou do chapter, manows, e espero que tenha aproveitado o banho AHUEHAUEa ¬¬! To lendo aquela fic que você me mandou agora. É cruel saber que amanhã terei que ler aqueles textos imensos. Droga ¬¬! Beijos manows. Me liga. Beijosmeliga. Que seja HUEHUAHUEHAUHEA! Te Amo!

**MEYLLIN – **Olá, olá! Sabia que mesmo com pressa você viria. Incrivelmente é reconfortante saber que sempre haverá reviews suas por aqui! De fato, eu adoro fazer suspense, afinal, sem suspense a fic fica altamente sem graça... e leitores não matam neurônios a toa. AHUEHUAHEUA! Sobre as formas de reconciliação elas ainda não vieram! Eu até pensei em colocar já as "pazes" entre os dois, mas é difícil ver que em fanfics o Inuyasha sempre apronta dessas cagadas e sai impune sendo que quando é a Kagome que faz ela tem que ralar pra voltar com ele ( e olha que normalmente é sempre o vilão que rouba beijo!). Enfim, enfim, sua imaginação passou pela minha também, tenha certeza disso! Fico feliz que tenha adorado, e espero muito que tenha gostado desse também, viu? Beijão guria, e até a próxima viu? XD!

**LIS MARTIN – **O QUE? EU TIVE A HONRA DE SER A ESCRITORA DE UMA FIC QUE FOI SUA PRIMEIRA? A puta merda, morri! Poxa, não sei dizer o quanto isso é gratificante! Normalmente leitores novos que se deparam com fanfics "chatas" nunca mais voltam a ler, e eu fico realmente feliz que você tenha adorado. Sério, simplesmente surtei XD! Quanto a Kagome ser uma "Amy Whinehouse" apenas espere, porque os surtos dela apenas tendem a piorar, acredite. Inuyasha é bem possessivo mesmo, e é de se reparar isso já no anime ( e olha que ele realmente AMA a Kikyou lá). O pior é ele querer satisfações depois de ter feito "merda", digno do "Y" dos homens ¬¬! Eu não detesto a Kikyou, sabe? Na minha fic passada (ambição) ela se deu bem no final, e todos sabemos que ela não é "ruim". Ela apenas ama o Inuyasha, mas como a tendência é torcer pra Kagome ficamos revoltados com o fato do Inuyasha continuar correndo atrás da outra. E olha que a culpa é da Rumiko, porque se ela desse mais oportunidade ao casal ninguém odiaria a Kikyou, fato. já dessa idéia de parar com a fic. Apeguei-me a ela, agora é tarde demais (droga!). Inuyasha sempre tem seus talentos, ele nunca falha (Uau!). Eu faço faculdade de psicologia, e você, faz alguma? Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, viu? E muito obrigada pela review! Até o próximo!

**NANDA MEIRELES – **Ahhh menina! Mas é LÓGICO que eu lembro de você, e como não? É impossível esquecer esse seu "nomezinho" que antigamente sempre via na tela do meu computador! Me passa seu MSN guria, precisamos nos contatar novamente! Esquecer a senha do ff é tendência, mesmo. Eu por exemplo SEMPRE esqueço a minha. É incrível, mas minha burrice permanece sempre ¬¬! Que bom que você está acompanhando desde o começo, viu! Espero que esteja gostando, cara, sério mesmo ! Novidades? Ah, nenhuma! Só que meu namoro continua e que agora estou fazendo faculdade de psicologia! E você, me conta alguma nova? Beijos guria e até o próximo!

**ÓPTIA – **E oh, finalmente você. Você e suas reviews que sempre valem a pena, não? Pensei que não voltaria, e não sei expressar tamanha felicidade ao ver que não sumiu! Quanto ao seu pedido de desculpas, não se preocupe! Apenas sua volta é motivo suficiente para eu a perdoar, tanto que eu entendo pelo o que passa, já que muitas vezes a atrasada sou eu, e tenho que me contentar com fins de semana para escrever reviews que sejam dignas. Eu gosto de narrar em terceira pessoa, acho muitas vezes que sou até mesmo melhor nesse tipo de narração, mas adorei me arriscar novamente a ditar os pensamentos da Kagome, porém seria impossível deixar claro os planos de Naraku e Kikyou se não fosse a mudando, e fico feliz que tenha gostado! Diálogos reduzidos apenas funcionam em primeira pessoa, e você está certa, fato. Quanto ao emprego de Inuyasha, sim, foi pra rir! Mas é engraçado ver que realmente existem pessoas que ganham sem fazer absolutamente nada. Eu pensei em colocá-lo em algum serviço digno, mas não explicaria sempre essa presença dele em todos os momentos, então dei meus pulos para evitar qualquer dúvida! O "chove-não-molha" entre Inuyasha e Kikyou não poderia ser desprezado, já que suas raízes vem do anime. Não gostaria de ignorar esses detalhes. E oh, os esteriótipos, como os amo! Herói, vilão e mocinha, sempre tão iguais, não é mesmo? Kagome destemida foi algo que eu temi fazer, normalmente da errado. Mas gostei de fazer dessa forma, já que Kagome realmente já havia posto (há tempos, inclusive), que sua vida não fazia sentido, ainda mais depois do "coice" que Inuyasha deu, deixando-a ser levada embaixo de suas próprias fuças. O fim do relacionamento depois foi inevitável (-infelizmente, ou não).

Capitulo 8- Sim, sim e sim, Bankotsu realmente mais atencioso. Há tempos eu estava planejando isso, já que a relação Bankotisu-Kagome não é apenas uma relação de vendedor-comprador. Eles são amigos, sim, e ora ou outra Bankotsu demonstraria que adorar irritá-la significa a odiar. Quanto a frase, seria realmente verdadeira. Ficar dizendo sempre que ela estava no fundo do poço seria demasiadamente repetitivo, e logo esse ênfase já não faria sentido. Eu pensei várias formas de colocar Houjo, e fiquei em dúvida entre ele ou Kouga, mas como já deve ter percebido, Kouga faz parte de outro "plano" meu. Fico extremamente feliz em saber que considera minha fanfic melhor que no começo. Imaginar que ela estava decaindo seria péssimo pra mim. E por fim, é claro que eu a respondi daquela, por que não o faria? Novamente, muito obrigada, muito obrigada MESMO, amo todas as reviews que recebo, e ainda mais as grandes, sendo elas válidas para mais de um capítulo um não! See ya, óptia, e até o próximo!


	10. Kouga

_**Disclaimer:**_** Se me pertencesse, o último capítulo não teria terminado com ele em cima de uma árvore ao lado de Kagome. Ao menos, não com roupas.**

**Dedicado:**** A Becky. Graças a ela o hentai não aconteceu nesse capítulo. Se me quiserem me lançar algum objeto, lancem nela. Ela é a culpada, e não falemos mais nisso.**

**oOo**

- Ele não me ama! – Suspirou ela, derrotada. Naraku a encarou, cansado. – Ele simplesmente não está nem aí para mim! Nós saímos, sabe? Voltamos até a ser como antes, mas...- O homem aproximou-se dela.

A penumbra da rua era gigantesca, e provavelmente encontravam-se em um local bem distante da cidade.

- Mas o que, minha querida? – Perguntou com aqueles olhos violeta, cheios de curiosidade. Ela abaixou a cabeça, respirando fundo.

- Mas foi só por um dia. – Deu ombros. Sentou-se no chão, envolvendo suas pernas. – Tudo o que ele fez foi por um único dia! Depois pegou e me deixou sozinha... – Ele se sentou, colocando a mão no ombro da mulher.

- Será que ele está junto com ela novamente? – A observou friamente. Kikyou estremeceu. Sabia bem que Naraku era louco por aquela mulher, mesmo não se importando com isso.

- Acho que não. – Contorceu a face. – Nós a vimos quando ficamos juntos... ele a encarou, e até mesmo acenou pra ela, me abraçando logo em seguida. Se ele tivesse pretensão de voltar aquele relacionamento, não faria isso. – Ele grunhiu.

- Então vocês a viram? Onde? – A feição curiosa não passou despercebida, apesar da maneira inexpressiva que Naraku sempre levava consigo.

- Não me lembro direito... mas é perto daquela boate... Tessaiga, se não me engano. – Ele sorriu vitorioso. Aquele olhar possessivo em junção com o sorriso era uma coisa completamente assustadora. Mordeu os lábios calmamente, beijando a face da mulher.

- Muito obrigada, querida. Você tem sido muito útil pra mim. – Ela relaxou com o beijo, apesar de frio.

- Espero que tenha mesmo, Naraku. – Sorriu tetricamente. – Você vai ficar por aqui até quando? – Perguntou, lembrando-se do ambiente que estava. Ele olhou para o alto.

- Até as coisas melhorarem, não quero ser pego... nunca tive vontade de ser preso, se é que me entende. – Ela sorriu, levantando-se e passando as mãos pelo vestido, no intuito de limpá-lo.

- Tenho que ir... – Disse cuidadosamente. O homem abriu um sorriso cínico, levantando-se com ela.

- Você fica. – Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Como é? – Afastou alguns passos afim de se distanciar de Naraku. Ele a puxou pelo pulso firmemente.

- Não pode ficar vindo e indo como acha que pode. Fique, não quero me prejudicar por causa de suas asneiras. – Ela puxou seu pulso, com raiva.

- Eu vou indo, Naraku. Não voltarei a te perturbar, tenha certeza. – Ele sorriu calmamente, estalando os dedos.

- Pena que já atrapalhou. – O corpo de Kikyou caiu lentamente desmaiado no asfalto, enquanto Naraku a colocava em seus ombros, a arrastando para algum lugar.

Não foi dito mais nada naquela noite entre ambas figuras, tão doentias. Antes pudera... se ela ao menos tivesse aberto os olhos.

**oOo**

Era um dia frio. Um dia bom para ao menos se refletir sobre a vida. Um dia bom para... tudo. Não sou uma pessoa digna de dizer que gosto de calor... sol. É tudo muito sufocante, muito... claro.

Encarei a porta pela milésima vez. Estava prestes a roer as unhas, mesmo esse não sendo um hábito. Kouga havia me ligado ontem... e pelo que parece, apareceria aqui por qualquer momento.

Ele não é exatamente meu irmão. Seria um "meio-irmão" resultado da "pulada de cerca" que meu pai havia dado antes mesmo de eu ter nascido. Ele era dois anos mais velho que eu... e bem, sempre fomos muito íntimos.

Íntimos até demais.

Não que eu tivesse tido algum pensamento completamente impuro perto dele nas noites que passávamos juntos em casa. O problema era que ele parecia ter.

Kouga era um homem que parecia ter uma grande paixão por mim, mas isso na infância. Ele sumiu... desistiu de viver conosco, então deixei de crer na suposição de um amor da parte dele.

É muito bom ouvir novamente sua voz... sempre protetora. Foi uma das únicas pessoas que realmente me deu forças para lutar por outras coisas, mais inúteis, sabe? Lutar por uma liberdade longe do trabalho, longe dos estudos.

Infelizmente, como os outros, também se foi.

E diferentemente deles, voltou.

Meu coração disparou ao ouvir as batidas frenéticas contra a porta. Me aproximei com lentidão, olhando por através do olho mágico.

As imagens eram perfeitas... quando eu não me encontrava bêbada.

Os cabelos haviam crescido, e aqueles olhos castanhos estavam ainda mais bonitos. Não podia ver o seu sorrido naquele momento,mas estava com uma feição máscula... mais adulta, bela.

Sempre o considerei um lindo youkai-lobo, por motivos óbvios.

Abri a porta, e observei o grande sorriso estampado em seu semblante. Ele era mesmo lindo.

Quebrou a distancia entre nós me abraçando fortemente, me levantando em seus braços. Ria alto, adentrando em minha casa.

Aquela antiga sensação de proteção veio mais rápido que eu poderia imaginar. Ele era um irmão, para mim, sem duvidas. Não meio... e sim, irmão.

- K-chan, quanto tempo! – Disse ele, sentando-se no sofá, comigo ainda em seus braços. Não evitei sorrir. Estava encantada com aquele momento, tão mágico.

- Você diz isso? Imagine eu, Kouga! Quantas saudades eu senti de você, meu irmão! – Dei um beijo estalado em sua bochecha. Aquela de fato, não parecia eu.

Uma Kagome Higurashi feliz, não parece, de fato, uma Kagome Higurashi.

- Como você está magra! – Disse ele, me pondo em pé e analisando meu corpo. – K-chan... você emagreceu demais. – A expressão dele de felicidade logo se contorceu, em preocupação. – Você está com um cheiro... diferente. – Senti minha face ferver. Malditos youkais, não nos deixam nem ter um pingo de intimidade.

- Sim... eu, bem, me envolvi esses tempos. – Ele rosnou baixinho. Parecia borbulhar em ciúmes.

- Você ainda está nesse... "relacionamento"?- Perguntou cautelosamente. – Quem foi o desgraçado que tocou em você, hem? – Arqueei a sobrancelha. Ótimo. Além de agüentar ciúme de um hanyou, ainda tenho que agüentar de um youkai lobo, ironicamente meu irmão.

- Não, eu não estou mais nesse "relacionamento". – Frisei a última palavra, do mesmo modo que ele havia feito. – Ele não merece um pingo de amor. – Mordi o lábio inferior, tristemente. Ele pareceu se acalmar ao perceber que eu ainda estava abalada com o ocorrido. Me puxou para sentar ao seu lado.

- Desculpa perguntar, Ka, eu não sabia que ficar triste. – Dei ombros, derrotada.

- Tudo bem Kouga, entendo sua preocupação. Não nos vemos há... mais de quatro anos, não? Era de se esperar que ficasse preocupado. – Ele deu um sorriso amarelo. – Mas e você, como anda a vida? Me conte... o emprego, sua casa, suas namoradas! Aliás, está com cheiro de várias mulheres pelo corpo, garanhão. – Pisquei um olho, divertida, quando o vi arregalar os orbes.

Era realmente engraçado dizer isso para youkais.

- Bom.. – Pareceu pensar por um instante, acalmando-se depois do que eu havia dito. – Eu trabalho em uma empresa, junto com minha mãe. – Sorriu largamente. – Tive algumas namoradas de fato... mas a última foi Ayame. Nós tivemos que terminar, não dávamos mais certo, e ela compreendeu isso, depois de muitas brigas em um único final de semana. – Dei um pequeno sorriso também. Ele parecia feliz. – E sua mãe... nosso pai? – Perguntou curioso.

- Bom... eles sumiram, também. – Ele pareceu se assustar ainda mais, dessa vez.

- Você está brincando, não está? – coloquei os pés em cima do sofá, olhando para o chão.

- Antes fosse... mas não me fazem falta. – Senti os olhos de Kouga presos em mim, normalmente havia observado a grande mudança em mim. – Eles resolveram desaparecer, depois que minha avó morreu. Mamãe ganhou uma grande fortuna com isso, e nosso pai também pareceu se alegrar bastante. Eu estaria feliz até hoje se eles não tivessem resolvido me deixar sozinha sem deixar rastro algum. Resolveram sumir com o que ganharam... mas eu não me abalo, com isso. Já me acostumei com o fato, não eram os pais perfeitos, você sabe. - Ele concordou, pegando em minha mão direita. – Acho até que morreram. – Ele colocou a mão em meu queixo, fazendo com que eu o encarasse.

- Me perdoe pelo tempo que te deixei, K-chan. – Eu arqueei as duas sobrancelhas.

- Imagine, Kouga! Você fez o que achou que devia fazer. Sumir de perto daquela droga de família não é motivo para se desculpar. Fico feliz por sua mãe e por você , também. – Ele me abraçou forte, suspirando.

- Você tem cheiro de flores, sabia? – Sussurrou em meu ouvido. Suspirei, lembrando que Inuyasha o comparava a sakuras.

- Não, não sabia. – lancei-lhe um sorriso torto, quando se afastou.

- Mas então... já está pronta? – Arqueei a sobrancelha. Eu estava horrível. Provavelmente cheirando a álcool , fato que estranhei que Kouga não tivesse perguntado. Minhas roupas estavam amassadas, e eu tinha olheiras grande embaixo dos olhos.

- Pronta pra quê? – Perguntei com o tom um pouco elevado e estridente.

- Para irmos comer algo. Você achou mesmo que eu iria te encontrar magra desse jeito e não te levar para comer? – O mesmo que Inuyasha... – Vamos K-chan, tire esse rosto de defunto e vamos comemorar nosso reencontro. – Me puxou pelo pulso, me pondo em pé. – Vá, rápido. Estou morto de fome, desde a minha chegada que não como. – Antes de qualquer reação, deixei meus ombros caírem.

- Tudo bem, Kouga. Logo desço. – Ele sorriu vitorioso.

- E vê se melhora esse astral. Não quero sentir esse cheiro de ressaca em você, novamente. Você é a caçula, vou cuidar de você. – Deu tapinhas em minhas costas, fazendo com que eu andasse.

Segui em direção ao quarto.

Por mais que eu amasse Kouga... ele nunca seria como Inuyasha. Infelizmente, não chegava nem perto.

**oOo**

Não era um local tumultuado. Parecia uma lanchonete um pouco mais evoluída... aquele tipo de lugar que eu me sinto bem.

Na realidade, não. Mas Kouga estava me levando, e eu nunca iria fazer qualquer menção de desfeita perto dele, de maneira alguma.

Ele pegou em minha mão, me puxando pra dentro de lá.Sorriu marotamente, ato que me fez arquear a sobrancelha.

- Dois hambúrgueres duplos, por favor. – Arqueei a sobrancelha. Ótimo, ele queria me transformar em algum tipo de leitoa. Engraçado.

- Kouga... – Sorri torto. – Eu sei que estou magra, mas como de acordo com a minha proporção... – Ele colocou a mão em meu ombro.

- Por favor, também quero batatas-fritas pra acompanhar... e dois copos de 500 ML de coca-cola... – Estreitei os orbes. – O que puder incrementar, sinta-se a vontade. – Me observou, abrindo um largo sorriso. Eu apenas suspirei, dando ombros.

- Tudo bem, gaste toda sua fortuna em lanchonetes comigo. – Me virei, andando até a mesa mais próxima. Ele me sorriu, sem abandonar aquele largo sorriso.

Não contendo ironia, como eu era acostumada a ver em Inuyasha.

- Então Ká... como andou sua vida nesses últimos tempos? Não me dei ao menos ao luxo de perguntar. – Eu sorri amarelo.

- Foi bom... apenas algumas dificuldades bobas. – Senti que ele não acreditou muito em minha resposta, já que foi completamente forçada. Mas resolveu não continuar.

- Todos temos, não K-chan? – Pegou em minha mão, levemente. Eu concordei, puxando-as de volta. – Senti muita sua falta.. seu cheiro, seu sorriso. Voltei, mas você me parece tão diferente. – Os olhos dele pareciam poder ver minha alma. – Não sei... além dessa magreza toda, tem algo a mais. Seus olhos não têm mais aquele brilho, entende? Espero que, se for uma época ruim, eu ajude a melhorá-la. –Não poderia negar que Kouga era realmente um cavalheiro. De maneira alguma.

- Você sempre será uma grande lembrança... linda, e eterna, Kouga. Você sempre vai ser meu irmãozinho protetor. – Levantei da mesa e bati levemente em sua cabeça, passando a mão por suas orelhas devagar. Ele continuou sorrindo.

- Sim... hoje eu sei que sim. – Preferi não perguntar o que ele quis dizer com aquilo. Depois de um tempo, a gente sabe o que é saudável ou não se perguntar, certo?

- Como assim? – Oh. Eu e minha maldita incapacidade.

- Eu amava muito você, sabe? – Perguntou em um leve desabafo. Estremeci. – Eu realmente te amava... ou ao menos achava amar. Sentia muito ciúmes... pensava em você a todo momento. Eu não te protegia apenas como irmão Ká... você sabe disso. – Afirmei com a cabeça, encarando minhas mãos. – Mas hoje, entendo que não é certo. – Levantei o semblante aliviado.

Mais um seria algo que eu não toleraria.

- Sim, eu sei Kouga. – Ele me encarou. – Ainda bem que me vê apenas como irmã... não queria magoar alguém que gosto tanto. – Ele puxou novamente minha mão, pondo-a entre as dele.

- Você nunca iria me magoar... mesmo se quisesse. – Ele olhou para trás vendo a moça desastradamente trazer os pedidos. Eram realmente lanches enormes. Pareciam suculentos... mas nada que eu colocasse "pra dentro" sem ter que vomitar, mais tarde.

Apanhei um com cautela, mordendo um pedaço, com muito sacrifício.

Ele ria baixinho, observando meus movimentos. O mastiguei, apreciando o gosto. Muito bom! Delicioso, mesmo.

- Faz décadas que não como um como esse. – Kouga começou a rir freneticamente com a minha feição abobalhada (a qual com certeza ficaram vestígios de pão), mas eu apenas o acompanhei.

Ele deu uma mordida enorme no dele, bem maior que a minha. Arregalei os orbes. Será que é a raça que os deixam tão gulosos daquela forma? Inuyasha também comia muito rápido, ao que me lembro.

Não, eu não lembro de nada. Odeio Inuyasha.

Relaxei o corpo, tentando dar mais uma mordida, um pouco maior. Quando consegui, encarei meu irmão vitoriosa. Quando estava prestes a engolir, senti uma mão grossa em meu ombro.

- Hm? – Pronunciei com a boca cheia, olhando para trás. O hanyou me encarava sério,e Kouga o observava da mesma maneira.

- O que quer com ela? – Perguntou Kouga, sem aquele sorriso que sempre o acompanhava. – Se quer dinheiro, eu tenho. – Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Incrível. Eu sempre sentia seu cheiro, mas de uns tempos pra cá sempre vem acompanhado, não? – Perguntou o hanyou, ignorando o outro. Estreitei completamente os orbes, com a sobrancelha curvada.

- Que bom. Já falou o que tinha pra falar? Agora pode pedir seu lanche, ou, ir embora. – Ele pareceu se inquietar. Cruzou os braços rispidamente.

- Você não pode estar falando sério. Você está mesmo com esse lobo?- Ousou ainda mais, se sentando na cadeira em meio a nós dois. – O que vocês realmente têm? – Engoli vagarosamente o lanche, respirando fundo.

- Cai fora daqui, cachorro sarnento. – Kouga segurava fortemente seu braço, o apertando. – Suma daqui, e de perto da minha ... – Arregalei os olhos.

- Namorada! –Ambos me encararam fixamente. – Isso mesmo, Inuyasha, nós somos namorados. Pena que você não tem absolutamente nada a ver com a minha vida, não é mesmo? – Perguntei. Ele rosnou.

- Não tente me enganar, humana. – Frisou o "humana", puxando seu braço, que ficou um pouco marcado graças as garras de Kouga. – Você sequer tem o cheiro dele, não tente me fazer de idiota. – Encarou o outro. – E cale a boca antes de me chamar de cachorro, seu lobo fedido. – Kouga levantou da mesa, batendo com força contra ela.

- Do que me chamou? – Inuyasha imitou o gesto, ficando de frente a ele.

- De lobo fedido, e é mesmo o que você é. – Começaram a se aproximar, perigosamente. A mulher da lanchonete não ousou se aproximar.

Me coloquei em meio aos dois, abraçando a Kouga.

- Não fique assim, amor, ele não sabe o que fala. – Afastei Kouga de Inuyasha, que me encarava repleto de ódio.

- Mas Kagome o que você está... – Inuyasha começou a rir, me deixando nervosa.

- Ele diz que eu não tenho o seu cheiro, não é? – Perguntei. Meu irmão arqueou a sobrancelha, concordando.- Então posso ter, não é? – Rocei meus lábios aos dele, passando as mãos por seu pescoço.

Não o aprofundei, apenas dei um longo selinho, molhado. Kouga se afastou, com os olhos arregalados.

- Kagome... – Observei Inuyasha, que me encarava perplexo. – Você não acha isso errado? Você sabe que eu... – O calei, colocando um dedo por sobre seu lábio.

- Você é maluca ? – Perguntou o hanyou, em um pequeno sussurro. Parecia inquieto e levemente perturbado. – Você está com um homossexual, é isso? – Kouga se desvencilhou de mim, o olhando com raiva.

- HOMOSSEXUAL É VOCÊ!- Gritou, espantando praticamente metade da clientela. – Você quem está maluco, seu ANIMAL. – Inuyasha cruzou os braços, mantendo a pose, mas agora completamente sério.

- Vejo que eu não sou o único por aqui. Você tem orelhas... se é que sabe disso. – Senti Kouga ferver. Sentei-me na mesa, comendo o lanche e apanhando algumas batatas. Os dois me olharam.

- Continuem brigando. – Me virei completamente, ignorando a presença dos dois. Senti dois olhos pesarem em minhas costas. – O que foi? – Perguntei friamente. Senti a raiva de Kouga morrer naquele instante.

- O que houve K-chan? – Perguntou temeroso. Apenas suspirei.

- Nada Kouga. – Kouga respirou fundo. Fundo até demais, me olhando e logo depois olhando para o hanyou.

- Então foi você o maldito que relou as mãos na minha **irmã**? – O meio-youkai arqueou a sobrancelha, agora um pouco assustado. – Eu te M-A-T-O. – Não pensou uma segunda vez antes de tentar acertar a face de Inuyasha, que conseguiu desviar. Porém, o soco que tentou dar no estômago do outro pegou em cheio, e eu apenas percebi isso, graças aos reflexos rápidos, quando ouvi o gemido de dor de Kouga.

Ele conseguiu levantar e acertar o golpe em Inuyasha, acertando em cheio seu semblante, a qual o fez tombar para o lado.

Agora só restávamos nós, dentro daquela lanchonete.

Suspirei, completamente desanimada.

- Estou indo. – Disse simplesmente, caminhando até a porta. – Olha Inuyasha... você é incrível. – Ele me olhou. Kouga estava sentado em uma cadeira, segurando a própria barriga, enquanto dos lábios do hanyou escorria um filete de sangue. – Até em um dos meus momentos mais importantes, você conseguiu ser um desgraçado, e o destruir completamente. – O olhei com desgosto. – Suma da minha vida, droga. – Virei agora, de uma única vez, andando lentamente de volta para casa.

Senti passos firmes atrás de mim, em uma pequena corrida.

- Me deixe Kouga. Preciso pensar... e quero que você, como irmão, me entenda. Volte amanhã... hoje eu sinceramente não estou com saco algum – Senti o corpo parar bruscamente, e percebi que havia acertado.

- Me desculpe, Ká. – Ouvi o sussurro ficar cada vez mais longe. Ao menos ele me respeitava, ele sim.

Pensei no melhor caminho para chegar em casa..., passando antes, claro, pelo bar de Bankotsu.

**oOo**

- E então foi isso que aconteceu. – Desabei o corpo em cima do balcão, derrotada. – Eu desisto disso, sabe? Eu quero minha vida de volta Ban.. – Choraminguei, me agarrando a blusa do barman, que em minutos havia virado o "melhor amigo" que eu nunca tive.

Ele me abraçou, me puxando para o outro lado, e sentando-me em uma cadeira com apoio

- Olha K-chan, não fique assim, ta bem? Nenhum te merece, você não entende? – Ele me encarou, ajoelhando-se em minha frente. – Eu sei que fui um chato nesses tempos, mas você é realmente uma pessoa muito especial, merece alguém a seu tamanho...- O olhei com um enorme "beiço". Não sabia que era exatamente isso que whisky misturado com absinto faria. Banko disse que eu até veria uma fada verde, mas não acreditei muito.

- Alguém da minha altura? Bankotsu, você só pode estar brincando! Eu sou uma alcoólatra que rejeita a todo mundo, magra, desalinhada e mal vestida. O Inu ele... ele ganha horrores com tampas de milkshake, se veste bem e tem carros grandes e elegantes. – Ele colocou a mão em minha testa, medindo minha temperatura.

- Kagome... você está pior do que todos os dias em que a vi em toda a minha vida. – Senti meus olhos vesgos. Ou minha visão turvada, tanto faz. – Sabe... eu nunca te imaginei, nem nos meus sonhos, falando desse jeito tão... manhoso. – Ele parecia ter medo de mim.

Me joguei em seus braços, o abraçando. Tudo bem, qual o mal em chorar? Todas as pessoas fazem isso, e eu realmente cansei, cansei de tudo, de todos... de tudo de novo. Eu verdadeiramente cansei dessa monotonia.. eu não agüento o peso em meus ombros.

Não mais.

- Homem Banko! Homem é o fenômeno que definitivamente estragou minha vida! Eu posso ter me demitido, viver as custas de aguardente e centavos, mas... nada disso me fez sofrer tanto. – Meus olhos estavam completamente lacrimejados, e logo mais lagrimas escorriam por minha face.

Ele sentia medo. Um medo real, perante as minhas atitudes. Sorriu, então.

- Você o ama Kagome... – Realmente estranho ouvi-lo me chamar sempre pelo nome. – É isso! Você parecia uma defunta andando por aí, será que não enxerga? Por mais que você esteja sofrendo agora, você ao menos sente... entende? – Arqueei as sobrancelhas.

- Eu odeio isso! – Alterei o tom de voz, me colocando em pé. – Você quem não me entende! Eu estava bem, Bankotsu, eu gostava de ser sozinha, será que ... que não vê? – Minha voz saiu em um fio, ignorando ainda todo o resto, que se fazia extremamente ridículo no cenário.

- Eu não vejo nada. Você se trancou Kagome, você se trancou de tal forma, que se contentou... com a tristeza. – Ele parecia triste. – Você vinha, trocava meia dúzia de palavras e ia embora, levando sua essência que nem se fazia presente, junto. Por mais que você chore e se comporte como uma "dondoca", você apenas está voltando a ser o que era... eu lembro de quando você ainda trabalhava Kagome... era sorridente, e chorava , as vezes. Se irritava... e xingava também. Você era um ser humano... pare de tentar negar isso. – Suspirei, derrotada.

Me joguei contra o chão, me sentindo mais confortável. Se aquelas palavras tinham o intuito de me fazer bem, simplesmente não funcionaram.

Eu estava incrivelmente e deliciosamente bem, mas não por elas. Claro que já havia bebido absinto algumas vezes mas... naquela intensidade, creio que nunca.

" Que maldita alcoólatra exatamente eu sou?"- Ri baixo, observando lentamente as coisas girarem.

- Kagome? – Ouvi uma voz lenta e grossa parar em meus ouvidos. Bankotsu me olhava curioso e preocupado, se é que existia alguma preocupação naquele olhar.

- Oi? – Cheguei perto dele o puxando para baixo. Ele caiu por cima de meu corpo, se pondo ao meu lado. – Oi. – Respondi para mim mesma, rindo ainda mais alto.

Bankotsu engoliu seco, abrindo meu olho e o examinando.

- Um tanto quanto vermelho... se te encontrarem assim acharão que fumou maconha.- Ri abobada. Me levantei, encostando as mãos na parede, procurando equilíbrio. Bankotsu colocou meu braço por seu ombro, me levantando.

- Estou indo, obrigada por tudo. – Abri um sorriso amarelo, andado até o outro lado do balcão. Bankotsu negou com a cabeça, me encarando.

- Acho melhor que melhore antes, Kagome... você não está em condições de chegar em casa! – Dei ombros, me jogando contra uma mesa, repleta de rapazes.

- Estou em perfeitas condições. – Pisquei um olho (ao menos tentei), me esquivando da mesa e voltando a caminhar. Os homens me encaravam, me comendo pelos olhos. – Até mais Banko!- Acenei e o ouvi suspirar.

Ele não iria fechar o bar, nem tentar me manter ali. Por mais bondoso que fosse, e amoroso como foi comigo, não tentaria me forçar a nada, nem que fosse por meu bem.

Ele era pior que eu, sempre senti isso em suas atitudes, tanto antes, quanto depois de nossa amizade se firmar.

Trancei as pernas pelas ruas, até conseguir finalmente reconhecer minha casa. Não sei por quanto tempo andei, não conseguia ao menos sentir minhas pernas. Eu não sentia nem via absolutamente nada.

- Senhorita Higurashi? – Meu corpo curvou para trás ao ouvir um rapaz, que corria em minha direção. – Você parece péssima! – Pronunciou ele. Não me lembro de onde vem. Sei que o conheço... mas, era com certeza alguém que não valia a pena se lembrar.

Abri a porta lentamente, que não estava trancada, graças a minha preocupação com minha própria residência, e tropecei no tapete da sala. O rapaz continuava me seguindo, murmurando palavras estranhas e completamente incompreensíveis.

- Quem é você , afinal? – Ele pareceu espantado. Não sei se por minha voz, se por meus olhos ou pela maneira completamente rude com que falei com ele. – Não estou nos meus melhores dias, pode me deixar só? – Ele concordou, tristemente. Tentou dizer mais uma palavra ou outra, mas resolveu se afastar.

Eram todos uns grandes pau-mandandos. Todos, todos e todos.

- Todos. – Sentei no sofá, mordendo os lábios, encarando a parede e batendo minhas mãos contra as coxas. – Todos fazem como eu quero... todos, todos, todos. – Olhei para todos os lados. Aqueles olhos vermelhos e inchados. – Menos ele. – Dei mais algumas olhadas insanas para o meu redor, com aquelas lágrimas ainda ameaçando voltar a cair. Por fim levantei, caminhando até o banheiro.

Claro que errei algumas portas. Mas quem não erra o caminho da própria casa?

Tirei lentamente a roupa, sem antes me desequilibrar algumas vezes. Não consegui tirar minha calcinha e sutiã, mas o fato pareceu não ser importante. Coloquei um pé dentro da banheira, e logo me sentei, ligando a água e deixando com que enchesse lentamente.

Estava fria demais... mas tão relaxante.

Ri largamente enquanto sentia que estava prestes a cair em um profundo sono.

Se eu forçasse um pouco mais a visão, juro que aquela ali atrás da pia, rindo e apontando, era a tal fada verde que Bankotsu tanto falou....

Mas tanto faz. Acho que fadas não são tão sacanas assim...

**oOo**

- TIRE AS GARRAS DELA! – Acordei um pouco zonza, sem entender direito o que acontecia. A fada verde veio me resgatar desse mundo? Ou será que finalmente morri? – Não tente tirá-la daí, seu cachorro sarnento. – Ouvi ainda uma voz rosnar, perigosamente.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO? – Perguntou alguém. As vozes iam e vinham na minha mente. Eram palavras difusas e cada uma que fosse, fazia um eco insuportável em minha cabeça. – SE EU NÃO TIRÁ-LA DAÍ ELA MORRE, SEU LOBO FEDIDO! VOCÊ MEDIU A TEMPERATURA DESSA ÁGUA? – Abri os olhos agora. Aquela luz a feri-los e rostos embaçados praticamente em cima de meu corpo.

- Oh, senhorita Higurashi. Que bom que está acordando. – Uma voz bem miúda aproximava-se de mim, mas não chegou muito perto, já que grandes braços fortes jogaram a figura para o outro lado do banheiro.

- NÃO PENSE EM RELAR NELA, ISSO É SÉRIO. – Engoli seco. Molhei meus lábios com a língua e tentei lentamente me levantar.

- Kouga?- Minha voz saiu fraca, fraca até demais. E rouca. Kouga sorriu vitorioso, encostando a mão em mim.

- Você está bem, K-chan? – Abracei meu corpo com força, batendo os dentes.

- Com frio... – Pisquei os olhos mais algumas vezes. – Inuyasha? Houjo? – Os dois outros homens me encararam. Houjo parecia surpreso... Inuyasha, preocupado.

- Você poderia ter morrido afogada, humana. – Estreitou o olhar. Eu dei ombros, começando a tossir. Não me espantei ao ver o sangue se espalhar em minha mão. Limpei lentamente na água , que estava transbordando.

- Não fale assim com ela, seu imbecil. – Kouga deu um empurrão forte em Inuyasha, que escorregou com a água no piso, e caiu por cima de Houjo.

- Seu... – Respirou fundo. – Se não fosse por mim, ela poderia ter afogado nessa água, ou será que se esqueceu, seu ingrato? – Mostrou os dentes, completamente incrédulo.

- Isso nem teria acontecido se você tivesse parado de frescura e me deixado ir atrás dela. – Arqueei a sobrancelha quando notei que ambos estavam cruelmente feridos. Algumas marcas, nos olhos, e até pequenas aberturas na pele que deixariam cicatrizes.

- Eu não te deixei ir atrás dela, ou será que foi o CONTRÁRIO? – Inuyasha se levantou, empurrado Kouga com força, dessa vez.

Não passaram minutos até que todos ficassem completamente ensopados.

- Parem vocês dois... – Murmurei. – Que droga. – Me sentei agora, com leveza. Coloquei a mão na testa, sentindo a dor da febre e da ressaca me atingir.

- Viu o que você faz? – Ouvi o sussurro da parte de um dos dois. O rapaz jogado no canto até então não havia feito qualquer outro movimento.

- Alguém me tira daqui. – Pedi, enquanto tremia incontrolavelmente dentro da água. – Parem de fazer isso um motivo pra discutirem. – Olhei finalmente para os três, já um pouco mais lúcida. Meus olhos estavam completamente vermelhos, e minha pele estava começando a ficar "azulada", devido à temperatura da água.

O hanyou então passou os braços por baixo de meu corpo, e me levantou, enlaçando meu corpo junto ao dele.

Os outros dois o seguiram, quietos, sem fazer mais qualquer objeção. Logo, me vi colocada em minha cama. Kouga trouxe uma toalha e a colocou sobre meu corpo. Rezava cruelmente para que minha calcinha não estivesse transparente, naquele momento.

Sequei o corpo, ainda com frio. Vi-me cercada por um harém de homens , que sentaram-se um em cada ponta da cama.

- Vou a minha casa. Tenho ótimos remédios para febre, Higurashi. – Apenas concordei com a cabeça, não a balançando com muita força. Houjo se levantou, indo em direção a porta.

Inuyasha estendeu um edredom, colocando-o por cima de meu corpo. Me abracei nele, aquecendo meu corpo aos poucos.

- Me perdoe. – Pediu Kouga, segurando minha mão, por baixo do edredom. – Eu deveria ter ignorado esse idiota, K-chan, me perdoe, mesmo. – Abaixou as orelhas, enquanto deitava-se ao meu lado. Inuyasha rosnou.

- O único idiota aqui, é você. – Meu olhar foi de completa censura. – Me desculpe, Kagome... – Tudo bem, agora eu me surpreendi. – Eu não queria te fazer sofrer tanto... – Suspirei.

- Mas faz... – Ele também se deitou, encarando Kouga com raiva. Houjo chegou logo depois, com uma leve expressão de susto.

- Oh... atrapalho alguma coisa? – Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha, enquanto Kouga apenas suspirou. – Trouxe alguns medicamentos. – Se aproximou da escrivaninha, jogando vários comprimidos. Tossi algumas vezes, vendo o hanyou selecionar alguns.

- Pegue água, pirralho. – O que me surpreende, é a delicadeza. Apanhou um dos remédios, me encarando. – Acho que você melhora. – Concordei, fechando as pálpebras de meus olhos.

Houjo chegou correndo com o copo, e estendeu para Inuyasha. Kouga passou a mão por cima de meu corpo e o apanhou.

- Dê logo pra ela. – O hanyou colocou o comprimido lentamente dentro de minha boca, enquanto o youkai pressionava o copo, fazendo com que eu engolisse a água. Minha garganta ardia.

- Você está melhor? – Ouvi a voz de Inuyasha mansa, enquanto fazia um leve carinho em meus cabelos molhados.

- Unhum.. – Deitei a cabeça para o lado, deixando me entreter com as pequenas carícias dele.

- É tudo culpa sua. – Abri um olho ao ouvir os sussurros de Kouga, mas resolvi ignorá-los completamente.

- Ou será que é sua? – Suspirei, aninhando-me contra o corpo de Inuyasha, ainda com o edredom. Pude sentir seu sorriso vitorioso provocar Kouga.

- Será que ela vai ficar bem? – Houjo deu um olhar de piedade para os outros dois homens, que concordaram em silêncio.

- Preciso falar com você. – O hanyou arqueou a sobrancelha. – Depois... – Abri um pequeno sorriso cansado, enquanto novamente me via prestes a dormir.

Também pudera... além de uma grande ressaca, Naldecon dava um sono desgraçado...

**oOo**

Quando acordei, senti dois corpos me abraçando com força. Estava com muito calor, e minhas bochechas encontravam-se fervendo. Senti que minha cabeça doía menos, e meu corpo não estava tão dolorido quanto antes.

Levantei os orbes e observei a face de Inuyasha dormindo tranquilamente. Ousei virar um pouco a cabeça, encontrando Kouga, com uma expressão um pouco mais perturbada.

Houjo estava sentando ao lado da cama, dormindo abraçado com as próprias pernas. Aquilo era um tanto quanto... "assustador", eu diria.

Quem dera alguém me visse dessa maneira com tantos homens? Não me espantaria se Houjo me contasse que as vizinhas andaram falando que sou "promiscua", "prostituta", ou algo do gênero.

Me remexi desconfortavelmente ou sentir a respiração do hanyou bater na parte frontal de meu pescoço, enquanto a de Kouga batia na de trás. Era constrangedor, e verdadeiramente estranho pra mim.

Vi os olhos dourados abrirem-se lentamente, me olhando surpreso.

Levantou-se, deferindo um tapa na cabeça de Kouga, que abriu os olhos irritados.

- Levante daí, lobo. – Ele rosnou, se levantando, mas me puxando contra seu corpo protetoramente.

- Suma daqui, cachorro sarnento, não quero ver você relando suas patas em minha irmã novamente. – Suspirei. Houjo já se colocava em pé, com a expressão cansada.

- Fico feliz que tenha melhorado, Higurashi. – Abriu um sorriso terno. Foi então que os outros observaram melhor minha face. Eu realmente havia melhorado.

- Obrigada Houjo-kun. – Fechei os olhos, pendendo minha cabeça para o lado. – Será que podem me deixar a sós? – Vi algumas orelhas dobrando-se curiosamente. – Ou será que se esqueceram que estou apenas com roupas intimas...? – Foi uma questão de segundos para todos estarem saindo pela porta. Não por respeito, mas creio que por um não querer que o outro ficasse por perto.

Quem diria... tudo mudar tão rápido... de maneira tão drástica.

Me encarei no espelho, levemente rachado, que se encontrava perto da instante. Meus cabelos estavam horríveis, pelo fato de eu ter dormido com eles molhados... e eu estava com uma face mais "envelhecida", talvez por ter bebido demais, ou até mesmo pela gripe "mal-passada".

Peguei uma blusa roxa de dentro de meu armário, sem antes trocar o sutiã e a calcinha. Coloquei uma calça jeans, que ficava um pouco larga, mas que moldava meu corpo.

Penteei meus cachos, que estavam completamente sem forma. Dei ombros, já que estava acostumada com aquela visão.

Fui em direção a sala. Encontrei os três, sentados. Inuyasha e Kouga se encaravam, como se pudessem se machucar com o olhar. E Houjo... bom, estava sentado, encolhido, esperando por minha volta.

- Então, rapazes... – Eles me encararam. Os olhares curiosos, todos. – Muito obrigada por tudo. – Relutei, mas agradeci. Sei que pode parecer ingratidão não querer agradecer, ainda mais quando se é merecido, mas eu realmente estava cansada daquele circo que minha casa havia virado. Circo e ringue, claro.

- Você está melhor? – Meu olhar se direcionou ao jovem. Ele parecia ter a expressão completamente relaxada ao me ver em pé. Concordei levemente com a cabeça. – Que bom, Higurashi, não me perdoaria se te visse mal. – Sorriu, então. Pendeu a cabeça para o lado, graciosamente. Levantou-se. – Quer que eu me vá? – Suspirei.

- Olha Houjo... sei que é chato dizer, mas seria bom agora. Preciso pensar um pouco nas coisas e...- Ele me cortou, decidido.

- Fique despreocupada Higurashi, você terá meu respeito sempre que precisar. – Fez uma leve reverência. – Sabe onde me encontrar se precisar de algo. – E outro sorriso. A porta se fechou atrás de seu corpo em questão de segundos.

Ele era mesmo rápido.

- E então...?- Perguntei passado algum tempo, quando vi os outros dois me fitando, sem fazer qualquer ação. – Vocês pretendem ficar me encarando por quanto tempo? – Cocei a garganta, e me sentei onde Houjo estava. – Podem abrir a boca? – Me senti levemente incomodada quando nenhum dos dois o fez.

- Bem... – A voz do meu irmão saiu baixa. – Eu fico feliz que tenha melhorado, K-chan. – Mexeu as mãos, incomodado. – Por favor, tome cuidado da próxima vez... eu me sinto muito responsável, ainda mais por ter te deixado só por tanto tempo. – Desabafou, sincero.

- A culpa não é sua. – Minha resposta foi fria. Deu um sorriso vitorioso ao hanyou. – E nem de Inuyasha. – Outro sorriso, da parte do outro. – Vocês simplesmente acham que causam muito efeito em minha vida. Será que não conseguem ao menos colocarem na cabeça que eu sobrevivi por mais de três anos nesse estado emocional, e não morri? Será que podem parar de querer me ajudar por... dó? – Então, saiu. Saiu como um raio de minha boca.

Eu estava cansada de me tratarem com pena. O começo do meu relacionamento com Inuyasha foi por pura pena, e aquele olhar em Kouga, não era o que eu conhecia. Não era sincero.

- Nós... eu, não tenho como não agir de outra forma, entenda. – O youkai lobo forçou uma expressão calma. – Eu te deixo, daí quando volto você não está como eu te deixei. Era pra eu chegar e te ver em um bom trabalho, com um namorado, noivo, até mesmo! Mas não, eu te encontro triste, sozinha e completamente desidratada. O que quer que eu faça? Você acha que meus instintos e sentimentos não são nada? – Engoli seco, apertou ainda mais as mãos.

- Se for pra me tratar como uma "coitada", meus perdões, mas prefiro que volte pra sua vida, Kouga. – Era impossível agir de maneira menos rude. Ele arregalou um pouco os olhos.

- Isso apenas me faria sentir culpa. – Passou a língua nos lábios, já secos. – Eu tenho que concertar o que errei com você, depois vou embora. – Se colocou em pé, estendendo os braços para o alto. – Você está maluca se pensa que vou te deixar sozinha perto desse panaca. – Apontou o dedo par ao hanyou, que apenas cruzou as pernas.

- Faça como entender. – Dei ombros. – Apenas não pense que dependo de você. Por mais que te ame, como amigo e irmão, sabe que eu não sou mais a mesma, nem tão forte, mas também não tão criança. Não gosto da idéia de ter alguém perseguindo meus passos, achando que pode me proteger. A única pessoa que dei essa honra, acredite, não foi capaz. – Inuyasha se mexeu desconfortavelmente.

- Não vou fazer isso. – Sorriu, dessa vez, parecendo real. – Eu não quero ser um fantasma Kagome. – Era realmente estranho o ver me chamando pelo nome. – Não quero que me odeie, como parece odiar a ele. – Pareceu engraçado a afirmação que ele acabara de fazer. O rosto um pouco deformado, com ainda um pouco de sangue na cicatriz "nova" em sua sobrancelha.

- Obrigada Kouga. – Meus olhos agora pararam na direção exata de Inuyasha, mas ele apenas encarava as longas garras.

- Nem pense em pedir o mesmo. – Arqueei uma sobrancelha. – Sou ótimo em ser um fantasma. Se você não queria isso, recrimine-se pelo jeito que me tratou no bar a primeira vez que nos vimos. – Fiz uma careta de desgosto. Ele era um grande insolente.

- Você ainda quer jogar a culpa de seus atos "nojentos" em cima daquele incidente? – Concordou, ainda não me olhando nos olhos. – Olha, Inuyasha, você é mesmo um canalha. – Cuspi. Kouga riu, alto. O hanyou apenas o olhou de esguio com arrogância.

- Sim, eu sei. – Fiquei sem resposta. – Eu não lembro de ter te dito que não era um. – Nada de me encarar. Exatamente nada.

- Você é o único que consegue me irritar, sabia? – Ele suspirou. – De todos que já tentaram, nenhum conseguiu fazer com que eu sentisse a mesma irritação, nem que fosse dez por cento dela, que você me faz sentir. –

- Sim, eu sei. – Fechei as mãos com força. – Não conseguiram porque você não sente nada por eles... ou estou errado? – Finalmente desviou o olhar das garras.- Sim ou não? – Perguntou, pausando as palavras.

- Não, não está errado. Eu realmente nunca senti tanto ódio de ninguém. – Observei a mudança de humor na face dele. – Me encarar te perturba tanto assim?- Ele deu ombros.

- Não tanto quanto imagina. – Voltou para as garras. Aquele clima tenso estava me incomodando.

- Então, Ká... – Pronunciou Kouga. O que quer que eu faça? – Perguntou com relutância. Eu apenas me levantei, e o abracei com força.

- Volte depois. Preciso conversar com Inuyasha... – Ele estreitou os olhos. Ótimo.

- Não acho uma boa idéia... – Rangi os dentes. – Tá, está legal. – Colocou as mãos pra cima, gesticulando. – Tente não se matar até a minha próxima visita. Você é mais importante pra mim que imagina... – Sorriu. Encarou Inuyasha, com raiva. – E você, não pense em encostar essas suas mãos nojentas em cima dela, senão te quebro em três... – Ele apenas levantou o olhar.

- Como quebrou na lanchonete? Diga isso pra sua sobrancelha ligeiramente destruída. – Kouga rosnou, quase o atacando, mas freou.

- Seu cachorro fedido... – Puxou o ar fundo nos pulmões. – Apenas se contente com seu lugar. – Virou as costas, caminhando. – Boa sorte, K-chan, não são todos que agüentam tanta idiotice projetada em uma única pessoa... se é que pode-se chamar assim essa réplica de ser humano. – Acenou com a mão, abrindo a porta. – Qualquer coisa, grite. – Olhou pra trás, dando uma piscadela.

Homens realmente gostam de fazer isso.

- Pode deixar. – Disse-lhe, antes de bater a porta. – Isso é fácil. – Dei um último sussurro, tensa. Virei os pés na direção de onde Inuyasha estava, ainda sentado.

- E então? – Perguntou, também parecendo estar preocupado. – O que quer? – Sentei ao lado dele.

- Você é um grande idiota, sabe? – Ele me fitou debochadamente. – Mas vejo que não preciso te odiar tanto... – Continuou com a mesma expressão. – É impossível deixar de te odiar depois do que fez comigo... mas não precisamos entrar em conflito. – Apoiei as costas contra o sofá.

- E o que sugere? – Perguntou. Se antes ele não me olhava, agora era o que mais fazia.

- Sugiro que sejamos... amigos. – Ele não evitou arquear a sobrancelha. – Nada tão sério... algo mais que "conhecidos", entende? Não quero que fique me assombrando, Inuyasha. Eu te perdôo por ter me deixado ir com Naraku, mas não que tenha me magoado de uma forma tão intensa. – Deixei meus ombros relaxarem. Ele pegou em minha mão. Queria relutar ao ato, mas preferi não me precipitar.

- Você estava certa. – Agora eu me virei completamente em sua direção. – Se fosse com você, eu não agüentaria ouvir algo tão ridículo quanto " beijei ela, mas pensei em você", entende? Eu ficaria louco de ciúme, e não iria mais querer te encarar por um bom tempo. Não sei se perdoaria também... tanto que nunca perdoei Kikyou. – Riu, sem graça. – Eu fui um grande imbecil. – Deu ombros, apertando minha mão com força. – Mas não consigo deixar de me preocupar com você, nem de sentir ciúmes, Kagome. Eu estou em divida com você, e meu sentimento não é apenas pena... eu te amo demais. Ficar longe de você foi meu pior castigo. – Ele se aproximou um pouco, mas eu coloquei a mão em seu peito, o empurrando.

- Vai continuar sendo. – Ri, sem jeito. – Não é qualquer pedido de desculpa ou demonstração de arrependimento que vai me fazer confiar em você novamente Inuyasha, se eu pudesse ser o mais sincera possível, eu diria que é quase impossível voltar a confiar em você. – Ele baixou o olhar. – Eu prefiro viver como estava... você é sofrimento demais pra mim. – Ele soltou minha mão, e logo pegou na própria calça, a apertando.

- E como diz que podemos ser amigos, se eu não consigo suportar o que sinto por você? – Ele parecia extremamente confuso. – Eu não posso e não consigo fazer isso. – Eu dei ombros, encarando o teto.

- Se não consegue, não faça. – Ele ficou com ainda mais dúvidas. – Não se aproxime mais. – Me afastei um pouco.

Ele continuou parado, olhando para o chão. Podia sentir sua angustia, ainda tão grande quanto a minha. Podia sentir sua respiração descompassada e sua grande vontade de chorar. Eu podia, demais. Podia sentir até mesmo meu amor por ele, e meu coração se desmanchando pelo poder que meu consciente age sobre meu corpo. Mas não podia admitir isso, não podia voltar a manter um relacionamento indesejado.

Nem que eu corresse o perigo de o perder. Pra sempre.

- Talvez eu te devesse esse esforço. – Começou, pensativo.

- Não quero nada que seja por dever. Quero que fique claro. – Ele me olhou profundamente.

- Então você o merece. – Se levantou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. – Quer ficar sozinha? – Perguntou, melancolicamente. – Eu não quero ser um fantasma tão grande... – Deu ombros.

- Sim, quero. – Ele suspirou. Me pus em pé, ficando ao seu lado. – Vou tomar um banho... quente, dessa vez. E lavar meu cabelo. Estou ainda sentido uma ressaca terrível, como se meu fígado fosse pular pela minha boca a qualquer instante e fazer um grande estrago. – Ri baixo.

- Você deveria se cuidar. – Mantive o sorriso nos lábios.

- Algumas pessoas já me disseram isso. – Nós nos encaramos longamente. – Enfim, se quiser ainda ter algum tipo de relacionamento comigo, que seja no limite que propus. Não quero sofrer à custa de nada. – Ele puxou meu pulso.

- Isso não é nada pra você? Uma pena... muito grande. –

- Não tão grande como você imagina. – Ele concordou com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, então. – Tossiu um pouco. – Apenas não me peça para não acertar o rosto daquele infeliz que é seu irmão. – Abaixei o olhar, em negação.

- Eu não pediria isso. – Fizemos um intervalo, quietos. – Pode se retirar, então. Preciso de um banho. – Quando fui me virar em direção ao hanyou, senti dois braços bruscamente me jogarem contra o sofá. O corpo do meio-youkai cobriu o meu, enquanto suas mãos prensavam meus pulsos. Sua boca veio inesperadamente contra a minha, fazendo uma pressão grande contra ela.

Colocou a língua dentro de minha boca, a explorando. Tentei me soltar, mas apenas o senti forçar ainda mais o beijo. Desisti de lutar quando minha sanidade desapareceu, e eu retribui ao odiado beijo, que não deveria em circunstancia alguma ter acontecido.

Finalmente, quando se cansou de se "divertir", me soltou, deixando-me com uma expressão confusa, e logo enraivecida para ele.

- Não sei o que pensei quando tentei negociar com alguém tão sujo quanto você. – Levantei, apontando-lhe o dedo, ele apenas sorriu.

- Não vai acontecer novamente, prometo. – Piscou um olho, de maneira detestável. – Eu apenas precisava ter certeza de algo. Agora que tenho, vou embora. Me perdoe a insolência, mas nunca fui de viver com dúvidas. – Rangi os dentes.

- Bom pra você, hanyou. – Ele sentiu que eu havia verdadeiramente odiado o grande "gesto" de amor. – Agora caia fora. – Ele foi se afastando, a medida que eu me aproximava.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas ei! Você quem disse que poderíamos ser amigos. – Apertei minhas mãos com força, com os dentes rangendo em maior intensidade.

- Fora. Já!- Ele riu, e quando abri os olhos me dei conta de que ele não estava mais lá.

Joguei-me contra o sofá, completamente esgotada.

Ele era um completo idiota.

**oOo**

**Well, well. Pra compensar o anterior, vinte páginas de Word com o capítulo, desta vez.**

**Perdoem-me a demora, mas eu tive uma semana um tanto quanto ocupada com a faculdade, e um fim de semana um tanto quanto ocupado com a ressaca.**

**Mas enfim, trouxe o capítulo, e decente!**

**Muito obrigada para todos os que acompanham, e claro, aos que me mandam reviews!**

**  
Ah, antes, eu gostaria de avisar que a fanfic tem previsão de ter aproximadamente quinze capítulos, e daqui a no máximo três, ter o hentai!**

**  
Kissus, Já Ne!**

**oOo**

**NANDA MEIRELLES – **Te adiciono no MSN sim, guria. Só me falta você me passar ele, caso contrário não será tão fácil quanto imagina XD! Eu vivo me perdendo com senhas, também, mas finalmente achei a solução. Um caderno de anotações, e pronto, tudo perfeito! E olha, faculdade de direito? Meu deus, que loucura. Eu não faria isso, nem por dinheiro! Muita sorte pra você, viu? AHUEHUAHEUHAUEA! Logo você consegue um namorado. É o destino, viu. Beijos guria! E me passa seu MSN que eu adiciono, sim! Até o próximo, e muito obrigada pela review.

**NANA-CHAN – **Sim, sim, eu postei! E postei de novo, agora HAUEHUAEA! Nossa, eu posso ser o mais cruel possível, mas nunca tive tantas tendências homicidas e sádicas como você! Castrar é algo muito cruel, e eu até tentaria, se ele não fosse tão forte XD! Táticas de torturas são ótimas, quando não são comigo, claro! Fascinantes, até mesmo... XD! Quer fazer medicina? Por deus! Complicação demais! O bom é o dinheiro que rende depois do esforço, claro! Psicologia é complicado, mesmo. Eu tenho que gastas kilos em Xerox, é desgastante XD! E eu conheço o berço de Judas sim, claro! Como não poderia conhecer, é quase impossível AHHEUAHUEHAUHEUAHEUA, espero que no futuro eu não seja algum tipo de serial Killer, mesmo! Enfim, muito obrigada pela review, e fico feliz que você adore a fic, viu? Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Kissus guria, até o próximo!

**LADY BELLA-CHAN- **Hey, manows xD! Olha, que lindo, quando você me escreveu esse review você ainda lia aos textos de psicologia! Quase que uma coisa bonita e gratificante. Quase AHUEHUAHUEHAEA. O Kouga é gostosão, mesmo. Mas pior que isso é ter o três na sua cama (como você vai ver no capítulo). Só em fanfic, mesmo, pra alguém ter tanta sorte, cara u.u! Quanto ao incesto, não, não vai rolar. Vai ter uma fic própria pra isso AHUEHAUHEUHAEA. Ah, claro, nossa fic vai sair, sim. Quem sabe depois do natal ¬¬! Espero que tenha gostado, manows. Também te amo, vadia! Beigosmeligaantesdesairdecasa.

**BECKY BAH – **Ahá! Você já tinha lido mais da metade desse capítulo! AHUHEUAHUEHA! Eu disse que eu colocaria um aviso que você me deu a dica sobre o hentai. Não reclame se estiver cheia de hematomas semana que vem! E viu, consegui postar ainda hoje, mereço um prêmio ¬¬!Quanto ao Kouga, você ficou ainda mais feliz ao não ver apenas ele, mas sim ele e aqueles outros dois grandes homens com a K-chan HAUEHUAHEUHAUHEA! Enfim, espero que esteja gostando, viu? Eu AMO suas fics, estou devendo review, mas li o capítulo que já adianto que ta foda! *.*! E ainda bem que posso ter certeza que minha review vai chegar antes do capítulo, né ¬¬? Que bom que está adorandoo ! Espero que tenha gostado do rumo do chapter! Te amo Becky! Lembranças do celular!

**AGOME CHAN – **Inuyasha com ciúmes é bom mesmo! Um tanto quanto irritante... mas bom demais! Antes fosse comigo, não? AHEUHAUEHA! O Kouga chegou na história pra ter esse papel, mesmo. E olha que é irmão! Imagine se fosse algum primo apaixonado, hem? O hentai não vai mesmo. Daqui há uns três capítulos, nem isso, o hentai vai acontecer. Sim, sim, psicologia. Um tanto quanto devastador, mas estou mesmo cometendo esse delito XD! A reconciliação vai ser dura, mesmo. É complicado, ainda mais com a escritora sendo mulher. Cansei de Kagomes fáceis por aí AHEUHAUEHA! Bom, espero que o chapter tenha tido um tamanho melhor, dessa vez! Kissus, guria, e até a próxima!

**ÓPTIA 1 – **Sim, sim! Se por um lado você foi rápida ao ler o capítulo, eu fui lenta pra postar o próximo! Fico muito feliz por todos os elogios que lançou por um único capítulo! Eu me esforcei muito, admito, pra fazer com que o desentendimento entre a Kagome e o Inuyasha fosse impactante. Se muitos esperavam por uma reconciliação, infelizmente não é da minha índole fazê-lo de modo tão simples. Uma das coisas que mais me felicita é quando dizem sobre a personalidade das personagens. A minha maior preocupação é o fazer ficar forçado demais, e me alegra muito saber que consigo manter um limite para as mudanças entre elas! A Kagome "ex-vegetativa" finalmente está tomando o rumo que eu quero. Uma mais "humana", que sente, e sente como todas nós. Estou contente demais com o resultado, logo dou até um tiro na cabeça de tanta alegria! (Okay, menos). Uma caminhoneira contando suas desventuras seria realmente ótimo para o fim de um drama como esse XD, ou como nomeou "tragicomédia", a qual não evitei rir ao ler. Frase impactante? Realmente, Kouga sendo o irmão, foi um choque e tanto. E sim, eu já havia dito o nome de Kouga na fanfic. Ele era o tal "menos exagerado que Naraku". Ainda vão ter "trocas de confidências" a qual Kagome vai falar sobre o " fato de ele não a deixar em paz" no passado. Ela nunca o odiou, mas Kouga tinha um forte amor platônico por ela, isso, antes de sumir. Quanto ao seu habito, querida, nem se você tentasse, ficaria ruim!

**ÓPTIA 2 – **Há! Olá de novo. Sim, eu sei muito bem como você se sente. A comparação ao jogo de futebol foi incrível! Sua imaginação é muito boa, acredite XD! Você não fez nada de errado, e as informações que devem ter te confundido, são exatamente as que você acha que são. As reviews foram realmente poucas! Essa crise está assolando mesmo assolando as fanfics, mas nada que me faça desistir de escrevê-la. Existem sempre os altos e baixos, não? É muito bom escrever, sabendo que tenho pessoas como você no público, esperando sempre por mais capítulos; estes sendo pequenos, ou não.O LCFA é um lugar muito bom, mas estressante. Eu tenho um lugar especial lá, já que não sou apenas escritora. Mas me contenta saber que muitos viciados tiveram suas iniciativas com minhas humildes fanfics, nem tão bem estruturadas quanto eu queria que fossem XD! Eu já havia notado a mensagem, e realmente... é o melhor presente que você pode me dar. Sem nenhum tipo de dúvida, ele está certo (como em raros momentos). Muito, muito e muito obrigada MESMO pelas reviews, e espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Até o próximo!

**MIIH 1 – **Bom, vou dar inicio a grande lista de respostas as suas gratificantes reviews. Primeiramente, não escondo o susto ao ver que perdeu seu tempo lendo minha fic, ainda mais comentando penosamente capítulo por capítulo, fato que me deixou extremamente feliz, admito! O fato de Kagome ser uma alcoólatra um pouco quanto incomum em fanfics, uma idéia geniosa? Eu pelei ao tê-la, mas tenho que dizer que não chega aos pés da sua, quanto ao aborto, querida! Idéia de identificação, exatamente. Eu ter feito a fic em primeira pessoa foi exatamente para isso! Acertou em cheio, senhorita, com toda a certeza, como sabia que faria! E Inuyasha realmente apareceu oferecendo tudo, e você não se enganou. Pena que não conseguiu dar o que Kagome realmente queria, não ao menos por enquanto. Minhas fanfics, drogas viciantes? Pois saiba que estou trabalhando em corrigir muitas delas. Eu comecei do baixo, acredite. Vai se espantar em conhecer algumas de minhas "criações", longe de ser boas, infelizmente (E não, não é nenhum tipo de "falsa modéstia" que eu poderia te dar!). Sobre a frase, foi realmente pra causar humor. Pessoas bêbadas realmente se esforçam, e fico imensamente feliz ao saber que riu com isso, afinal, atingiu meu objetivo! Eu também te amo, senhorita! E quem disse me odiar foi a Loren, também escritora de fanfics. Sou acostumada com isso, acredite HAUEHUAHEUHAUEHUAHUEA! Beijos, querida, vou continuar respondendo as reviews numeradas, abaixo! Merece, afinal, a mesma consideração que teve ao me enviar, uma por uma!

**MIIH 2 – **Well, well... um casal fora do normal? Sim, sim e sim! Nada de meiguices e açúcar por enquanto. Eu reservo um final um tanto quanto "feliz" para o casal, não posso ignorar isso, mas fora dos padrões convencionais. Eu não iria dar para uma alcoólatra completamente perdendo os sentidos um homem completamente cavalheiro que lhe desse rosas! Seria contraditório, terrivelmente contraditório, e de fato, o que eu na gosto é cair em contradições, mesmo que sejam inevitáveis! A história de Kagome é mesmo revoltante, em muitos pontos. Se deu ao luxo de "cair" de uma forma detestável. Inuyasha entra na historia para ser uma das únicas pessoas que diz a ela isso... talvez por isso a "paixão" que se iniciará por ele. O amor deles se concretizará, "diferente", de fato, mas é amor. Você ainda tem muito o que ler, espero que não se desaponte até lá!

**MIIH 3 – **Um amor muito estranho. Você não mente ao afirmar isso, já que ele realmente o é. Você gostou da personalidade de Bankotsu? Fico contente, já que não faz idéia da personalidade que o acompanha por esses capítulos! Ele é realmente adorável, e se for masoquismo gostar de homens assim, o que eu direi de mim mesma? Também os adoro, acrescentando o fato de meu namorado ser um tanto quanto irônico da mesma forma, também. E você acerta, novamente. Os pensamentos de Inuyasha são exigentes, mesmo. Ele tem uma fixação enorme, ele quer que Kagome melhore, não posso negar isso, seria ridículo! Diálogos maravilhosos? Maravilhosos e cheios de espinhos, claro. Adoro dar ênfase a cada fala da personagem, deixa a fanfic mais "viva" ao meu ver, e fico extremamente feliz que esteja gostando, ou até mesmo "amando", como diz estar. Por deus, me deixa repleta de felicidade! Minha mãe exigia que eu estudasse até a quarta série, hoje ela já desistiu de se empenhar nesse ramo AHUEHUAHEA! E sim, nada de espiadelas! Seria feio, até demais! E "admiração", oh! É o que exatamente sinto por você.

**MIIH 4 – **Capítulos concentrados em Inu-Kag são raros, mas eu adoro os manter. Nossa, e como adoro! Cômico vê-los brigar? Ah, sempre são! Fico feliz que em " Boa noite, Cinderela" eles se amem ao ponto de não ficarem brigando como cachorros de ringue. Eles se estragam, sabe? Você realmente consegue se superar, e como consegue! (Falando nisso, logo que postar irei ler ao seu novo capítulo. Que felicidade, ao vê-lo postado!). A Kagome é terrível. Tem todos os motivos pra ser feliz, mas é triste. Uma ironia, realmente. Inuyasha SEMPRE aparece. Ah, é assim desde que conheço o anime, porque mudaria algo tão... essencial XD? Seria homicídio, eu diria. HAUEHUAHA, a frase que Sango falou foi realmente boa. Inuyasha é o típico cara-irônico. E agora você me lembrou que tenho que voltar a Sango na fanfic, já que ela vai ser um tanto quanto "importante" no papel que irá exercer. Engraçado ver você pedir por hentai sem ter idéia de que seria no próximo. Adoro causar essa reação nas pessoas xD!

**MIIH 5 – **Ah, a decepção. Kikyou ainda vai ser motivo para MUITA decepção. Antes fosse a irmã da Kagome, nessas horas. Ele parecia um cara legal, mas não é tão santo quanto parece. E olha, ela o amar foi um dos pontos mais complicados de se narrar. Para alguém que se contentava com o "nada" admitir sentir amor, foi sufocante! O hentai é uma das coisas que eu mais gosto de fazer, acredite! E o casal é realmente perfeito, não ouso descordar de você! Sou apaixonada por eles, completamente! Obrigada por dizer que a fic está perfeita *.*! Ah, como é delicioso ouvir isso...

**MIIH 6 – **Inuyasha não é uma (quase)pessoa que nos deixa com ódio para a eternidade. Sabemos disso. Sempre com aquela mania de ser perfeito nas horas em que se menos espera, não? Ele serve exatamente pro papel canalha-perfeito! Eles são completamente problemáticos, e por mais que Kagome tenha seus problemas, é evidente que Inuyasha também tenha os seus! Não precisa ter medo da Kikyou. Ela sempre causa estragos, mas nem sempre pode-se dizer que são por pura e completa maldade. Ela não chega ao problema que se chama "Naraku". E você sabe bem porque eu digo isso XD!

**MIIH 7 – **Faltam dois! Dois capítulos e duas reviews (agora três) que serão respondidas no próximo capítulo! O Naraku TINHA que aparecer. Ele é o famoso vilão clichê, não? Como eu poderia tê-lo deixado de fora? Não, não e não. Me enche de felicidade ver o quanto você gosta da relação dos dois XD! E o mais cômico é que vai querer me matar ao ver que "rumo" o casal levou até esse último capítulo postado. Sarcasmo é algo impossível de se negar. Adoro frases sarcásticas... soam tão "rude", mesmo não sendo estúpidas. Ai, adoro isso! A Ká infelizmente desacreditou em Inuyasha, mãããããs, você sabe que isso muda. Em respeito a você, a eles, e a todos os leitores eufóricos pelo casal! HAUAHUAHA! Enfim, essa foi a última (deliciosa) review que recebi sua. Quando as outras vieram, faço questão de responder no outro chapter. Agradeço também pelas reviews em "Sake". Acho que nunca fiquei tão feliz com uma one-shot! A ponto de imprimi-la, wow! É fato. Amo você também, senhorita. E suas fics, claro, como não? Te amo, novamente, senhorita, e te vejo no próximo capítulo! Até lá... se ainda não tiver desistido XD! Au revoir!


	11. Reaproximação

_**Disclaimer: **_**Às vezes me contento em não ter Inuyasha. Estragar a saúde de uma das personagens principais nunca foi um motivo para o público aplaudir. (Mas o hentai sim, claro!)**

**oOo**

Já passaram-se duas semanas desde o ocorrido, e eu simplesmente não o vi mais. Kouga apareceu no dia seguinte, e depois disse que iria me dar "um tempo" sozinha, mas que ficaria pela cidade. O meio-youkai, nem isso.

Tenho freqüentado menos o bar de Bankotsu, e não ouvi mais falar de Naraku... e bom, de Kikyou também não.

Às vezes eu me esforço pra entender as pessoas, mas definitivamente não é uma tarefa fácil. Deduzi isso após notar que o hanyou realmente não aparecera mais por aqui.

Detestável o fato, mas eu sentia falta dele, e, comicamente, quando me sentia sozinha, conversava com Houjo ou Bankotsu. Eu não gostava mais de me sentir completamente sozinha.

Estou em casa agora, pensando. Pensando enquanto faço as unhas, que deixei crescer pela primeira vez. Todas. Não que eu as roesse, mas sempre quebravam, e eu nunca lembrava aonde.

Engordei um pouco, estou menos pálida. Fumo às vezes, bebo às vezes... fico triste as vezes. Oh! Não, eu bebo quase sempre, ainda, mas diria que diminui.

Não quero mais beber unicamente com o intuito de morrer... mas a solidão realmente me aplaca. Dei ombros, encarando o maço de cigarros há minha frente. Eu não fumava fazia alguns dias, e nem sentia vontade. Talvez tossir sangue não seja mais tão engraçado agora.

Penso como seria hoje caso nunca tivesse conhecido Inuyasha. Não sofreria de "amor", não choraria tanto, não seria raptada nem estaria me sentindo tão só... mas, estaria viva?

Posso notar o quanto eu não me importava com isso. E me deixo rir, ao lembrar que não mudou tanto.

Observei a televisão, quieta. Será que ele estava com ela, novamente? Será que não ligava mais pra mim, e por isso seu desaparecimento?

Suspirei. Naquele momento, talvez eu não passasse de mais uma lembrança.

E estranhamente aquilo não me deixou nem um pouco feliz.

**oOo**

Acordei com batidas violentas na porta. Abri um olho, tentando me habituar. Odiava ser acordada, acima de tudo.

Olhei para o relógio ao lado da minha cama e notei ser duas da manhã. Exatas duas da MANHÃ. Ótimo, seja lá quem for o gênio dessa sacanagem, espero que tenha um ótimo motivo para o feito.

Andei com lentidão até a porta, arrastando os pés no chão. Olhei pelo olho mágico, e arqueei a sobrancelha ao notar os cabelos prateados. Ele, ali, naquele momento?

Senti meu coração acelerar e minhas mãos tremerem. Éramos amigos, não éramos? Novamente amigos?

Engoli seco, abrindo a porta. Ele me abriu um sorriso, travesso.

- Ótimo. Te dou cinco minutos para uma ótima explicação.- Fiz um bico, cruzando os braços. Estreitei o olhar quando ele se aprofundou em minha casa, com as mãos atrás das costas.

- Eu não posso te fazer uma visita, às vezes? Você propôs que fossemos amigos, e é isso que somos.- O sorriso não abandonava seus lábios. – Você considera isso algum tipo de crime sem perdão? – Fiz uma cara torcida, repleta de deboche.

- Desembuche de uma vez, Inuyasha. – Minha voz saiu rouca, devido há gripe que estava para começar. – Estou tentando dormir, sabe? – Ele cheirou profundamente o ar.

- Você está bonita. – Abri a boca, mas logo a fechei novamente. – O ar não cheira tanto a álcool, e você está menos pálida. Dormindo as 2 da madrugada? Normalmente estaria acordada. – A expressão alegre parecia confusa. – Eu te fazia tão mal assim? – Ri, baixo.

- Eu apenas melhorei, Inuyasha. Mas você não é tão ruim assim. – Ele, apesar de tudo, permaneceu sorrindo. – Agora diga o que raios te trouxe aqui. – Tentei fazer com que não parecesse magoada. – Você sumiu por duas semanas... sabe? –

- Você fazia de tudo para me manter longe, apenas quis te dar espaço. Mas pelo o que vejo, não devo ter feito tanta falta, aliás, tem se tornado mais "amiguinha" de Houjo, não é?- Olhei para ele completamente desconfiada. – E de Bankotisu, então, o que podemos dizer? Até de abraços vocês estão. – O sorriso finalmente estava desmanchado. Meu olhar desconfiado triplicou.

- Eu não acredito!- Murmurei, fechando os orbes. – Você estava me espionando!- Ele colocou as mãos na frente da boca, prontalmente.

- Ei, ei, claro que não! – Me aproximei dele, apontando o dedo.

- Oh! Claro que não! Esqueci que você tem poderes telepáticos!- Ele sorriu amarelo.

- Nossa, não sabia nem que você já sabia disso. – Deferi um tapa em seu braço. Parei um pouco, respirando fundo.

- Apenas diga o que você quer aqui...- E novamente, o sorriso. Tirou as mãos de trás de seu corpo, me entregando uma caixa. Arregalei um pouco os orbes, surpresa. – O que... é isso? – Ele estendeu ainda mais.

- É um presente.- Não evitei o deboche.

- Porque está me dando? – Ele me encarou com os olhos brilhando. Lentamente apanhei o presente, deslaçando seu nó. Sentei-me no sofá, tentando não sorrir ao ver a corrente prateada, com um "K" como pingente. Logo debaixo desse uma caixa de bombom.

Pareciam caros, e deliciosos. Eu não gostava muito de doces, mas um ou outro, não posso negar que me fariam bem.

- Obrigada. – Disse a ele. – Mas... o porque disso? – Ele se sentou ao meu lado.

- Já faz um mês. – O fitei interrogativa. – Faz um mês que nos conhecemos. Exatamente um mês. Se você pudesse voltar no tempo, poderia ter sido um pouco mais gentil comigo. – Abri um pequeno sorriso.

- Acho que eu não faria isso. – Ele pegou minha mão, levemente. Me desvencilhei, colocando a corrente em meu pescoço. – Não precisava disso, Inuyasha. Suas tampas um dia podem entrar em crise, sabia? – Ele riu.

- Então... o que tem feito?- Suspirei, evitando responder. – Não quer me contar?-

- Pare de fingir que não sabe. – Ele se encostou.

- Desculpe... não resisti. Mas você viu que em momento algum pulei de algum telhado para bater nos seus novos "coleguinhas"- Eu me virei para ele.

- E nem deveria! Somos amigos... lembra? – A face dele estava inexpressiva. Abriu um sorriso, forçado. Parecia não querer assumir o acordo.

- Sim... – Respondeu, fraco. Abaixou o olhar. – Espero que tenha gostado dos presentes. Nunca fui bom nisso... pelo fato de ter dinheiro contratava pessoas até para esses pequenos contra-tempos.- Fiquei em pé, levando a caixa de bombons vermelha até a instante, precisamente aonde ficavam as garrafas.

- Gostei sim, Inuyasha, foi muito adorável de sua parte. Me perdoe pelo gesto de bom... não saber agradecer. – Ele sorriu comigo.

- Vou realçar que está mais bonita.- Arqueei a sobrancelha. – Não fique se achando superior, apenas estou te fazendo um pequeno elogio. – Bufei.

- Eu sei que você me ama. – Me arrependi de ter feito a ironia. Talvez ela não caísse bem quando o assunto se trata de Inuyasha.

- Sango também sabe. – O fitei completamente confusa. – Eu e ela temos conversado. Sabe como é... ela tem aparecido em casa. – Respirei fundo, sentindo uma leve pontada no coração.

- Oh... – Sorri amarelo. – Então você está tentando me esquecer ou só dizendo isso para que ela sinta pena? – Arrisquei. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Miroku terminou com ela. – O encarei como " Quem é Miroku", e ele se certificou em responder. – Terminaram a relação, mas tenho certeza que é temporário. Eles vivem brigando. Mas sabe... ela me procurou justamente por causa de você.-

- O quê? Miroku está apaixonado por mim? – Ele não evitou o deboche.

- Como eu estava dizendo... – Tentei não me irritar com o corte que ele havia acabado de me dar. – Sango está bebendo... e bebendo demais. Os cabelos dela estão um sebo, e ela emagreceu uns cinco kilos. Chora todos os dias, e sempre que vem a minha casa tenho que rezar pra não desmaiar com o cheiro de álcool que sinto vindo dela. – Rolei os olhos.

- E o que isso tem a ver comigo? – Ele riu, sarcástico. – Não estou vendo graça. E estou falando sério. – Coloquei as mãos fechadas em cada lateral de meu corpo.

- Tem haver toda essa sua relação amorosa com o álcool. Ela me pergunta tudo sobre sua "melhora", se é que houve melhora. E eu fico dando dicas ridículas de como ela pode melhorar... mas ela sempre acaba bebendo mais. – Deu ombros. – Nunca fui bom nisso...-

- Nem eu.- Nos encaramos por algum momento. – Sou péssima nessas coisas. Se eu tentasse a consolar acabaríamos bebendo juntas. – Encarei o teto, batendo o pé levemente contra o chão. – E quem sabe dali há alguns meses ela estivesse tossindo sangue?- ele se jogou contra o sofá.

- Deveria ir a um médico... – Tentei ignorá-lo. – Eu nunca consigo convencer as pessoas. Sou um fracassado. – Não soube distinguir se fora ironia ou não.

- Bom, ao menos você faz sexo, e é bom nisso. – Queria ter tampado minha boca antes de proferir aquilo, mas era tarde. – Ao menos não é um completo inútil. – Completei, irônica, tentando (talvez inutilmente) disfarçar a gafe.

- Isso é fácil. É fácil ser bom em sexo. E fácil também vender tampas. – Parecia realmente aborrecido. – Difícil é fazer alguém te amar quando também se ama... difícil é aconselhar pessoas que não querem ouvir conselhos. Eu estou desistindo. – Em um breve momento o vi como sendo eu. – Sabe, às vezes é incrível saber que pessoas capacitadas se destroem. E é mais engraçado saber que por um longo tempo eu também me destruí. – O encarei completamente interessada. – O que foi? Achou que eu sempre fui um cara que persegue pessoas que resolvam me confrontar?- Suspirou.

Senti nos olhos dele uma grande melancolia. Por tanto tempo ele ficou ao meu lado... e por tanto tempo eu não soube dizer o que ele realmente sentia em relação as coisas.

Me senti fria. Me senti egoísta, pela primeira vez ao lado de Inuyasha. Me senti... desinteressada e mesquinha. Quando as pessoas acham que os problemas dela são maiores, ou apenas importantes, esquecem que outros também o têm.

Esqueci completamente do meio-youkai.

- Kagome?- Perguntou, passando a mão enfrente ao meu rosto. Assustei-me, colocando a mão no coração.

- Está maluco? Me pegar de surpresa?- Dei um nó nas sobrancelhas. Ele sorriu de canto.

- Eu sei que sou bonito, e sexy demais. Não precisa se distrair dessa forma. Se quiser ver meu peitoral completamente bem definido é apenas pedir. – Tentei não demonstrar um completo sarcasmo.

Mas como sempre, não consegui.

- Estava pensando em coisas mais produtivas que isso. – Mordi o canto de minha boca, levemente. – Não quero ficar olhando suas não-sei-o-quê bem definidas. Na verdade, está engordando. – Ele ficou quieto por algum momento.

Esperei por um tempo, e o vi quieto. Quieto até demais.

- EU NÃO ESTOU GORDO!- A voz dele saiu um pouco mais fina e elevada que até mesmo ele poderia imaginar. Senti que aquilo o provocou intimamente. – Você está ficando louca por acaso? – Foi naquele momento que eu ri. Inuyasha comportava-se como uma mulher ofendida, e aquilo realmente me pareceu cômico.

Analisou os próprios cabelos, e logo depois passou a mão por todo o seu corpo.

- Me diga que era uma brincadeira... por favor? – Os olhos suplicantes apenas fizeram os meus se encherem de lágrimas. Minha barriga ardia, perante ao hanyou, tão angustiado

- Tudo bem... – Enxuguei as lágrimas, tentando cessar o riso. – Você não está gordo. Desculpe. – Pensei em coisas ruins. Pensei no mundo, na África, nos terremotos e guerras; mas me sentia presa na imagem de Inuyasha se auto-flagelando por se imaginar acima do peso.

- Você não está parecendo convincente...- Quando notei, sua mão já estava passando levemente pela lateral de meu rosto. O ergui, encarando aqueles olhos dourados, tão lindos e ofuscantes.

Respirei fundo, o empurrando levemente. Ele me puxou contra o seu corpo. Senti sua respiração batendo em minha face, enquanto ele depositava um beijo, cúmplice, naquele local.

Logo senti sua boca perto ao meu ouvido, murmurando coisas baixas. Tentei o empurrar novamente, mas minhas forças já haviam se acabado completamente.

- Como é difícil te ver e não poder te tocar... – Em um rápido movimento, o vi longe de mim. Ele estava de olhos fechados, apertando sua própria mão com força. Mordeu os lábios, logo se virando e andando firmemente; em círculos.

Esperei minha respiração se acalmar, amaldiçoando minha vontade de beijá-lo.

- Me desculpe. – Pediu ele, com um tom sincero. Porém, de seus olhos nada vi, já que não teve coragem de me encarar. – Prometi que não passaria disso. – Senti um aperto no peito, só que mais forte que a outra vez.

Estava lutando para não se aproximar... não era mais aquele Inuyasha de uma semana atrás. Era... difícil vê-lo daquela forma, realmente se afastando.

- Eu entendo que queira ser apenas minha amiga, Kagome. – Meu nome saiu por inteiro, e de uma forma tétrica. – Eu achei que poderia me controlar, mas não posso. – Sorriu forçadamente. – Acho melhor te deixar um pouco a sós. Logo volto... quem sabe, pra dar uma volta? – Eu apenas concordei brevemente, fitando o chão. – Ou melhor... "amanhã", já que escolhi um horário um tanto que inconveniente para se sair...- Piscou os olhos, lentamente.

O silêncio permaneceu entre nós por alguns instantes. Tentei pronunciar algo, mas não consegui. Ele apenas se aproximou, segurando meu pulso, de forma com que eu o fitasse pelo toque.

- Até mais. – Olhei para aqueles orbes tristes, e recusei a imaginar como os meus estariam naquele momento.

- Até mais. – Ele balançou a cabeça de maneira afirmativa, não mantendo mais o contato entre os nossos corpos.

- Que bom que não está mais brava por aquele dia. Um "Caí fora" doeria. – Ele riu de canto, tentando me animar, mas nem mesmo a pequena piada surtiu um efeito real em mim.

- Não estou mais brava, meu... amigo. – Ele baixou o olhar.

- Até logo. – Foi a última coisa que disse antes que eu visse a porta fechada com o meio-youkai já fora de casa. E um gosto metálico surgir em minha boca.

Morrer agora não me era tão agradável.

**oOo**

Observei o relógio e respirei fundo. Ao menos era meio dia, um horário normal para se tocarem a campanhia.

Bocejei, caminhando até a porta. Meu coração estava acelerado, apenas ao imaginar que poderia ser Inuyasha novamente. Respirei fundo, segurando a maçaneta.

Não quis olhar pelo olho mágico. Queria uma surpresa... fosse ela boa ou ruim. Ao menos meu humor não estava balanceado por ter sido acordada por aquele som irritante.

Abri a porta rapidamente, ouvindo um som estridente do outro lado. Arqueei a sobrancelha ao ver uma figura magra, com os cabelos desalinhados e a boca seca. Os olhos estavam marcados por olheiras profundas, e as roupas levemente rasgadas e amarrotadas. Fechou a boca, tentando se manter ereta, mas apenas tombou para o lado.

Minha cabeça involuntariamente se curvou para o lado, encarando a cena. A mulher, que não vestia sapatos, me encarou suplicante.

- Dinheiro... comida? – Perguntei. Ela apenas negou. Os olhos borbulhando em lágrimas.

- Miroku. – Meus lábios se entreabriram lentamente.

- Oh!- Tentei não demonstrar o tamanho susto, mas não obtive sucesso, ainda mais quando a figura se jogou em meus braços.

- Eu quero Miroku de volta e um amigo que não esteja passando por crises amorosas!- Senti as lágrimas molharem minha blusa.

- San...?- Afastei-a com cuidado, fazendo com que me encarasse.

- Sango!- Proferiu. – Meu nome é Sango... lembra de mim? – Eu a analisei, da cabeça as pés. A puxei pelo pulso para dentro de meu apartamento, a colocando sentada no sofá.

- Lembro de você mais bonita e elegante. Não te reconheci, de fato... pois nas minhas lembranças você parecia alguém que nunca deixaria belos sapatos fora dos pés... – Ela me fitou longamente.

- Sabe... eu não sei o que faço. – Ótimo, ela não se magoou com meu discurso. – Sei que você também vive por aí , caída, triste... que gosta do idiota ... – Ah, Inuyasha. – E que está passando por problemas monstruosos, mas... eu nunca me imaginei sendo escrava de um amor tão fajuto. – Coloquei as mãos em seus ombros.

- Olhe... pare de chorar. – pedi, tentando amansar a voz. Se aquele foi algum plano estúpido de Inuyasha, juro que irei enforcá-lo com qualquer fio que apareça em minha frente. – Eu não sei como posso ajudar, entende? – fiz alguns gestos meramente mecânicos. Eu não parecia convincente. Não era boa naquilo, e era viciada em realidade.

Sim, viciada em realidade. O que me obrigava a não conseguir mentir quando se tratava de dar bons conselhos.

- Nós estávamos noivos. – Ignorada novamente. Como eu estou adorando essa rotina. – Sabe... ele parecia me amar. Nós sempre se víamos, sempre saiamos juntos... mas sempre pareceu que ele tinha outra, sabe? Acho que o encanto por mim acabou. – Ela soluçou. Soluçou e soluçou de novo, dessa vez ainda mais alto.

- Ei, calma! – Um olho meu ficou maior que o outro. Me arrependi de não ter olhado pelo olho-mágico. Maldita decisão estúpida. – Olhe... talvez ele tenha largado de você temporariamente, entende? Você está se martirizando tanto que ao menos foi saber como ele estava! Quem sabe tudo isso tenha acontecido por você estar paranóica ao fato de ele ter "outra"?- Ela parou de chorar brutalmente.

- Será que eu era uma general na vida dele? Será que... eu o angustiava? – E as lágrimas ressurgiram. Respirei fundo, me levantando.

- Espere um minuto. – Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Vou preparar um drink. – Vi que ela deu um suspiro relaxado.

Eu verdadeiramente não nasci pra essas coisas.

**oOo**

- Sim, nós sempre nos demos bem! Havia dias em que ele dizia que me amava mais de dezessete vezes... por hora!- Rimos alto, enquanto a via abraçar o travesseiro.

- Então olhe... ele te ama!- Concluiu, apontando para ela de maneira frouxa. – Acho que você o pressionava demais Sango, e por isso ele resolveu te dar um tempo para pensar nas coisas! Acho que deveria procurá-lo, às vezes você veja que está apenas alucinando. – Ela se jogou em meus braços pela nona vez.

- Oh, obrigada K-chan!- E novamente aquele apelido estranho que tantos adoravam aderir. – Eu não sei ao menos como lhe agradecer... você me fez abrir os olhos!- Ela parecia realmente agradecida, e eu nunca imaginei que dizer por algumas horas tantas verdades que ninguém havia dito seria a forma mais fácil e rápida de a fazer melhorar. Tentei me levantar, mas a tontura me fez voltar para o chão.

Estávamos no tapete, sentada como crianças. Sango não conseguia manter muito o equilíbrio. E era como um avanço significativo eu ter dito o quando deveríamos parar.

Acho que a fada verde foi o meu maior ensinamento.

- Você o ama não é? – A observei, sem fala.

- A quem se refere? – Perguntei, engolindo seco. Ela apenas sorriu amarelo.

- Você sabe... do Inuyasha. – Eu soltei um longo suspiro. Durante duas horas que passamos juntas, tentei a todo tempo esquecer do mesmo.

Ela notou minha expressão triste. Minha nova, e talvez única amiga (valendo ressaltar que não estou me iludindo a esse ponto) pareceu se abalar com minha feição.

- Não fique assim. – Disse ela. Seus olhos estavam caídos e seus cabelos molhados. Ri brevemente lembrando da forma com que fiz que tomasse um banho.

A chantageando. E apenas depois daquele momento que notei porque era tão gostoso fazer aquilo. Me senti como Inuyasha, mas por uma boa causa. Ela tomou um banho rápido, mas já havia melhorado sua aparência.

Depois daquilo, tomamos alguns drinks mal preparados. Tomar no "gargalo" era simples, mas, apesar de suas roupas dignas de um mendigo, sabia que ainda lhe restava alguma classe.

E me surpreendi por me preocupar com alguém. Alguém que nunca fizera nada por mim.

Ela estava me olhando fixamente agora. Parecia que sentia todas as minhas tristezas, e que se pudesse, as sugaria para ela. Era engraçado imaginar que ninguém nunca fizera aquilo.

Mesmo que não passasse de um simples olhar, talvez repleto de pena; que eu não conseguia ver em seus olhos chocolate.

- Ele te ama demais, sabia?- Perguntou, se aproximando ainda mais. – Ele conseguiu falar sobre todas as suas qualidades em um dia... e todos os seus defeitos também. – Ri, um pouco embriagada. – Ele me contou como vocês se conheceram.. louco, não é? – Concordei silenciosamente. – Talvez você devesse dar uma outra chance para ele. Ele é meio burro... lento, mesmo. Não fez o que fez por mal. Inuyasha já sofreu muito por causa de Kikyou, e seu coração ficou gélido por muito tempo. Me surpreende como se apaixonou por você desde a primeira vez que a viu. Justo ele, que satirizava a idéia de se apaixonar por alguém tão rapidamente.-

- Ele está equivocado. – Disse baixo. – Ele deve estar alucinando. – Minha voz saiu um pouco mole, mas ela sorriu.

- Você quem está!- Ela tocou minha mão. – Olhe, eu sei que é praticamente impossível se ver perdoando alguém depois de tudo o que te causou mas... perdão existe para se dar. Você tem que dar mais chances as pessoas, entende? É difícil não errar quando se é metade humano. – Eu respirei fundo, pronta para responder, quando senti seu peso completamente penso em meu braço, que não agüentou e caiu no chão com ela por cima.

Sango havia adormecido de forma inesperada. Seus olhos estavam fechados e sua respiração regulada. Graciosamente, me vi contente por ela.

**oOo**

Tentei me acostumar lentamente com a luz que feria meus olhos. Pisquei-os por alguns minutos, ouvindo as "palmas" ecoarem pela sala de casa. Olhei para cima, mas apenas notei uma forma irreconhecível. Foi então que notei os cabelos prateados perto de meu rosto e a pessoa agachada em minha frente.

Por que ele estaria aplaudindo?

- O que quer agora? – Perguntei em um tom baixo. Pude ver o sorriso dele se formar, longo. Agora conseguia ver claramente tudo ao meu redor.

- Então quer dizer que Sango veio pra cá e você a ajuda a embriagando ainda mais?- Rolei os orbes, como se quisesse dizer que não lhe devia explicações.

- Ao menos a fiz tomar um banho. – Ele se aproximou ainda mais.

- Um banho? Há! Um banho eu consegui dar em você em alguns dias... – Me apoiei sobre meu cotovelo, sentindo uma grande dor nas costas.

Balancei levemente Sango, que abriu um dos olhos, soltando um pequeno gemido.

- Que horas são? – Perguntou. Inuyasha a ajudou a se colocar sentada.

- Cinco horas.- Respondeu. – Eu pressenti que deveria chegar mais cedo. Mulheres juntas realmente são sinônimo de problemas. – Sentou-se ao chão, em nossa frente. – E então Sango... ao menos se sente melhor? – E então eu vi a feição assustada do meio-youkai quando a amiga lhe sorriu largamente e o abraçou.

O encarei com superioridade. Ele fez uma careta, parecendo se negar no que acontecia. Levantei a mão, mostrando-lhe dois dedos, o que significava que eu havia demorado duas horas para ter feito com que Sango melhorasse.

- Hey... ela te deu anfetamina? – Sussurrou enquanto massageava os cabelos da mulher. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Apenas me fez mostrar o como fui estúpida! – Disse ela, já soltando-se do hanyou e se levantando. – Sabe, eu não deveria estar me deprimindo por causa de Miroku, e sim lutando por ele! Ele passou anos tentando me provar o quanto seu amor era apenas meu, apesar de todos os casos românticos impossíveis de serem contados.. e eu não quis saber de tentar provar que o amava por dois dias! Não sei ao menos quanto tempo passei me martirizando, mas Miroku não me viu por esse tempo, e certamente deve ter concluído de que ele não importava para mim! Oh, deus! Como fui tola...- Respirou fundo, tentando ignorar a tristeza pelo outro, mas ainda sim sentindo-se feliz.

- Você disse que não era boa nisso! – Inuyasha me acusou, apontando para mim. – Sua salafrária, como pôde?- Vi Sango se abaixar em um rápido movimento e me beijar na bochecha.

- Ela pelo visto aprendeu isso ontem... e sabe? – Ambos encaramos a mulher esplêndido, já parecendo descontente os seus próprios trajes. – Já a amo!- Senti um grande impacto ao ouvi-la dizendo aquilo...me parecia reconfortante e... diferente. – Agora entendo o que me diz Inuyasha. Ela realmente surpreende.- Ele então me olhou.

Um olhar repleto de orgulho e carinho. Desviei meu olhar, fitando novamente a mulher.

- Enfim, deixaria vocês a sós. Pegarei um táxi, antes que alguém resolva me ver desta maneira deplorável! Como pude deixar minhas unhas lascarem, e meu cabelo secar desse jeito? – Parecia que eu a ouvia, mas minha mente estava vazia de suas palavras. – Vou indo, antes que eu perca a maior felicidade de minha vida... meu noivo!- Sorriu, me olhando. – Muito obrigada Kagome. – Eu sorri de volta. – E não fique com esse sorriso morto... eu sei que irão se revolver. – Piscou um olho, se virando e andando com facilidade até a porta.

- Oras... não é que ela é imune a ressaca e a noites mal-dormidas? – Sorri com o comentário. Encarei o chão, tentando estalar minhas costas.

- Sinto inveja de pessoas assim... – Ele me fitou.

- Mal sabe você que elas quem sentem... – Balancei a cabeça em negação, me levantando. Ele se pôs a me ajudar, segurando meu braço

- Posso te fazer uma massagem? – O observei insegura, mas ele apenas me sorriu. – Sabe que não posso fazer mais que isso.- eu então fingi relaxar.

- Fala como se eu tivesse medo de você.- Ele riu, um pouco. – Eu não gosto muito de proximidade... mas caso queira mesmo se dispor a isso, tudo bem. – Sentei no sofá de com as pernas cruzadas, para o lado direito. Inuyasha se sentou atrás de mim.

Suas mãos deslizaram por meus ombros, os massageando com cuidado. Relaxei completamente quando seus dedos pressionaram-se no meio de meus ombros, soltando um suspiro.

Suas mãos passaram para o meio de minhas costas, fazendo movimentos circulares naquele local. Suas mãos eram realmente firmes. Senti sua respiração batendo em meu pescoço, e notei que ele com um pouco de esforço se esquivou da provocação que ele fazia em mim.

O que queria, me seduzir? Engraçado...

- Viu, não doeu nada. – Eu virei os olhos de forma a tentar encará-lo, mas não mexi ao menos o pescoço. – Ainda melhor! Além de não doer, aliviou. – arrumou meus cabelos em uma trança mal feita, e seus dedos passaram para o meu pescoço.

Ele estava me enlouquecendo, e eu tentei não demonstrar aquilo.

- Porque não responde? – Não pronunciei palavra alguma. – Oras, que cheiro de medo é esse? Medo de que? – Sussurrou. Senti um arrepio percorrer minhas costas. – Ou será que é um misto de medo com alguma outra coisa?- Senti minha trança ser puxada graciosamente para trás, fazendo uma pequena pressão.

- Medo? – Perguntei. Temi gaguejar e transparecer meu nervosismo. – Você está imaginando coisas. Só porque quer que eu sinta, começa a cheirar "coisas a mais"- Ele mordeu o lóbulo de minha orelha.

Mexi o ombro, me afastando um pouco, sentando-me mais a frente.

- Não era apenas uma massagem? – Minha voz veio com reprovação. Ele pareceu dar ombros.

- Estou tentando te fazer relaxar. – Proferiu. – Pena que está parecendo o contrário. – Bufei. Parecia o antigo e irônico Inuyasha... com um pingo quase insignificante de doçura.

- É, é exatamente o que parece.- Arqueei a sobrancelha. Relaxei os membros por completo e dei um involuntário gemido quando seus lábios grudaram em meu pescoço e suas mãos tocaram exatamente o meio de minhas costas.

Senti seu hálito e sua língua saborearem-se em minha nuca, e, quando tentei repeli-lo, suas mãos passaram para a minha barriga, me abraçando com força.

- Esse seu cheiro me atrai.- Murmurou, enquanto sua mão subia por minha barriga.

- Pare com essa droga Inuyasha, não foi isso que combinamos!- Minha voz o repreendeu, mas ele não parou.

- Amigos podem ser íntimos.- Me apertou totalmente contra ele, a qual senti seu membro rijo, mesmo que por baixo da calça.

O telefone tocou, me despertando do transe que estava por vir, mas o hanyou não me soltou.

- Inuyasha, ME SOLTE!- Ordenei, mas ele puxou o ar fundo em seus pulmões. Foi quando eu realmente passei a me debater, e, na primeira chance que deu de me livrar, me vi longe dos braços dele.

Atendi ao telefone descoordenada. Como, naquele momento, tudo o que eu queria era não cair em plena tentação, o telefone me pareceu uma desculpa. Mas, depois de atendido, foi motivo de arrependimento, e nada mais que isso.

- Sim?- Chamei, ouvindo uma voz tossir. Feminina, grave, pertencente a alguém de idade. – Isso é algum tipo de trote?- Inuyasha me encarou curioso, se levantando. Levantei a mão, como que para ele não se aproximar.

_- Kagome?-_ Meus olhos se arregalaram. Engoli seco, tentando amenizar meu batimento cardíaco. _– Quanto tempo... poderia jurar que não te encontraria mais. E então... como vão as coisas?Os homens, a casa.. esta tendo como viver?-_E então era nisso que se resumia.

Minha **mãe** sumia por anos e depois voltava me perguntando simplesmente " oh, você tem como viver?". No mínimo, seria melhor se não tivesse aparecido.

- Estou bem. – Respondi secamente. Meus olhos sentiam pequenas lágrimas o inundando.

_- E a mim? Não quer saber como estou?_- Apenas lancei uma pequena risada cínica.

- O que quer?- Comecei batucar na mesa. O hanyou, parecendo ouvir a conversa, apenas me fitava sério.

_- Sua mãe passa bem.-_ Encarei de soslaio para o meio-youkai, que mordia a boca. Descobrira então que não estavam mortos. Mas de que adiantava? Eu não devia satisfações sobre coisas tão graves para ele. _– Seu pai também, apesar de ter conseguido outra melhor...-_ Ouvi ela dando um risinho baixo. Se seu intuito era me deixar com pena, havia se enganado.

- Perguntei o que quer, e não como está passando.- Ela pareceu não se assustar muito.

_- Voltei a fumar por esses tempos. E você? Viciada em trabalho ainda? Conseguiu conquistar o sonho que tinha? Acho que não...parece-me tão amarga.- _Apertei minha mão com força. Inuyasha não ousou se aproximar, nem me consolar, apenas continuava com a feição séria.

- Não, não estou viciada em trabalho. Se contasse em que me viciei, você riria.- Ela ficou quieta, como se fosse para eu prosseguir. – Mas, como você já deve ter percebido, isso não é da sua conta.-

_- Nada é de minha conta? Então quer dizer que eu simplesmente desperdicei litros de leite e quilos de dinheiro com uma mulher que agora diz que nada diz respeito a sua própria mãe? Eu te criei..- _Oh, então quer dizer que estava magoada? Transtornada por ter me amamentado.

Ri mais alto que pretendia.

- É fácil se criar uma pessoa do jeito que você fazia. Tanto faz o que eu sentia, não é? Apenas me incentivava a estudar mais que deveria, fazendo com que eu perdesse até mesmo minha infância. E pra quê? Pra me ver feliz? Ou será que pra poder se aproveitar do dinheiro em que eu ganharia? – Ela se manteve em silêncio. – E o mais irônico e nojento dessa história é que quando conseguiu uma boa quantia, SUMIU. SUMIU, desapareceu. Deixou uma miséria para que eu me sustentasse, já que tinha me dado " total condição para sobreviver sozinha" e se MANDOU! Saiba que eu precisei de você esse tempo, e você NÃO ESTAVA AQUI!- Minhas lágrimas queimavam meu rosto.

Meu coração estava completamente acelerado, minhas mãos tremiam e eu soava frio. Eu apenas notei que chorava tanto quando minhas lágrimas caíram sobre minhas próprias mãos.

Eu me sentia arfar. Sentia meu nariz ameaçar escorrer, e uma tontura me invadir.

_- E agora que eu preciso de você, o que vai fazer, Kagome?-_ Foi apenas aquilo.

AQUILO que me disse. Nenhuma palavra doentia, nenhum tipo esquizofrênico de se bolar uma mentira. NADA que me consolasse, nada que realmente demonstrasse que sentira minha falta e que havia se arrependido.

Nem uma última tragada de choro reprimido por anos.

- Seria pouco sumir, como você fez, **mamãe**.- Ela suspirou, entediada. – Mas vou seguir seus conselhos...seu padrão, seus modelos e sua influência.- Ela tossiu.

- _Isso seria um sim por eu ter te dado o que precisou durante a adolescência? – _Meus olhos sorriram no mesmo momento em minha boca se calou e meu coração despedaçou-se.

- Não... te deixarie sozinha, assim como me deixou no fim dela. – Sorri. – Até mais, querida **mamãe**, daqui há uns quatro anos te ligo pra saber se está bem e se consegue viver.- Quando ela foi protestar, bati o telefone com força.

Antes que eu pudesse similar a expressão do hanyou, arranquei o fio com força e joguei o telefone contra a parede.

O observei então. Sem medo, sem culpa... apenas com ódio, e com a cabeça reprocessando um terrível e triste fracasso. Uma mente perturbada, fraca e desprezada.

E então, ficamos face a face. O vi relaxar os ombros, e sentar-se no braço do sofá. Pensei que sairia apenas importando-se com o fato de ter mentido para ele, como se não confiasse no mesmo.

Mas, apenas o vi mexer os dedos. Não tentou me abraçar, pois ainda aparentava um pingo de magoa.

Arqueou a sobrancelha, respirando fundo.

- E então... – Começou. Olhou fixamente para meus olhos, aqueles dourados me avaliando. – Como é odiar a própria mãe?- Eu tranquei minha respiração.

Aquela conversa doeria mais que uma simples e pacata mentira.

**oOo**

**Não... eu não sou uma filha da puta, desgraçada e irresponsável. Parem de me xingar , okay?**

**O que aconteceu para o meu sumiço foi culpa única e exclusiva da telefônica. Eu fiquei TRÊS, e repito: TRÊS semanas (quem dera fossem dias .-.) sem internet! Ela voltou hoje pra casa, e sabem o mais decepcionante? Era só trocar a DROGA DO MODEM... eles me enrolaram por TRÊS SEMANAS pra trocar a MERDA DE UM MODEM...**

**Okay, já desabafei. E eu não estou brincando pra me livrar de uma morte lenta e dolorosa...**

**  
Realmente aconteceu. O capítulo de Ladrões está quase pronto, e ainda nessa semana ou no começo da outra o postarei!**

**Um beijo a todas, me perdoem a demora(que não foi minha culpa pela primeira vez) e que tenham gostado do capítulo!**

**See ya!**

**oOo**

**MEYLLIN : **Você adorou o Kouga e o Inuyasha juntos mesmo? Nem me diga, menina, os dois são mesmo uma comédia quando resolvem se confrontar... e melhor, pela Kagome! É de se derreter quando vemos que o Inuyasha fica bravo por ciúme, não? O humana da Kagome já está presente desde o terceiro capítulo, quando percebe que a presença de Inuyasha a perturba mais que antes... mas essa postura mais "adulta" de ambos realmente foi um passo! Teria de chegar essa hora, e finalmente chegou! O hentai está previsto sim, e vai acontecer... dois capítulo agora! Quase nada, pra quem esperou mais de cinco XD! O Inuyasha adora dar finais catastróficos para conversas... mesmo que sejam inocentes como reatar uma amizade, mas admita: fogoso! Isso mesmo, fogoso o beijo que deu nela antes de sair, hem? XD! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, viu? Beijos e até a próxima!

**NANDA MEIRELLES: **Então... o fanfiction maldito não permite MSN's! Que maldade, ele vê o arroba e já deleta tudo o que vinha antes, por isso mesmo que nunca seu MSN vinha pra mim... sacanagem, não? Mas eu te add sim, espero que o convite tenha chego, caso não me avisa que eu tento adicionar de novo, viu? Um hentaizinho é bom mesmo... eu mesma sou LOUCA por hentais, acho dramático quando não é presente nas fanfics... por deus, libera a mente XD! Muito obrigada pela review, e espero que tenha gostado! Kissus e Já ne!

**MIIH: **Oh, querida, quanto tempo! Ao menos quitei minha dívida(que eu não sabia que tinha)com você no último capítulo de Boa noite Cinderela, não é mesmo? Anda sumida, não? Nós duas resolvemos sumir do mapa em horas erradas... normalmente onde as fics ficam ainda mais instigantes ¬¬! Enfim, enfim, ao review. Suas fanfics não são e nunca serão, como você nomeou, "Rápidas e infantis"! Deixe disso, mesmo quando não tens tempo são extremamente bem boladas... e me dão extremo orgulho, sabe disso! Kagome sempre aparecerá bêbada... ela gosta de estar, não? Mas realmente não cansa. Olha, também acho que a cena de Naraku de cueca deve ter sido horrível... pra ela, porque pra mim, me perdoe... não seria, de forma alguma XD! Você e sua fissura por Bankotsu realmente não me parecem serem falsas... quem dera, gostar tanto de Bankotsu! Ban é aquele homem que realmente é irônico, mas quando resolve ser amigo.. continua sendo irônico! Não se preocupou em deixar Kagome ir naquelas situações para a casa, o que prevaleceu, ao menos em meu ver, sua personalidade, que cá entre nós é bem forte. Fanfics boas! Ah, fanfics boas são aquelas que realmente nos dá vontade de usar palavreado de baixo calão, concordo com você que é terrível detê-los. Mas ciúmes e inveja de escritoras, ah, temos aos montes, e que fiquem os palavrões presos em nossa mente e em nossa escrita formal. O Houjo eu não mudei , mesmo. Adoro o Houjo do anime... bobão, inconveniente, motivo de ciúmes, risos e claro...fornecedor de remédios. Adoro Houjos's, eles são sempre adoráveis nas fanfics, e não ligam de receber um "não"!( Ah não ser na sua, claro... escritoras ótimas como você SEMPRE conseguem mudar a personalidade das personagens de modo tão assustador que... conquistar sempre mais leitores)!.Quanto a relação de Naraku e Kagome é simples... não foi um ex-namorado rejeitado, ele apenas é fissurado por Kagome. Ele chega a ser paranóico. Antigamente ela era tão dedicada ao trabalho que algo fez com que ele se fascinasse por ela, e essa fixação continuou. Ele é o exato "homem obsessivo", mas nos últimos capítulos(que são esses¬¬) você perceberá o quanto que ele realmente o é, e não apenas com Kagome. E novamente agradeço pela atenção, perca de tempo, e pela tinta gasta para imprimir "Sake", que me deu muito orgulho após ler o que você fez. Beijos, de sua admiradora (claro), Tmizinha. (Sobre Inuyasha não ter dado o que Kagome queria foi pelo fato de, quando mais precisou dele, ele esqueceu-se dela por estar perto a Kikyou. Ela queria ter confiança total no hanyou, e infelizmente não a teve por esse fato). Beijos, abraços, puxões de cabelo e aquela deliciosa unhada no braço que certamente deixará rastros. Tmizinha. (Também te amo, coração.)

**AGOME CHAN : **AHEUHUAHEUHAUHEA coro de aleluia, como assim guria? XD! Sim, sim, a frase foi pra certamente para se "adorar". E quem disse que Inuyasha deixaria ela ir sem a pegar de surpresa? E sim, um idiota que ela ama, realmente. Sempre é assim, não? O amor nasce do ódio, como era de se esperar... um tanto quanto irônico (como o resto da fanfic), não? E ah! Inuyasha com ciúmes é tudo de bom MESMO.. pena que não é de mim T_T, senão seria ainda mais que isso XD! Hentai daqui há dois capítulos agora.. e não há NADA que me faça mudar de idéia, acredite. Estou firme e forte na minha decisão (e olhe que é difícil acontecer, viu!). Espero que não tenha acampado nem feito de greve esperando a minha volta, senão não te encontrarei mais! Ou estará morta ou sendo alimentadas por tubo no hospital XD! (e olhe que a culpa não foi minha... dessa vez). De toda a forma espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, viu guria? Beijos e até o próximo!

**KAGOMEEINU: **Está adorando ler? Muito obrigada pela review guria, elas realmente me incentivam a continuar a escrever XD! Desculpe se a fanfic se mostra muitas vezes confusa, mas essa coisa de ir desenrolando o passado da Kagome por capítulos realmente provoca essa reação das pessoas! Espero que eu não tenha demorado muito pra postar, e que tenha gostado da mesma forma que gostou dos outros, viu? Beijos, e até o próximo, guria!

**LADY BELLA-CHAN: **Vaca, vaca, vaca digo eu! Onde está nossa fanfic, hem? ¬¬! Eu não entrei no MSN hoje só pra ficar respondendo reviews, pra você ver como sou boa... e você nem pra escrever ¬¬, só te dou um desconto porque está doentinha e porque pagou cerveja pra mim XD! Enfim, eu também ADORARIA um hentai de Kagome e Kouga, mesmo com eles sendo meio-irmãos...porque convenhamos... QUE IRMÃO É AQUELE, HEM *_*? Eu também quero três homens na minha cama... mas gatos como esses, só em fanfics mesmo ¬¬! Turma de HP que nos aguarde (2)! Te amo vadia, e espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, gata (ui!).


	12. Nada

_**Disclaimer: **_**Demorei tanto que não sou digna de lutar por ele. ( T.T )**

**Aviso: Vocês definitivamente irão querer me matar. Sim, eu tenho certeza disso.**

**oOo**

- Como é odiar a própria mãe?- Eu tranquei minha respiração.

- Nada tão estranho quanto você possa imaginar.- Respondi não o encarando. Ele rolou os calcanhares e deu passos precisos em minha direção. Ironicamente, apenas passou reto por mim indo até a cozinha.

Limpei os últimos vestígios de lagrimas contidos em meu rosto e respirei fundo. Sentei no sofá, esticando as pernas o máximo que pude. Mordi os lábios impedindo que outras lágrimas caíssem.

O hanyou voltou então trazendo consigo um copo d'água. O estendeu pra mim, não fazendo menção alguma de se aproximar. Ele sorriu um pouco, mas não foi nada reconfortante, já que foi extremamente forçado.

- E então... será que pode me responder a pergunta como um ser humano com mais de vinte anos? – Eu não senti pitada alguma de humor vindo de sua frase. Foi calculada e precisa, como era de seu caráter.

- Eu respondi, mas infelizmente você não consegue agir como uma pessoa madura a ponto de entender algo tão simples.-

- Tão simples como o que? – Me perguntou casualmente.

- Tão simples quanto não querer responder sua pergunta, pois é algo que me incomoda. – Ele suspirou. Bebi lentamente a água que ele havia me entregue tentando diminuir o tremor de minhas mãos. Inuyasha sabia que eu estava tensa e parecia se esforçar muito para não tocar de forma rude meu passado, ou ainda mais, da mentira que eu havia lhe dito.

Então ele ousou se aproximar um pouco. Parecendo estar um pouco arrependido por algo segurando minha mão com leveza, o único problema é que eu não sabia dizer qual era o motivo para se encontrar arrependido.

- Desculpe te agarrar. – Disse rapidamente. – É quase impossível não reagir a você, Kagome. – Disse-me encarando longamente meus olhos. – Você é uma pessoa tão cheia de problemas... mas parece-me perfeita em todos os pontos. – Eu não evitei um pequeno sorriso em minha face, ainda que triste. – Nenhuma mulher me importou tanto quanto você, nem mesmo minha mãe. – Novamente lembrei-me de quanto não sabia sobre o meio-youkai, mas não queria entrar naquela questão.

Na realidade, também, eu nem me lembrava do incidente que ocorreu antes que o telefone algo rapidamente esquecido, pois não fora tão importante e impactante quanto ouvir novamente a voz de minha mãe.

Ele me empurrou um pouco se sentando ao meu lado, colado em mim.

- Você não precisava mentir pra mim. – Eu evitei fitar aqueles olhos dourados, ainda mais depois de ouvir aquela voz tão responsável. – Você poderia dizer que não queria adentrar o assunto que eu entenderia. – Cocei a garganta.

- Como entendeu que eu não queria lhe contar sobre meu passado? – Alfinetei-o involuntariamente. Meu psicológico infelizmente não se encontrava nas melhores condições. Sentia meus hormônios descontrolados.

- Se respondeu de forma tão dura é porque se arrependeu de ter mentido. – Franzi o cenho o olhando.

- Por que o mundo pra você gira ao seu redor? Eu definitivamente não queria que **ela** me ligasse Inuyasha, eu já passei por muitos maus bocados, e sinceramente não creio que esteja assim por estar arrependida de ter "mentido", isso é, ocultado uma verdade para você. – Ele apenas sorriu divertido.

Estranhamente eu não fiquei tão furiosa com o ato quanto eu imaginei que ficaria.

- E por que diz que ocultou? Desde que eu me conheço por gente, ocultar uma verdade é mentir. – Eu apertei minhas próprias mãos com força.

Inuyasha sempre conseguia piorar as coisas com aquele cinismo eternamente eterno.

- Eu disse que eles morreram, o que é uma verdade, já que morreram pra mim. – Eu suspirei longamente. – Eles me abandonaram por terem conseguido dinheiro, Inuyasha. O que você acha que é se apegar ao trabalho após ser abandonada por pais biológicos? Acha que é legal, e por isso está rindo? – Ele tossiu levemente.

- Não estou rindo de você.- Eu o encarei interrogativa. – Eu sinceramente não queria que você tivesse passado por isso Kagome, mas acho que se esqueceu o como eu sou egoísta. – Arqueei a sobrancelha. – Se nada disso tivesse acontecido eu nunca teria encontrado você, e sabe, no destino ninguém manda. Se antigamente você mentiu pra mim, é incrível imaginar que está se abrindo tanto comigo agora sem ao menos medir suas palavras. – Engoli seco.

Ele não desviava o olhar, por mais que eu parecesse extremamente desconfortável com aquilo. Passou o braço cima de meu ombro me puxando contra seu corpo másculo. Senti sua respiração lenta e uma de suas mãos brincando com meu cabelo.

- Sei que odeia quando lhe dão conselhos, mas acho que você deveria perdoá-la. Não precisa a ajudar, mas sim a você própria. Você se tornou uma pessoa não apenas depressiva, mas completamente frustrada... um passo para sua melhora é o perdão. – Coloquei as mãos em seu peitoral o empurrando lentamente, mas ele apenas apertou ainda mais o abraço. – Eu já passei por muita coisa ruim também, sabia? – Senti meus olhos lacrimejarem após ouvir aquela voz tão baixa e sofrida. Enfim, respirei fundo, cansada de me importar tão pouco com o meio-youkai.

- O que aconteceu então, Inuyasha? – Ele sorriu, enlaçando minha cintura. – Eu adoraria se pudesse conversar com você observando suas expressões. – Soltou-me completamente, então.

- Não nego que estou um pouco bravo com você pela antiga falta de confiança. – Eu girei um pouco os orbes. – Mas talvez tenha realmente chegado a hora de você entender um pouco sobre mim, minha cara. – Observei os dentes bem alinhados e sorri. Ele estava sendo sarcástico, mas ainda sim, completamente sincero.

- Então sinta-se livre para começar. – Piscou os olhos antes de se deitar no sofá de forma "esparramada", deixando seus braços no apoio, virado completamente para mim.

- Como sabe eu sou um hanyou, e certamente deve saber o quanto nossa "raça" sofre preconceito por assim ser, não?- Concordei brevemente, mexendo as mãos para que continuasse. – Minha mãe foi a única pessoa que realmente cuidou de mim... entende? Ela sentia-se culpada por ninguém querer aproximar-se de mim ou tornar-se meu amigo. Eu inventava minhas próprias brincadeiras, e até mesmo meu meio-irmão me ignorava por eu ser o que eu sou. – Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas.

- Que horror! – Ele me encarou irritado. – Me perdoe, continue. - Coçou a garganta, passando a língua sobre os lábios.

- Não é tão ruim quanto imagina, Kagome. – respirei fundo tentando o ignorar. – Enfim, cresci sozinho. Minha mãe ainda está viva, e tudo o que eu tenho que ela possa precisar dou sem medir as conseqüências disso. Meu pai também tentava me conciliar e ajudar, mas nunca fora tão amoroso quanto minha mãe era. Talvez por isso eu respeite tanto as mulheres, mesmo não parecendo.- Ele cruzou os braços, como se esperasse eu dizer algo.

- Bom...- Comecei. – Essa parte eu já imaginava, na verdade. – Sorri amarelo, mas ele apenas riu um pouco.

- Como eu imaginei. Na verdade essa não é a história real, não sei porque vocês sempre tem essa imagem de nós. – Arqueei a sobrancelha deixando meu queixo cair. – Okay, tirando a parte do meu meio-irmão. Ele realmente me desprezava E despreza até hoje. – Fiquei o olhando fixamente tentando dizer algo. Então ele havia mentido aquilo tudo a troco de que?

- Qual é a sua, cara? – Perguntei com a face ainda abobalhada.

- Não sei... quis apenas imaginar a cara de idiota que eu fiz quando era você contando. – Deu ombros. – Mas sabe, Kagome, eu preferia ter tido essa vida. – Quando o fui insultar notei que seus olhos brotavam uma infelicidade imensa e não tive coragem de prosseguir. Naquele momento nenhum sorriso se encontrava em seu rosto, sendo irônico ou não.

- E então?- Ele suspirou.

- Minha mãe era muito doente quando nasci, Kagome. Meus pais sempre foram bem afortunados, mas por culpa da doença ela não pôde dar o melhor que o dinheiro poderia: amor. Eu acabei sendo posto em algumas "escolhinhas" a qual entrava pela manhã e apenas saia pela noite. Quando voltava encontrava minha mãe deitada na cama definhando. Meu pai virou um consumidor incrível de drogas pesadas apenas por não agüentar vê-la naquela situação. Felizmente hoje ele está curado... mas eu diria que eu não. – Vi que pequenas lágrimas teimavam em seus olhos.

- Não precisa sempre esperar que eu te interrompa, Inuyasha. – Minha voz saiu rouca. – Eu sei escutar quando o assunto é sério. – Ele sorriu de canto.

- Por mais incrível que pareça não era eu quem sofria preconceito. Como era uma escola para, digamos, "bem afortunados" apenas eu não era muito diferenciado, por assim dizer, e por mais que custe a acreditar. Mas, o que mais me doía era ver uma outra pessoa ser alvo de piadas infantes e desgostosas... e essa era minha mãe. Diziam que eu apenas sofreria por toda a minha vida por ela ter sido tão burra a ponto de se relacionar com um youkai e deixar com que eu nascesse, e claro, colocavam em primeiro lugar a hipótese de que ela era doente por algum tipo de "vingança divina". Tudo refletia em mim. Tudo, até o momento em que ela se curou. – Eu não consegui me manter sentada longe por muito tempo.

Mesmo sem perceber uma de minhas mãos parou em sua orelha e passou a massageá-la em conforto. Inuyasha apanhou meu pulso com força e o tirou de lá. Eu compreendi que não era por outro motivo a não ser por gostar que eu o acariciasse, portanto, parei.

- Quando ela se curou eu tinha quinze anos já, e não me relacionava muito com as demais pessoas por verem o que outras faziam a ela, a mulher mais forte que eu já vi em toda a minha vida. Sempre que eu a via chorando ela fazia questão de parar e perguntar sobre minha vidinha, por mais inútil que fosse. Ela me lia alguns livros, alguns contos, mas nada que durasse mais de uma hora. Ela não conseguia... – Trancou a respiração como se tentasse de alguma forma evitar um choro. – Quinze anos já era tarde, mas nunca a culpei por isso. Hoje ela está muito bem, e eu sempre a visito quando posso. A amo, demais, e papai também. Fico imensamente grato a ele por isso. – Mordi os lábios tentando evitar uma pergunta, mas não consegui.

- E seu irmão? – Perguntei, ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Oh, Sesshoumaru. – Ele coçou a garganta. – Ele está por aí casando com alguma pessoa que não lembro o nome. Ironicamente ela é uma humana, e alguns anos mais nova que ele, ainda por cima. Pagou por tudo o que disse, e sabe que vai pagar ainda mais quando decidir ter um filho. – Deu ombros.

- Ele culpava você pelo que acontecia com sua mãe? – Eu não ligava para o que eu estava fazendo e com que freqüência.

Eu apenas descobri... que me importava com ele.

- Não. Ele nunca ligou para minha mãe. Talvez ele fosse mais um que falasse dela, ou melhor, não, não. Ele era frio, quase nunca dirigia a palavra pra ela e nunca decepcionaria seu próprio pai. – Fiz um pequeno "hmm" e fiz sinal com a mão para que prosseguisse. – Enfim... depois de toda aquela confusão imensa tive que descontar minha frustração em algo. Diferentemente de você, que foi em álcool... bom, o meu foi em mulheres. –

- Eu tenho mesmo que ouvir isso? – O cortei ríspida. Ele riu.

- Você se importa?-

- E se eu disser que não? – Perguntei já automaticamente.

- Desculpe, Kagome, mas se quer saber de mim, terá que saber tudo. – Calei-me de imediato. – Como ia dizendo, eu descontava toda a minha frustração em mulheres. Não as espancava, embebedava e ofendia... eu apenas aprendi a amá-las, como se fossem minha mãe. Até que chegou Kikyou... – Meu coração apertou e eu tentei a custo não fazer uma careta de desgosto.

- Continue. – Queria poder controlar o tom de minha voz para que ela saísse um pouco mais alto naquele momento, infelizmente todo o cuidado era pouco.

- Kikyou era... – Ele riu. – Uma mãe pra mim. Sim, era uma mãe. Ela cuidava de mim de tal forma que eu me sentia acalorado, aquele vazio que eu sentia na infância diante ao ver minha mãe sofrendo parecia terminar onde Kikyou começava. Ela era tudo... sabe? Mas naquela época eu não sabia o que era realmente o amor. Amor de mãe e amor de verdade. E então, ela me traiu. – Eu estava encarando minhas próprias mãos que seguravam com força minha calça.

Senti sua mão embaixo de meu queixo o levantando, fazendo-me encará-lo.

- Não sinta-se mal. A melhor coisa que ela fez foi ter me traído, Kagome. Ela me usou, me fez de pano. Usou de meus sentimentos por saber que eu gostava muito dela, em demasia mesmo. Porém, se ela não tivesse assim feito eu poderia estar casado hoje, e, apenas depois de tudo perceberia que o que eu fiz foi um grande engano. Eu me preocupo com você. Eu sonho com você, eu anseio por você... eu cuido de você, Kagome. Ela cuidava de mim, ela lembrava minha mãe... enquanto você me lembra... uma mulher. A mulher que eu queria e quero ao meu lado. Pra sempre. – Fiquei pasma por alguns segundos.

O que havia sido aquilo? Apenas um teatro para me deixar ... feliz? Não encontrei rastro de mentira no que ele havia dito... e meu coração se aqueceu de ternura e compaixão. Por Inuyasha eu acabei esquecendo de minha mãe. Aquilo parecia absurdo, mas era real.

Se aproximou lentamente de meu rosto, pegando com certa força em minha nuca e me puxando em sua direção. Com uma força sobrenatural consegui virar minha face de forma com que apenas acertasse em minha bochecha.

- Obrigada, Inuyasha. – Ele me encarou atordoado.

- Pelo o que, exatamente? – Eu sorri.

- Por ter confiado em mim... – Mexi dois dedos os unindo, apenas para ter algo a fazer senão o olhar. Ele suspirou.

- Eu sempre confiei em você. – Eu ri levemente. – Acho que deveria se acertar com sua mãe, Kagome. Ela precisa de você. – Soltei os ombros com força.

- E quando eu precisei dela? – Ele riu, um pouco alto.

- E quem disse que você é tão baixa como ela, Kagome? Ora essa... você não precisa de uma vingança... você precisa se aliviar, baixar guarda... tente ser feliz, e pare de pensar se vai dar certo ou não. Pela primeira vez, lute pelo que quer, mas não caia como fez antes. Se você me fez renascer, como não consegue fazer o mesmo por você?– Eu então me coloquei um pouco pra frente, em um ato inesperado. Eu queria aquilo, eu ansiava por aquilo... e ouvir palavras como aquelas vindas de Inuyasha me fizeram querer ainda mais. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha quando me viu aproximar, e então quem puxou seus cabelos fui eu, fazendo com que seu rosto fosse pra frente e nossos lábios se chocassem.

Ele parecia perplexo, mas foi uma questão de segundos para me puxar para cima dele. Seus músculos pareceram ainda mais eficientes quando, sem força alguma, ele me levantou e me colocou em seu copo, com ele ainda sentado. Minhas pernas foram colocadas uma em cada lado dele e eu senti suas mãos percorrerem minhas costas, afoitas como ele. Ele soltou um longe gemido quando eu mordi levemente sua boca, lambendo-a logo em seguida.

Senti seu membro rijo embaixo de meu corpo e sua língua encontrava-se em minha orelha, murmurando coisas baixas e provocantes.

- Quero você pra mim, Kagome. – Pude ouvir perfeitamente, e, no momento da fala suas mãos apertaram meus ombros me empurrando para baixo, de forma com que eu o sentisse com ainda mais ênfase. Ele suspirou alto quando eu me afastei do beijo.

- Acho que por hoje está bom. – Ele deu um gemido alto de protesto me puxando contra ele.

- O que você está fazendo, droga? – Eu sorri o vendo agonizar embaixo de mim.

- Agindo como uma pessoa com mais de 20 anos que precisa ver o que fazer quanto sua própria mãe... – Tentei me afastar, mas suas mãos apenas me puxaram ainda mais contra ele e sua língua quente, completamente quente e sedenta, encontrou meu pescoço branco e o chupou com um pouco de força incalculada. Gemi um pouco.

- Geme pra mim, Kagome. Por favor, não me pare. – Ele pediu ao pé de meu ouvido. Eu apenas me afastei com rapidez, conseguindo me por de pé enquanto arrumava minhas roupas. O observei tentando se acalmar e respirando com força.

Ele me encarou. Aquele olhar âmbar repleto de malicia.

- Eu não disse que te perdoei, disse? – Ele mordeu o lábio. – Mas saiba que estou quase lá. – Dessa vez ele pareceu se assustar. Observei um brilho de esperança brilhar em seus orbes.

- Obrigada... – Ele sussurrou.

- Eu quem agradeço... – Sorri. – Se não fosse por você talvez eu acabasse como minha mãe, Inuyasha. Eu quem agradeço... – Virei às costas decididamente, pegando o telefone que eu havia jogado no chão.

Magicamente não foi o telefone que tocou, mas sim a campanhia desta vez.

**oOo**

- Nossa, quanto tato!- Exclamei notando a mulher em minha frente. Não havia demorado praticamente nada comparado ao tempo que havia desligado o telefone. A mulher, que me era aparentemente madura com cabelos curtos e acastanhados não me sorriu, como já imaginava. Os olhos caídos e cansados, os cabelos desgrenhados e as roupas não tão chiques como antigamente.

Dei um passo pra trás deixando com que ela entrasse, com aqueles mesmos passos lentos que me recordava brevemente.

- Não é questão de tato. Fui atrás de você por toda a cidade, e comicamente apenas encontro informações de você quando vou a um bar. – Sorri.

- Pior que isso é não encontrar em lugar algum. – Dei ombros. Inuyasha observava a cena sem conseguir tomar posição alguma. Notando isso apenas deu ombros se sentando no sofá.

- Quem é esse? Algum namoradinho? – Então ele sorriu.

- Apenas responda se for essa minha suposta sogra morta, Kagome. – Lhe encarei fuzilante. Não que eu me importasse com a minha mãe, mas ele realmente sabia como me irritar nesses momentos.

- Mãe morta? – Perguntou. Nesse momento notei que o hanyou queria que ela soubesse o que pensava dela.

- Sim, morta. Foi assim pra mim todos esses anos. Ou será que deu algum sinal de vida que eu não me lembre? – Ela tossiu um pouco. Não parecia bem... nada bem, para ser realista.

- Acho até pouco. – Admitiu. Arqueei a sobrancelha momentaneamente. – Não quero que pense que estou completamente arrependida do que fiz. Sabe como sou, Kagome. – O olhar severo não me aplacou nem um pouco.

- Eu não sabia antes, **mamãe**. – Sibilei. – Achei que fosse um pouco melhor que mostrou ser. De toda forma, o que tanto quer aqui? – Ela deu ombros.

- Achei que pudesse me ajudar. – Observei em seus olhos uma mágoa profunda. Não sabia o que havia se passado em sua vida, mas eu incrivelmente não estava disposta a sentir pena por causa disso. Mesmo se eu quisesse saber não teria como, nesse tempo que se passou.

- Oh, você achou que eu pudesse então? – Inuyasha parece ter sido completamente esquecido. – É apenas por isso que veio me ver? – Ela concordou.

- Sim. Posso ter sido medíocre, uma mãe nojenta e arrogante, Kagome, mas aprendi a ser um tanto quanto sincera. É mentira se eu disser que não senti sua falta... mas também é mentira se eu disser que não vim com urgência apenas por necessidade. – Respirei fundo, fingindo pensar.

- E o que ganharei como compensação? – Ela sorriu um pouco.

- Quem sabe uma mãe de verdade? – Ri baixo.

- Já passou do tempo. Já virei alcoólatra, quase pobre e morta. Sorte sua que não me prostitui... sabe como é, você odiaria ter seu nome sujo. – Pela primeira vez senti uma pequena tristeza emanando do corpo dela.

- Não importa meu nome. Ele está mais sujo do que você pode imaginar. Paguei pelo o que fiz pra você Kagome, acredite. – Eu levantei as duas sobrancelhas sem fazer uma expressão definida.

- Eu não tenho dinheiro agora. E sinceramente não sinto vontade de ficar muito tempo com você, não agora. Preciso colocar as coisas em ordem. – Ela mordeu os lábios.

- Então quer dizer que fico na rua? – Aquela pergunta me doeu. Bati os cílios algumas vezes antes de ouvir a voz masculina atrás de mim.

- Não. – Ambas o encaramos. – Fique na minha residência. Ela é grande, espaçosa e quente. Apenas peço para que não tente roubar nada de lá. Como sua **filha** sabe, é possível que minhas tampas não façam mais sucesso algum dia. – Ela sorriu. Eu tentei evitar arregalar os olhos, mas ela realmente estava sorrindo.

- Grande homem você conseguiu. – Ela disse dando ombros. – Mas eu apenas irei concordar se ver que Kagome quer que eu tenha lugar pra ficar.- Não posso dizer que não fiquei espantada com a confissão.

- Não quero que fique abandonada por ai. – Respondi simplesmente. – Não sou tão fria como você. – Respondi por fim. – Vamos Inuyasha. Vamos levá-la a sua casa, se é que falava sério. – Ele me sorriu maliciosamente.

- Mas se assim fizer terei que ficar aqui. – Torci a feição.

- Sinta-se a vontade. – Disse-lhe a contra-gosto sabendo no que daria alguns dias ao lado dele. – Não será por muito tempo, afinal, logo arrumo um dinheiro e lugar pra senhora Higurashi ficar. – Inuyasha e mamãe estremeceram ao ouvir o modo como falei. – Vou tentar seguir seu conselho Inuyasha, e conseguir um outro emprego. Sei que ainda tenho um bom dinheiro no banco, mas receio que não vá acabar, ainda mais agora. – Vi minha mãe arrumar a blusa de frio sobre os ombros e me seguir enquanto eu saia de casa.

O meio-youkai também foi atrás de mim, apesar de ser dono do carro. Estava um pouco frio fora de casa, mas nada muito devastador eu diria. Suspirei quando ele passou em minha frente, abriu a porta e mamãe entrou sentando-se no banco de trás.

Quando fui avançar senti uma leve tontura e parei colocando a mão em minha testa.

- Kagome? – A voz masculina não chegou certamente aos meus ouvidos. Veio falhada e com tons abaixo. – Você está bem? – Senti uma tontura maior e notei a presença de febre. Comecei a tossir com força e notei novamente minha mão vermelha, com um pouco de sangue.

A tontura aumentou relativamente e eu tive que respirar fundo para me manter em uma boa posição que não fosse no chão, estirada.

- Está me ouvindo? – Despertei do transe quando as mãos grossas de Inuyasha seguraram meus braços me forçando a encará-lo.

- Estou sim... – Minha voz saiu enrolada. Minha mãe se encontrava fora do carro me olhando com plena preocupação. Senti um pouco de revolta ao lembrar-me que aquele olhar me faltou por tantos anos, mas ainda sim me reconfortou um pouco, algo que eu não poderia notar.

- Ela não está bem, moço... Inu.. Inuy...-

- Asha.- Prosseguiu ele. – Realmente, ela não está bem. – Encarava os dois com os olhos arregalados.

- Vocês não estão me ouvindo? – Senti minha pele começar a ficar gelada. – Eu estou bem, eu já disse que estou bem! – Disse relutante. Dei um passo pra frente e perdi ainda mais o equilíbrio.

- Droga Kagome, me diga que raios está sentido AGORA!- Forcei a respiração e olhei para Inuyasha antes de soltar um gemido de dor.

- Ela está com sintomas de febre, Inuymama. – Disse mamãe.

- Asha. – Corrigiu ele. – Desculpe Ka, mas definitivamente não agüento mais vê-la desta forma. – Fui tentar negar fosse lá o que estava querendo dizer, mas, ao levantar o dedo senti como uma enorme energia fosse gasta de meu corpo.

Muitas vezes havia me sentido assim, aproximadamente por dois meses... contando o que eu já havia conhecido Inuyasha. Até então pensei obviamente ser pelo extremo consumo de álcool, mas naquele momento eu estava sóbria, e aquilo me assustou um pouco.

Senti minha visão clarear, vozes instalando-se em meu ouvido e depois se perdendo em meu cérebro.

Rapidamente tudo escureceu então.

**oOo**

- É sério , doutor? – Abri um pouco os olhos inalando um pouco de oxigênio. Senti uma pequena repulsa ao me ver dentro daquele cubículo todo branco. Olhei para os lados procurando a voz que havia ouvido e encontrei minha mãe ao lado de Inuyasha. Ele estava com um braço passado por cima do ombro dela enquanto seus olhos encontravam-se úmidos. – Ela ficará bem? – Pareciam não ter notado que eu havia acordado.

Forcei um pouco a visão encarando todos de costas para mim.

- Receio em dizer que a tuberculose avançou um pouco de estágio por esse tempo que se passou. Ela contraiu a bactéria há algum tempo, deveria ter se cuidado antes. Ao analisá-la notei que seus anti-corpos encontravam-se bastante fragilizados quando ela se contaminou.- Inuyasha respirou fundo.

- Por esses tempos senti alguns sintomas também... quer dizer que posso ter pego? – Ele riu um pouco.

- Ao que me parece você é um hanyou... ou melhor, sei bem disso. – Senti-o sorrir. - É capaz que tenha contraído a doença, mas seu próprio corpo é apto a expulsá-la.- Sorri um pouco ao ouvir o que o médico havia dito.

- Ela não se cuidava bem. – Ouvi o meio-youkai dizer e estremeci.

- Não sei se notaram, mas estou aqui. – Me arrependi de ter dito já que todos viraram de uma só vez. Odiava médicos, me dava angustia estar naquele lugar, mas digo que realmente não esperava estar doente daquela forma.

- O que tem? – Perguntou ele. Minha mãe sorriu largamente ao me ver e secou ainda mais o rosto. – Como eu ia dizendo, ela não se cuidou. Bebia muito, e creio que todos os sintomas que ela tinha convencia-se que era por culpa do álcool. – O médico colocou a mão embaixo do queixo.

- Faz sentido o corpo dela estar fragilizado. – Disse. – Tosse, febre, falta de apetite, emagrecimento...?-

- Nada que uma pessoa que vivia nas condições em que eu estava não tivesse. – Ele se aproximou colocando a mão em minha testa.

- Não os achava muito fortes, não? – Sorri.

- Não relativo ao que bebia. E fumava também.- Suspirei. – Qual é , então? Ficarei internada? – Meu coração acelerou perante a possibilidade. Ele negou.

- Terá que fazer alguns exames. Deles não estará imune, senhorita Kagome. – Arqueei a sobrancelha. – E o pior... terá que parar de beber e fumar por cerca de seis meses se quiser melhorar. – Prendi a respiração. Okay, um tanto quanto repentino. – Os remédios que irá tomar são fortes, e creio eu que você não está nem um pouco de ter hepatite. –

- Quais remédios? – Minha mãe se colocou em meio à conversa.

- Existem duas cápsulas vermelhas que ela deverá tomar contendo rifampicina e isoniazida e quatro cápsulas brancas que contém pirazinamida. – Sorri um pouco aliviada com a notícia. Nada de agulhas perfurando minha pele todos os dias. – Infelizmente terão efeitos colaterais tais como enjôos, vômitos, sintomas gripais e mal estar em geral.- Rolei os orbes.

- Nada do que eu não estivesse tendo. – Inuyasha me encarou severo. Senti em seu olhar que ele estava completamente furioso comigo. – Houjo deve ter todos esses remédios. Ele é lunático com esse tipo de coisa. – Disse tentando aliviar a tensão. O hanyou apenas desviou seu olhar do meu.

- Apenas tenho a lhe desejar boa sorte. Saiba que muita gente já morreu desistindo de tomar os remédios por culpa dos efeitos colaterais ou por terem de deixar certos "luxos" de lado. Espero francamente que não seja mais uma dessas pessoas. – Inuyasha parecia incrivelmente incomodado. Não apenas comigo, mas também com o médico ao seu lado.

- Obrigada Kohaku. – Disse um pouco contrariado. - Ligue para sua irmã depois para fazer alguns exames... ela manteve contato com Kagome por alguns dias.- O médico, Kohaku, concordou.

- Devo dizer a seu irmão que esteve por aqui? – Arqueei a sobrancelha os encarando.

- Meio –irmão. – Corrigiu antes de prosseguir. - Não. – Disse simplesmente. – Mesmo se quisesse fazer isso ele não ligaria pra você. No máximo mandaria calar a boca. – Notei alguém aparecer atrás de Inuyasha. As roupas brancas acompanhadas por uma máscara que não deixava com que seu rosto fosse visto. Os cabelos eram grandes e prateados como os de Inuyasha e ele tinha algumas veias roxas em seu rosto, sem contar o fato de ser extremamente belo.

- Não o mandaria calar a boca. Seria pouco, eu acho. – A voz fria me veio aos ouvidos e eu não nego ter sentido um pouco de medo. Parecia-me frio e imparcial.

- Feh!- Murmurou Inuyasha. – Não me importa o que você faz, Sesshoumaru. – Encarou-o com ódio.

- Eu não me lembro de estar falando diretamente com você. – Passou reto pelo meio-youkai o deixando ainda mais furioso. Senti que Inuyasha não suportava ao menos estar próximo ao irmão, o que me doeu um pouco. – Fui chamado apenas para entregar alguns exames a você, Kohaku. – Me encarou. Aquele olhar violeta e neutro me deu um novo tremor. – Pense antes de fazer bobeira. Isso é, se não quiser morrer logo. Seu corpo encontra-se completamente debilitado. Você deveria agir como uma pessoa normal e ter aparecido quando começou a sentir dores. Receito a você que, depois que terminar seu tratamento faça uma drenagem. Seu corpo expele álcool, mulher. – Virou-se me deixando um pouco pasmada com a atitude do mesmo.

- Não fale assim com ela, seu grande imbecil. – Proferiu Inuyasha. – Ela não é** sua** mulher pra você falar desse jeito. Não sei o que deu nesse pessoal pra te contratar. – Ele tirou a máscara. O notei ainda mais belo. Um sorriso cínico moldava seu rosto inexpressivo.

- Eles me contrataram porque sou bom em algo, **irmãozinho**, não apenas em fabricar tampas estúpidas. Modéstia parte nasci pra ser melhor que você e o sou. A única coisa que me revolta profundamente é imaginar o quanto você ganha em torno de uma invençãozinha tão banal, mas um dia acaba e quem sabe você morra logo e pare de existir de uma vez.- Comecei a me acostumar com o modo dele tratar as pessoas. – Aliás, senti seu cheiro de longe. Tome. – Esticou algo para Inuyasha.

Meio contrariado ele puxou o papel o lendo.

- Você vai se casar? – Perguntou, mesmo sabendo disso. – Você está me convidando? –

- Oras, achei que fosse demorar mais para entender isso. – O meio-youkai bufou. – Leve sua namorada ou não sei-o-que-sua e a mãe dela junto. Rin iria me matar se eu não te convidasse. – O encarou mais uma vez com sarcasmo. – Até o dia. – Disse-lhe levantando uma mão e caminhando para o corredor do hospital.

- Ele não é tão ruim assim. Se fosse não ficaria por aí revivendo e salvando pessoas. – Kohaku deu ombros. – Enfim Inuyasha, sugiro que tire essa cara de idiota e preste atenção em mim. – Inuyasha movimentou um pouco o rosto. – Cuide dela. – Disse. – Passarei a receita correta do que ela deverá tomar. Acho que ela precisa de incentivo. – Girou os calcanhares. – Daqui há algumas horas ela será liberada. Precisa terminar com o soro antes. – Observei o saco que mantinha o líquido ainda cheio.

- Merda. – Murmurei rilhando os dentes. – Odeio ficar nesse lugar. – Abruptamente senti dois braços me abraçando com força.

- Por deus, ainda bem que está viva! – Minha mãe segurava-me com uma força sobrenatural. – Juro que apenas senti que te perdia quando você desmaiou daquele modo em minha frente... não me perdoaria se morresse, Kagome...- Inuyasha me encarava com o semblante sério.

Com algum esforço coloquei uma de minhas mãos na cabeça dela acariciando seus cabelos. Ela estava chorando... e estava ali.

Ao meu lado.

**oOo**

Após uma longa sessão tediosa de litros de soro me via livre. Meu corpo doía por ter ficado tanto tempo naquela posição.

Já havíamos deixado mamãe, mesmo ela não querendo muito, na casa de Inuyasha. Felizmente ela sorriu ao notar que era realmente luxuosa e ao saber que poderia ligar quando quisesse.

O meio-youkai não falava direito comigo desde que saímos do hospital. Ele parecia extremamente furioso com algo. Já havíamos pegado os remédios com Houjo (a qual eu tinha certeza que os teria) e estávamos sentados no sofá.

Eu passei o encarar, mas ele apenas olhava para a televisão desligada.

- O que foi? – Minha voz soou baixo.

- Nada. – Respondeu. – Nada. Nunca foi nada e por que seria agora? – Ele me perguntou ironicamente. – Quando você começar a sentir os efeitos do remédio também não será nada e se resolver beber e contrair hepatite TAMBÉM não será nada. Você vê Kagome, que é sempre nada? – Me encarou. Seus olhos contendo uma raiva inexplicável.

- Não fale comigo dessa forma, eu não causei mal algum a você! – Disse-lhe convicta. – Além do mais sei me cuidar? – Ele deu um curto riso alto e forçado.

- Ohh, claro! Todas as pessoas que se cuidam têm o corpo tão apto a contrair doenças a toa que podem levar a morte! Que tipo de absurdo estou insinuando? – Seu olhar era de completo sarcasmo. – Aliás, vou fazer o que deveria fazer faz tempo! – Disse se levantando apressadamente. O observei caminhar até as garrafas que jaziam no barzinho.

- Que tipo de merda você está pensando em fazer? – Ele sorriu.

- _Nada_ Kagome, nada. – Pegando várias delas de uma vez, as mais cheias precisamente, se aproximou da pia. Arregalei os olhos pressentindo o que faria.

- NÃO PENSE EM FAZER ISSO!- Gritei pausadamente correndo atrás dele e segurando sua camisa.

- Oras, mas eu não estou fazendo **nada**, Kagome. – Tirou a tampa de uma a tombando completamente. Observei o liquido escorrendo pelo ralo e dei um gritinho agarrando em sua blusa com força. Ele era alto demais e eu apenas consegui ficar grudada a ele.

- PARE COM ISSO!- Ordenei novamente.

- Eu até pararia se estivesse fazendo algo. – Quebrou o gargalo de outra a jogando também. – Ora, pra que tanta calma já que não estou fazendo nada? – Perguntou a si mesmo quebrando a garrafa no meio, de modo com que fosse todo o rum de uma vez.

- ISSO ME CUSTOU DINHEIRO! – Todo o ar em meus pulmões estava acabando.

- Não, não. – Negou veemente. – Custou apenas sua saúde. – Revoltada, me virei e caminhei com passos firmes até o barzinho.

Apunhalei com força um conhaque o abrindo com vagarosidade. A verdade é que eu estava com certo medo de tomá-lo e também estava decidida a não fazê-lo, mas Inuyasha me provocara profundamente de forma desnecessária.

- Me passe isso também. – Em uma fração de segundos a garrafa saiu de minha mão trêmula e foi parar nas do hanyou. – Mais uma... – Continuou ele com aquele ritual sádico.

Apunhalei então o whisky com a maior velocidade que pude. Havia me custado uma fortuna, e eu não era de comprar bebidas caras. Apesar de tudo sempre fui economista... ou não ligava pra vida, tanto faz.

Como eu comecei a andar rápido demais apenas pensando que Inuyasha poderia me pegar não era de se espantar que eu tropeçasse. Quando meu corpo colidiu com o chão não cai em caco de vidro algum, mas senti algo molhando minha camisa.

- Por favor, seja sangue, pelo amor de deus, seja sangue!- Pedia a mim mesma, mas apenas senti o forte cheiro do whisky penetrando em meu nariz. – Puta-merda!- Fechei os olhos com força esmurrando o chão.

- E olha que eu nem precisei fazer nada com essa. – Ele me observava com mais duas garrafas na mão, essas de vodka. Nada de absolut ou smirnoff, não , não, apenas imaginem alguma marca podre e barata. O encarei como se implorasse.

- Pare com isso, por favor. – Ele sorriu.

- Parar com o que? – Cerrei o olhar com força franzindo o cenho.

- Seu grande estúpido! – Vociferei. – Seu grande ESTÚPIDO! – Ele havia terminado com praticamente mais da metade do estoque e me observou sardônico.

- EU sou estúpido, EU? – Ele respirava com força. – Não fui eu quem quase MORRI por não querer ir na merda de um HOSPITAL! Não fui eu quem fiquei me MATANDO pelos cantos, SUA, SUA e SUA GRANDE ESTÚPIDA! – Gritou. Seus olhos contendo uma enorme frustração. – E SE VOCÊ MORRESSE? SE POR ACASO TIVESSE ESSA CRISE LONGE DE MIM E NÃO ME CONTASSE, SE CONTINUASSE FUGINDO, DROGA? VOCÊ FAZ IDÉIA DO QUE VOCÊ SIGNIFICA PRA MIM? – Perguntou arfando.

Seus pés aproximaram-se de minhas mãos e ele me puxou para cima. Seus olhos se encontraram com os meus.

- Você sim, VOCÊ, é uma grande estúpida, SUA ESTÚPIDA!- Rangi os dentes.

- Já entendi INUYAS... – Ele me calou então. Seus lábios se apossando dos meus com uma urgência implacável. Suas mãos rodearam minha cintura e ele foi me empurrando, do lado em que os cacos não haviam chegado, até o sofá. Me lançou nele se colocando sobre mim. Suas mãos passaram para minhas pernas as apertando com luxúria e descontrole.

- Você morreria e eu também me sentiria morto. – Murmurou antes de tomar novamente meus lábios. – Você morreria sem ser minha novamente e por culpa minha também, que apenas dizia que te amava e não te fazia ir a um médico decente. – Senti sua mão deslizando até meu bumbum e o apalpando. Um pequeno gemido escapou de meus lábios vermelhos ainda meio contorcidos pela raiva.

- Pare com isso. – Pedi. Inuyasha pareceu não me ouvir quando seus lábios passaram a base do meu pescoço e o mordiscou. Sua mão rapidamente voltara a minha coxa a abrindo, fazendo com que seu corpo se encaixasse ainda mais sobre o meu de forma com que eu não pudesse fugir dele.

- Parar com o que? – Tentei empurrá-lo e estapeá-lo, mas apenas o sentia ainda mais rijo contra mim. – Com o quê, Kagome? – Ouvi o barulho de um pequeno rasgo e não fiquei surpresa ao notar que ele rasgava toda a lateral de minha blusa. Tentei o impedir, mas ele apenas forçou seu corpo ainda mais sobre o meu e apenas se levantou quando terminou de rasgá-la, ainda sim em um movimento que não pude acompanhar.

Meus seios estavam apenas protegidos pelo sutiã agora e encontravam-se espremidos contra o peito másculo do hanyou, ainda que ele vestisse uma camiseta. Senti meu sexo latejar, mas ainda sim rejeitava Inuyasha. Não queria me ferir novamente tão rápido ou de forma tão estranha.

- Desista, eu sinto o seu cheiro. –

- Pare... pare com isso agor... – Tomou meus lábios agora com certa fúria e seu desejo mostrava-se ainda maior que antes. Sua língua chocava-se a minha e ele a chupava e mordia vez ou outra.

- Com o que? Me responda com o que e quem saiba eu pare... – Sussurrou eroticamente em meu ouvido logo depois o lambendo e mordendo o lóbulo de minha orelha.

- Pare de tentar fazer sexo comigo, Inuyasha. – Senti a sua mão esfregando em meu ponto intimo compulsivamente o massageando por cima da calça. Gemi alto.

- Resposta errada. – Mordeu meu lábio inferior enquanto eu sentia meu corpo relaxando embaixo do dele. – Parar com o que, Kagome? – Minhas mãos involuntariamente foram as suas orelhas e as massagearam. Logo puxaram seu cabelo prateado com volúpia e desejo incontido. – Atitude errada. – Continuou. Deu uma trilha de beijos por todo o meu rosto e desceu para o vale de meus seios.

Beijo-o todo ainda não tirando meu sutiã. Sua mão apalpou o que sobrava mexendo nele com certa firmeza. Gemi ainda mais quando sua língua quente possuiu meu bico esquerdo, que encontrava-se duro naquele instante.

- Pare... – Pedi arqueando meu corpo.

- Com o que? – Perguntou-me rouco. Mordeu o bico de meu seio levemente e continuou a roçar seus dentes nele de forma provocante. – Hem? – O encarei fogosa. Os cabelos desgrenhados e os lábios ainda vermelhos.

- Pare de tentar fazer amor comigo, Inuyasha. – Ele parou. – Pare de querer me sentir descontroladamente de novo, pare de tentar me dar prazer.- Ele continuou parado, e então sorriu.

- Droga! – Rosnou baixo.

- O que foi? – Ele se levantou um pouco de meu corpo.

- Resposta certa... – Soltei um suspiro aliviado. – Mas na hora errada.., tarde demais. Esse seu rosto sensual está me matando. – Tomou novamente meus lábios passando as mãos grossas em minha nuca me forçando a retribuir. Apertou meus cabelos com um pouco de força e o balançou me fazendo gemer. – Oh, esse gemido, que delícia! – Sua voz saiu alta dessa vez e suas mãos passaram novamente para meu sexo, mas, dessa vez ele abriu meu zíper entrando completamente dentro de minha calcinha.

- Droga Inuyasha! – Chamei por seu nome em um grito. – Que droga! – Ele sorriu.

- Você está encharcada... – Disse escorrendo um dedo para dentro de mim. Meu corpo arqueou contra sua mão. – Ah pai do céu... – Sua respiração estava falhada, e ele afundou mais um dedo, me vendo gemer cada vez mais e mais alto.

- Não tem que ser assim... – Disse em um fio de voz. – Não precisa ser em um sofá, não depois de uma briga e não assim... – Ele me encarou.

- Você me deixa louco, Kagome, não importa a situação. – Ele disse ainda não parando com as caricias. Beijou o canto de meus lábios demoradamente e tirou a mão de dentro de minha calça, colocando os dois dedos em sua boca os chupando. – Esse seu gosto... – Coloquei as mãos em seu peito com calma.

- Desse jeito? – Em um impulso ele saiu de cima de mim, se colocado em pé arfante. Tirou a própria camiseta e colocou a mão sobre o peito.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Disse ele passando a mão sobre os cabelos enquanto eu tentava cobrir meu corpo. – Ta, ta... mas não garanto que da próxima irei me segurar. – Ele falava rápido e suas mãos ainda passavam por toda a extensão prateada. – Vou usar seu chuveiro, tudo bem? Frio, frio e muito frio de preferência. – Me encarou mais uma vez. – Não faça besteira, tudo bem? – Eu concordei com o olhar baixo.

Ouvi seus passos se afastando e então suspirei.

Pensei e repensei o que havia acontecido nesses últimos minutos. Não sabia dizer se o que eu havia feito era certo ou errado, pois, apesar de resistência eu ainda o queria. Eu o queria demasiadamente. Seria certo pedir para que parasse, então?

Balançando a cabeça lentamente e passando a língua sobre os lábios me levantei.

Tirei a roupa com lentidão ficando nua. Meu corpo se arrepiou um pouco pelo frio que senti de momento. Lembre-se que dali há algumas horas no máximo meu corpo sofreria por culpa do remédio e eu não pensaria em outra coisa a não ser vomitar ou me internar em minha própria cama.

Com passos calmos me aproximei do banheiro. Fechei os olhos com ainda mais força imaginando se ele me perdoaria por fazê-lo parar.

E então, aquilo já não me importava mais. Eu o amava e aquilo estava claro pra mim. Depois de tudo o que havia ocorrido senti que ele me amava também, e não era apenas uma suposição equivocada. Ninguém faria o que ele fez apenas por "achismo". Respirei fundo tomando coragem e abri com leveza a porta.

Ele estava lá, com a água límpida caindo por seu corpo escultural. Mordi meu lábio evitando gemer apenas por vê-lo daquela forma. Aqueles músculos e corpo bem moldado. Aquele pênis enorme, ainda ereto recoberto de água.

Assim que ele tirou a água do rosto ele abriu os olhos e me encarou. Seus olhos ficaram arregalados e sua boca abriu exageradamente.

- Kagome? – Perguntou em um murmúrio. Levantei o rosto sentindo-o corar. Ele saiu debaixo da água.

Com a boca sedenta e o olhar ainda mais apenas o vi sorrir de canto.

- Venha pra cá agora. – Ordenou.

Meu corpo ardeu em chamas e eu sabia que não poderia mais fugir.

Enfim, uma boa notícia.

**oOo**

**Nota:**

**Não me matem pela demora. Não me matem por ter parado nessa parte. Não me matem pelos erros ortográficos e não me matem por mais nada que eu não tenha lembrado de citar aqui.**

**Próximo capítulo (obviamente) o hentai, e enfim, o último capítulo.**

**Não, eu não esqueci do Naraku e de Kikyou. Não, eu não vou deixar de escrever minhas fanfics e não... eu realmente não quero morrer.**

**Kissus, mil agradecimentos aos que ainda estão acompanhando, e claro! Até o próximo!**

**oOo**

**NADA MEIRELLES: **Ah, convites de MSN são precários mesmo. Depois de muita reza braba e alguns exorcismos eles resolvem ceder pra gente. Coisa do capeta, de fato. Muito obrigada (sim!) por ter adorado o capítulo anterior! Se já havia gostado da hora em que "quase se pegam" não consigo nem imaginar agora que eles DE FATO chegam a se pegar. A Kagome ERA alvo de pena... por que agora com esse homem, meldels, a última coisa que eu teria dela era pena XD! Enfim , muito obrigada pela review e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Kissus e Já Ne!

**LADY AREDHEL ANARION: **Manows... eu não ia dar esse capítulo enorme pra você revisar HAUEHUAHUEA tanto que você não tem obrigação com minhas fanfics de Inuyasha, apenas com as de HP né? XD! Até que eu tentei cara, mas o hotmail é tão bom (Lê-se: decepcionadamente desprezível) que ele estava simplesmente se negando a anexar o arquivo. Fiquei puta e desisti, beigos dorgas é vida (?). Mano! Eu não tenho culpa por gostar de finais emocionantes... mas acho que uma "mãe ligando" não foi mais cruel que "dois quase trepando", imagino! Quanto mudar do speedy eu concordo. A Net dá menos mio... mas não chega em casa. Merda de casa quase no sítio :D! Esse capítulo não teve hentai (NC ¬¬) mas o próximo já vai começar com, então sem crise XD! Sim, você pagou breja pra mim, então eu te pago um conhaque no fim de semana e fica tudo certo (Y)! Vou fazer uma one shot Kagome/Kouga pra você, prometo. One hentai, obviamente XD! Beijos cats, tinshoopo. Amo-te too! Até sei-lá-qual-fic-vou-escrever-agora.

**MEYLLIN: **Ah! A Kagome realmente foi bem sucedida com a Sango XD! Eu até tentei fazer uma parte melhor quanto a esse fato, mas não consegui. Acredite, não é só a Kagome que sofre por não saber dar conselhos viáveis que não necessitem de álcool ( e olha que eu faço psicologia \semata). Nossa mãe! Todas quereríamos um amigo como o Inuyasha! Intimo ou não, aceito de qualquer jeito, com qualquer roupa e qualquer humor XD! A mãe da Kagome foi verdadeiramente cara de pau, mas eu e meu bom senso (que deveria morrer) não deixamos com que ela acabasse por aí como uma mendiga (\droga). Obrigada por ter lido e adorado o capítulo, Meyllin! Agradeço também por ser minha leitora mais fiel, já que foi a única que não deixou de mandar review em qualquer capítulo que fosse! Espero que tenha aprovado esse e que continue acompanhando a fic na reta final! Beijos, querida, e até o próximo!

**AGOME CHAN: **Ah, minha filha, conseguir um "amigo" como Inuyasha só em fanfic, filme, novela, desenho... blá blá blá. Vida real que é bom, nada. Se bem que é meio difícil encontrar um ser humano com orelhas prateadas e felpudas no topo da cabeça mas tudo bem (eu entendi , sério AUEHUAHEUA). Pois é, como massagista de morrer *O*! Na realidade foi completamente o contrário! Agora que a mãe de Kagome apareceu os problemas começaram a desaparecer... bizarro, né? Vidinha contraditória, bandida XD! Espero não ter demorado tanto dessa vez! (Estou me dividindo em três pra escrever minhas três fanfics em andamento \morre). Até mais, Agome Chan , e até o próximo capítulo! Beijosmil!

**KELLY-CHAN: **Ola, Kelly, como vai? :D! Não lembro-me de você, então inicio agradecendo por saber que existem mais pessoas que lêem minha fic, viu? Fico extremamente ultra-super feliz por saber disso, sério! ÉÉ! Eu fiquei um tempão sem internet, e pelo que me parece o problema começou na central e depois passou pro meu modem. Sacoméné, pessoa sortuda é o que há de bom nessa vida :D! Eles ficaram juntos nesse capítulo... mas ficaram ainda mais "juntos" no próximo, isso eu garanto XD! Muito obrigada pela review, espero que continue acompanhando e ate o próximo guria! Kissus!


	13. Kikyou

_**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha não me pertence, mas sim a uma mulherzinha aí, que um dia, quem sabe, será trocada (justamente) por mim.

**Nota: **Esse capítulo contém hentai. Não, melhor dizendo, inicia-se com hentai. Como esse site está de palhaçada comigo, inventou de pular "linhas a mais" quando coloco partes em negrito. Em resumo, as partes eróticas que são recomendadas apenas para maiores de 18 anos (você, menor, leia escondido!), estão sem nenhum tipo de "proteção visual".

Não sei dizer se usei palavras fortes ou não. Se usei cenas um tanto quanto maliciosas demais, ou não. Então, cada um fica responsável pelo o que lê desde a primeira linha que se aventura a espiar.

Kissus!

**oOo**

_- _Vem pra cá, agora. – Ele ordenou. Senti um tremor passar por todo o meu corpo antes de, quase que imediatamente, obedecer.

Andei com passos lentos até onde ele estava. Senti seu olhar percorrendo cada célula do meu corpo, o analisando, e parecendo satisfeito com ele.

Não demorou muito para que ele me puxasse com volúpia até ele e me abraçasse com força. Se já não bastasse aquela boca sedenta por um beijo mais sensual meu, seu membro roçava em minha barriga de forma contínua, mas não proposital. Abraçou-me como se não quisesse que eu fugisse e seus dentes mordiscaram levemente o canto de minha boca, com certo cuidado que me deixou ainda mais excitada com a situação.

- Finalmente você veio pra mim. – Disse me encarando nos olhos. – Finalmente...- Saiu num sussurro, mas um sussurro quase ensurdecedor. Seus lábios molhados passaram para meu rosto, o beijando com carinho a cada lugar que passava. Não contive um arrepio imenso quando ele mordeu minha orelha e a chupou, ainda me apalpando com força.

Puxou-me para o chuveiro e fez com que eu sentisse a água gelada por qual o corpo dele se comprometeu a sentir. Dei um pequeno gritinho afoito e tentei sair de baixo dela, mas Inuyasha me segurou fortemente ali.

- Calma... eu te provo que é fácil se esquentar.- Ao olhar pra cima me deparei com o sorriso mais malicioso que já pude imaginar no rosto do meio-youkai. Sua boca estava turvada e seus olhos me fitavam diretamente, sem menção de os esquivar.

- Inuyasha... – Sussurrei. – Está mais frio que imagina. – Ele sorriu quando eu dei um pulo no momento em que ele apalpou meu bumbum. Eu não imaginava o que se passava naquela mente perversa, mas comecei a imaginar quando ele passou a massagear meu sexo. De uma forma intensa, e no local exato que me proporcionava um prazer inimaginável. Contrai um pouco as pernas e abaixei meu rosto, me apoiando naquele corpo musculosamente perfeito.

- Está tão fria assim?- Perguntou com a voz rouca. Eu acenti com a cabeça, ato que o fez penetrar um dedo (facilmente) dentro de mim. Gritei em um gesto de prazer, sentindo sua respiração em meu pescoço. Com a outra mão ele tirou meu cabelo de toda a extensão de minha nuca e a chupou, mordiscando levemente minha pele.

- O que você pretende fazer?- Perguntei, mas ele não respondeu. Pegou minha perna direita com força e se apoiou no Box. Assim feito, puxou minha perna para um dos lados de seu corpo e afundou ainda mais o dedo em mim. Levantei a feição gemendo de forma animal.

- Está tão fria assim? – Eu sorri entre gemidos com a pergunta. Não, a água não estava nem um pouco fria devido ao calor que meu corpo emanava, isso apenas com as mãos hábeis do hanyou. – Eu perguntei se está fria...- Colocou a mão em meu queixo o levantando de forma com que o olhasse. Arriscando-se a penetrar mais um dedo ele viu minha expressão turvada de prazer e sorriu em pleno contentamento.

A outra mão se aterrissou na polpa de meu bumbum e o apertou enquanto ele continuava com as caricias ousadas em meu sexo. Usou outro dedo para estimular meu clitóris e , desta vez, não evitou gemer junto comigo.

- Cada vez que geme desse jeito me faz ter vontade de gozar, Kagome. – Confessou, mordendo o próprio lábio com volúpia. – Eu não consigo acreditar até agora que você veio pra cá... espero que não se arrependa.- Anunciou ele, mas eu apenas sorri. A mão que estava em meu bumbum passou a apertá-lo com mais força agora, de forma a tocar meus pontos mais íntimos inconscientemente. Arqueei meu corpo de forma fogosa para frente, o que fez Inuyasha afundar os dedos mais fundos em mim.

- Ai Inu...- Apertei seus cabelos com força, não notando se o machucava ou não. – Inuyasha...- Ele sorriu divertido. – Droga, Inuyasha. – Ele me deu um caloroso beijo na bochecha e a lambeu atrevidamente.

- Fale, Kagome. – Eu o encarei confusa. – Está me chamando.. o que quer? – Abri um longo sorriso me atrevendo a morder a base de seu pescoço másculo.

- Estou te chamando apenas pra avisar que a água está muito quente. – Quando senti que ele ia rir abocanhei seu pescoço de forma voraz, arrancando um longo gemido rouco e inesperado da garganta do meio-youkai. O lambi e passei as mãos para seu peitoral, o arranhando por toda sua extensão e lhe distribuindo lambidas.

- Encharcada... – murmurou, penetrando um terceiro dedo em mim. Mordi seu ombro quando fez aquilo, me afastando de suas caricias. – Não está gostando, Ká?- Meus olhos inspiravam malicia, eu podia sentir aquilo.

- Não por isso. – Sorriu, mas esse foi morto quando eu lambi graciosamente seu mamilo o sentindo se contrair por inteiro. Seu sexo explodia de desejo, então desci minha mão para aquele tecido, e, como se não fosse minha segunda fez, o masturbei afoitamente querendo lhe proporcionar o prazer que ele me proporcionava.

- Você é muito boa nisso, mulher!- Disse em meu ouvindo. – Se soubesse o quando isso excita um homem, você iria querer morrer de tanta vergonha. – Suspirou fundo quando meus beijos passaram a ser em sua barriga, completamente definida. Ele grunhiu, não evitando colocar as mãos em meu cabelo e me fazer descer.

- Não tenha tanta certeza disso, Inuyasha. – O chamei fazendo um pequeno bico e me ajoelhando por completo em sua frente. Ele arregalou um pouco os orbes, mas nada comparado ao momento em que o tomei na boca, o chupando com cuidado. Ele gemia alto, se agarrando aos meus cabelos e dizendo coisas desconexas. Me estimulou a continuar ir mais fundo, mesmo que minha boca já estivesse completamente cheia.

- Você é incrível!- Ele soltou em um quase-grito assim que eu segurei seu escroto com um pouco de força e o manuseei. Inuyasha transpirava mesmo por baixa d'água. Suas pernas tremiam e eu pude sentir seu corpo balançar ritmamente contra minha boca. – Que delícia, por deus!- Seu peito subia e descia, mas parou completamente quando minhas unhas marcaram seu bumbum e pernas de forma inesperada com uma força também inesperada. Seus joelhos tremeram e ele segurou minha cabeça estática.

- O que foi?- Perguntei com a voz mole lambendo a cabeça de seu pênis com lentidão. – Fiz algo errado?- O beijei. – Te machuquei?- Minha língua se passou por todo o seu membro, e eu o senti estremecer.

- Não...- Arfou. – O problema é que você fez MUITO certo. Muito mais do que eu imaginei que faria, minha Kagome.- Seus olhos brilharam de possessão e ele me puxou para cima, me roubando um beijo molhado e sedento. Não saberia dizer exatamente como, mas ele me levou com facilidade para pia, me colocando sentada e com as pernas completamente abertas.

- Não precisa ser de maneira tão selvagem, Inu...- Ele pareceu querer me calar instantaneamente. Aqueles olhos possessos me deram certeza disso.

- Com você, não tem como não ser selvagem, meu anjo. – Não reprocessei muita coisa até o momento em que ele chupou meu seio e o apalpou com carinho. Sua outra mão estava em minha cintura, a acariciando de forma com que eu esquecesse completamente da posição em que eu me encontrava, e me fazendo abrir as pernas ainda mais, sem perceber. Eu estava relaxada perto daquele corpo tão gostoso, e eu não me surpreendi tanto quando ele baixou os lábios em direção ao meu sexo.

- Inuyasha, você não precisa se segurar por muito tempo. – Um de seus dedos se projetaram na frente de minha boca me fazendo calar. Sua língua então colidiu com minha parte mais intima, já completamente molhada e aberta para ele, e então, com o clitóris já literalmente inchado. Me chupou exatamente naquele lugar, fazendo um movimento circular e delicado com a língua. Eu gemi alto de forma brutal, e ele abocanhou completamente meu clitóris quando eu assim fiz. Meu corpo rumou em sua direção, e com as mãos ele fez com que eu conseguisse me abrir ainda mais para ele.

- Seu gosto é tão gostoso. Você é tão gostosa, Kagome. – Sussurrou, logo depois me chupando enquanto penetrava em mim um dedo ou dois. Eu já não sentia com tanto ênfase seus dedos devido ao estado em que eu me encontrava. Era minha vez de sentir meu peito subir e descer e de minhas pernas tremerem, hora de forma descontrolada.

- Que delícia, Inu-kun.- Ao ouvir o apelido de forma tão calorosa, prensou seus dentes fracamente em meu clitóris, o deixando preso, e o lambendo daquela mesma forma. Meus gemidos agora já haviam se transformado literalmente em gritos, e minhas pernas fechavam involuntariamente vez ou outra, mas ele as segurava no momento certo de forma dominante.

- Vai gozar na minha boca, Kagome?- Ele perguntou me olhando nos olhos. Minha boca estava entreaberta, e agora suas mãos trabalhavam onde a língua estava anteriormente.

- O que?- Perguntei um pouco zonza. – Me perdoe... mas não consigo pensar enquanto você faz essas coisas comigo, Inuyasha. – Ele sorriu convencido.

- Eu sei. – Mordi meu lábio quando os movimentos circulatórios tornaram-se mais rápidos. – Vai ou não?-

- Sim...- Respondi em um fio de voz. Ele parou de me acariciar presenciando meu olhar de desespero.

- Então eu quero que olhe pra mim. – Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas. – Você olha?- Eu sorri.

- Olho Inuyasha, faço o que quiser... mas por favor, continue.- O meio-youkai riu roucamente voltando a me lamber, chupar e morder por toda a extensão que encontrava-se, passando ora ou outra a língua na poupa de meu bumbum. Eu me encontrava agora com as pernas em seus ombros, e ele com a boca presa de forma terrivelmente torturante em meu sexo. Senti a circulação de meu sangue aumentar e minhas mãos se apertaram com força. Eu havia gozado, e naquele exato momento eu olhava para os olhos cor âmbar de Inuyasha, meu amante, meu amor.

Ele lambeu os lábios sorrindo e me puxou para ele. Sai de cima da pia, mas minhas pernas fraquejaram fortemente. Ele me apertou garantindo que eu tivesse um apoio maior que minhas próprias pernas trêmulas.

- Fique de costas pra mim... – Ele pediu. – Eu quero te apalpar inteira. – Mal percebi quando eu já latejava novamente de prazer, mas as mãos dele me arranhavam lentamente enquanto eu não tinha visão alguma de seu rosto ou expressão. Minha pele se arrepiou quando ele apertou minhas canelas e minhas coxas, sabendo que ele tinha uma visão privilegiada de todo meu bumbum. – Empine-se.- Sussurrou. Eu afastei as pernas e atendi ao seu pedido, mas não esperava que ele me penetrasse tão rápido.

Muito menos que deslizasse tanto quanto ele deslizou.

Gritei de prazer e apertei a torneira para tentar aliviar minha tensão. Ele não pensou em medir as estocadas, apenas as dava cada vez mais fundo. Suas mãos passaram por meus braços e encontraram as minhas, as apertando e fazendo com que eu soltasse da pia.

Seu corpo completamente suado estava grudado ao meu, e seu cabelo molhado chegava até o começo de minha barriga, espalhado pelo corpo dele e pelo meu.

Virei um pouco meu rosto, mas antes de poder encará-lo ele tomou meus lábios e chupou minha língua, ainda me penetrando na mesma freqüência que antes. Me colocou em uma postura mais ereta, um pouco desconfortável, mas não passou de segundos, já que ele agarrou minha cintura me dando completo apoio e se aterrando ainda mais dentro de mim. Seu escroto batia em minha vagina vez ou outra, e ele me enlouquecia mordendo meus ombros e suspirando em meu ouvido.

- Você é de quem, Kagome? – Ele perguntou docemente mirando meu rosto. Claro que a expressão de prazer implacável instalava-se em toda a sua feição.

- Como assim?- Perguntei com um pouco de esforço. Ele deu um impulso grande penetrando agora com uma força brutal, e parando dentro de mim.

- Perguntei de quem você é.- Eu sorri, virando um pouco mais o corpo e alisando sua feição.

- Eu sou sua, Inuyasha. Eu sou sua, e te amo mais que nunca.- Eu senti o membro dele pulsar e logo ele estava fora de mim. Virou-me completamente de frente e fez com que eu enlaçasse minhas pernas em torno de sua cintura. Minhas costas bateram na pia e ele me abraçou, já se grudando novamente ao meu corpo.

- Ah...- Gemeu. – Eu te amo tanto, mulher, mais tanto, que se ouvir você falando novamente assim eu explodo.- Eu sorri baixinho, e logo ele voltava com a seqüência de antes.

- Mudou de posição por quê?- Perguntei em um tom genioso de malicia, arranhando seu peitoral com calma.

- Por que eu queria te ver inteira. Te ver toda perfeita, gemendo pra mim...- Mordi meus lábios quando ele perdeu o controle de sua penetração e aumentou o ritmo. Os gemidos entalados em minha garganta saíram em disparate e ele me agarrou com força, chupando minha língua e minha boca.

Senti seus braços me apertarem por um instante e ele jorrar dentro de mim. Arfou, puxou o ar fundo em seus pulmões me assistindo também entrar em um êxtase profundo. Me abraçou com carinho agora, beijando meus cabelos e deixando com que minhas pernas escorressem por seu corpo até me ver no chão.

- Eu te amo, Kagome. Eu te amo mais que tudo.- Eu sorri relaxada em seus braços, me sentindo protegida.

- Eu também te amo, Inuyasha.- ele me encarou. – E você não faz idéia do quanto, chega até a doer.- Ele riu.

- Na realidade faço idéia sim. Tive essa certeza quando apareceu no banheiro.- Dei um leve selinho nele, ainda respirando com dificuldade.

- Exatamente. –Ele sorriu e eu vi seus olhos brilharem. Me puxou com cuidado até o chuveiro, regulou a água e me ajudou a tomar banho. Eu estava exausta e meu corpo já não se sustentava em minhas pernas.

Logo me vi deitada na cama enrolada apenas com uma toalha. Ele me beijou no rosto e me sussurrou uma "boa noite".

Recordo-me apenas de sorrir antes de apagar em meio aqueles lençóis tão sedutoramente macios.

**oOo**

Acordei sentindo uma mão percorrei minha coxa lentamente. Pisquei um pouco os olhos pensando em quanto tempo eu tinha passado deitada, mas logo minha atenção passou para outra coisa.

Inuyasha não havia percebido que eu estava acordado, sua atenção estava fixa em minhas pernas. Estava deitado de frente pra elas, horizontalmente na cama. Passava suas garras com cuidado em minhas pele e a beijava com carinho. Sorri, e logo o vi movendo a cabeça em minha direção.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntei a ele. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

- Não consigo acreditar. – Sua mão agora estava mais firme, e ele a passou em toda a extensão de meu corpo. – Sua pele é tão macia, Kagome.- Sussurrou não me encarando. Senti um arrepio e uma leve vergonha por estar completamente nua em sua frente.

- É normal.- Respondi. Minhas pernas que antes estavam dobradas foram colocadas pra cima. Ele empurrou uma perna minha encostando no colchão e a outra dobrada ainda, mas para cima, deixando-as abertas. – Pare com isso!- disse-lhe abaixando a perna. Ele me encarou interrogativo.

- Qual o problema?- perguntou. Logo um sorriso sacana projetou-se em sua face. – Oh, quer dizer então que tem vergonha de mim.- Minhas bochechas incharam e eu puxei o travesseiro para meu rosto.

- Seu grande idiota. – Minhas palavras saíram sufocadas. – Pra você é fácil, já é acostumado...- Ele colocou o corpo por cima do meu, sorrindo no meu ouvido.

- Pare de ser boba, Kagome.- Suas mãos foram parar na minha cintura. – Deixa de bobeira! Tira esse travesseiro da cara antes de morrer sem ar!-

- Não!- Murmurei. – Para de ser chato, seu baka.- Então seus dedos mexeram graciosamente aonde estavam e eu senti uma grande onda de cócegas me atingirem. Lancei o travesseiro longe de meu rosto e passei a socar o hanyou enquanto tinha uma crise de riso. – Para com isso, Inuyasha!- Ordenei, tentando parecer brava, mas não obtive sucesso. Engoli seco quando ele aumentou ainda mais o ritmo de seus dedos.

- E então, vai parar de besteira?- Perguntou observando eu tentar me esquivar. Soquei toda a extensão de seus braços e peitoral, mas ele nem se moveu, obviamente ele não estava sentindo dor alguma.

- Paro, paro... paro.- Minhas palavras foram diminuindo relativamente ao tempo que ele parou de me torturar. – Pronto, pronto. – Disse, derrotada. Ele sorriu vitorioso, mas eu não lhe retribui o sorriso.

- Eu estou louco pra te fazer minha de novo. – Confessou. – A pior idéia que eu tive foi lhe fazer cócegas... seus seios balançam muito sensualmente, sabia?- Perguntou ousado. Eu não respondi. Ele então arqueou a sobrancelha. – Você está bem, Ká?- Sentou-se na cama ao meu lado e me levantou.

- Sinto enjôo...- Murmurei. Os remédios deveriam estar fazendo efeito naquele momento. – Droga, Inuyasha, me leva para o banheiro. – Ele colocou meu braço por cima de seu ombro e me levantou, andando com calma até a privada. Agachou-se comigo e segurou meu cabelo.

- Manda ver, Kagome. Vai ser uma quase-grávidez, mas sem nenê algum.- Eu o encarei debochada.

- Cala a boca, Inu. – Ele riu, mas logo o tirou do rosto quando me viu arqueando o corpo e segurando as bordas da privada com força.

- Fica calma... – Ele sussurrou.

- Meio difícil. Vomitar já não é legal, nua então...- Ele passou os dedos para minhas costas, as massageando.

- Não é lá tão diferente. – Rolei os orbes. Quando menos esperei acabei por vomitar. Meu corpo estava tremulo, e eu me sentia extremamente mal.

- Droga... – Murmurei, voltando a despejar um liquido amarelo. Tossi. Ele segurava meu cabelo fortemente, afim de não deixá-lo cair em frente ao vômito. – Eu me odeio!- Esbravejei. Ele sorriu.

- Pessoas vomitando são hilárias.- Eu o encarei com as sobrancelhas juntas. Meu rosto estava contraído.

- Dá pra calar a boca e guardar esse tipo de comentário azedo pra você?- Respirei fundo piscando os olhos algumas vezes. Passei meu braço levemente para o ombro de Inuyasha e me apoiei. Ele balançou a cabeça em negação.

- Você só pode estar de zombaria que vai tentar se levantar desse jeito, sendo que estou aqui, né? – Não o compreendi até o momento em que ele se pôs atrás de mim. Suas mãos passaram para minha cintura e ele me levantou sem dificuldade alguma. Senti uma leve tontura enquanto ele me arrastava até a pia.

Pegou minha escova de dentes e passou um pouco de pasta nela. Me fitou irônico.

- Não sei porque insisto em fazer isso. Tenho a leve intuição de que você ainda vai vomitar muito... tanto, mas tanto que sua escova vai estragar, seus dentes vão cair e a pasta acabar.- Coloquei a escova lentamente em minha boca, escovando com lentidão os dentes. – Retiro o que disse... seus dentes ficarão intactos eternamente.- Arqueei a sobrancelha enquanto cuspia a espuma.

- Faça comentários produtivos, pelo amor de deus!- Ele sorriu.

- Nunca fui bom nisso... a não ser para a sacanagem. – Sorri com ele. Apoiei-me em seus ombros e ele literalmente me arrastou até a cama. Me deitei nela e o vi engatinhar até o meu lado. – Está melhor? – Suspirei.

- Sim, mas não sei até quando. Meu corpo está cansado, e olhe que eu acabei de acordar. – Ele massageou meus cabelos.

- Bom... eu sempre surti esse efeito nas mulheres.- Dei um leve cascão em seu braço.

- Inuyasha!- Ele me encarou manhoso.

- Só estou querendo brincar com você, Kagome.- Relaxei meu corpo enquanto ele me puxava deitada em seu peitoral. – Espero que melhore. – Concordei com a cabeça, fechando um pouco os olhos.

- Eu também espero. – Ele riu. Logo, pulamos da cama ao ouvir de forma inesperada a campanhia tocar. A pessoa atrás da porta se desesperava, apertando-a diversas vezes. Inuyasha me olhou desconfiado, e eu lhe retribui o olhar. Me apoiou em seus ombros e me colocou em pé.

- Venha, vamos te vestir.- Eu engoli saliva, nervosa.

- Eu consigo fazer isso Inuyasha, não estou definhando... ainda. – Ele concordou brevemente. – Não sente cheiro de nada, de ninguém conhecido? Vamos, Inu, está me deixando tensa!- Enquanto eu manobrava minhas pernas em cima de uma calça jeans e a subia o meio-youkai já estava praticamente pronto.

- Sim, eu sinto um cheiro... muito, MUITO conhecido, mas não tenho certeza. E fétido. – Arregalei os orbes. – Sinto cheiro de Kikyou , Kagome.- Fechei os olhos com leveza. – Não se preocupe, tudo bem?- Perguntou, passando a mão por baixo do meu queixo e o levantando, de forma a me fazer olhar diretamente para seus olhos. – Ela cheira a sangue.- Engoli seco.

- Sangue?- Ele concordou – Desça primeiro, Inu. – Ele me fitou longamente. – Não se preocupe... eu confio em você. – Ele me sorriu em agradecimento e saiu do quarto. Coloquei uma blusa de frio rapidamente e fui atrás dele. Não fazia idéia do que Kikyou fazia em casa.

Uma certa raiva e mágoa cruzou meu coração. Achei que nunca mais encontraria com ela, já que me desperta lembranças e sentimentos ruins.

Quando cheguei à sala levei um choque. Ela se encontrava estirada nos braços do meio-youkai, os dois estavam sentados no sofá. Incrivelmente não foi aquilo que me abateu e me assustou... mas sim o estado da mulher.

Ao notarem minha presença ambos me encararam. Ela soluçava alto. Os cabelos desgrenhados, as roupas rasgadas, as olheiras visíveis e alguns pequenos hematomas espalhados por todo o corpo. Meu coração se exprimiu no mesmo momento em que se compadecia.

- O que... houve? – Minhas voz saiu num sussurro. O olhar de Inuyasha era cúmplice, então eu me aproximei, sentando-me no canto do sofá

- Ele é um obcecado!- Grunhiu ela. As mãos tremendo, o pavor espantado nos olhos castanhos. – Louco, obcecado, maníaco! Ele é tudo, TUDO!- Algumas lágrimas brotaram em seus orbes.

- Naraku? – Ela consentiu, respirando fundo.

- Nada que não soubéssemos. – Inuyasha afirmou. – Onde ele está?- Ela apertou as unhas em torno dos braços do hanyou.

- Eu não sei, eu acho... eu acho que o matei. – Estalei meus olhos. – Mas não tenho certeza, foi tudo tão rápido, eu... eu não sei.- Parecia completamente confusa. Senti que não agarrava-se a Inuyasha como homem, mas como irmão. Incrivelmente não senti como se ela o quisesse roubar de mim ou como se ele quisesse acolhe-la por amor... mas apenas por piedade. Suspirei.

- Onde estava até agora? – Perguntei calmamente. A respiração dela se desregulou.

- PRESA!- Gritou. – Eu estava presa, PRESA bem longe daqui!- Sentou-se com compostura no sofá. – Olhe, me perdoe pelo o que fiz. – Ela gesticulava com as mãos em euforia. – Ele dizia que te amava, e bem... eu só queria Inuyasha de volta, está legal? Por amor, ganância... já nem sei mais. Apenas descobri que o que ele sentia por você não era nada do que dizia. Me desculpe, me desculpe mesmo. – Eu me senti mal. Incrivelmente mal. Minha "rival" estava se humilhando, me pedindo desculpas por ter ido aquele dia até a residência de Inuyasha, mas eu me senti como...

Como se eu me humilhasse. Ela estava ali, arrependida, e não via sombra de mentira nos olhos dela.

- Tudo bem. – Respondi. – Nos conte com detalhes o que houve. – Ela puxou os joelhos pra cima do sofá e os abraçou.

- Aquele dia em que ele a levou, Kagome... Inuyasha saiu correndo atrás do carro, mas não conseguiu te alcançar. Ele demorou tanto pra voltar que eu desisti de esperá-lo. Estava indo embora pra casa quando me lembrei que Naraku queria falar comigo, se tivesse fracassado ou não. O endereço do local onde ele disse que iria se tivesse que se refugiar estava amassado em meu bolso, e então... eu fui até lá. Fui, não em imediato. Não queria deixar suspeitas. Quando cheguei lá, ele me segurou, disse que não me deixaria ir embora. – As lágrimas caiam em volume do rosto branco da mulher, ainda mais branco que antes, se possível.

- Continue.- A voz grossa de Inuyasha se fez presente no local. – Aquele maldito obcecado. Bater em mulheres... relar em Kagome. Eu MATO aquele desgraçado se não estiver morto. – Ela enxugou algumas lágrimas, continuando sua versão.

- Aquele dia eu acordei com uma forte dor de cabeça, em um chão imundo, com um pano amarrado na cabeça abafando minha boca e com cordas que prendiam meu pulso. Ele havia me apagado, e eu estava com dor em todo o meu corpo.- A encarei sentida. – Ele me dizia que eu parecia muito com Kagome. – Sorriu tristemente pra mim. – Ele se encantava, apontando todas as nossas semelhanças, nossa! Ele estava inquieto.- Inuyasha se sentou ao meu lado, apanhando minha mão.

- Ele te violentou? – Perguntei. Ela turvou a boca.

- Sim... Inuyasha deve ter percebido isso. – Lembrei-me do "fétido" que Inuyasha tinha se referido quando falava sobre o cheiro dela. – Ele me batia, me fazia gritar... puxava meus cabelos e me fazia falar coisas estranhas. – Minha pele se arrepiou.

- Que tipo de coisas?-

- Coisas do tipo... que você falaria.- Seus olhos encontraram-se com os meus e eu senti novamente um forte arrepio. – Ele se obcecou com minha imagem, a ponto de eu acordar e ele estar me encarando. Desenhando, passando as mãos. Ele sorria quando me via sofrer, como se pudesse fazer o que quisesse comigo. Ele me tinha ali, e gostava de me ter ali... para ele.

- Como se soltou? – Meu coração já falhava algumas vezes. Era isso que ele faria se o hanyou não houvesse ido me salvar? Era isso que ele queria comigo... e estaria pensando em mim se estivesse vivo?

- Ele nunca soltou minhas mãos, nem mesmo forçou as amarras. Tudo o que fazia, era com as mãos presas.- Mostrou os pulsos, quase em pele viva. – Até que hoje, ela arrebentou. Uma parte dela, que soltou minhas mãos. Naraku estava longe naquele momento... ao menos, eu achava. Apunhalei um pedaço de pau que ficava apoiado na parede do quarto, e então vi sua cabeleira preta até as costas. Gelei. Morri de medo. Me deu ânsia, tontura, mas eu consegui me projetar atrás dele, e então... acertei sua cabeça. – Coloquei a mão enfrente a boca.

- Que horror!- Balbuciei. – Bem merecido...- Ela acentiu.

- Ele desmaiou de imediato. O virei um pouco. Sua cabeça sangrava, e eu tive certeza que era ele mesmo. Fiquei com medo que acordasse, então, não pensei em mais nada... apenas fugi dali. Consegui uma carona, com uma velha que parecia se compadecer com meu estado. Me ofereceu casa, comida... hospital. Eu apenas neguei. Naraku havia falado tanto de você, mas tanto... que a única coisa que me veio na cabeça foi justamente você, Kagome. – Inconscientemente apertei a mão da mulher. – E vim parar na sua casa. Um rapaz novo me orientou onde ficava... apenas me lembrei que era por aqui quando te vi, alguns dias atrás, antes de ele me pegar. Estou com medo, em desespero... não faço idéia de como parar de pensar nele.- Ela soluçava novamente.

O meio-youkai colocou a mão em seu ombro.

- Vá tomar um banho. – Foi minha voz que se pronunciou. – Tenho roupas que devem ter servir. Inuyasha e eu vamos ver o que aconteceu com ele. – Inuyasha apenas abriu um pequeno sorriso pra mim, admirado. – Depois vejo se cuido dos seus machucados... previna-se, descanse, depois vemos o que fazer. – Ela concordou, agradecendo com o olhar.

Apontei a direção de meu quarto e ela caminhou até lá. A cabeça baixa, os olhos tristes. Suspirei.

- Você tem um coração e tanto. – Ele me disse. – Achei que iria apenas conseguir perdoar sua mãe. – eu dei ombros.

- No fundo ela não fez nada para mim. Aquele dia apenas te distraiu com conversa, mas não creio que fora calculada, além do mais... foi por culpa minha que ele fez tudo aquilo com Kikyou. Não era para ela se desculpar, Inuyasha... e sim, eu. – Ele me abraçou com carinha, fazendo círculos em minhas costas.

- Eu te amo, minha baixinha. – Sorri em seus ombros. – Não me deixa nunca mais. – Sussurrou. – Prometa-me que vai ficar bem.- Eu o afastei, encarando-o.

- Como assim, "ficar bem"?- Ele trancou a respiração. – Inuyasha, o que está insinuando com isso?- Ele pegou em minha mão, a massageando.

- Eu vou atrás daquele canalha, Kagome... sozinho. – Eu fui pronunciar algo, mas ele me calou, colocando um dedo na minha boca. – Você está se livrando de uma doença, amor. – Sorri com o modo afetivo que havia me tratado. – Está começando a vomitar, e como o médico mesmo me disse, a tendência é piorar ainda mais. Não quero que você cause problemas a você mesma. Não quero que se prejudique, e nem que ele chegue perto de você. Irei trancar todas as portas, e me diluir a pedir para que aquele lobo fedido cuide de você. – Entreabri os lábios.

- Vai me deixar com Kouga? – Ele sorriu.

- Sua mãe me contou, quando estava desmaiada, que ele iria visitá-la, que queria saber de como estava passando. Deve estar por lá, e sei que cuidará de você tão bem quanto eu cuido, afinal, são teoricamente irmãos. – Me sorriu, tentando me acalmar.

- Prometa que vai ficar bem. – Ele encostou sua testa com a minha, olhando-me bem nos olhos e deferindo um pequeno beijo em meus lábios.

- Apenas se me prometer o mesmo.- Sorri juntamente com ele.

Tudo daria certo. Eu sentia que sim.

**oOo**

**Ah! Como é bom o sabor da volta. Perdoem-me leitores fiéis de Gotas de Solidão, mas passei por alguns probleminhas... chatos. Acabei tendo apendicite, operei, quase morri, inflamou a cicatriz e putarias a mais. Não conseguia nem sentar, perdi uma semana de prova e várias, várias fanfics sendo atualizadas.**

**Pra piorar, quando me senti melhor da cirurgia me aventurei a terminar a segunda sessão de minha tatuagem. E , bom, puta que o pariu, ela está doendo até agora.**

**Então peço perdões pela demora, mas eu não me sentia bem para sentar enfrente a um computador e escrever horrores. **

**Um beijo a todas que estão acompanhando, que tenham gostado do capítulo e que aprovem ao último, que logo será postado (possivelmente com mais um ou mais hentais!).**

**oOo**

**MEYLLIN: **Ah... vontade de chorar, nem me fale T_T. Eu que sou a autora e morro toda a vez que sinto que devo atualizar e não consigo... vou sentir falta de escrevê-la. Odeio fins de fic, são tão tristes! Bicicletinha sem freio? AHEUHAUHUAHUEHAUHEUA Muito boa XD! Sim, eu terminei daquele modo, me desculpe... mas eu tinha que terminar assim. Mas veja pelo lado positivo, você nem teve que perder tempo lendo a fanfic pra chegar ao hentai XD! Eu sei como é a paixão convicta por Sesshoumaru, afinal, eu AMO aquele homem! Pena que ele quase nem aparece na historia. Acho que ele irá aparecer no último capítulo com mais ênfase, só que ainda não tenho certeza do que fazer. Estou esperando pra continuar a minha Kag/Sesshy. Casal avassalador total XD! Capítulo maravilhoso? Own, Meyllin, obrigada *_*, não sei o que faria sem você xD! Que suas horas vagas sejam preenchidas sempre com minhas fanfics, viu? Que tenha gostado do penultinho (T_T) capítulo de Gotas de Solidão! Amo você; kissus!

**ANURB-CHAN: **Olá! XD! Que bom que está adorando! Você chegou a ler até o capítulo atual ou ainda está lendo? De toda a forma, a Kagome tem 24 anos, viu? Obrigada pela review e até o próximo!

**KELLY-CHAN: **Olá, Kelly, como vai a senhorita? Yo! Muito obrigada pelo comentário, fico realmente feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo, viu? A mãe da Kagome é de provocar irá mesmo .! Nem eu que estava escrevendo quis perdoá-la de principio, mas Inuyasha me obrigou a fazer isso XD! Que bom que está começando a gostar dela, afinal... alguém tem que gostar, né xD! Parei de melhor parte, realmente :DDD, sou mau, sou do mau! MUAHAHAHA! Mas está ai a continuação XD! Beijocas, senhorita, e até o próximo!!

**BECKY BAH: **BECKY, PUTA QUE O PARIU, QUE SAUDADES! ACREDITA QUE AINDA NEM LI AQUELA SUA FIC 100% PERFEIÇÂO? (para e respira). Estava morrendo de saudades de ler a fic? Também, pudera, com uma escritora lerda dessas até eu :D! Eu sou humana sim. Uma humana bem burra que só serve pra escrever histórias fictícias só. Mas vem cá, como vem me falar isso depois das fanfics incrivelmente perfeitas que faz? Bah, palhaçada XD! A mãe da Kagome agora só volta no último capítulo, mas volta, ao menos! Muito obrigada por dizer que está perfeito *----*! Também amo você, e estou com saudades! (Celular mandou um abraço!).

**IZABELA17: **AHHH, LEITORA NOVA, AEEE *_*! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada e obrigada por dizer que minha fanfic está perfeita, MINHA NOSSA! E sim.... também fiquei feliz com a "atitude" que Kagome tomou, afinal, Inuyasha já estava ficando "nervoso" com a situação :D (6)². Realmente, a mãe dela ter voltado foi um baque e tanto! Quem diria que ela voltaria e Kagome a perdoaria, não é mesmo? Lindo, sim, sim *-*! Continuei, mas não logo HAUEHUAHEA, ao menos dessa vez foi por suspensão médica XD! Obrigada pela review, e espero que acompanhe o último capítulo! Já Ne!

**NANA-CHAN: **Olááá Nana, como vai? Morrendo de curiosidade? Que bom saber que eu desperto esse interesse nas minhas leitoras! O que eu vou fazer com Naraku e Kikyou? Bom, Kikyou você já sabe o que eu fiz com ela, agora Naraku é um suspense... até pra mim AHUEHUAHEUA! Bom, o próximo capítulo está aqui! Uma pena mesmo que vai acabar :S, entristece até a mim. Beijão Nana, obrigada pela review guria :D!

**AGOME CHAN: **ATÉ QUE ENFIMMMMMMM *solta rojões do céu até toda a cidade pegar fogo*. Esses momentos no sofá. Ui, esquenta até aqui, minha filha XD! É difícil escrever e imaginar... se eu dedicasse um hentai forte pra essa fanfic daria uns dez capítulos de perversão AHEUHAUHEUA. Parar naquela parte foi realmente sugerir há um homicídio. Pardon, eu não me controlo, as vezes XD! O hentai não chegou a ser como o de Ambição (eu acho), mas deu pra quebrar o galho pra uma ex-virgem, não é? Demorei, mas minha vida ta acabando aos poucos, mesmo assim AHEUHAUHEUHAUEA! Espero que acompanhe ao próximo, senhorita! Kissus, Já Ne!

**MARY: **LEITORA NOVA, LEITORA NOVA! Nhaaa, eu sou quase como o Naraku. Adoro colecionar leitoras novas *_*! Obrigada por dizer que a fic ficou perfeita, ainda bem que acha, nhaii! Fico sempre feliz com esse tipo de elogio! Tenho uma criatividade ótima? Menina, não ache que é um dom, por que isso é fruto de pura cafeína mesmo XD! AHUHEUAHUEA! Ganhei uma fã? AH, QUE BOM! Fico muito feliz que tenha aprovado minha humilde história, viu? Kissus, guria, até o próximo!

**S-A-C-E-R-D-O-T-I-Z-A: **AHHHHHHHHHHHH! VOCÊ, VOCÊ! ME PASSA SEU MSN AGORA! Menina, você não vai acreditar, mas estou ultra-super sem tempo! Vi suas fanfics sendo todas atualizadas e nem tive a cara de pau de te mandar review T-T, me perdoa. Estou voando contra o tempo MESMO! Fico feliz por ter lido minha fanfic, puta merda! Eu fiz sinais com fumaça esses tempos atrás, você não viu? XD! Adora a fic? Leu até esse último capítulo postado? Puta merda, mas que honra! Precisamos de outra parceira o quanto antes, menina! Ah, uma notícia *_*, virei fã de Kagome/ Sesshy. Da pra acreditar? Justo EU, que só tenho UMA fanfic dos dois? De morrer, né? *_*! Bem, guria, saiba que estou morrendo de saudades de você, viu? Aparece de novo, e me manda um contato, peloamordedeus! Amo você! *_* Saudadonas mil!


	14. Final

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence, mas eu juro que se essa nova temporada me decepcionar eu vou sair roubando todos os personagens pra mim.**

**Mentira.**

**Nota: **Gente, eu sei que eu demorei pra caramba pra postar. Sei também que muita gente que já acompanhava a fic quando for ler esse capítulo terá que rever alguns pra poder sintonizar novamente, e isso é uma grande merda. Mas eu não tinha escolha. Eu deixei minhas três fics sem postar por todo esse tempo porque eu realmente não tive tempo. A faculdade me ferrou, as provas pareciam não ter mais fim, então ou eu escrevia ou eu passava de ano. Mas enfim, estou de volta. Espero que gostem do capítulo, e qualquer crítica, é só apertarem o conhecido "Go" abaixo.

Um beijo a todas, e até a próxima atualização de alguma de minhas fanfics.

Amo todas vocês, outro beijo e um queijo.

**oOo**

Caminhei sem paciência de um lado para o outro. Aquela tensão não me fugia do corpo, eu estava com os olhos estalados e completamente estressada. Eu não sabia o que fazer.

Kikyou estava tomando banho, e Kouga ainda não havia chegado. Eu roí minhas unhas como se pudesse me apegar a algum vício, e então, a campanhia tocou. O tempo passou voando enquanto o hanyou estava fora, e eu não fazia idéia alguma de onde estaria.

Respirei fundo e caminhei até a sala. Encarei a porta apreensiva.

- Sou eu, Kagome. – A voz de meu irmão me fez vibrar, mas não mais do que a de Inuyasha faria. Abri a porta com rapidez, e ele adentrou já me abraçando. – Fiquei sabendo que está doente... e que acharam a ex de Inuyasha. Fiquei sabendo coisas demais, acho. Pela primeira vez me sinto um atrasado, mesmo sendo rápido para um lobo. – Ele sorriu sem graça. – O que aconteceu com você, e que droga está acontecendo com vocês todos? – Kouga parecia extremamente confuso, algo que não me surpreendeu.

- Eu estou bem, Kouga, a preocupação é outra. – Ele torceu a face. – Inuyasha foi atrás de Naraku... achamos Kikyou, ela estava ferida demais e traumatizada também. Não sei onde ele pode ter ido, Kouga-kun, eu apenas sei que temo por Inuyasha... – Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos longos, sem saber que atitude tomar.

- Eu iria atrás dele por você, Ka, mas não posso te deixar aqui. Eu não conseguiria de forma alguma deixar-lhe sem proteção. – Eu sorri em agradecimento. - Foi realmente assustador, entende? Esse foi o pior telefonema que eu recebi no ano. – As orelhas dele se mexeram.

- Mamãe disse algo sobre tuberculose. – Ele cruzou os braços. – Eu quis, sinceramente, te matar. – Arqueou a sobrancelha, me encarando. – Não vou tocar no assunto tão já, afinal temos coisas mais sérias no momento pra pensar. Não que você não seja um assunto sério, mas já está se curando, você entende. – Um lado da minha boca involuntariamente subiu, me fazendo dar um leve sorriso.

- Eu já entendi, Kouga. – Suspirei. – Eu vou ficar bem, ao menos futuramente e...- Ouvi o barulho da porta se fechando, e me virei. Meu irmão me fitou curioso. Subimos cautelosamente até enfrente a porta, e eu a abri. Era Kikyou; suspirei em alivio. – Deixa comigo... fique ali embaixo, Kouga-kun. – Seus dentes perfeitamente alinhados se mostraram pra mim.

- Qualquer coisa grite, K-chan.- Concordei, e me virei adentrando no quarto. Kikyou estava deitada, nua, apenas com a toalha cobrindo algumas poucas partes de seu corpo. Estava de bruços, com o olhar completamente perdido. A sua pele era branca, extremamente, eu diria. Havia curvas por todo o seu corpo, porém os ferimentos me chamavam mais a atenção aquele momento.

Ela era linda, mesmo que com aquela expressão morta. Senti um tremor passar por todo o meu corpo quando ela me encarou. Aquele olhar triste e a boca entreaberta. Não se moveu. Nem mesmo piscou os olhos.

- Você está... bem? – Ela soluçou, baixo. Os braços passaram ao redor de seu estomago, ainda naquela posição, e aquilo me deixou ainda pior.

- Não sei dizer o quão mal estou... – Disse, em um fio de voz. As pálpebras baixaram, e ela se apertou. – A gente nunca pensa que vai passar por algo tão ruim, entende? Não imagina que coisas como essas podem voltar pra você, nem que pessoas que aparentam serem ruins o são verdadeiramente. – Engoli em seco. – Ele parecia afixonado, apenas. Não um psicótico, Kagome... me perdoe por tudo. –

Suspirei, caminhando até ela e sentando-me na cama. Com um cuidado até mesmo exagerado passei uma mão por toda a extensão de seu braço, a acalmando. Ela não me pareceu surpresa com o gesto, apenas... muda.

- Não precisa se desculpar, eu entendo que você não tenha aceitado, digamos, "bem", perder Inuyasha para mim. Não sei dizer o que realmente se passou entre vocês... mas no fundo você não me fez nada de ruim. Você não foi responsável pela loucura de Naraku, eu quem deveria me desculpar, entende? Mesmo sabendo que não foi minha culpa tudo isso acontecer e que ambas somos vítimas, sei que ele sempre foi fissurado por mim, e não por você. Me desculpe também... – Minhas palavras saíram cautelosas. Ela pareceu aliviada.

Em um impulso, ela se levantou me abraçando com força. Senti suas lágrimas caírem em meus ombros enquanto seu corpo frágil tremia contra o meu. Ela estava verdadeiramente assustada. Não pude ver seus olhos naquele momento, mas soube que eles estavam tristes. A apertei na mesma intensidade, passando minhas mãos por sobre os cabelos ainda molhados.

- Eu tive tanto medo, sabe? – Ela sussurrou. – Eu apenas sei que eu me vi de frente com a morte, e naquele momento eu me arrependi de tudo. –

- Não se preocupe com isso, Kikyou. Coloque alguma coisa, antes que fique doente. Você está magra demais, precisa se recuperar. – Senti uma leve tontura, e apertei seus braços. – Inuyasha foi atrás de Naraku, e sei que ele irá conseguir... – Sorri à ela. – Aquele desgraçado nos paga. – Ela me encarou.

- Obrigada. – Pegou uma de minhas mãos e a apertou. – Não sei o que eu faria sem vocês. – Sorrindo a ela, eu me levantei. Caminhei até o banheiro e a deixei quieta, para se trocar. Foi quando senti sua mão fina apanhar meu punho. – Saiba que te recompensarei por tudo isso. – Disse calmamente.

- Como?- Ousei perguntar.

- Deixando você e Inuyasha em paz... para sempre. – Sem me deixar tempo para responder, ela se virou e caminhou até o banheiro. Ao sair do quatro, deparei-me com Kouga. Arqueei a sobrancelha, desconfiada.

- Deu pra ouvir minhas conversas agora? – Ele sorriu.

- Não foi por isso. – a encarei interrogativa. – Não vai me apresentar a escultura? Vai ficar parada ou pode atender as necessidades do seu irmão?- Juro que senti vontade de sufocá-lo.

**oOo**

( Narração em 3ª Pessoa)

Inuyasha correu rapidamente até o local onde Naraku havia escondido Kagome daquela vez. Sua face estava torcida em completo ódio e seu punho mostrava-se apertado.

Inalou profundamente o ar, tentando encontrar algum vestígio de Naraku. Nada, absolutamente nada.

Pulou até a casa abandonada, e a abriu em um chute. Nada cauteloso, procurou em todos os cômodos, sem se importar que o barulho pudesse algum momento alertar o inimigo de sua presença.

Ele estava furioso como nunca esteve antes.

Ouviu um barulho vindo de fora, e correu até lá. Abriu uma porta, de onde saíram alguns ratos. Vários, as quais não incomodaram em nada o hanyou.

- MALDITO DESGRAÇADO, ONDE ESTÁ VOCÊ?- Ousou gritar. Nada, nenhum barulho a não ser o eco de sua própria voz. Ele não estava medindo forças, estava completamente descontrolado, afinal, não fazia idéia de onde havia se metido.

Era bem provável que ele não estivesse lá. Seria um local óbvio demais, e ele saberia que Inuyasha viria o procurar, ou até então a polícia.

- Merda... PUTA, MERDA!- Apertou os cabelos com força. Não sabia em que direção correr. Parou um momento, pensando.

Deveria haver algum lugar. Talvez que ele se encontrasse com Kikyou para conversar, ou então perto de Kagome. Ele estava pelas fronteiras, era louco! Estaria, apesar dos riscos, prestes a atacar.

Ele não duvidava de Naraku.

Olhou para fora da janela e observou toda a movimentação. Quase ninguém, apenas um ou outro pedestre que passava por aquela rua deserta.

Foi então que viu. Quase como em câmera lenta o carro que usara para raptar Kagome, parado há alguns metros dali. Ele estava por perto. Caminhou até o automóvel e o sacudiu quando o viu sem ninguém dentro.

- ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?- Rosnou, no mesmo momento em que quebrou o vidro do carro, o abrindo por dentro. O alarme ressoou alto, mas não fez com que ele recuasse, mesmo tendo a audição extremamente apurada.

Incrivelmente não sentiu o cheiro inimigo. Não sentiu cheiro de absolutamente nada, como se ninguém nunca antes tivesse pego naquele volante.

- Ele não está por aqui. – Puxou os cabelos em completo desespero. – Ele não está por aqui!- O ódio estava presente em seu olhar, contaminado-o completamente. Engoliu seco ao imaginar que nunca o pegaria.

Não! Ele não deixaria que Kagome sofresse perigo. Nem mesmo Kikyou. Ele repugnava todo o homem que tinha coragem de tocar em uma mulher, e Naraku estava no topo de sua lista.

Cerrou os olhos tentando manter a calma.

Aquela brincadeira estava começando a ficar sem graça.

E ele estava certo de que errava ao imaginar que o homem fosse tão previsível. Pois não era.

**oOo**

Estava parada no sofá, quieta, sentindo meus olhos pesarem. Com certa dificuldade puxei o ar em meus pulmões, tentando ignorar a leve tontura que me abatia. Uma mão se projetou em meu ombro, o apertando calmamente.

- Que susto, Kouga!- Disse, colocando a mão em meu coração. Ele me amparou.

- Me desculpe Ka, não foi a intenção. – Meus músculos que antes estavam tensos relaxaram rapidamente. – Você está bem?- Perguntou. Sentindo uma presença me virei, e o olhar de meu irmão se fixou na mesma figura que eu.

- Fique calma, é só o Kouga, meu irmão. – Assoviei. Kikyou estava com os olhos arregalados em pavor, mesmo nada tendo acontecido.

- Ouvi seus gritos... pensei que era ele. – Torcendo a face, ela se aproximou. – Me desculpe a falta de modos. Kikyou. – Disse ela estendendo a mão para Kouga, que a apertou suavemente.

- Acho que já fomos devidamente e desajeitosamente apresentados. – Ela sorriu. Senti uma forte tontura tomar meu corpo e eu o tombei um pouco para o lado. Kouga me apertou em seus braços, e eu agradeci muda.

- São os remédios. – Ele concordou como se já soubesse que aquilo aconteceria. – Agradeça por eu não ter vomitado na sua camisa, que pelo que percebo, é bem cara. – Ele me levantou, passando os braços por debaixo dos meus joelhos, me levantando em seu colo.

- Realmente, foi cara. Mas não me importaria em amassá-la pra destroçar aquele grande bastardo. – Arqueei minha sobrancelha de imediato.

- Inuyasha ou Naraku? – Ele sorriu largamente.

- Os dois. –

**oOo**

O telefone tocou persistente. Fui me levantar da cama quando senti a mão de Kouga me segurando fixada a ela. Ele me encarou me advertindo para que ficasse.

Os sons pararam, e então ouvi a voz feminina atendendo a linha. Logo Kikyou estava conosco dentro do quarto, trazendo consigo o telefone.

- Como assim? Se alguma vez insinuou algum lugar? Pelo que eu me lembre não, Inuyasha. – Minhas atenções ficaram completamente fixadas a mulher. – Eu estava temendo pela minha vida, em completo choque... as palavras dele eram incompreensíveis devido a minha tensão, perdoe-me não ajudar. – Ela desabafou. – Kagome está bem... onde você está? – Ela torceu a feição em pleno desgosto me entregando o telefone. – Odeio ficar tão curiosa. – Eu sorriria com o comentário se a situação não fosse tão preocupante.

- Inuyasha, onde está? – Repeti a pergunta, de forma amarga.

_- Eu não faço idéia de onde encontrá-lo, Kagome! Estou perto de sua casa, andei por todo o local onde ele te levou aquela vez, mas não o encontrei em lugar algum!_ – Eu suspirei em desânimo.

- Olha , talvez seja melhor deixarmos isso para outro dia. Não acha que está cansado o suficiente? – Eu pude sentir sua impaciência.

_- Não, Kagome! Aquele canalha pode agir quando menos esperarmos, e eu não quero correr o risco de te perder novamente...-_ Fechei os olhos desconsolada. _– Kouga já chegou aí? –_

- Sim, faz algumas horas já.-

_- Acho que vou voltar pra lá Kagome... por mais que não consiga sentir sua presença, sinto que ele está lá, em algum lugar...- _Mordi o canto de meu lábio inconscientemente.

- Será que ele não se escondeu em algum lugar dentro da casa, Inuyasha?- Ele pareceu pensar. – Deve ter algum tipo de passagem para o subsolo, não sei! Naraku sempre consegue "desaparecer", e não o vejo como um grande mágico. – Me lembrei rapidamente do dia em que Inuyasha havia me salvado e entreabri meus lábios. – Aquela passagem para o porão da casa, no dia em que você me salvou, Inuyasha! Quem sabe ele tenha se escondido ali novamente e ...-

_- Foi um dos primeiros lugares que procurei, Kagome! Não precisa insultar minha inteligência dessa forma! – _

- Ei!- Exclamei. Senti Kouga rir baixo ao meu lado. – Eu não me lembrava desse detalhe, tudo bem? – Ele concordou com um "unhum" do outro lado da linha.

_- Tenho que desligar.- _Suas palavras não passaram de sussurros.

- O que houve, Inuyasha? Onde você está, o que está acontecendo? – Meu corpo se inquietou de forma desastrosa. Senti a mão de Kouga reconfortar meu ombro.

_- Estou aqui por perto, mais precisamente a dois quarteirões abaixo da rua da sua casa. – _Esperei de forma impaciente que continuasse. _– Tenhoquedesligar, mantenho contato._- Abri a boca para retrucar mas antes de conseguir fazer isso o telefone ficou mudo.

Ele havia desligado! Por deus, eu estava repleta de preocupação naquele momento.

- Ele o encontrou?- Kikyou perguntou temerosa, mas ao mesmo tempo completamente esperançosa.

- Não sei! Talvez sim, talvez não... a única coisa que posso dizer é que ele está por perto. – Apertei minhas mãos tentando amenizar o sofrimento mudo dentro de meu peito, que apertava a cada momento em que imaginava a possibilidade de meu Inuyasha estar em perigo.

- Ele quem? – Minha voz se pronunciou preocupada.

- Naraku. – Olhando para Kikyou apenas encontrei a mesma coisa que se refletia em meu olhar. Medo, angústia e desespero. A ironia é que eram sentimentos idênticos... para causas opostas.

**oOo**

Inuyasha encarou a esquina e então correu até ela, desesperadamente. Aquele cabelo era o de Naraku, ele teve certeza. Sua certeza se confirmou quando notou um pequeno machucado em sua cabeça, mesmo que de longe. Como não havia pensado nisso? Claro que ele iria onde Kagome morava, quando estava com Kikyou ele havia descoberto onde era!

Pulando rapidamente ele tentou inalar fundo o ar. Notando que era um local movimentado, não teve dúvidas quanto o porque seu cheiro era fraco e confundível. Era uma avenida extremamente movimentada, e muitas barracas se encontravam no lugar. O cheiro se confundia facilmente.

Então, rapidamente ele parou. Respirou fundo, o máximo que pode, e então sentiu. Um cheiro de podridão misturado com sangue. Era Naraku, ele tinha certeza!

Se guiando pelo seu faro, ele parou em uma viela, longa. Ouvindo um pequeno barulho, quase imperceptível, ele se virou. Sua face estava palmo a palmo com a de Naraku, que arregalou os orbes. Estava em posição de ataque até o momento em que Inuyasha rapidamente lhe acertou a face, o acertando com força.

- MALDITO!- Proferiu, caindo no chão. Tamanho era o ódio que o hanyou emendou outro murro, ainda com mais intensidade que o primeiro. Os olhos violeta miraram pela primeira vez os dourados, e a intensidade do ódio se igualou.

O empurrando com as duas mãos, conseguiu levantar e tentou correr. Vendo que não conseguiria, virou-se esmurrando o nariz do meio-youkai, que gritou em dor, mas não parou momento sequer. Ele estava cegado pelo rancor.

Naraku tentou ainda apanhar as orelhas de Inuyasha com o máximo de força que tinha. Vendo-o fechar o cenho, o apertou ainda mais. Porém, o meio-youkai apunhalou seu cabelo, o puxando e o empurrando contra a parede. A face de Naraku sofreu o impacto, e então, suas mãos estavam sendo puxadas atrás de seu corpo.

- E então, como se sente, gracinha? – Perguntou baixo em seu ouvido, com desprezo. – Sente-se bem? Como era quando tinha as duas sob o seu poder? Você sentia esse mesmo gosto que estou sentindo agora, canalha?- Puxou em um tranco os braços do inimigo para trás, e os impulsionou para frente, fazendo-o bater na parede com mais força que a outra vez. – Você gostava do que fazia, Naraku?- E então o outro riu, baixo.

- Era uma delícia. Mas me diga você, hanyou, como foi vê-las chorando pra você enquanto você sabia que não fez absolutamente nada por elas?- Pegando um de seus braços, começou a torcê-lo.

- Você tem certeza que vai falar nesse tom comigo? – Perguntou, ainda em seu ouvido.

- EU TE MATO, HANYOU IMUNDO!- Rosnou. E então Inuyasha riu.

- Isso é, se eu não te matar primeiro. – Com uma força que Inuyasha não imaginava que o outro tinha, ele se empurrou contra o corpo de Inuyasha, em um pequeno segundo a qual desviou sua atenção. Ambos sabiam que alguém estava se aproximando.

Naquele momento Naraku acertou Inuyasha, que tombou para trás. Apanhando-o de frente, Inuyasha acertou com o joelho o meio de suas pernas, certificando-se que Naraku gemeria. E gemeu, gemeu alto o suficiente para toda a vizinhança ouvir.

- Seu maldito.- Seus dentes rangiam, e Inuyasha não deu tempo a ele, o empurrando no chão. Novamente Naraku surpreendeu, pulando em cima do meio-youkai e o prendendo no chão. Sem esperar ser atingido novamente, segurou seu pescoço brutamente, o prendendo no chão.

Suas mãos fecharam-se no pescoço de Inuyasha, que já notava a falta de ar ser desesperadora.

- Eu te mato...- Balbuciou, com o pouco de fôlego que ainda tinha. Naraku sorriu, com o filete de sangue que escorria do canto de sua boca.

- Isso é, se eu não te matar primeiro.- Inuyasha fechou os olhos. Suas mãos que cercavam o pulso de Naraku se afrouxaram. Seu ar faltava, e as mãos de Naraku pareciam ainda mais presas a sua pele. Deu então um último sorriso antes de ser puxado em um único tranco pra trás.

Kouga o puxou, pegando exatamente onde havia o corte em sua cabeça. Puxou os cabelos dele naquele local e o prensou na parede. Segurando com mais força, bateu sua testa sem medir conseqüências, e suspirou ao notar o vilão desmaiado, caído aos seus pés.

Inuyasha estava sentado, tentando recuperar o ar. Sua cabeça rodava, e seu olho roxo e nariz sangrando denunciavam a briga que havia acontecido segundos atrás.

- Você não seria nada sem mim, não?- Perguntou o lobo.

- Keh! Saiba que eu fiz a maioria.- Kouga lhe estendeu a mão.

- Você fala bem, para um quase-morto.- Inuyasha preferiu não responder.

**oOo**

Corri até a porta quando ouvi alguém bater, sem sutileza alguma contra ela. Olhei pelo olho mágico e não evitei um sorriso quando notei que era Inuyasha. Estava com a face completamente avermelhada, um pouco machucado... mas estava bem.

Soltei um suspiro de alívio quando ele entrou e me abraçou com força, sentindo meu cheiro. Me deu um selinho longo, e então se agarrou em mim como se não me visse há muito tempo. Sorri contra seus cabelos, e foi então que notei.

Kouga entrou logo atrás, abruptamente, com Naraku sendo carregando. Colocou-o no chão e o chutou nas costas, sem gentileza alguma. O mesmo caiu no chão, e gemeu mesmo que desacordado. Kikyou que descia as escadas arregalou os orbes, perplexa. Seu corpo todo tremia, mas ela não deu momento algum sinais de que iria correr. E então, ela sorriu com gosto.

- Então vocês o encontraram!- Exclamou ela. Aproximou-se do corpo, estático. – Ele vai morrer?- Perguntou. Notei Kouga cruzando os braços.

- Já ligamos para a polícia e para uma ambulância. Sinceramente, adoraria que ele morresse, mas dizem que lá é bem pior que o inferno. – Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Ei, lobo fedido, o que você tinha na sua cabeça pra deixar elas aqui sozinhas? Merda?- Perguntou ele. Balancei a cabeça em negação. Parecia tudo resolvido, e então Inuyasha reclamava, sempre.

- Eu senti seu cheiro, cachorro sarnento. – Sorriu longamente. – Diferente de você, eu não fico cheirando só a comida, cachorrinho. Além do que, seu cheiro é impossível de não sentir, ainda mais que o de Naraku. – Ele se aproximou do lobo, o encarando.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou.

- O que você acha que eu quero dizer com isso? – Provocou Kouga.

- Dá pra pararem, seus dois imbecis?- Perguntei, me colocando em meio a eles. Kikyou observava apreensiva todo o momento para Naraku, estendido no chão.

- É assim que você fala com seu irmão? –

- É assim que você fala com o "amor da sua vida"?- Encarei os dois de forma debochada. Antes que pudesse responder ouvi as sirenes, e então, em uma questão de segundos alguns policiais invadiam a casa. Notando o corpo, pararam de gritar coisas incompreensíveis, tais como " Estamos armados", e " não temos medo de atirar".

Senti uma náusea se apoderando de mim, e apertei o braço de Inuyasha com força. Sem que isso me abalasse, registrei na minha memória os pulsos de Naraku sendo fortemente algemados, e alguns enfermeiros acompanhando os policiais, que o levavam pra fora.

- Ele vai ter ótimos anos de cadeia. – Sorri. Inuyasha concordou comigo.

- Vou pagar pra alguns daqueles metaleiros fortões que uma cadeia sempre tem o estuprarem. Eu adoraria ver isso. – Kikyou riu atrás de nós. Notei o braço dela se encaixando ao redor da cintura de Kouga.

- Eu farei isso por vocês, pode deixar.- Sorri.

- Até que não foi tão difícil assim. – Todos me encararam perplexos. – Tudo bem, eu sei que foi.- Inuyasha me apertou a barriga no intuito de me fazer rir, mas isso apenas fez com que eu corresse rapidamente ao banheiro, com uma mão enfrente a boca. Notei Kouga arqueando a sobrancelha quando passei por ele.

Maldito Inuyasha.

Maldito Inuyasha que eu amo...

Finalmente, estava acabado.

**oOo**

Haviam se passado uns dois meses desde que Naraku foi preso. Ninguém o visitava a não ser Kikyou, que por mais que insistíssemos para que não fizesse isso, continuava a fazer apenas para provocá-lo. Diz ela que ele está apavorado, mas ainda sim tenebroso.

As olheiras em sua face registravam seu sofrimento, ela sempre diz, e nada a deixava mais contente que a expressão derrotada de seu inimigo. Eu não fiquei curiosa em saber o que aconteceria com ele. Naraku quase morreu, e certamente isso não fez com que ele se arrependesse de tudo o que fez pra mim. Certamente ele continuaria a me perseguir se estivesse livre, e sinceramente, é a única pessoa que eu conheço que não voltaria atrás de seus próprios passos. Fico bem apenas em saber que ele foi detido, assim como minha nova "irmã".

- É sempre bom lembrar que conseguimos. – Ela sorriu. Sentada a sua frente pude respirar em paz. Os efeitos já haviam passado em sua maioria, e eu estava bem. Bem como nunca estive antes em toda a minha vida. Realizada completamente.

- Eu diria que EU consegui. Se deixasse o cachorro sarnento cuidar disso ele acabaria morto. – Encarei Kouga o repreendendo. Kikyou sorriu, passando uma de suas mãos em cima de sua coxa. Meu irmão a encarou e então lhe deu um selinho. – Se bem que eu deveria tê-lo deixado morrer, não sei porque não fiz isso. -

- Cale a boca, lobo fedido. Se eu deixasse essa tarefa em suas mãos você nunca teria nem achado o Naraku. Você não presta pra nada. E se me deixou "viver", certamente é porque nunca viveria sem mim.- Me apertando contra ele, fuzilou o lobo com os olhos, que apenas riu.

- Aproveita que está sonhando e pede um pônei, cachorrinho.- Não evitei soltar um pequeno riso.

- Vocês têm que se insultar toda a vez que se vêem?- Perguntei. A outra figura me encarou sarcasticamente.

- Você sabe que eles não iriam conseguir essa façanha. Ambos não passam de grandes imbecis. – Sango, tipicamente elegante me deu um sorriso amarelo. – A não ser que queira sonhar com algum tipo de paz entre os dois, mas eu não recomendaria. – A aliança de noivado brilhava em seu dedo fino. Suspirei ao notar que os dois ainda se combatiam em olhares.

- Não se decepcione senhorita Kagome, nem sempre todos os homens são perfeitos como eu. – Arqueei levemente a sobrancelha. – Mas eu sou apenas da Sangozinha, me desculpe. – Simplesmente não esbocei reação alguma.

- Pare de me encarar. – Inuyasha rosnou. Virei à face o fitando. – Pare de me encarar, lobo.- Kouga o fitava fixamente.

- Eu não estou te encarando. – Sango se levantou, passando a mão na saia longa a ajustando.

- Bom, deu minha hora criançada. – Todos lhe abriram um sorriso forçado. – Tenho que ir pra minha casa cuidar de algumas coisas. – Miroku se levantou.

- Fazer sexo, ela quis dizer. – Deboche. – Enfim, que todos se matem por aqui, eu e a Sangozinha estaremos ocupados, portanto não liguem e estraguem um projeto de filho.- Virando-se ele passou a mão levemente no traseiro de sua noiva que abruptamente virou e lhe deu um tapa faceiro. – Ouch, Sango! Como agiremos como um casal normal? – Ela suspirou.

- Talvez quando você se tornar um homem normal?- Vendo que a discussão se prolongaria, Kikyou se levantou puxando Kouga pela mão.

- Vamos também, amor. – Não evitei um pequeno sorriso. – Vamos que está ficando tarde, meu youkai lobo.- Ele abriu um sorriso exibindo-se e a abraçou.

- Vamos. Eu amo minha irmã, mas ficar perto desse cara de cachorro é um verdadeiro saco. –

- Keh! Isso mesmo, caí fora da minha casa.- Bati levemente no topo de sua cabeça.

- Inuyasha, dá pra parar de graça?-

- Por que você sempre defende ele?-

- Porque ele é meu irmão? E você, por que vive implicando, hem?- Meus olhos fecharam-se levemente em ameaça.

- Ah, claro! A grande e certa Kagome. Você diz isso porque não tem que agüentar um imbecil, chato, estúpido e arrogante tirando com a sua perfeita face praticamente toda a semana!- Eu abri um sorriso.

- Oh, claro que tenho. – Silêncio. – Cadê eles?- perguntei a Inuyasha, que apenas passou os braços pela minha cintura e envolveu meu corpo.

- Sempre dá certo. – Sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Eles sempre fogem. – Mordi o lábio, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Onde você prefere, no quarto ou no banheiro? – Ele mordeu meu lóbulo, o chupando logo depois.

- Que tal na cozinha? – E então, round 2.

**oOo**

**Inuyasha me empurrou contra a mesa eufórico. Senti suas mãos apalparem meu bumbum com leveza, e então o aperto se intensificar. Gemi baixo quando ele moveu uma de suas mãos até meu seio e o apertou por cima de minha blusa. Abrindo as pernas para ele, senti-o se colocando entre elas e apertando seu pênis já completamente ereto contra mim.**

**Minha respiração começou a ficar descompassada quando sua língua atingiu a base do meu pescoço. Apoiei meu corpo pra trás em meus cotovelos, e senti seus dedos percorrendo meu estômago o arranhando levemente. Inuyasha nunca tinha pena de mim se o assunto fosse sexo, e ele demonstrava isso sempre que podia.**

**Os últimos dois meses não foram os melhores pra mim e nem para Inuyasha. Muitas vezes quando tentávamos cometer o "ato" minhas pernas fraquejavam, e então eu sentia uma imensa náusea me invadindo, mas não estava sendo assim dessa vez. E ele certamente sentiu isso, pois pegou meu joelho por trás dele e levantou ainda mais a minha perna, não temendo que eu sentisse algum mal-estar. Ele estava desesperado.**

**Meu corpo agora estava completamente sobre a mesa e meus seios estavam enrijecidos de tamanho tesão. Os orbes dourados se aproximaram dos meus e então ele estava me cobrindo. A perna que ele havia puxado para cima agora estava em cima de suas costas. Gemi alto quando ele mordeu o bico de meu seio e o chupou forte, alternando entre morder e chupá-lo. Suas garras rumaram para meu sexo e seus dedos me massagearam por cima do jeans.**

**Tentei me mover contra ele, mas seu corpo pesado estava ali no intuito de me prender. Ele sorriu, ainda brincando com meu seio meio sem tirar-me a blusa.**

**- Molhada, Kagome? – Perguntou, dando uma lambida imensa em meu pescoço acabando por morder meu queixo. – Está sentindo o que eu estou sentindo, hem?- Perguntou abrindo ligeiramente o botão de minha calça e afundando sua mão dentro dela. Então seu corpo descobriu o meu, e eu gemi em decepção. As duas mãos fortes puxaram a minha calça e a lançaram para longe. **

**Notei os olhos dele brilharem e então suas pupilas ficarem dilatadas. Eu soube que estava pingando, e imaginei a condição de minha calcinha. Se baixando ele a lambeu, inalando profundamente meu cheiro. Puxou uma cadeira e se sentou, ficando exatamente da altura de meu ponto íntimo.**

**Quando tentei me levantar ele colocou uma mão em meu estomago e me empurrou. Senti a necessidade pairando sobre ele e apenas me senti ficar mais excitada. Seus dedos passaram por toda a minha calcinha, acertando vez ou outra meu clitóris. Empurrei meu corpo pra cima em um gesto involuntário e então em empurrei contra ele.**

**- Inuyasha, faça!- Ordenei. Ele riu com gosto, mas ainda sim com malícia, e tirou minha calcinha em um gesto rápido e logo em seguida seus lábios encontraram meu sexo. Foi um movimento tão rápido que senti um choque percorrer meu corpo todo. Minhas pernas se abriram e eu impulsionei meu corpo contra sua boca enquanto apertava seus cabelos em direção a mim. Ele estava me enlouquecendo.**

**Sua língua poderia ser certeira, mas ele não quis que ela fosse. Passando vez ou outra por cima de meu feixe de nervos, eu já estava pronta para gritar de tamanha luxúria. Seus dedos me invadiram sem aviso prévio e eu me movimentei contra ele.**

**- Você está deliciosa, mon cherri.- Eu sorri com os olhos fechados.**

**- Inuyasha... eu te amo. – Senti sua respiração bater em meu clitóris. – Mas eu adoraria que você permanecesse de boca fechada, agora. – Ao terminar a frase senti seus dentes me arranharem e eu gritei apertando suas orelhas as massageando. Puxando-me contra ele pressionou os lábios no ponto certo, não o soltando. Me movimentei contra seu rosto e ele sorriu contra mim, não abandonando meu clitóris. Me chupou com força e enfiou dois dedos em mim, os abrindo vez ou outra. Senti minha visão turvar e gozei deliberadamente contra ele.**

**Meu corpo tremia de forma involuntária, e eu resgatei o ar me acalmando. Sem me dar tempo de pensar seus lábios já cobriam os meus e me colocavam sentada na mesa. Eu não havia me recuperado, e ele sabia disso. Passando as mãos no meu cabelo ele apunhalou uma quantidade e os puxou pra trás, beijando meu pescoço e o marcando com algumas mordidas e chupadas. Eu gemia baixo, sem forças e ele parecia não apenas não se importar, mas também adorar a situação.**

**- Inuyasha....- Sussurrei. Ele deu um selinho em minha boca e lambeu meus lábios me impedindo de falar. Voltando a mão em meu sexo ele enfiou dois dedos novamente, iniciando a tortura inicial. Eu ainda sentia um formigamento naquela região, então gemi leve e baixo em sua orelha. **

**Ele se surpreendeu quando mordi levemente um delas e minhas mãos lutavam contra a barra de sua camiseta. Eu estava parcialmente vestida, mas ele estava completamente. A puxando pra cima com as poucas forças que tinha observei aquele peitoral definido e sem pensar lambi um de seus mamilos. Ele gemeu e assim que fez isso eu arranhei toda a extensão de suas costas. Passei a morder a lateral de seu corpo e desci na mesa, ficando frente e frente com ele. O virei e então o empurrei, fazendo com que ele se sentasse agora.**

**- O que está pensando?- Perguntou e eu o ignorei. Abrindo o botão de sua calça eu a tirei de seu corpo e observei seu membro longo e grosso. Minha mão já o agarrou e eu chupei seu pescoço assim que comecei a masturbá-lo. Inuyasha não gemeu, ele praticamente urrou. Senti seu pênis contraindo e grande parte saindo pra fora de sua cueca. Passei a massagear seu testículo sem escrúpulos, e ele mordeu os lábios. Seus cabelos prateados estavam por todo o seu corpo, e eu senti prazer apenas em vê-lo entregue para mim.**

**Arranhei suas coxas grossas e me abaixei em frente a ele. Suas mãos alcançaram meus braços e me puxaram para cima, me dando um beijo de língua enlouquecedor e malicioso.**

**- Não faça isso, vai acabar com a brincadeira. – Eram sussurros, mas ainda sim desesperados. Eu sorri.**

**- Então que acabe, Inuyasha. – Quando ele foi retrucar eu apertei com mais força seus testículos e então minha mão voltou a masturbá-lo com mais rapidez. Ele gemeu e quando notei sua resistência baixar coloquei minha boca por todo ele, sem cerimônia alguma. Suas mãos massageando meu cabelo com carinho, e então eu o libertei de sua cueca, sem tirar a boca de seu mesmo. Ele baixou suas mãos por meu corpo e agarrou minha blusa, a puxando pra cima. Quando tirei minha boca de seu sexo o massageei, e quando me encontrei apenas de sutiã voltei a chupá-lo com volúpia. Queria dar a ele o orgasmo que ele havia me dado.**

**- Kagome, pelo amor, eu não vou agüentar...- Ele murmurava continuamente. O enfiei até onde pude em minha garganta e massageei ao mesmo tempo agora suas "bolas". Ele começou a se movimentar contra mim, tentando a todo custo controlar seus movimentos para não me machucar. – É sério K-chan, eu não estou pra brincadeira.- Tirei minha boca e então lambi a cabeça de seu pênis, mordendo-a levemente depois. Inuyasha gemeu e antes que eu pudesse finalizar a tarefa ele me puxou para cima sem qualquer gentileza.**

**Eu não consegui acompanhá-lo, apenas vi que ele se levantou da mesa e me empurrou contra ela me deixando de costas para ele. Sua mão direita tirou o gancho de meu sutiã e a esquerda foi diretamente para a minha cintura, me deixando levantada. Senti ele penetrando em mim naquela posição e mordi meu lábio. Ele estava grande demais, e me preenchendo completamente. Meu sexo pingava e eu estava completamente aberta agora. Gemi alto e ele me acompanhou.**

**Suas duas mãos passaram para baixo e então apanharam meus seios inchados. Ele apertou o bico sensível de ambos e continuou bombeando contra meu corpo. Senti sua língua me lambendo a nuca e a mordendo. Seus lábios me percorriam inteira, nas costas, na nuca, na orelha e então ele capturou minha boca, me forçando a ficar meio virada para ele.**

**Seu ritmo não diminuía, e suas investidas estavam cada vez mais fortes contra meu corpo. Eu sentia seu pênis bater fundo em mim, e seus testículos hora ou outra acertavam em meu clitóris. **

**- Provoca Kagome, provoca mesmo. – Meus gemidos se intensificaram quando ele passou a sussurrar daquela maneira rude em meu ouvido. – Agora agüenta, meu anjo. – Sorri para ele, o encarando.**

**- Agüento o quanto você quiser, Inu...- Ele então deu uma última estocada forte e saiu de mim. O encarei completamente frustrada encarando seu sorriso malicioso. Aquela posição estava me expondo completamente. – O que você pensa que está fazendo?- Perguntei tentando disfarçar meu desespero.**

**Foi então que ele colocou a mão em meu bumbum e se abaixou, voltando a me chupar. Eu dei um gemido angustiado ao notar que ele queria me fazer gozar de novo. Forçando os pés no chão senti sua língua me lamber inteira e ele massagear todo o meu fundo. Eu apertei as pontas das mesas e senti ele abrindo minhas pernas e me puxar para trás.**

**- Eu não vou agüentar, Inuyasha... – Ele riu, penetrando um dedo em mim.**

**- Ah, você vai... agora você vai. – Voltando a língua contra meu sexo ele agora enfiou toda ela dentro de mim, me chupando e lambiscando. Eu estava ficando louca, completamente insana. Enquanto sua língua me penetrava ele passou o dedo pelo meu feixe inchado e se satisfez em me ouvir gemer. Quando meus músculos começaram a se contrair indicando um orgasmo ele se levantou e me penetrou sem dó.**

**Senti novamente uma forte tontura, mas ele não parou. Seus braços me apertaram e ele envolveu meu corpo, fazendo com que eu continuasse naquela mesma posição. Senti meu corpo todo tremer contra ele, e então ele sussurrou palavras incompreensíveis enquanto lambia minhas costas.**

**Foi então que senti meu corpo ser preenchido com um liquido quente. Inuyasha havia gozado alguns momentos depois de mim. Não soltou o abraço e continuou dando vários beijos em meus ombros.**

- Eu te amo, sua baixinha. – Eu sorri, me virando e então o abraçando levemente.

- Eu também, seu estúpido. – Ele me encarou fixamente beijando a ponta do meu nariz.

- Então casa comigo? – Eu arqueei a sobrancelha não sabendo se ria ou não. Ele me deu um selinho seriamente. – Sei que estou pelado, feio e suado, mas estou falando sério. Aquela calça que você tirou com tanto descaso contém um anel que eu paguei caro, mas é lindo e brilhante.- Eu ri alto, o abraçando mesmo que fracamente.

- Claro que aceito, Inuyasha! Como eu não aceitaria? – Ele sorriu passando a língua por sobre os meus lábios.

- Eu não sei... talvez porque eu seja um arrogante? – Fechei os olhos calmamente, logo depois o beijando com paixão. O tesão voltava lentamente, mas o beijo representava bem mais que isso. Ele me abraçou com cuidado e retribuiu toda a paixão que eu lhe passava.

- Você pode não ser um arrogante por completo, Inuyasha, mas você é realmente um grande imbecil se achou mesmo que eu fosse negar esse pedido. – Ele riu pra mim.

- Então que tal mais uma? – Eu arqueei a sobrancelha pra ele. – Qual é! Agora nós iremos fazer um sexo brilhante.- Abri um sorriso debochado pra ele. – Eu te amo tanto Kagome, mas tanto que você não faz idéia disso. – Eu sorri amavelmente para ele.

Finalmente as coisas estavam no lugar que deveriam estar.

E eu sinto, que dessa vez, elas não vão mais sair.

Nunca mais.

**oOo**

**É, eu não achei um fim melhor que esse. Eu não gosto de colocar como um fim que seja realmente um fim, entendem (não)? Tenho uma mania péssima de fazer cada um imaginar as coisas como desejarem. Talvez seja por isso que eu odeie finais, porque sinto sempre vontade de continuá-los.**

**Mas enfim, a fanfic está concluída. Do meu jeito, meio embananado, mas está. Espero que tenham gostado, de verdade. Eu estava enferrujada, e por mais que não pareça foi realmente difícil voltar a escrever, ainda mais sendo o último capítulo! Até mesmo o hentai me pareceu difícil, e foi estranha a cena de pedido de casamento, mas eu não poderia deixar de colocá-la.**

**Naraku na cadeia me pareceu ser a melhor opção. Eu sei que poderia ter mostrado como seria a vida dele lá, mas apenas duas frases sobre ele já me contentaram. Ele se fodeu, não conseguiu fugir nem vai conseguir, apenas isso que eu quis deixar claro. Eu tive que dividir o capítulo entre narração em 1ª e 3ª pessoa (como obviamente notaram), mas espero que não tenha saído "tão" ruim assim.**

**  
Enfim, enfim! Todas assistindo ao novo Inuyasha? Digam que sim, vai. Tá, parei AHuEHUAHEUHAUEHUAHEUHAUHEUA!**

**Estava com saudades do site, preciso ler minhas fanfics antes que eu fique maluca!**

**Kissus, gurias.**

**  
Até a próxima :D!**

**Reviews:**

**SACERDOTIZA: **Oi aborrr, como vai? Saudades de moi? Me add no MSN, pelo amor, parece que a gente nunca mais se encontra! Stephani_! Eu fiquei realmente fã de KagSesshy,mas eu não imaginei que iria amar tanto esse casal! Virou um vício, eu finalmente te entendo. E quanto seu amor pela Kikyou eu compreendi apenas agora nessa segunda temporada. Na boa, eu estou me odiando por ter começado a amá-la. Eu estou louca pra fazer uma parceria! Ao menos parcerias me incentivam a escrever sempre, porque olha, eu sempre dou um sumiço, me odeio por isso. Obrigada por estar gostando da fanfic abor, e que você leia esse último capítulo, nem que seja só em 2011! AHUEHUAHEUHAUEHUA. Te amo, cherry!

**CAROLSHUXA: **Você nem sempre comenta mas sempre lê quando a fic atualiza? Na boa, o que mais importa MESMO é que vocês leiam *O*. Eu sei que nem sempre dá pra mandar uma review, mas saber que tem gente lendo putaqueopariu me dá uma felicidade que você não faz idéia! As dores já passaram, não quero nem lembrar daquela operação maldita _. Beijos, guria, e que você tenha gostado desse último capítulo!

**LORY HIGURASHI: **Obrigada por amar a fanfic, juro, juro mesmo! Eu fico feliz em saber que terei sempre alguém pra me acompanhar em meus projetos impossíveis! Amou o hentai? Que bom, espero que tenha gostado desse também! AHUEHUAHUEHAUHEUAHUEA Kissus guria, até a próxima.

**BECKY BAH: **Hey Becky, quanto tempo que eu não falo com você, desgraça! Você sumiu, e eu perdi todos os meus contatos do MSN Ç_Ç! Me passa seu MSN de novo que eu fiquei frustrada e perdi contato e =\. Enfim, não sou mais loira D:! Sou roxa agora, pintei recentemente, avacalhei mesmo AHEUHAUEHUAHUEA! Enfim, eu tenho ficado completamente fora do mundo de fanfics, mas tenho que ler suas fics urgentemente! Elas me encantam sempre, e devem me encantar pela eternidade, você sabe disso. Se eu não sou humana então você também não é! AHUEHUAHUEHAUHEA! Saudades imensas guria, vê se aparece (ou eu, né). Amo você, morena.

**KELLY-CHAN: **A cirurgia já foi há um tempo, mas que doeu horrores por um bom tempo doeu viu! Eu caprichei no hentai? Olha, nem sei mais viu, acho que eu só presto pra escrever isso AUEHAUHEUHAUEHAUHEUHAUEA! Espero que você tenha gostado desse hentai também, mesmo eu estando enferrujada como estou! Fofo ela ter perdoado a Kikyou? De fato, eu não poderia deixar de colocar o "fim" dessa disputa entre as duas. Muito obrigada pela review guria, beijos pra você também e até mais!

**ANNY-CHAN: **Pobre leitora nova que começou a ler e depois teve que arcar com o sumiço da escritora-sem-coração! ! Você amou a fanfic mesmo? Nossa, faz muito tempo que eu não vejo uma leitora nova vir falar comigo tão empolgada, sério, fico até feliz por isso! AHUEHUAHEUHAUEHUAHEUHAUEHA, " Sesshoumaru ressuscite-me com sua espada!" Morri, sinceramente. Enfim, enfim, deixando de surtos paranóicos, espero que tenha aprovado esse capítulo (se é que veio ler T_T)! Eu continuei, mas demorei um pouquinho AHUEHUAHEUHAUEa! Kissus guria, até mais xD!

**IZABELA17: **Ahhh, obrigada por amar o capítulo *O*! Quando me dizem que a fanfic fica melhor a cada capítulo eu fico extremamente agradecida. Imagina se ela piorasse com o decorrer do tempo, eu me matava T_T! O Hentai ficou perfeito? Amou o jeito que ele tratou ela? NHHHHHAAA que bom que gostou , espero ter obtido sucesso nesse último capítulo também =\. A "briga" final não foi tudo aquilo, eu só encerrei do modo que achei mais correto. Ficar enrolando a história deixaria ela muito chata, ainda mais enferrujada como eu estou .-.! Beijooos, perdoe-me por demorar pra continuar, mas eu estou aqui! Até mais guria, e obrigada pela review!

**AGOME CHAN: **Por que todos sempre querem me matar quando vêem o nome do capítulo? Puxa, sempre quero deixá-lo tão bonitinho e pouco perturbador... AUEHUAHEUHAUHEUAHUEA! Eu também adoraria tomar um banho com Inuyasha, ainda mais do jeito que a Kagome tomou. Adoraria de verdade, fosse na água quente ou na gelada viu xD! Eu imaginei ele bêbada e nua... foi horrível .-.! Mas ao menos ela se recuperou, né? E eu não ligaria de vomitar se tivesse acabado de ter o Inuyasha no banheiro AUEHAUHEUAHUEA. O fim do Naraku não foi dos piores, ele foi bem simples pra ser verdade. Eu poderia escrever páginas e páginas sobre ele, mas achei desnecessário. Nós odiamos o Naraku, ele se fodeu e ta ótimo, o importante é o hentai (brincadeira). Eu até faria vários hentais, tentaria até mesmo fazer algum tipo de capítulo especial, mas eu estou MUITO, MUITO enferrujada mesmo. Foi difícil voltar a escrever, eu fiquei sem idéias, nem lembrava o que eu esperava para o fim da fanfic, mas bom, eu consegui, VITÓRIA! Desculpe-me a demora, guria, mas que você tenha lido e aprovado o capítulo! Kissus, e até a próxima!

**MARY: **Ahhh, já estou melhor guria, obrigada por desejar melhoras! Independente do tempo que eu demore, tipo... os 4 meses que eu sumi? .-.! AUEHUAHUEHAUHEA, diz que sim, vai, me acompanha, me acompanha ! Que bom que gostou da história que eu armei pra cima da Kikyou, ao menos ela aprendeu e as coisas se resolveram finalmente! Espero que não tenha se decepcionado muito com esse último capítulo, guria! Beijos e até mais!


End file.
